Harry Potter and the Veela Bond
by DrgnMstr
Summary: Starts at end of 5th year, AU from there. What happens when Veela are Soul Bonded? Harry is about to find out. And maybe, just maybe, he'll get what he needs to survive as well. Response to Surprise! Challenge. 2 chapters up! HP/FD/GD
1. Ch 1: Mourning Dreams

1**A/N: For the sake of the story I am making Gabrielle a little older than what is indicated in Canon. In this story she is four years younger than Harry, not six as was implied in GOF. I will, of course, provide a cover as to how this could have been mixed up. Also I would like to thank brigrove for his awesome beta skills. Sorry for those that got re-flashed about updates, but I forgot to thank him here. Lastly I would like to remind everyone I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters and/or settings belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Brothers, or its affiliates.  
**

**Harry Potter and the Veela Bond**

**Chapter 1: Mourning Dreams**

Harry sat on a rock next to the black lake, one leg bent up in front of him while the other one laid out straight. His arms were folded and rested on his knee while his head looked forward out onto the lake. There was no one to be found near him, as Hermione and Ron were still in the hospital wing recovering from their injuries. Neville and Ginny were visiting them while Luna was somewhere doing something, Harry had no idea what. It was a good thing there was no one around him though, for if there were they would have carted **him** to the hospital wing. His face was thin and gaunt, as if drawn out by grief. His eyes had circles underneath the circles around them, and a deeply profound state of loss shone darkly within. His face was red in places, and streaked from the tears that had long since dried up. In fact, his body was shaking slightly from sobs of grief and slight dehydration. If anyone would have seen him, they would have thought he was tired and ill from lack of sleep.

Such was not exactly the case. Harry felt a deep sense of grief and guilt from the death of his Godfather, Sirius Black, a week earlier. He also felt deep guilt for the wounded friends, a couple of whom could have died easily in that battle. But most of all, he felt a deep sense of loneliness and loss. Sirius was his last link to his family, and now he was gone. His mind couldn't really think of Remus at the moment. For some reason it just slipped right over him. Instead he had almost convinced himself that he was truly alone, that the last vestiges of family had left him.

Almost.

As Harry's eyes stared out over the lake and up into the clouds, his mind drifted back to the dreams he had started having. At first he had started reliving the Battle at the Ministry over and over again while Sirius yelled that it was all his fault. But within a couple of days that started to change. At first it was a female voice whispering in his ear. The voice was beautiful, alluring, almost melodic in nature. It kept telling him that it was not his fault, and that everything would be alright. The first night he woke up not screaming, but sobbing, with an awkward-looking Neville standing over him. It took several minutes to convince Neville to go back to bed.

Then the dreams started retaliating.

Sirius kept on dying, but soon after Cedric started joining him. But instead of being hit by a red beam of light like Sirius, he was hit with the killing curse. Then his parents joined them, all falling through the Veil after being hit by the same curse that killed them. They all started blaming him, and the voice could not get through. Harry woke up just before dawn that day, tired and not really hungry. That was the first day he started sitting out here. The next night the dreams started up again, and this time there were two voices countering the visions. The first was still that melodic, alluring voice, and the second sounded close to the first, but younger. He couldn't make heads or tails out as far as their identities went, but whenever he heard them he found peace. Even if it were for a brief fleeting moment before the dreams came back, he was at peace. Oh, how he longed for that peace.

But he was Harry Potter, so peace was the one thing that could not be granted to him. If the dreams weren't enough, his waking hours would slowly drive him insane. He kept hearing the whispers as he walked down the halls. They haunted him anywhere there was people. Hushed whispers of suspicion. The Ministry and _The Prophet_ had done too good of a job painting him as an attention-seeking lunatic. Even when the stories came back that he was telling the truth from both ends, it didn't matter. The damage to his reputation had been done. He could hear the accusations of his classmates. If You-Know-Who was really back, then why did Harry insist upon going there anyways? Why walk right up to a man that wanted to kill you? Why would he risk **others** in the same situation. Only someone truly insane would go **looking** for a fight with someone like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Yet that's what he did, and it nearly killed his two closest friends.

So even if he were vindicated as far as Voldemort was concerned, he was still an attention-seeking lunatic, at least as far as the students of this school was concerned. And some of the teachers as well. Snape was positively ecstatic, for he was proven right. Flitwick, Sprout, and Trelawny (of all people) tried to hide their looks of distrust, but they weren't that good at it. McGonagall and Hagrid were still on his side, while the others were pretty much fence-sitters. He had no clue what Dumbledore was thinking of course, he still had not seen the old man since he trashed his office. Good thing too, for Harry did not have any idea how he would deal with the old Manipulator.

These thoughts warred with the grief from Sirius's demise pretty much constantly since that fateful night, seeming to forever leave him lost. He sighed and looked up to the sky, watching the clouds as they moved slowly in the breeze. One in particular caught his attention, and as he looked at it he felt as if he could have jumped out of his skin. The cloud looked a lot like Sirius. His heart clenched at the smiling face of the man, and not for the first time he wondered if everyone had it right. Was he losing his mind? Had he finally reached his breaking point? Then, almost as if on cue, gut wrenching sob wracked his body, though there were no more tears to cry. Inside he wailed as he crumpled physically on top of the stone, his whole body shaking badly.

'_Shhhh..._' he distinctly heard. He felt a warmth somewhere around his chest when this voice echoed, and the pressure on it seemed to ease. '_Please don't cry mi amor. I know it hurts, but he would not want you to give up over him.'_

"But . . ." he said aloud as he tried to find out where the voice was coming from. He had only heard it in his dreams before, but there was no mistaking the peace it brought. "I **KILLED** himཀ"

'_No, you didn't Harry,_' the second voice answered. It seemed further away from the other one, but more determined all the more. '_That evil woman did. You went to save him Harry. There was no way you could have known._'

"But . . . I was warned by Dumbledore, by Snape, by all of themཀ I didn't even try to plan, I just rushed inཀ I should have known it was a trapཀ" If anyone had been walking around the lake now their suspicions about his mental facilities would have been confirmed, but at this point Harry didn't care anymore. He just wanted the pain to end.

'_Non, you had no way of knowing, mon cheri. You took enough time to check, but did you not say that house elf told you he was gone? And when did you have time to check the mirror, Harry?_' The closer voice seemed to be making a lot of sense in this though his conscience did not want it to. Still, as the events leading up to the Battle replayed in his mind, he had to admit she (for the voice _sounded_ female) had a strong point.

That point was further emphasized by the further away voice that chose this moment to pop up, '_Harry, you did what you could with a bad situation. I won't say you did everything perfect, but you did not kill your godfather, Harry. That evil woman did. You tried, and were cut off by that toad woman. I refuse to call something like that a lady. He died the way he wanted, protecting you. Do you wish to make his death in vain?_'

Even though in his heart he wished people would not die to protect him, he had to admit that people would willingly do so. But still he had to fight against it, or he wouldn't be Harry Potter. "I don't **want** people to die for me. I want . . ." his voice ran out right there as his thoughts continued to finish the sentence.

'_You want to stop the deaths by ending this, is that it? If so, then you need to plan ahead and get some training. People will still die, but the numbers will be less than if you give up. If you give up, more will die trying to protect you,_' the nearer voice echoed in his head. He had to admit the voice made a lot of sense. He needed to be stronger. Voldemort was after him, and the man would never stop. Hiding was an impossibility, and it would only cause people to die as the Dark Lord looked for him. He could not deal with those deaths on his conscience any more than he could anything else. And turning himself over to Voldemort would only doom their world.

Taking a deep breath he looked up to the cloud that started this latest wave of grief and sighed. "I'm sorry Sirius. I'm sorry you had to die for me. I didn't kill you, but the fact remains you were there to save me, because I didn't plan. I promise to do better. I promise on your grave, and the graves of my parents wherever they are, that I will get better. I will think and I will train. I will do whatever it takes to see the people who killed you brought to justice. And I will live my life. Mum, Dad, Godfather, I promise you I will not have let you die in vain. So mote it be." With this Harry's body glowed brightly for a moment as the oath to the dead was accepted. Harry almost could see the cloud-Sirius smile, and for once his heart seemed to lift from the gloom of doom that had been surrounding it.

'_I promise to stand by your side. To be your shelter in the storm when you need it, and to fight alongside you whatever may come, so mote it be,_' both voices answered within his head. He was about to respond when a bird caught his attention. It looked to be a type of eagle from the wingspan, which was quite large in comparison to the owls around here. It also seemed to move pretty fast in a straight line toward him. As it grew closer he could readily identify it as an eagle even though it was not one that was native to Britain. The voices seemed to withdraw slightly, though he could still feel their presence. This actually soothed him, but he'd have to figure out later why he could hear them while he was awake. The eagle closed in on his location and then circled above him for a moment. Harry took this time to recognize the bird as some kind of eagle. In fact, if he remembered the adds from Eyelops, it was a Bonelli's Eagle. No one he knew had an eagle, much less this type, so he was curious as to who it was for and who sent it. He was surprised when the bird finally glided in and approached his boulder for a landing. Once it had landed, it hopped a couple of jumps toward him bringing it within reach. Harry could see a white envelope attached to the Eagle's claws, and when it finally got within arm's reach it held out the letter to him.

Harry took the letter and smiled at the bird before saying, "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you. All I generally have are Owl treats, so I'm not sure what to say, save I think I saw a rabbit or two that way if you need something to eat. The bird looked at him stately for a moment then launched itself up into the air toward the forest. Apparently it needed an answer. Harry shrugged and looked at the letter closely, but did not recognize the seal on it. A quick revealing charm showed no portkeys or any other kind of traps, so Harry decided to read the letter.

_Lord Harry James Potter, Head of the Noble House of Potter,_

_Normally I would hope that this letter would find you well, but the circumstances which have prompted me to write this letter are such I know this not to be true, even if I didn't have other ways of knowing otherwise. First let me express my truest heartfelt condolences upon the loss of your Godfather, Lord Sirius Black. I know well what it is like to lose family, and given that Lord Black was the closest thing you still had to a father, I can certainly relate. I knew him as well as someone could know someone in his situation, given the distance apart and the covert way we had to communicate. He was a fine man and loved you very much, please never question that. I am aware of the way he died, and while this may be of little consolation to you, please rest assured he went the way he wanted to go, and he would never blame you for his death._

_-_

_You may wonder why a complete stranger would be writing you out of the blue like this, or for that matter who I am. While you would not know me please rest assured you know my daughters: Fleur and Gabrielle, whom you met during the Tri-Wizard tournament. Indeed, we met very briefly once, just before the final task. What you do not know, however, is I was one of the people working to help hide Lord Black from your ministry. You see, we had met just a few weeks after his escape from Hogwarts, and to my shame I thought him guilty of the things your ministry have accused him of. But he quickly got the best of me, of which I am proud to say that it was the first time in a decade someone had managed to disarm me. After an hour of talking, and an oath or two from Lord Black, I invited him to my chateau in France to relax and regain some of his health. Over the period of the next few months he and I worked long and hard to gain his freedom, but I'm sure you can appreciate the bullheadedness of your MOM, Cornelius Fudge. We soon discovered he was not the only person with interests in keeping Lord Black as a fugitive, so we had to start taking a different track. It would interest you to know he was granted asylum by the French Ministry a month before your name came out of the goblet, and that the trial he was given by my government proclaimed him innocent. We were sorry you nor your friends could not be present for the trial, but to do that would have aroused too much suspicion._

_When he heard your name had come out of the goblet from our daughter Fleur, we were shocked. Your letter quickly followed and Lord Black made a decision to return to Britain, and nothing would stop him. He did not care if he would be within reach of the British Government again. He didn't even care if others were searching for him for other reasons. He wanted to be there for you, Lord Potter, and nothing would gainsay him. We set him up as best we could, including having a squad of trained French Aurors ready to extract him if necessary, and reluctantly let him go. We had several plans in place, by his request, but unfortunately none of them could move in time to save him. For that you have my most heart-felt apologies._

_This brings me to the reason for this letter. Once I had found out about your godfather's death I put plans into motion that will, hopefully, soon have you free from the harmful influences currently in your life. Lord Potter, you are in danger, and I am not referring to Tom Riddle. I wish I could put all the proof in this letter, but unfortunately even the anti-tampering and anti-mail-redirection spells on this Eagle are not fool-proof. But while I am taking a risk to write you telling you even this much, no one can stop the plans that have now been set in place short of kidnapping you. And yes, it would be kidnapping to take Harry Potter and hide him from his representatives. I would caution heavily against it if one does not wish to cause a diplomatic incident. Whether you follow through with these plans is solely up to you, Harry. But for your sake, as well as the sake of my daughters, I hope you do. If you cannot bring yourself to trust me, then at least listen to my daughters, who will appear within your bedroom five days after you return to your home. The wards will not be able to keep them out, please believe me there. They both have something to say to you Harry, and I hope you'll listen._

_Harry, you should know I sent this letter unsealed to Fleur first so that she could include some proof that this letter is genuine. So without any further ado I will close my part of this letter with these thoughts: Heroes generally do not seek to be heroes. They are often completely normal people thrust into incredible situations with but two choices: What is right and what is easy. Heroes, both big and small, choose what is right. That is what makes them what they are. That is why we look up to them._

_Jean-Claude Delacour_

_Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Delacour_

_**Harry,**_

_**I have received this letter shortly after arriving home from Gringotts, where I took a job to improve my English, or so I told almost everyone. You know my "accent" is over-exaggerated because that is the way the English think a "French Veela Whore" would be. I told you the real reason I took the job is to be closer to Britain, both to help you and because of a certain rather hot curse-breaker we both know. I wish I could put down on paper how things are going in this respect, but things simply are not done that way. Please keep an open mind about my papa's offer. Both Gabrielle and myself will be seeing you soon after you arrive at your relatives' house. I just ask that whatever you decide, please hear us out first.**_

_**Au revoir , mon amie.**_

_**Fleur**_

Harry read and re-read the letter several times while some small spark of hope built up within him. After a bit of brief searching he transfigured some writing supplies and sent off a couple of quick notes to Fleur and her father. He'd meet with them, most definitely. Though he had to wonder what was so important that the Delacour daughters had to go all the way to Privet drive to meet with him, and why they couldn't come here. He didn't miss the references to charms placed on the mail to keep it from being diverted, but that mystery took a temporary second place to wondering just what was going on. After a while he decided that he was doing no one any good by starving himself, so he stood up and went back to the castle to get some food. Then maybe he would go to see his friends . . .

_**Autumnwood Apartment Complex**_

_**Apartment 305**_

_**Fleur's POV**_

_**45 Minutes Earlier**_

Fleur Delacour opened the door with her arms full, having just come from a food shopping trip on her way home. Bill would be home early tonight, and she had planned to have a nice romantic dinner for two ready for him. She was hopeful in many ways that the night would lead to some wonderful time behind closed doors, especially since it has been a couple of days since their last romantic session. This thought brought back some insecurities that have been creeping into her heart over the past few months. Oh, there was no lack of physical attraction between the two of them, but if she were honest with herself she would have to admit some of the emotional connection she had thought was there had either faded, or wasn't there at all. Desperation however forbid her from being honest with herself that often, for she did not want yet another failed relationship.

Despite her best efforts over the years, relationships often fell shortly after they started. If being a quarter Veela wasn't bad enough on a relationship, there was that lack of connection with each of her boyfriends. She didn't know what was wrong with herself. Each time she got close to someone, she suddenly became less and less interested. After the last relationship before Bill failed she had promised herself to never let another one fail from that again. And when she met Bill she felt so sure, so confident that things would work out. And for a while they did. Then the dreams started.

These dreams always showed a young man, one about three years younger than her. She thought she recognized him several times, but the final piece never clicked. Worse yet was the attraction she felt for the boy. It was as strong if not stronger than the one she felt for Bill. But that was impossible. She loved Bill. But the young man proved impossible to resist. Even if the attraction wasn't there, the problems he was facing reached desperately out to her. In her dreams she'd listen to his problems and her heart would melt. He was under such stress, such pain. And she'd listen and give him the best advice she could, and in later dreams he'd appear grateful.

Then in the past few days the dreams turned decidedly worse. The young man seemed to fall into the pits of despair after watching someone very close to him die. The first night she had finally figured out who it was she was dreaming about, but when she woke the next morning the names seemed to melt from her mind. She just couldn't hold them. And yet she could feel the bonds between her and this young man grow stronger with each passing day. Not only that, but her sister also joined in the dreams after the first night. Being a Veela, even a partial Veela, meant that she could "see" the bonds of love better than any other. And she knew Gabrielle was just as connected to the boy as she was, in the same way. Even more perplexing was that she saw similar bonds forming between her and her sister. That was just too odd, and something that quite frankly scared Fleur. So she had decided to fight these feelings. Thus she had been doing her best to further the relationship along between her and Bill.

Tonight was supposed to be one of those milestone nights. Bill had intimated to her that he needed to talk with her, presumably about something very important. She could tell, again through her Veela senses, that the subject of discussion would be them, but not exactly what he wanted to say. Hope filled in a gap in understanding, he was going to propose. Thus she decided to surprise him with a meal fit for royalty, thus paving the way to what promised to be the best night of her life.

What she did not account for however was her father's eagle perched on the back of one of her dining chairs. Tied to its claws were three envelopes: two obviously from her papa and one from Gabrielle. She could tell this even before she removed the letters, which caused her heart to skip a couple of beats as it was filled with both anticipation and reticence. Somehow she knew these letters would change her life, and no small part of her did not want them in her presence. At the same time she felt drawn to remove them, even as her hands were shaking badly. It even took her a while to decide which letter to open first, until she felt drawn to the letter from Gabrielle. Her hands shook even harder as she began to open the letter, so it took a few additional minutes to ensure the letter was unharmed as she began to read.**(1)**

_Fleur,_

_I find myself sitting in papa's home office trying to figure out what to say. You see, he had asked permission from Madam Maxime to allow me to test early so I could be home before school ended for both Beauxbatons and Hogwarts. It would appear papa and a man by the name of Sirius Black had some plans for Harry at the end of this year, something Harry himself did not know about. I've just found out about some of these plans because papa has just told me of them, and has asked me to talk to you._

_I hope that you have read my letter first, for there are a couple things papa was not aware of until recently. He was not the person that I needed to discuss these things with, you are. You see, I have been having some strange dreams lately. I have dreamt that I have been trying to console this boy, older than me, while he grieved the loss of his godfather. The poor boy seems to feel that most of the world rests on his shoulders, and with the loss of his godfather he is near the breaking point. Thing is I have had to fight his dreams to be able to talk to him. But I was not alone. There was someone else, someone I cared deeply for, working right along side me. I was confused for the first few nights, but it became clear soon enough._

_I have no doubts from the description of my dreams you know exactly what I'm about to say next. The boy of course was Harry, and the woman was you. I know you you're in love with Harry, but I feel more than a little in love with him too. Yes, this could be the life debt I owe Harry, one I'm sure neither the Headmaster nor Harry know of, but as mama and papa always tell us, the Veela side of us can turn those things into more. I think it is doing that, as I can't stop thinking about him and I want to be near him so bad. But at the same time I know you love him too, even if you try to deny it to yourself._

_Fleur, I don't want to fight my feelings. I'd like nothing more than to be his one and only lover, but at the same time, I can't ignore you either. And knowing you as I do, my feelings are part of what is preventing you from following your heart. So here we are, both loving Harry, and yet neither one of us wants to hurt the other. But as mama and papa have pointed out, it does not have to be that way. After they explained to me some interesting points about Veela and bonds, I tried to think of Harry. And it came to me, Harry doesn't need just one of us, in my heart I know he needs both of us. I've decided I'm am willing to share for all of our sakes. I know its strange to share someone with your sister, even more so in such an intimate relationship as this one promises to be. I know its scary, but I know that in the end it will be worth it. I am falling for Harry, and I want what is best for him. That is both you and me, not just one of us._

_Fleur, you know what I'm saying is right. I know you're scared, but please, follow your heart. I promise you won't fall like you have in the past. I will be there to make sure of it. Harry needs us, and you need us, and I need both of you. I'm scared too, Fleur, but with you I can find the strength to do what is needed for all of our happiness._

_Give your heart a chance._

_Your sister,_

_Gabrielle_

Fleur sat down abruptly into the chair she had been standing in front of as she stared out into space. Various emotions and feelings ran through her mind as she took in the contents of Gabrielle's ramblings, and their implications. Those dreams were more than dreams, and the memories of her deductions flooded her head. The boy in her dreams was Harry. Now she knew what had happened, as the news of Sirius's death had made its way through the Weasley family. She remembered hearing from others that Harry watched him fall through the Veil, and tried to go after him. Those long sessions of trying to make the young man understand what had happened had left her in tears when she woke up, and Bill could not console her. Her own desire for a lasting relationship had blinded her, and kept her from telling him the truth.

Now she knew. These were not dreams, they were a bond being formed. But to someone so young? And to a sister wife even younger? Never mind that soul bonds were rare between two people, but between three was nearly unheard of. In fact, Fleur had only come across one reference to soul bonds between three people: the Triumvirate bond. But this bond was supposed to be a bond of equals, where each was bonded to each of the other two equally. That didn't make much sense, considering that Gabrielle was her sister, and at least seven years younger than she was. It was enough to make the mind rebel.

Fleur re-read the letter again, and sighed as she finished and laid it down. It was a comfort to her that she was not the only one to be concerned about the relationship issues between the sisters. Gabrielle also had her doubts, so she focused her energies on Harry. That would seem to be the best advice anyone could give, and even she could see where that would in fact be the only way to go. She quickly decided that it would have to be the way Fleur herself dealt with this, at least until their feelings could be worked through.

That part surprised Fleur greatly. Was she willing to consider this very unusual situation? Was she willing to give up what she had with Bill and go with Harry? Was she willing to leave a relationship of security and enter one with so many potential problems? And what about the Ministry? Bill was a safe route as far as the British government was concerned because not only did he spend a considerable amount of time out of the country, but he was not a famous focal point. Harry on the other hand was famous, whether or not he wanted to be. And with public opinion only recently shifting into Harry's favor, the least little scandal would bring it all to bare again. The British Ministry had yet to come out with its current stance on Harry after he was proven right, and that would bring even more pressure to bear. And with Fleur being a part-Veela, her rights within this country were along the same lines of most other half-breeds: almost none. Bill could use his connection with his father to help keep her out of trouble, but such was not guaranteed with Harry. Did she have the courage to face the press without the protection of the Weasleys, and by extension Dumbledore?

Such thoughts had started swirling around within her head as she pulled out the second letter, the one from her father: **(1)**

_My precious daughter,_

_I hope you had read Gabrielle's letter first. If not, please put this one down and read hers first. Once you're done, pick this one up and read it._

_I'll admit once you started to write to me about your dreams, I grew concerned. I was worried about your heart breaking yet again, as the signs showed that your relationship between you and William was failing. Then Gabrielle wrote to me about dreams she had been having, and the similarities were enough to floor me. It only took me a few minutes to figure out who you were dreaming about, and that Gabrielle was dreaming about the same person. Dearest daughter, I was both elated and very saddened when I realized what happened, for very different reasons._

_I was elated for you because soul bonds are by definition permanent. You could finally have your long-sought-after lasting relationship. You could find happiness, even though you would have to end the one you have now. I was happy that you could finally find happiness. That is, after all, what every father wishes for his children._

_I was saddened because now that you found your chance for happiness, the universe decided to bring your sister into it. I'll admit the fact that you and your sister would be involved in the same man, and by extension each other, scares me. I really don't know what to say or do about that, save that I wish for you both to follow your heart. And no, that was not my first conclusion, but your mother had a long talk to me about these bonds, and I realize now that none of you would be happy if even one of you were excluded. Do not get me wrong, there will be a lot of problems given the prior relationship between you and Gabrielle. I would spare you the pain of public opinion if I could, but I can't. The best we can do is publicize the existence of the bond, and note that such unions are put together by magic and the powers that be, not yourselves. It won't sway everyone, but it will sway some. It is my most sincere hope that the three of you can weather the challenges and find a way to find peace._

_While I cannot fight that battle for you Fleur, I do have a couple of ways to help. You see, I know that Sirius Black is innocent of the crimes he was charged with. I had, unbeknownst to many, been working with him on several projects: getting Sirius free and getting Mr. Potter away from the bad influences in his life. To the first point we have partially succeeded. The French Ministry had given Mr. Black the trial he never got in Britain, and had been found innocent of all charges. This was done quietly because Mr. Black felt that certain people close to the situation would stop it. Most explicitly, he felt that Chief Warlock Dumbledore and Minister for Magic Fudge would attempt to stop the trial, each for their own reasons. I won't go into those reasons in this letter, though. Instead I'll explain them to all three of you when I see you at Harry's home._

_Yes, you have read that right my dear daughter. I intend to gather the three of you at Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey six days after he returns to that place. The last letter I have written tells him to expect the both of you a day earlier than when I intend to show up, so that you and your sister can talk to him un-interrupted. What I need from you is for you to read the letter, then write something at the end of the letter to prove that it came from me through you. Some kind of information that only the two of you would know to positively identify yourself to him. This means you would be vouching for me, dear daughter. But I do not think you will have a problem with that, no?_

_One thing Fleur: do not tell anyone, save possibly William, what is going on and what we're doing. If Dumbledore finds out, he will attempt to stop our rescue attempt from happening. And make no mistake dear daughter, this __**is**__ a rescue attempt. Dumbledore and to a smaller extent the Ministry have a stranglehold on that young boy. He is our (and by our I mean the world's) only hope of weathering the storm that is the British Dark Lord. There exists proof of this which I cannot divulge in this letter, but I will explain when we meet. Dumbledore's intentions are suspect, for at the very least he wants to be known as the man who trained Mr. Potter to win. But at the same time, Mr. Potter has not had any training than what is given out at Hogwarts. You yourself know how many times the young man has faced Voldemort, does this make much sense to you?_

_It did not to Sirius either, nor does it make sense to me. Furthermore several very important pieces of information and inheritances are being kept from Mr. Potter. Not the least of which is his connection to the Monarchy of Great Britain. Yes my daughter, that does mean what you think it means. The young man doesn't know it, but he has far more political power than even his keeper does. But Dumbledore and the Ministry both have worked to keep him from taking his rightful place, and the Crown is starting to get upset. Therefore the Crown and the French Government, both the President and the Magical Ministry have joined forces to ensure Mr. Potter's freedom. Thus you and Gabrielle will have the chance to begin work on your personal issues starting that fifth day after he returns to his "home," and then on the morning of the sixth day I, along with representatives of the French Government, both Magical and Non-Magical, as well as representatives of the British Non-Magical Government will descend upon that place and free him from it. It goes without saying that Mr. Potter needs to know we're coming._

_I only ask one thing of you when you visit him Fleur, and it will be something I will beg from Gabrielle as well. Do not use magic upon the Dursleys. They are the family, and I use that term loosely, that Mr. Potter lives with during the summer before being packed off to the Weasleys. Mr. Black has told me of some suspicions he has concerning abuse there. No matter what, you must not use magic against them. A strong case is building, and if you do use magic, you can cloud that case. Use physical means of defense only as a defense, do not attack them unless one of the three of you is attacked first. Of course, if Mr. Potter decides to use magic, or any other means to defend you, that is his business and would actually work for us. Just don't use any yourselves or be seen or heard spurring him on to do so in your place._

_I know I've rambled on in this letter, my dear Fleur, but I'm sure you can understand my nervousness. Gabrielle will be arriving at your place the same day the Hogwarts Express arrives at the platform. It will give you both the time to prepare. Just look after each other, and yourselves, and I'll see you soon after. And please, follow your heart._

_With love,_

_Your Papa_

Fleur had to read the letter through twice to make sure she understood it all correctly, then read the letter her father asked to be forwarded. She then sighed as she laid both letters down. Was she ready to shake up everything she had here for this? Was the promise of a relationship with Harry enough to over-come all the obstacles in the way? Was she strong enough to bear the weight of so many forces against them? She didn't know the answers to any of these questions, and that worried her.

One thing was for certain though. As she read the letter from her father her heart had settled itself, and it went to Harry. She could no longer deny she had strong feelings for him, nor could she deny that her heart could go to anyone else. Her mind was still fighting about practicalities, but it was a losing battle. Tears started trailing down her face as she faced herself in the mirror, and saw that she could no longer try to stay with Bill. No matter what the obstacles lay in their path, she'd have to try. Even having to share him with Gabrielle, and all the associated problems that came along with it, could not deter her any more. She cried for the pain she would have to put Bill through, and the death of one last relationship. Finally she stood up and found a quill to do as her father asked. Once it was done, she cast a spell on the bird to cut the travel time down via portkey. Jacques may not like it, but he took it with grace and understanding why it had to be done.

Once the eagle disappeared she set about fixing the dinner she had originally planned, but for a different reason than before. She was not sure how Bill was going to take this, but considering her previous thoughts it would not be pleasant. That was soon pushed from her mind however by a flood of grief and despair that filled her from somewhere else. But unlike the last few times she felt this while she was awake, now she knew where it was coming from. She opened herself up to the feeling, and was surprised to feel Gabrielle's presence. After sending a brief touch to her sister she focused on the young man that seemed not to notice their presence quite yet. '_Shhhh . . . Please don't cry mi amor. I know it hurts, but he would not want you to give up over him._'

She could literally feel the grief and self hatred rolling off of him at his reply. It was palpable, and eating away at him. She knew they didn't have long before he broke and joined Sirius if something wasn't done. Sending a soft whisper to Gabrielle, she started to send love to him even as she siphoned off the hatred. She could feel Gabrielle do the same, but only better. Fleur could only smile slightly in irony, her sister was always better at this aspect of Veela powers than she was. At times Fleur thought it was almost instinctual in Gabrielle, while Fleur had to work at it. This was made more evident by Gabrielle's choice of response, '_No, you didn't Harry. that evil woman did. You went to save him Harry. There was no way you could have known._' Harry's answer to this caused Fleur to frown, and a secondary shunt of pure rage to roll off of Gabrielle. Fleur had to agree, as she now more than ever saw the wisdom of her father's letter.

Taking a deep breath she calmed herself and tried to open the link even wider so she could pour more love and warmth into him. She could feel Gabrielle pulling more hatred off to augment her own efforts, so she decided it was her turn to take up the banner. Their bond proved to be a blessing in this as it augmented her own memories from their shared dreams by letting her see what she needed to from his thoughts. If she had the time, she would have marveled at how deep the bond had formed already to allow this. '_Non, you had no way of knowing, mon cheri. You took enough time to check, but did you not say that house elf told you he was gone? And when did you have time to check the mirror, Harry?_' She could only hope that reason combined with their efforts would help them.

Gabrielle on the other hand was not so willing to leave things to chance. She took a big risk and pulled hard on the guilt that was generating the self-hatred as she spoke through the link, '_Harry, you did what you could with a bad situation. I won't say you did everything perfect, but you did not kill your godfather, Harry. That evil woman did. You tried, and were cut off by that toad woman. I refuse to call something like that a lady. He died the way he wanted, protecting you. Do you wish to make his death in vain?_' Fleur remembered the stories Harry had told them in their dreams, and so apparently did Gabrielle. Even Harry would have to admit Gabrielle had a point about her, though the last question would probably hit a little close to home. Fluer winced at the question, and hoped it wouldn't set off Harry's temper.

Fortunately for them, it didn't. But just the same Fleur could feel Harry dig his heels in and fight that statement, '_I don't __**want**__ people to die for me. I want _. . .'

Fleur knew the moment he faded off what he wanted. Harry wanted it to end, and the only way he could see it would was through Voldemort's destruction. She could tell even Harry knew he didn't stand a chance in a toe to toe fight, he simply did not have the training. So she decided to help him see what he needed to do, '_You want to stop the deaths by ending this, is that it? If so, then you need to plan ahead and get some training. People will still die, but the numbers will be less than if you give up. If you give up, more will die trying to protect you_.' She could not let his self-sacrificing nobility lead him into a martyr situation, if for no other reason than the world would lose the best thing it had in it, him.

Fleur could feel Harry's thoughts as he worked through everything, and was happy when the flow of hatred slowed to a trickle. She was even happier to hear his answer, '_I'm sorry Sirius. I'm sorry you had to die for me. I didn't kill you, but the fact remains you were there to save me, because I didn't plan. I promise to do better. I promise on your grave, and the graves of my parents wherever they are, that I will get better. I will think and I will train. I will do whatever it takes to see the people who killed you brought to justice. And I will live my life. Mum, Dad, Godfather, I promise you I will not have let you die in vain. So mote it be.'_ She could feel the flow of magic as it went through his core, into theirs and beyond.

A quick sub-thought conversation with Gabrielle settled her feelings, and their positions, at least for the time being. Finally they responded to Harry's oath with one of their own, done at the same time, '_I promise to stand by your side. To be your shelter in the storm when you need it, and to fight alongside you whatever may come, so mote it be_.' She could feel his gratitude as well as his fear at the oath, but his objection never came as the eagle she had sent had apparently arrived. Giving him a soft whisper of encouragement she pulled back and focused on Gabrielle. '_Gabrielle, are you sure?_' There was a lot meaning in that question, and she somehow was nervous to hear the answer.

'_Oui, mon chéri soeur. I know you're nervous in this, I am too. But you just got a taste of what I was talking about. Could you leave him to this?_' Fleur could tell Gabrielle was just as nervous as she professed, but at the same time she was determined.

This caused the older sister to smile and sigh as she drew some of that determination into herself, '_Non, I could not. I can see why you said what you did, and I have to agree. We will have a lot to talk about when you get here, non?'_

'_Oui, we will. Speaking of talks, what will you tell Bill?_' Gabrielle was definitely concerned, as she knew full well what her past was like.

Fleur was about to answer but the front door opened and Bill's voice came through the apartment, "Fleur I'm back."

Sighing at the inevitable, she turned the flames down on the food and sent one final message to Gabrielle, '_I guess we'll find out. Talk to you later?'_ She felt her sister pull back but at the same time keep one ear to the conversation. "I'm in the kitchen, Beell. Give me a few minutez, and we can zit to eet."

Something was off though as it took Bill a few minutes to answer, "Okay Fleur. I'm going to the bedroom to get cleaned up. Call me when you're ready."

She could hear the door close and then felt some magic spring from the door. That was unusual, as he hardly ever used spells at home. This made her a little nervous, but she took a deep breath and took courage from the presences of Harry and Gabrielle in the background. Quickly she finished setting up the table. By the time she was done with that the food was ready to come out. She left the candles where the were though, for she didn't want to give the wrong impression. Once everything was set, she knocked on the door and announced that dinner was ready.

Dinner itself was a quiet affair with very little of substance being spoken about. Bill helped her clean up, but she could tell he was thinking about something. Finally they moved to the living room to sit. Fleur was confused when Bill didn't sit on the sofa with her like normal, but sat in the chair across the way. "Beel, what iz ze problem?" she asked, now concerned.

"Fleur, I . . ." he began, only to pause and frown. He ran his hands through his hair and blew out a breath before regrouping, "Fleur, Rockblade wants to send me back to Egypt. There's a new discovery that was made, and he wants me to be Senior Recovery Expert."

Fleur was excited at this, as it was a great promotion for him. That it could also be helpful to solve her dilemma wasn't lost on her either. "Beel, I'm zo 'appy for youཀ That'z quite a promotionཀ" She did notice him wince a little, as he apparently mistook her exuberance wrongly and assumed it was a normal girlfriend type gesture. The look he wore now clued her in as to what he was thinking.

"Fleur . . . You're not going to be able to come with me," he said quietly. He was decidedly nervous now, and Fleur was just about to let him down easily by saying something but he plowed on, "And I'm sorry, but I think it will be for the best. Fleur, I'm sorry. But I don't think it is working out for us," he said quietly. No matter if it was what Fleur wanted in the first place, it still hurt a little to be dumped, so a few silvery tears started to leak from her eyes. "Oh please don't cry. I still care about you, and its nothing you did," he began to nearly beg. "I just can't feel that connection. You know, that "she's the one I want for the ret of my life" kind of connection. And I don't think you feel it either. But you deserve that feeling, and I feel the only way for you to find it is for me to let you go. Please try to understand."

Fleur took a deep breath and dabbed the tears from her eyes. "Oui, I understand Beel. Better zan you think." She took a deep breath and continued, "Bill, I have a confession to make," she added as Bill blinked at the sudden reduction in accent. "I've just discovered today that I'm soul bonded. You know the dreams I've been getting, non?" At Bill's nod she looked into his eyes and continued, "We both thought it didn't mean much, but it turns out those dreams were real. My soul mate needs me Bill. And I can't fight it. A part of me is scared, because it's actually a Triumvirate bond, but I can't fight it, and a part of me doesn't want to. Please understand. You will hold a place in my heart, but in reality it belongs to another."

Bill sat there silent for a few moments as a myriad of emotions washed across his face. She could tell the dropping of the accent caused him to feel a bit betrayed, but at the same time he seemed to be wrestling with it. "I take it the accent thing was a way for you to get close to me, but you never could figure out how or when to drop it?" he asked for verification. When he saw her nod, he confessed, "I can't say I'm not hurt by that, but I think I can understand. And if anyone will understand about soul bonds, its people like me. Can I ask a question? Who is it?"

Fleur wasn't sure she wanted to answer that question, but at the same time he deserved to hear the truth. "Harry Potter," she said quietly as she looked down at her lap. His gasp made her look up to see him blink wildly. "Bill, there's probably not a thing that you're thinking that I haven't already. But its real, and he needs me."

Once again Bill was silent as an apparent mental storm raged within him. Finally he sighed and looked her in the eyes, "Someone up there has it in for him, I swear. Let me guess, the other member of your Triumvirate isn't Ginny, is it?" At Fleur's head shake negative he sighed again, "I didn't think so. Given all evidence, it would have to be Gabrielle. And given what I know from the Order, you two are going to have a hard time getting and remaining close to him."

"Why do you say that Bill? What do you know?" Fleur asked, now concerned that he could figure out everything so quickly.

"Fleur, I know soul bonds as well as you do, better in some cases. You two will need to get close to him soon, or it will cause all three of you problems," Bill reminded her. "And Dumbledore has too much of an interest in that boy. It borders on the unnatural. And there's already orders for an Order guard to be posted, completely unknown to Harry. We're under strict orders not to let ourselves be known. Dumbledore wants him alone this summer, no wizards in or out."

Bill had already told her about the Order of the Phoenix in attempt to recruit her. She refused, somehow sensing that it would be counter to what she was meant to be. Now she understood. She looked at him for a few long moments before his body language clued her into his thoughts, "You don't agree with it, do you?" She waited for his silent confirmation before continuing. "That's why you're taking the job. You're getting away so you don't have to be part of this." She took a deep breath and smiled at him. "On Harry's behalf, I thank you for the gesture. But now I have just about a week and a half to figure out how to get in there with Gabrielle without immediately alerting Dumbledore. Will you keep our secret? Please?"

Bill nodded enthusiastically in agreement. "Yes Fleur, it's the least I can do. I have to leave in two days anyway, and I wasn't planning on letting anyone else know until I was on my way out the door." He got up and walked over to her, extending a hand. Once she accepted it he pulled her up into a platonic hug. "I wish you luck, Fleur. And watch after him, will you? He's faced so much, and if I were him I'd be near breaking."

Fleur chuckled and took a step back to smile at her ex-boyfriend. "Of course mon amie. How could I do anything but?"

(**1**)= Letters are actually in French, not English.


	2. Ch 2: Surprise at Number 4 Privet Drive

**An man in a muggle business suit comes in to an office with a briefcase in one hand, and a manila envelope in another. He sits down in front of a desk messy with papers, DVD's, and most importantly, a computer. Behind this desk sits a rather large man furiously typing away on the keyboard. The typist's hands are bloody from long hours typing on an e-machine, his eyes squinting through the thick glasses perched on his nose. His golden-brown hair is everywhere, and it is obvious he hasn't thought much about anything else other than stories for quite a while. The man who entered the room clears his throat, forcing the man behind the desk to look up irritably.**

"**Who are you and what do you want?"**

"**DrgnMstr I presume?"**

"**Yeah, what's it to ya?"**

"**I'm Mr. Howe, of Dewey, Cheatem, and Howe. I am here in regards to your claims on the Harry Potter franchise?"**

**DrgnMstr blinks at his and scowls. "**_**What**_** claims?"**

**Mr. Howe opens up the envelope and pulls several papers partially out. He then plops the papers on top of DrgnMstr's desk. The top sheet is a title page, with the title of ****Harry Potter and the Veela Bond**** written on it. "No where in this story is a disclaimer disavowing your ownership of anything there in. Therefore you are claiming you own it."**

**DrgnMstr picks up the papers and looks through it, then sets them down while he turns back to his computer. After accessing the internet, he picks up a blood quill and grimaces as he writes something on the top sheet in the envelope. Finally he looks up and Mr. Howe and says, "I'm familiar with your firm. If you look on the net now, you'll find my first chapter has been updated with a disclaimer. I also must inform you that we're being recorded with a machine that timestamps every recording. Therefore I am safe in saying that I in no way own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Fleur, Gabrielle, or any other Delacour, or anything at all that is recognizable as being the creation of J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, or any other partnering companies. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction for Harry Potter, and there would be no way in this lifetime that Harry would have wound up with that glorified fan girl. I do claim any **_**original**_** characters, but other than that I don't claim anything. Any references to people either living or dead does not imply that I represent their views or beliefs in any way, shape, or form. Nor do I imply I know them. And lastly, this story will contain references to child abuse, both physical and verbal. I in no way support these activities and urge anyone witnessing such acts to do all they can to help. I also urge any victim of such acts to step forward and seek help."**

"**But the fact remains . . ." Mr. How was cut off by his chair being sucked through the floor. A few moments later something burps out his chair and a rather mangled briefcase.**

"**One down, two to go . . ." DrgnMstr smiled to himself before turning back to his computer. "Now, let's see what happens to Dumbles this time. After all, I need to get this to my beta, Brigrove soon . . ."**

**DrgnMstr presents:**

**Harry Potter and the Veela Bond  
Chapter 2: Surprise at 4 Privet Drive**

Having the voices in his head and in his dreams helped Harry tremendously over the final week or so before the term ended. Even though he had a couple of episodes where he was desperate to prove that Sirius could still be with him (on conversation with Nearly-Headless Nick came to mind), all and all Harry had started to accept that Sirius was truly gone. Of course, this made Harry somewhat depressed, until he had a talk with Luna Lovegood over her views of death. This cheered Harry up a bit more, much to the relief of at least Luna and Neville. He didn't know how his other friends felt, however. Ron and Ginny, and to a much lesser extent Hermione, seemed to be keeping their distance from him for some reason. This really bothered Harry, as Ron was his first friend his age, and he considered the girls to be his sisters. He tried to visit Ron in the Hospital Ward at Hogwarts, but so far Ron had been very quiet and uncommunicative. Finally Hermione got released a day before Ron did, and Harry cornered her as she entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione, can you come with me please?" he asked as he approached her. "I'd like to talk to you somewhere private."

Hermione looked somewhat nervous for some reason. Her eyes glanced about the room as if looking for someone, and they finally settled on the girls leading up to the girls dorms. Harry was puzzled by this and turned around to see Ginny standing there, looking none-to-happy. "I . . . I'm not . . ." Hermione started to stutter out. Harry turned around to see Hermione blushing, looking down to the floor and seeming rather embarrassed. He wondered why she would be looking that way, though a small part of him was voicing his inner-most fears.

"Go on Hermione, tell him," Ginny interjected from across the room. The flame-haired girl marched closer, though her voice did not quiet. "Tell him Hermione, or I will. You remember what we decided, right?"

'_Merde__ . . . Harry, something's wrong __here__,'_ came the younger voice from his thoughts and dreams. '_This looks bad, mon __chérie.__ Just know I'm here for you._' Harry felt thankful for that, for right now Ginny looked all to much like Ron from before the first task of the TriWizard Championship for his own liking. He stole a glance to Hermione, and she was looking decidedly embarrassed, and not very sure. This alone would have caused Harry to be worried, for Hermione was **never** like this.

It did not look like this moment of poignant silence could go on for much longer though, so Harry decided to speak up. "Ginny, I asked to talk to Hermione alone. If you want to yell at me, you can do that after we're done?"

Apparently that was a mistake for Ginny snapped her head around to look at him. "Just what makes you think I want to be alone with you for any amount of time? I can't believe this . . . First you whisk us off to the Ministry, then you get us all nearly killed, and now you want to be alone with us? Why? So you can act the poor broken-hearted sap that wouldn't hurt a fly? I don't buy it."

Harry took a step back, not quite sure what to make of this. Inside his heart was threatening to break as one of the two people he would call sister seemed to despise him. '_Harry, get Hermione out of there and talk to her. Don't try to argue with the Weasley, just do it,_' the older voice instructed. The younger voice seemed to agree, and Harry did not want a confrontation in front of everyone in the Gryffindor common room, so he accepted the request/order. Not saying another word, he grabbed Hermione by the arm and led her out the door.

"Harry, wait!" Hermione called in a slightly panicked voice as she was nearly pulled off of her feet by the pull. "Where . . . ?"

She didn't get to complete her question as Ginny followed them out, intent to hound Harry every step of the way. "Potter, you'd better release Hermione now, or I'll get a Professor and tell them you kidnapped her. She doesn't want to go with you. She doesn't want to be anywhere near you. So let her go!" She yelled the last as she grabbed Hermione's other arm, pulling her to a stop rather harshly.

Harry's hold on Hermione's arm was rather loose, so when Hermione was stopped Harry jerked only slightly before his hand slipped from her. Ginny's words before she was pulled to a stop barely had time to register before Harry spun around with the momentum and drew his wand. The tip was glowing red with a held stunner right above Ginny's heart. "You have no right to tell me who I can and can't talk to, Ginny. If that is what Hermione feels, then it is up to her to tell me **herself**. Last I heard, she had the ability to speak, and therefore can explain it to me herself. But I'm asking, on the basis of a five year friendship, to talk to her **privately**. In case you missed the meaning of that word, it means with no one else around. Not you, not Ron, not anyone. She's not a baby, so its her choice, not yours. I wanted to ask without making a scene, but you just don't know when to quit, do you?"

"You have no right to speak to her, Potter. Not alone, not with anyone else. You nearly got her killed. How does it feel to destroy a five year friendship?" Ginny spat, pure anger burning in her eyes. Students began to congregate around the hall, watching this latest development with the standard teen-age enthusiasm of having a fight ensue.

Hermione and Harry were both prevented from answering that by a sharp (but thankfully female) voice that echoed through the halls. "That will be quite enough!" Hermione was the only one to turn to watch Professor McGonagall storm through the students and toward them. "Ms Weasley you will let go of Miss Granger this instant! Mr. Potter, you will lower your wand. All three of you will follow me." Hermione looked grateful to have the transfiguration teacher pull her away from the two arguing teens.

Harry lowered his wand, but did not put it away. Instead he said, "Fine, but for my safety I request that Miss Weasley precede me down the hallway." Harry knew Ginny's temper, and with what she was saying he did not want to be in a position to be hexed unawares.

"Oh that's rich, coming from you. But then again, your safety is everything, isn't it? No one else's matters, does it? Oh, I'm sorry, not your _safety_, but your . . ."

"Miss Weasley, that will be quite enough!" McGonagall's no-nonsense voice rang again. "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, I want all of your wands, now." She held out her hand for them, the look on her face quite clearly saying that if they didn't comply, there would be hell to pay.

'_Give up your wand, but watch the tramp closely, and be prepared to dodge, Harry,_' the older voice cautioned. The younger voice felt like she would disagree, but did not voice it. Harry, deciding to save at least a little face here, offered his wand to the professor. But a soon as the older woman grabbed it, he let go and flung himself back and to the right as a pale yellow light flashed by him, missing by a mere fraction of an inch. Ginny came sharply into his vision as his world narrowed into threat and non-threat. Ginny's wand glowed again as she made movements, and Harry set himself in a position to dodge another spell. He could faintly hear McGonagall screaming for this to stop, but Harry knew if he did, he'd be hit. The spells started to change colors as well as targets, and Harry knew he had to act quickly or he'd be in serious trouble.

Suddenly something started to well up from within Harry, and he felt a sense of vast power fill within him. He noticed a suit of armor marching toward his enemy from behind, apparently trying to capture her. So instead of fighting back, he willed himself to dodge faster. That's when it happened. Time seemed to slow down for Harry as the movements of everyone around him slowed to a snail's pace. Harry _moved_ quickly and as soon as a beam of light moving by incredibly slow left her wand he side-stepped beside her and wrenched it out of her hand, placing it within the professor's. Time seemed to snap to normal as the suit of armor grabbed the girl from behind, holding her arms above her head before she could do more than blink. Thankfully once she was captured she stopped moving, only to join everyone else in gaping at him.

Professor McGonagall seemed at a loss as to what to do, and that made Harry nervous. "What?" he asked in a confused tone. "I couldn't dodge forever, so I tried to disarm her without hurting her or destroying her wand." He glanced over at Hermione when the Assistant Headmistress refused to answer, only to see Hermione staring at him in shock and gaping like a fish.

'_Harry, what happened?_' the younger female voice asked in his head.

Harry was now very confused, so he started to look around the room to see the Headmaster walking down the hallway, his face fairly unreadable. '_I have no idea. Dumbledore is coming. Bollocks! I needed to talk to Hermione alone._' Dumbledore stopped a few feet away and gave Harry a very thorough going over before turning to McGonagall. "Minerva, what happened here and why do you have Mr. Potter's and Miss Weasley's wand?"

The transfiguration professor's lips narrowed a bit as she glanced to the three students before answering the Headmaster. "I hardly think it is proper to discuss something like this in the hall, Albus. Perhaps we should head to my office, it's closer."

'_Harry, be careful with Dumbledore, do not let him get you alone,_' the older voice cautioned.

'_No worries on that,'_ he thought grimly. He still was not happy with the Headmaster, and did not want to talk to him at all. But he couldn't get out of this situation now, and was inwardly cursing fate for its rather blatant malice toward him.

"A good idea, Minerva. Shall we?" Dumbledore reached out for the wands, but the professor was not letting them go. Once he noticed her small head shake he turned and walked toward Professor McGonagall's chambers, clearly expecting them to follow.

Once they were all seated in the Assistant Headmistress's chambers, Professor McGonagall once again took charge of the situation. "Now, will someone tell me what is going on?"

Ginny decided to be first to the punch when she spoke up and yelled, "Potter was kidnapping Hermione from the Gryffindor common room. I tried to rescue her, and he threatens me! Professor Dumbledore, _please_ do something. We're not safe with him around!"

She would have continued on had the oldest woman present not interrupted, "MISS WEASLEY! You will use civil tones or you will be serving detention with me from now until the train leaves and be flooed home! Is that clear?"

"But!"

"I SAID, IS THAT CLEAR?!"

"Yes professor," Ginny replied rebelliously.

"Now let's everyone just calm down and talk this out," Dumbledore replied in his grandfatherly voice. "Harry my boy, why were you kidnapping Miss Granger?"

'_Why that old bastard,_' both voices thought, which was echoed by Harry's own. He tried to clamp down on his temper as much as possible, considering it was already ready to blow. "I was NOT "kidnapping" Hermione, sir," he replied just a little too harshly. At the silent caution of the other two voices, he took a deep breath and continued, "I apologize, but I can only hear Miss Weasley's accusations for so long before I start to lose my temper. Anyway, I was in the Common Room when Hermione walked in. I got up to welcome her back and to try to talk to her privately on a personal matter, when Weasley started charging at us demanding I get away from her. Last I checked, she has no say who I talked to, and when. But she apparently was trying to get Hermione to tell me some decision, loudly, in front of the entire Gryffindor common room. I decided, since Hermione looked very nervous, to pull her out and get away from Miss Weasley. She followed and grabbed Hermione hard, nearly causing both of us to fall. Perhaps I was wrong to pull my wand, Professor, but after the Department of Mysteries, I've been a little . . . tense. Weasley continued to put words into Hermione's mouth when Professor McGonagall approached and tried to get us to stop. I lowered my wand, and the Professor ordered us to follow. Well sir, given the amount of anger Weasley feels toward me right now, I did not feel safe with her wand at my back, so I asked that she walk in front of me. Another argument started, then Professor McGonagall demanded both our wand. Sir, I was willing to accept that, and had placed my wand in the Professor's hand, when Weasley started trying to curse me. I don't know what happened, but next thing I know I have her wand and am dropping it into the Professor's hand."

"Now Harry, surely you know what happened or what you did to get Miss Weasley's wand, don't you? You can tell us," the headmaster answered, trying to put forward his best grandfather knows best tone.

This only made Harry more angry, but he squashed it down with a "No **sir**, I do not. I don't know any spells or magic that would cause that."

"Or perhaps Potter doesn't want to explain it? Perhaps it will only get him in trouble if he does. Isn't that right, Potter?" Ginny sneered before another word could be said.

"MISS WEASLEY! Just what do you mean by that?" McGonagall demanded.

"Oh, I'm sure he knows what I mean, Professor."

"No Weasley, I don't know what you mean. That's exactly what I was trying to find out when you decided to start yelling at me in front of then entire Gryffindor common room. What exactly is wrong with you anyway?" At this point Harry was beyond angry now as he glared at Ginny. It felt as if the temperature in the room was increasing with each passing moment. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Hermione starting to try to cringe back away from in between the two of them, and the school officials hanging on every word. McGonagall looked in shock, while Dumbledore had a feeling about him that Harry could not identify. '_Careful mon __amie__, there is something going on here, and I'm not talking about the Weasley girl._'

"What's wrong with me? You nearly got me and everyone else killed because you had to run off and play hero again. If you hadn't dragged us along to the Department of Mysteries, none of us would have been hurt, and Ron would not be still in the hospital wing. And you have the nerve to ask me what's WRONG!" Ginny made a move for the pocket where she normally kept her wand, only to be reminded she didn't have it.

Harry was too shocked to flinch or even move. For just a minute the guilt of them being hurt was evident on his face. "You don't think I don't know that, Ginny?" he asked quietly with despair in his voice.

'_Harry remember, you were fooled by Voldemort. You tried to verify, but were lied to. And they insisted on coming._'

He shut up for a moment, tilting his head to listen to the voice, then sighed. "Besides, as I just remembered, I asked you, begged you, and even tried to vehemently deny you five coming with me. Hell RON tried to get **you** not to come, Weasley. But you came anyway. You would not let me go alone. And now you sit here and have the gall to say I **dragged** you there?" he said, becoming angrier and louder as he went along. "Just where do you get off, Weasley? I assume Ron feels the same way? Is that why he's been avoiding me? How about you Hermione? What do you think?"

"MR. POTTER! You will calm yourself right now!"

"I . . . I . . I don't know Harry," a small voice quietly murmured into the room, effectively stopping all conversation. "I mean . . . you . . . Kreacher . . . Professor Snape . . ."

Harry felt pole-axed. Hermione of all people. He half expected something like this from the Weasleys, especially Ron, but **Hermione**?? The floor threatened to drop out of him and swallow him up before the younger voice interrupted his thoughts, '_Harry, there's something wrong here._'

Harry felt the presences in his mind intensify, almost as if they were somehow merging with him, '_Oui __mon__chérie__, there is definitely something wrong. Take a closer look, she's not wanting to do this. She's caught._'

Harry desperately looked over to his best female friend and tried to read her. He wasn't all that good at this kind of thing, but he could see, with their help, that they were right. What could be making her do this? Why would she feel she had no choice in this? She was like a sister to him, and he was sure she felt similarly about him. Then why? Then the answer hit him when he glanced at Ginny. Even though the youngest Weasley tried to hide it quickly, he saw how she was looking at the older teenage witch. From that he now had a very good idea what was going on. It was Ron. More specifically, her feelings toward him. Only she was a lousy liar and couldn't really do something that wasn't in her heart.

"Perhaps we should all adjourn and come back to this after the summer holidays?" the headmaster suggested.

Harry did not like the look in his eyes when he said that. They were a bit too measuring for his taste. He didn't know what was going on, but he was sure this was fitting into the old man's "grand plans" somewhere, and Harry did not want that. At the same time, he did not want to keep Hermione on the spot, but his chances of getting her alone now were nil.

'_I will visit her when she returns home, Harry. Perhaps we could set up something?_' The younger voice interjected.

'_Good idea,_' Harry thought. In the meantime he would have to do something that was going to really hurt, both himself and Hermione. Sighing, he stood up. "Fine by me, but if either of the Weasleys or Granger think I'll be very receptive toward them after having all summer to think about this, they are very much mistaken. If you'll excuse me, I'll be going now. I can tell when I'm not wanted."

"Harry," Dumbledore spoke up, stopping him from leaving."I would like to talk to you. It would not be wise for you to shut your friends out like this."

Harry turned back around, also remembering his wand was not given back yet, and spoke first to the transfiguration professor, "Professor McGonagall, I swear I will not attack anyone in here in any way shape or form. May I have my wand back please?" Loud protests were heard from Ginny while the professor in question looked to her boss. With a small nod of his head, she gave him back his wand. Harry immediately put it back into his pocket before turning to look at the Headmaster. "Professor Dumbledore, I'm not the one shutting out people. The youngest two Weasleys have made their opinions perfectly clear about me. They apparently don't trust me any more and want nothing to do with me. Not that I'm at all surprised."

"Now what is **THAT** supposed to mean?" Ginny screeched.

Harry winced, and started to rub her ears, "Professor, can you _please_ calm her down or stop her from doing that? It hurts my ears. As I was saying, I'm not at all surprised the Weasleys are doing this. Ron abandoned me right after the Goblet of Fire spit out my name in a fit of jealousy. He refused to believe that I did not put my name in the Goblet, despite your announcement and words the very next day. Of course, the entire school believed that except a select few, and there was nothing ever produced by any staff to say otherwise, so why should they have believed me right? The only Weasleys that believed me that year were George and Fred. Not one word was said in my favor by any other Weasley until after the first task was completed. So not only did Ronald betray me, but Ginevra did as well. And we all know Percival's opinion of me," he said with a deep frown," Especially after that letter he sent Ron this year. Some pretty terrible things were said by the Weasleys that year sir. And because Ronald was the first friend my age I **ever** had, I forgave him without an apology. Same thing with Ginevra here." The aforementioned young woman look outraged at that, but a glare from Harry gave her pause, "No Weasley. You had your say, now it is my turn. As I was saying sir, that was their biggest betrayal. It wasn't Ronald's first, though it was Ginevra's. His first was in our second year, where he thought for a brief time that I was the Heir to Slytherin. He thought I didn't notice, but I did. I just never said anything because I didn't want to lose one of my only friends."

"Now surely you exaggerate Harry. Surely you have other friends, if even in the muggle world?" Dumbledore interrupted with his eyes twinkling.

"No sir I do not," Harry responded forcefully. "You yourself said you knew what kind of home life I have, so don't insult our intelligence." Professor McGonagall looked ready to snap at Harry, but he looked at her and said a lot more respectfully, "Professor, I apologize to you for my outburst, but you are simply not aware of a few things that have transpired between me and the Headmaster. He has a lot to answer for, keeping vital information that could save people's lives to himself is only one of them." He noticed the Headmaster getting ready to speak, and decided to speak up, "Oh don't worry, Headmaster. I won't be telling that secret, for even I can recognize the necessity of keeping some things from _general_ knowledge. But you played some things **far** to close to heart, and people got seriously hurt."

"Mr. Potter, are you standing there and blaming the Headmaster for what happened in the Ministry?" Professor McGonagall asked in outrage.

"Minerva, please," Dumbledore spoke up. "Young Harry does have somewhat of a point there. I have made a few mistakes that contributed to problems this year. But I'm thought we were going to get past that Harry. Surely you see I had nothing but the best of intentions?"

"No Professor McGonagall, I'm not laying all of the blame on his feet. Some of it, yes. But not all. Just like a lay the blame of lies told to me by a house elf at that elf's feet. But who is to blame for that fiasco is not what I'm trying to talk about. It was merely an example to prove that I do have reasons for not exactly thinking the best of Professor Dumbledore right now. What my point is, however, is that I do not exaggerate about my home life. I hate it there. My cousin Dudley saw to it that I never had any friends my own age. He'd scare away anyone that tried to get close to me. And my Aunt and Uncle made sure that I couldn't go to adults either. It must be nice to know that we all attend St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys."

"Whining now Potter?" Ginny sneered. Professor McGonagall was shocked beyond belief while Hermione looked like she wanted to break down in tears.

The Headmaster just shook his head and was about to say something when Harry spoke up again, "Don't try the exaggerating line on me Professor. You yourself said you knew I'd have hard years there. This should come as no surprise to you. So please, just don't. As I was saying, Ron was the first friend my age. And he betrayed me a the drop of the hat. Fourth year, the rest of the Weasley clan here at Hogwarts, save the Twins, joined in. I made a mistake in forgiving them so easily last time. You can be guaranteed I won't be making the same mistake again. And anyone who decides to join them will be in the same situation. I have a psychopath after me, and I can't afford fair weather friends. So if you will excuse me, I need to go pack. I can only hope that Neville at least isn't turning his back on me." With that Harry turned around and left quickly but purposefully, allowing the door to shut behind him.

He could hear his head of house's voice calling him to return, but Harry had had enough. He marched down the hallway and people seemed to be jumping out of his way. The voice followed him though, and just as he was about to give the password to the Fat Lady Professor McGonagall caught up and grabbed his arm. This time Harry was expecting this so instead of drawing his wand he just spun around and looked up into her eyes, waiting for her to speak.

"Young man, when I call for you I expect an answer," the Gryffindor head of house snapped. "That was incredibly rude of you to leave like that. Why did you not stop?"

Harry considered the possible answers for a moment with the voices in his head each offering advice. Finally he answered in a much more civil tone than he was using earlier, "Professor, I'm sorry but I had to leave. You've heard some of the things I've said in there, especially about the Weasleys and the Headmaster. I had to leave before I got really angry and did something I was going to regret. Miss Weasley was really starting to get to me and Professor Dumbledore's continued claims of me exaggerating things felt way to close to him calling me a liar. And after this year I have lost any and all patience I have ever had when it comes to that particular accusation." Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly so as to convey just how hard it was for him to remain calm right now. "Professor, many students in this school are still calling me a delusional psychopath, and it's not just the Slytherins. Yes, the Profit came out and declared I was telling the truth. But so far it seems like most people think its too little, too late." The aged professor was shocked silent as Harry ruefully shook his head, "And you know what the worst part of it is, Professor? None of the faculty is standing up and defending me. Not that I ever really expected anything different."

That last statement shocked the transfiguration professor to out of her state of silence, "Mr Potter, just what do you mean by that?"

Harry actually stood there and thought for a moment, wondering if it were at all worth it. Finally he sighed and knew it was too late and he'd have to explain, so he tried to calm himself as much as he could before answering, "I use you as an example, Professor, mainly because it will make the most sense to you. First year Hermione, Ronald, and I came to you about the Philosopher's stone. You ignored our warnings, and we had to go save it ourselves. I'll skip ahead to fourth year for the next most obvious case: Malfoy's badges. That was blatant persecution professor, and yet you never punished anyone for using them to put me down. In fact, you never said a word about them at all. You ignored them. Silence implies consent, professor. This year was Umbridge, and her detentions." He held up his scarred hand so she could see the words and read them. _I must not tell lies_. They still appeared fresh. "This is after soaking it in essence of murlap, professor. Every time she used that quill on me, which was every detention I had with her. You stood up to her in my career assessment, but with the previous examples and now all this silence about the truth, I must assume it was simply due to Umbridge interrupting you during our talk. Finally, each and every professor here, in each and every year is guilty of one lack of support, not just to me, but to every non-Slytherin in this school: Professor Snape. And I only use Professor this time because I don't want to be interrupted. Personally I have no respect for him, at all. The way he treats anyone not in Slytherin House is criminal, and none of you do anything about it."

"We can't Mr. Potter," the aged woman stated mournfully.

"Yes you can, you just don't. There's more than one way to rectify the situation, but you chose not to, Professor. At least that's how it looks to us. And that is just one more failure this school has where I'm concerned. So I left Professor. I left so I would not lose my temper. There was no solution to the problem in there anyways, not with everything stacked against me. So please excuse me if I appear rude, but I need to go. I still have some packing to do." He waited a minute in case she had something else to say, but seeing as how she was shocked into silence, he shrugged and left the woman out in the halls.

* * *

_Harry's Bedroom  
Number 4 Privet Drive  
June 24__th__, 1996  
Vernon's POV_

Vernon Dursley is not pleased! No, indeed he is not pleased. His nephew is home again for the summer and that lazy brat did not come out to make the breakfast for his family! No, this is not acceptable.

He opens quickly all the locks from the freak's door, slams it open and steps into the little room, looking around in rage ... and freezes!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" he roars.

On the freak's bed he expects to see the freak, but what he really sees is _**(1)**_ the freak, a tramp that was obviously older than the freak, and a little tramp that seemed to be younger than the freak. The freak was on his back with his arms around the tramps, and the tramps were also holding each other. It was obvious to Vernon that the tramps were related, probably sister. How the hell did Potter get a couple of whores anyway? And what was he doing with them in his house? Well he would teach that freak what for right now!

The freak and his whores were just waking up but Vernon would speed that up for them, oh yes he would. He grabbed the boy by his throat and shoved him into a wall. "I asked you a question boy. What the hell is going on?"

"Let him go!" the younger whore screamed with a vague French accent. Vernon just smiled widely at this and drew the boy back to shake him again. "So English whores aren't good enough for you boy, you have to bring frogs in? Well I won't have it, not in my home."

The older whore got up and didn't even have the courtesy to cover herself. "You weell let 'Arry down, now!" She yelled as she ran forward to grab his arm. How dare the frog touch him! He swung his arm back and got her right in the nose, causing blood to go everywhere as she fell back. The younger slut screamed and ran up to kick him. He got her first with a kick to the midsection that sent her slamming back into the bed.

"You will leave them alone Uncle Vernon," he heard the freak snarl.

Vernon turned toward the freak and got right into his face. "What did you say boy? You can't do a thing to me, and you'll be dead before those freaks come to get us, and we'll be gone."

"That won't work Uncle. You remember what happened the last time you tried to outrun wizards, don't you?" he snarled. Vernon got the first look today at the boy's eyes, and it nearly made him drop him. They were burning green, literally. Black lines swirled around the pupils, and they started to speed up. Suddenly he felt immense pain where the boy's hand was gripping his arm, and he involuntarily let go. The freak dropped to the ground but apparently he was not done yet. He saw the freak's hand draw back and come up at him open-palmed before he saw a flash of red and then nothing but blackness.

_

* * *

Same time  
Harry's POV_

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

That was the first thing Harry heard in the morning. He immediately recognized the voice as belonging to his Uncle Vernon, but he didn't know why he was up here. Aunt Petunia normally woke him up. He tried to move his arms, but discovered they were weighted down by something. Slowly he opened his eyes to both see his Uncle and to find out what his Uncle was talking about, when he felt himself pulled out of bed by the neck and slammed into a wall. A soft groan escaped his lips as he slowly opened his eyes. He heard the voices in his head again, this time very close, and they seemed panicked. Something was very wrong here.

"I asked you a question boy, what is going on?" his uncle bellowed again as he was shoved into the wall again. So much for Mad-Eye's warning. He finally got a chance to look around when he noticed he and Uncle Vernon were not alone. They were in his bedroom with two what he believed to be females. His eyesight was so bad that without his glasses he could not tell who they were.

"Let him go!" a younger voice screamed. Wait, that was a GIRL! More telling, he knew that voice. It was from the voices in his head. That was one of the voices that was in his head!

"So English whores aren't good enough for you boy, you have to bring frogs in? Well I won't have it, not in my home," Vernon snarled as he shoved Harry into the wall again. Okay, this was beginning to hurt. '_Please don't interfere,_' he thought desperately. He didn't want them hurt, and Uncle Vernon would most definitely hurt them really bad.

But it was not meant to be, as he felt a weight on the arm holding him up along with another voice he knew all too well. Not only did he hear it in his head, but he remembered it from just over a year ago. ""You weell let 'Arry down, now!" Oh crap, this is Fleur. That means the other girl, and the other voice in his head, is Gabrielle. '_Oh bollocks, this is so not good._' He felt Vernon twist around, and saw the taller blurry figure burst into red. Just as this happened it was like a switch flipped inside of him, and the world came into sharp focus. He saw Fleur it the bed hard, and Gabrielle run up to kick Vernon. His kick hit her in the mid-section which caused her to double over with not only the wind knocked out of her but an audible crack. That was a rib.

Anger flooded Harry like nothing he ever felt before, and with it came a power similar to the one he felt in that fight with Ginny. Only this time he watched as his hands nearly dug into Vernon's arm. "You will leave them alone Uncle Vernon," Harry snarled. He was hurting two people that meant the world to him, and he was going to pay!

Vernon apparently didn't feel the squeezing of his arm at first as he drew Harry right up into his face. "What did you say boy? You can't do a thing to me, and you'll be dead before those freaks come to get us, and we'll be gone."

Harry was not going to take any more, and he felt even more power drawing into his frame, making him feel heavier. It was time to remind Vernon about a few of life's truths. "That won't work Uncle. You remember what happened the last time you tried to outrun wizards, don't you?" Vernon continued to look into his eyes for a few seconds more before starting to turn pale. It was only then he apparently started to register the pain, for Harry was dropped immediately after. But Harry was not going to give him time to do anything else. The world slowed again as he hit the ground, and Harry brought up his hand, wishing he could stun the man. A red stunner bolt shot out of his hand and hit Vernon just before his open hand connected with his uncle's chin. Uncle Vernon went sailing over his bed and head first into the far wall before falling to the floor unconscious.

Harry gave him just a single glance before he heard a scream at the door. Turning toward the door he saw Dudley. Since the scream was definitely a female's scream and not coming from inside the room, he figured Aunt Petunia was just behind him. "You killed my father freak," Dudley yelled. He pulled out a switch-blade and opened it. "Now I'm going to gut you." The world slowed again as Harry took a step forward before swinging around in a round-house kick that sent the small whale of a boy sailing head-first into the other wall. His cousin slid down the wall completely unconscious with his head hanging limply to the side. He saw the walls flash brilliant white followed by a smaller red flash over by a suitcase near the door. The world was still in slow motion as he swung around in time to see Petunia fall against the wall screaming. Realizing she was not a threat, Harry simply gestured toward her as a red stunner bolt raced out and knocked her unconscious.

Harry was not so much concerned with his aunt though as he was with Gabrielle and Fleur. He ran over to the younger witch first and laid his hand on her where Vernon hit. He could see and feel the broken bones, but they wouldn't mend! "I'm sorry Gabrielle, I'm so sorry."

She appeared to start to breath easier as she opened her eyes and smiled at him. "It's okay mon chérie. It hurts, but not as much as it did. How is Fleur?"

"Fleur will be okay," she herself said as she walked toward them with some cloth held against her nose. "But I believe we will have some company soon, and we need to be ready. I've already sent the alert."

"What alert?" Harry asked. He was not going to ask what they were doing here since he still remembered the letter. But he was confused as to what was going on and worried about them. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Oui mon amie," Fleur answered with a wide smile. At least he thought it was a wide smile by the fact he could see the edges of her mouth on either side of her hand. "Papa sent with us an emergency beacon in case your _relatives_ try something. Help is on the way, I only hope they get here before . . ."

Just then a shout was heard from the stairs, "Harry?!" He recognized the voice from before as belonging to Tonks. As a member of the Order, that meant that Dumbledore was here. "Harry? Are you okay? Dumbledore is on his way, and I'm coming up."

"Bugger," Harry swore under his breath. Just then Tonks appeared in the doorway with her wand drawn. She paused at Petunia's unconscious form before looking peering in the door. She immediately fired a stunner toward Fleur and Gabrielle, but Harry waved his arms and shields formed to protect them both. The result was two holes in the ceiling and some loose plaster. "Damn it, cease bloody fire Tonks! They're with me."

"Harry," Tonks answered warily, "No one else is supposed to be here but you. They're not supposed to be here. What was the Weasley's favorite face shape?"

That just served to make Harry even angrier as he ground out, "Oval face, green eyes, pig snout nose and green hair. And I don't rightly care what Albus Dumbledore says about me having friends here, he has no say over me during the summer."

"Actually my dear boy, I do. I'm your magical guardian," Dumbledore's voice was heard from behind Tonks. "And it is most dangerous to have any witch or wizard here, particularly these two. How do you know they're not followers of Voldemort?"

Harry just froze and looked at the aged man as if he grew a second head. Did he honestly expect that statement to float? "Are you daft sir? You must be if you think that will work. Sirius Black was my guardian, not you. And the will has yet to be read, so if /anything/ I'm in limbo legally. This is summer vacation, and therefore you are not _in loco parentis_ to me now. My other "guardians" are all around here. At least out in the hallway. Personally, I don't know if Vernon is alive or not." '_Nor do I care,_' he thought bitterly to himself.

'_Keep him talking, Harry. Help is on the way,_' Fleur's voice echoed in his head. He wondered how he could have ever not known who that was, given how well he knew her. He saw Tonks wave her wand toward Dudley, and a light ghost image flashed before it went out.

"The boy is dead Albus," she said sadly. "Oh Harry, why did you kill him?" she asked as she raised her wand toward her again. Suddenly the wand flew out of her hand and into Harry's. Quickly she drew another wand and the same thing happened again before she could get a bead on him.

"He tried to kill me, Tonks. See the knife there? He tried to do what the older tub of lard started," Harry responded as he threw the wands to the far corner. "And I would appreciate if you didn't point your wand at me again."

"Surely you are exaggerating Harry. Why would your cousin try to kill you?"

The two witches squeaked in outrage as Harry finally lost it. "You know DUMBLEDORE, I have had just about enough of you calling me a liar. Every time I say something bad about my "family,"" he shouted, using his fingers to form the quotation marks around the word family, "The first words out of your mouth are "surely you are exaggerating." **Every. Single. Time.** And yet, I can offer you pensieve evidence under veritaserum of **every** claim I have ever made against them. Not only that, but I can offer other, physical proof of my living arrangements for the first ten years of my life, just downstairs. I only got this room after I got my Hogwarts letter. And may I remind you yet again of your own words to me when you talked to me after the Department of Mysteries battle? "I knew I was sentencing you to ten hard years Harry." You bloody well **knew** what my life is like here. So stop calling me a liar Dumbledore. The fact of the matter is I woke up to Uncle Vernon grabbing me by the neck and choking me while slamming me into a wall. He hit both of these ladies here when they tried to physically get him to let go, and then I acted. I made him drop me and knocked him across the room. Dudley started yelling, pulled the switchblade, and charged me. I kicked him in the head and sent him into that wall. I'm not sure what exactly happened with Petunia, but I assume she fainted." He didn't look Dumbledore in the eyes while saying this, fully aware the man was a master legillmens, and he did not want the old man to know about what he could do.

"Self defense and defense of others then," Tonks said after a moment. She seemed genuine, so perhaps she was not so bad after all. But still Harry was very wary because of her Order membership.

"Be that as it may, Harry. We need to get you moved. The wards here have fallen and we are all in danger. I will have to ask that the Delacours return to their homes. It is not safe for you to be together," Dumbledore answered. He seemed relieved at the explanation, though he was obviously still very upset and looked panicky. He looked even worse when the sounds of cars coming to a halt right outside the house were heard, followed by the sounds of doors opening and closing. "Harry, we need to go now."

A pounding was heard on the front door followed by, "Open up in the name of the Queen!"

Gabrielle, who was about to refuse to go, seemed to think better of that and started to run toward the door. She noticed when Tonks reacted and dodged the incoming stunner. Still she did not stop as she ran past the auror, then managed to slip by the headmaster and head toward the stairs. Dumbledore raised his wand, only to find it removed from his hand and Tonks falling down after being shoved by Harry. "You will not lay a hand on her, sir. And they are not going anywhere. Neither am I."

A squawking noise was heard as Gabrielle was lifted into the air. "Harry my boy, please see reason. I'm afraid its much to dangerous for you to be here. Please go to headquarters and I will take care of this."

"Non!" Fleur shouted. "We are French citizenz... ve are been' held against our wills! Help!" she called out loudly out the open windows.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" yelled Dumbledore, who finally seemed to be losing his cool. Suddenly the door downstairs was broken open and several Scotland Yard officials, along with several other men, stormed into the house. One jumped up and grabbed Gabrielle in an attempt to get her down.

Harry wished it would work and suddenly she and the man were floating down to the ground. He looked at the Headmaster and said, "There are two people up here holding us against our will." He didn't know why he said it, but he trusted Fleur and Gabrielle, and if they were not concerned about the secrecy statutes at this point, then neither was he.

He saw two men run part way up the stairs until they were three fourth's of the way up, at which point they drew their guns and pointed it at both of them. "Drop any wands you are carrying and put your hands up. We are Her Majesty's MI5, and you are hereby ordered to comply in the name of the Queen!"

Dumbledore looked really angry at this point, though he still sounded cool and in control, "You have no jurisdiction here, this is a Wizarding matter. I'm afraid I'll have to disarm and obliviate you before I take my charge out of here."

"I would not try, Monsieur Dumbledore, if I were you," a man said from the door. As the man started to walk up stairs Harry recognized this was Monsieur Delacour. Finally it appeared as if he would get some answers. "They are licensed to know about the Wizarding World by the Queen of England. Also right behind me are French Aurors. You are currently holding one fully French and one joint-French citizen against their wills. You will let them go."

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, Jean-Claude, but its all for the Greater Good." As soon as Dumbledore said that Harry felt a tingle in the back of his head and time seemed to slow once again. The next moment Fawkes flashed into life as Dumbledore summoned his wand. The moment it reached the old man's hand he aimed it at Harry, and a red light flew out. Harry waived his hand and a shield formed in front of him, sending the red beam right back into Dumbledore, stunning him. Fawkes, who was grabbing onto Dumbledore, flashed out taking the old man with him. Unfortunately for him, Harry had managed to stay out of the old man's grasp and so the man disappeared alone. Time resumed its normal flow with Tonks raising her hands high above her head.

"Can someone _please_ tell me what's going on?" Harry asked, trying not to sound whiny while doing so.

"When we get to the safe house Harry. There's a lot you do not know and need to, immediately. First is there anyone hurt up there?"

"Yes sir, my uncle and my cousin are dead," he said resignedly, ready to be hauled away.

_**(1)=Previous text to beginning of Vernon's POV is directly from the **_**Surprise at Privet Drive****_ challenge by Wimvincken_**


	3. Ch 3: Revelations and Explanations

**A/N: Okay, to answer a few questions that have arisen:**

_**Why the sudden jump from Hogwarts to the bedroom?**_** Not much happened to Harry between those two times, and what did can be covered in references as opposed to actually putting it "on camera."**

_**Isn't there a chapter missing between 1 and 2?**_** No. At the end of Chapter 1 we saw Harry going to get something to eat and then to visit his friends. As I explained at the beginning of Chapter 2, he couldn't really talk to his friends, they were distant and elusive. Think Ron's avoidance of Lavender in HBP under similar circumstances. Sorry if my descriptions weren't that clear on that point. The gap between the end of Chapter 1 and the beginning of Chapter two was 4 days to a week. Thus his wanting to confront Hermione when she got out of the Hospital Wing.**

_**What about the gap between the confrontation of McGonagall and Harry and Vernon's POV?**_** Part of that was explained with the first question. As far as the professors? You'll find out within the next couple of chapters what's going on with them. Hermoine's side? This chapter. The Gabrielle/Hermione confrontation didn't take very long, and would not have done more than throw you all a bit more off than some of you already were. It's better, in my opinion anyway, that it come out this way.**

**As far as the other questions are concerned, I urge you to read on and you'll find the answers. I don't often answer questions like this, but these were some of the most blaring ones that really needed to be answered.**

**As per the last chapter, I don't own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, any of the Delacours, or any creation of JK Rowling's, WB, or any of its affiliates. No copyright violation is intended, and I don't make any money off of this. This is solely a work of fan-based fiction and the opinions of the characters of this story do not necessarily reflect the opinions or beliefs of the author. Nor do I condone any illegal act portrayed in this story.**

**A young man with bright green eyes and messy black hair steps into DrgnMstr's office. "What about the legal ones? Or the semi-legal ones?" he asks with a smirk.**

"**Quiet you, and get back to Scotland Yard," the middle-aged man retorts. 'Damned uppity figments of imagination . . . '**

**DrgnMstr presents:**

**Harry Potter and the Veela Bond**

**Chapter 3: Revelations and Explanations**

_**Last Chapter:**_

"_Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Harry asked, trying not to sound whiny while doing so._

"_When we get to the safe house Harry. There's a lot you do not know and need to, immediately. First is there anyone hurt up there?"_

"_Yes sir, my uncle and my cousin are dead," he said resignedly, ready to be hauled away._

Surprisingly enough not another word was said by anyone for the next about half hour. The coroner's office was called, and shortly the bodies of Vernon and Dudley were both carried away in body bags. Harry had moved to the sofa in the living room while they were doing so, along with the Delacour family. He leaned back against the beige sofa, and watched as people came into the house and went up the stairs with quiet resignation, wincing as the third step up creaked with each step up. As he watched yet another team of Muggle law enforcement head up the stairs, he wondered just how many years he'd spend in Azkaban over this. This had to be a pretty severe violation of the Statute of Secrecy, no matter what that one man said. Indeed, there was a detail of three people in dark gray wizard's cloaks that were working with the authorities, and they could be seen in short but intense arguments from time to time.

Finally the still-unconscious Petuniawas brought down by one of the cloaked people. Her body floated before him as the man walked down the stairs and headed into the living room, finally depositing her into a chair. What surprised Harry was the man then moved off to the side, but kept his wand pointed at her. He could feel both Fleur and Gabrielle on either side of him, hugging him in a simple but yet comforting manner. Jean Claude was in another chair facing the sofa, his elbows on the arms with his hands clenched and steepled in front of him as if in deep thought. Every once in a while, one of the Muggle law enforcement personnel would come up to him and engage the elder man in a brief but quiet conversation, then move away. Any other time the older man was simply staring ahead, not so much at Harry, but beyond him, deep in thought.

Harry himself still did not know what to make of this. He had expected to be arrested at once, then to be taken to the station for processing. Instead he was sitting in a sofa between the two closest people in his life while the Muggle police and intelligence agencies did whatever it was they were doing. He wasn't questioned yet as to what happened, which seemed to surprise him more. Add to that the cloaked men performing magic in front of the Muggles, and all of this began to make him wonder whether or not he was in some kind of alternate dimension. This had the feeling of being prearranged, but at the same time it had the feeling of a surprise, almost as if there were plans for this but his "guests" had not quite expected things to happen as they did. These feelings, of course, made him very uneasy, even before he got to his own feelings about killing two people.

He started to think back about what happened over the past few weeks. His godfather died, his first friends turned against him, and Dumbledore seemed to be out to to keep control of him at nearly all costs. The last part he couldn't really understand. What would it have hurt for him to have a relationship with Fleur and Gabrielle? It was almost as if the old man feared his connections to the Delacours, and most especially the two Veela. He hadn't thought that the headmaster shared the beliefs of Wizarding Britain, which stated that Veela were dark creatures, but apparently so, at least from his earlier statements. Dumbledore seemed almost panicked when the Muggles were knocking on the door, far more than what would have been justified by the secrecy laws. In Harry's mind, Dumbledore had to have seen whatever plan he had was in severe danger of failing, and began to get desperate. Desperate people don't act rationally most times, and those few that do usually react rather harshly. Not for the first time he wondered just what the various people around him were up to. He knew one thing, he'd have to take a much more pro-active stance in his life if he didn't want to be controlled like he had been before. He couldn't afford to be ignorant now.

But that begged the question about what to do with the two witches at either side of him. Normally he'd be rather red and uncomfortable with the way they were holding him, but the time he spent in telepathic communication with them made him capable of relaxing, even in front of their father. They both had their arms around him, one had her hand on his shoulder while the other one was grasping the opposite arm. Their attention seemed to be solely on him as they leaned their heads against his shoulders and arms. Not for the first time Harry wondered just how it was that he hadn't identified them. Their voices sounded just the same, whether thoughts or words, and he had talked to them both before. One could make the case that because of the rather limited time he spent actually talking to Gabrielle (a few minutes one day), it was only natural he had missed her voice. But that theory fell apart with Fleur added to the mix. He and the older witch had talked for hours during his fourth year, and kept in contact during his fifth. There should have been no way he could have mistaken her voice. Even he didn't understand that one, save for the possibility that he was too grief stricken to care to figure it out at first.

He had to wonder also what the silent communication between the three of them meant. It couldn't have been a spell, for something powerful enough to contact him through wards from France would have needed at least a coven of mages to cast, and would have ended in minutes. Something like floo or other types of communication would have been much better as far as power demands went. No, a permanent connection like this one was not a spell. Unfortunately he had no idea what else it could be, and that concerned him. He felt comfortable enough around them for them to hug him, something he never allowed for very long. It was perplexing to say the least, and slowly he was working to the point where he would need answers.

He finally worked himself up to the point where he could stand no more. He was about to start talking to the three French people when the noises of a commotion echoed from the front door. Harry and the Veela stood up at once, followed quickly by Jean Claude. As they watched several people in blue Auror cloaks made theirway in, pointing their wands at everyone present. It was obvious the Aurors were expecting some resistance, but it was equally obvious they were not expecting to find the people in the dark gray cloaks there. Nor were they expecting the three people in dark gray to be pointing their wands at _them_. The very air grew thick inside the room before one Auror fired a stunning spell at a Muggle as he was leaving Harry's room. Harry reached out toward the empty space between the Auror and the Muggle, and a silvery shield spring to life which reflected the stunner right back a the Auror.

The other Aurors turned to face Harry with spells glowing at their tips. But before anything could happen another masculine voice rang out, "Cease fire! No more spells will be fired without my orders." A tall black man with a bald head and an earing stepped toward Harry, only to be met by the wands from the two ladies. Immediately behind him was a tall man that reminded Harry too much of a lion for him to be truly comfortable. "Mr. Potter," Kingsly said to catch Harry's attention, "This is Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister for Magic."

Fleur and Gabrielle both lowered their wands, but did not store them away. This caused the Aurors to follow in suit, but it did nothing for the heaviness of the air. The officious looking man stepped forward and looked over Harry rather closely before speaking. "Mr. Potter, as you may not have been aware until just now, I have replaced Cornelius Fudge as Minister for Magic. At this time I wish to apologize for the problems the Ministry has caused you over the past year. While I'm sure you have justifiable reasons to distrust us, I would like, if I may, to discuss a proposal with you."

Harry was very leery of this, all things considering. Why did Scrimgeour need to come with so many Aurors, and why did they look like they were about to arrest somebody? In fact, one of the Aurors was in a rather heated discussion with one of the dark gray robed wizards, and neither was backing down. Even Jean Claude had taken a few steps forward now, bringing himself closer to the Minister for Magic. As Harry was debating what to say to the man, he was thankful for that gesture, and let the elder French man have the floor.

"Mr. Scrimgeour, I am Jean Claude Delacour, and these are my daughters, Fleur and Gabrielle," the foreign gentleman started, "As attorney in fact for Mr. Potter, I must be present for any discussions between yourself and my client. While ordinarily I would at this point offer you a seat so we can talk, you have unfortunately intruded upon a crime scene which is currently under investigation. Thus this is not the time and place for such discussions. Furthermore, I must ask why you brought all these Aurors with you when the matter is already firmly at hand?"

Harry had not taken his eyes of the Minister at all during Mr. Delacour's speech. He watched as the older man's emotions played over his face. First was an angry shock, followed by incredulity. Those only stayed on his face for a brief time before the man's expression changed into apparent thoughtfulness followed by a serious demeanor that Harry did not like. "While I can definitely understand the pressure Mr. Potter is currently under, I am here to offer a way out of his current problems. The Aurors are here to assist both myself and the current investigators. While I am sure Scotland Yard is capable of handling their own investigation, they are not equipped to handle investigations where magic is involved."

Fleur and Gabrielle seemed to stiffen on either side even as he felt himself do the same. He began to understand just what was going on here. If he listened to what the statesman had to say, and agreed to help, then the Ministry would take no further action. If he had any reservations, however, the Aurors were here to help 'convince' him. Harry very briefly wondered if that was what the old man was worried about. For a brief moment Harry considered stepping forward to buy some time with a further explanation from the old man, but a look from Mr. Delecour seemed to forestall any questions from him.

Instead Jean Claude stepped took another step closer to the other Auror flanking the Minister as one of the men in dark gray cloaks shouldered his way past the Aurors to hand him some paperwork. The paper looked like a cross between Muggle paper forms and parchment. The French man held up his hand for a moment to silently peruse the documents before holding them out for the gray robed man. A quick spell later and he asked, "Who among you Aurors is in charge?" One man raised his hand, which was all that Jean Claude needed to press the copies of the paperwork into his hands. "These gentleman are with the British Department of Mysteries. After my client's involvement with the events there, the Department had placed a monitor on all monitors for this area. Standard procedure from what I'm given to understand. When those sensors went off they joined with their MI-5 counterparts to investigate the situation. These are their findings." The Auror in question started to scan through the papers while Jean Claude turned toward the Minister. "Sir, those papers I handed your Auror states that no magic recognizable to your Ministry's sensors was performed. While there was magic performed, it was against a family of a wizard who are automatically exempt from the statute of secrecy laws. Furthermore, all evidence points to any and all magic used was either accidental or in self defense and the defense of others. Mr. Vernon Dursley and his son attacked my client and my daughters with intent to kill. Furthermore, there is evidence this family has been abusing my client with neglect and emotional abuse at the very least. Under British law he cannot be charged with any crime relating to their deaths." Jean Claude looked the Minister in the eyes, almost daring him to call him on his bluff.

Minister Scrimgeour looked briefly outraged by this, but then nodded and dismissed the Aurors. Once they were gone he looked at Harry for a moment and said, "Mr. Potter, even though the your treatment at the former Minister's hands was less than desirable, I wish to build a working relationship with you. Surely you can understand the need for stability in the public eye. I have been voted into office to provide that stability, and to that end I need your help."

Now Harry had a very good idea of what the Minister wanted. He had dealt enough with Fudge over the years to understand this kind of thing completely, but he was unsure if he could trust them. "I fail to understand why you would need the help of a 15 going on 16 year old boy, Minister Scrimgeour. I am aware of my fame of course, the last year drove that particular point home rather well. But fame can only get me so far, and it will not help with what you need to do. Will my fame help you get more Aurors? Can my fame help you find Voldemort's secret base?" he asked, enjoying himself as the Minister flinched at the name. "No, it can't. Perhaps it can help the common people believe in the Ministry again, but considering the reaction I still get from your average witch or wizard, I rather doubt it. Many of them still think of me as rather off the bend, no thanks to the lies printed about me all last year. And so far there has not been one single retraction printed in _The Prophet_ for the libel printed. Plenty about Voldemort's return, but nothing about how I warned the Ministry, or how I've been persecuted by some of its members. Also nothing about charges brought against certain Ministry officials for blatant abuse of power. I'm afraid I'll have to take a step back and wait until I am able to offer my aid. If I were to say anything now, I'm afraid it would hurt more than help."

The Minister did not look happy with this, but the part about charges actually brought him to a halt, "Mr. Potter, I'm sorry but what Mr. Fudge did is not criminally punishable. Civil suits can be pressed if you wish . . . ."

Harry did not let him get any further, "Believe it or not I'm aware of that Minister. And while I find the lack of accountability within the Magical Ministry in regards to Fudge's actions rather appalling, it was not his actions I was referring to. Rather I was referring to Madam Umbridge for her use of Ministry controlled substances and devices, as well as her attempts to suppress the truth at Hogwarts. Not the least of which was trying to lay down bans that were not within her scope of powers and promoting children to professor status. Those actions are I was referring to."

"Mr. Potter, I don't think you fully understand the position," Minister Scrimgeour began but was once again cut off, this time by Mr. Delacour.

"Minister Scrimgeour, it does not matter what political position Madam Umbridge holds. If she has done those things she has broken the law, and no one is above the law. It would be a step in the right direction to charge her with those crimes. I am not aware of the specific crimes she is being accused of, but I would think an official inquiry would be in order, at the very least."

Harry watched the man stand up for him and couldn't help but feel grateful. Very few adults have done that for him, especially in recent times, and Harry was inclined to cooperate even more with the man from that. He stood silently for a moment while the two elder men talked and debated the point while he debated silently in his mind about exposing the scar. Both of the young ladies with him were silently urging him to come forward, and finally Harry decided that if Scrimgeour was going to try to take the old man's place, he'd have to show the man that he had quite a lot of ground to make up before his plans could even begin to work. "Minister, I don't think I'm inclined to help you right now. Not until certain things are done to prove the Ministry is willing to **do** something," he said. When the Minister was about to object he held up his hand to silence him as he took another step closer to the man. The elder man looked nervous, and Harry could tell he was reaching for a wand. "The wand won't be necessary, but I'm going to give you a list of things I want to see done before I even think of helping you, as well as some evidence. First, I want Sirius Black exonerated. There's at least 2 adults and 2 children who saw Peter Pettigrew alive in my third year. While one of those adults denies it because of his petty childish grudge, the very fact he's a Death Eater should be enough to warrant the use of Veritaserum. Not to mention there's several Death Eaters within the holding cells of the Ministry who could be placed under similar conditions. Second, I want Umbridge sacked and charged for her crimes. She used a highly restricted artifact to torture students, Minister. The use of blood quills outside of contract signing is a crime. So is sending Dementors into a Muggle area without proper authorization. So is the use of Veritaserum on a minor without the approval of the Head of the DMLE. And there are several witnesses to this, including the aforementioned Death Eater. Finally I want a full retraction of all libelous and slanderous comments from the Ministry against me in all the major news publications, including _The Daily Prophet_. It's time the Ministry's political arm extended to help me for once. If any of those demands are not meant, then the Ministry will not get any help from me." He sent a silent thank you to Fleur and Gabrielle at the end of this for their advice on Umbridge. He never would have thought to press half those charges without them.

"Minister Scrimgeour, I think you have Mr. Potter's answer. And before you try to bring up his legal status, I need to inform you that he currently holds joint citizenship in both England and France. As Mr. Black never received a trial for his alleged crimes in England, he was exonerated in France. Thus his Last Will and Testament cannot be frozen, and will be read by Gringotts. I have here documentation from Mr. Black assigning temporary to me. At the time of Mr. Black's death, he was a full citizen of France, and had filed as Mr. Potter's legal guardian for joint citizenship. The request was approved by both sides of the French government: Magical and Non-Magical. As Mr. Potter is not currently charged with any crimes, and as I am acting guardian for Mr. Potter, we will be leaving now to discuss important legal and familial matters. Unless there's anything else you'd like to say, I thank you for your time." As Jean-Claude was speaking he handed over several papers to the Minister. Whatever was written on them did not make the English Minister for Magic happy. In fact, he seemed to get less and less pleased with each paper. Harry watched on as the man shuffled through each page at least three times before apparently giving up in disgust and almost throwing them to Harry.

Harry caught the papers, glancing down at them as he struggled to keep them from falling down to the floor. The top page almost made Harry jump for joy as it was a Muggle court order removing him from the Dursleys and placing him with Mr. Delacour. The papers were dated for the day he left Hogwarts, though there was a proviso allowing for a delay of five days. '_They're a day early for that,_' he thought to himself, but that was a question he'd ask the Delacours later. In the meantime he was happy they decided to appear a day early, even if it left whatever the ladies wanted to talk to him about undiscussed. He added this to a ever-growing list of things that he really wanted answers to while he plead silently with Mr. Delacour to get them to leave. He was happy when the man at waved the three to follow him, leaving a fuming Minister for Magic behind.

_10 Downing Street_

_London, England_

_Early Evening_

_June 24, 1996_

The trip from Surrey to London took a couple of hours, including shopping, eating, and delay time, during which only a few of Harry's questions were answered. Fleur and Gabrielle had yet to tell him what they wanted to talk to him about, a fact both them and their father were most apologetic about. Harry wasn't sure if that was good or bad, considering what little he could get from them indicated what they needed to talk to him about was rather personal in nature. He could understand them not wanting to discuss such matters in front of their father as he'd be embarrassed, but their father seemed to already know what was going on. Not only that, it even though Harry was a bit thick in some regards he could tell their father already approved of whatever it was. But they refused to even give him a brief overview, instead insisting that such matters were for private ears only. Harry could only blindly guess what _that_ meant.

Instead Harry received a crash course in deportment and manners when dealing with government officials and nobility. Harry was unsure why this was necessary at first, but he soon found out they were heading toward the Prime Minister's office for some legal discussions. The results of those discussions, so he was told, could very well require a visit with the British Monarchy. This only confused Harry more, prompting him to ask why they were doing this and what was going on. He was only somewhat mollified by the answer that for clarity's sake it would be best if the people most qualified to discuss it tell him, which was where they were headed. As they were not actively trying to keep secrets from him, he agreed. Finally as they were entering London the quick lessons ended, allowing Harry a few minutes peace while he stared out ofthe limousine's window. He watched quietly as they passed streets, cars, and pedestrians on their way to meet the leader of Muggle England. If anyone had told him even a couple days ago that he'd be doing this, he would have probably havethought them nuts.

The two ladies had been quiet after their refusal to have their talk, almost as if they were in deep mental discussions of their own. Harry thought it likely was that, given the occasional glances each girl gave the other. He was still confused what that meant, but he was one of the first to admit he didn't quite understand mind magics. He finally decided he'd have to have someone explain it to him. In fact, he thought about asking Jean Claude, as that seemed far enough away from any of the previous discussions as not to matter.

Harry was about to ask Jean Claude about it when Gabrielle cleared her throat. "Harry, we need to tell you something," she said quietly. Harry turned to look at her for a moment with a puzzled look on his face. He had to marvel at the change in her appearance though, as just over a year ago he thought she looked like an 8 year old. Now she looked closer to the age of a young teenager, probably about 13 or 14. At first he thought it was probably an aging potion, but the youngest Delacour seemed far too comfortable in her body for that to be true. She had lost some of the childhood pudginess and gained small but well formed breasts. In fact, it looked like she had toned up a bit. While her face was little girl cute before, it had grown a bit more angular but none-the-less prettier. Her golden blond hair had straightened out a bit, falling to her shoulder blades and fitting her profile very nicely. All in all, she was developing fast into a very attractive young teenager. Upon receiving a raised eyebrow and brief nod for her to continue, she ducked her head down to pull out an envelope. "I went and visited Hermione like I said I would. We sat down with her parents and had a discussion, one that to me looked like it was a continuation of something her parents had been discussing with her before she answered the door. At first she wasn't willing to discuss much with me, but after I explained how I knew what I knew, and she looked up something, she opened up to me. Harry, she's in trouble, and it's not something you can charge in to fix. She, with her parents help, wrote you a letter." With this she held out the envelope to him. It was not addressed on the outside, but there were a couple of spots on it that looked suspiciously like tear stains.

Harry was not sure he should take the letter, given the fight near the end of the year. But even he had to admit there was more on her end than met the eye during that fight. Hermione did not look right, and did not look like she was wanting to be the way she was. Finally he took the letter and opened it, concern for her and a wish to keep their five year friendship winning out over the sense of betrayal he felt.

_Dear Harry,_

_You don't have any idea how much I am sorry for what happened with Ginny before we left Hogwarts. I wanted so much to come to you later and tell you the truth in person, but Ginny and later Ron kept a very close eye on me. They would not have been happy to see any overtures on my part toward you. It tore me up to not sit with you on the train ride home, but what tore me up even more was the look you gave me when Ron and Ginny tried to get Neville and Luna away from you. I know I let you down, and you would be well within your rights to never speak to me again. But please, I beg of you to listen to me now. I did not want to side with them, nor do I believe one word that has come out of their mouths. But unfortunately I'm in a situation I can't get out of easily._

_Harry, I'm pregnant. No, before you say or think anything else, Ron and I have not had sex in any way. Believe me, I would know if we had for I asked Madam Pomfrey to check me for memory charms, and their weren't any on me. This was a magical accident that even Madam Pomfrey had never heard of. None of us were sure what had happened until someone from the Ministry explained it to us. You see, that brain that Ron summoned had started to integrate itself into his body, and several DOM personnel worked to remove it. During this time I was being moved by him as healers were taking me to St. Mongo's. Just as we were closest to each other the people treating Ron began seeing success in removing the brain, but it fought back by attaching to both of us. They managed to get rid of it, but not before the damage was done._

_The result of the brain's attempt probably saved my life, not to mention my ability to reproduce, but at the same time impregnated me. Biologically, the child is both Ron's and the brain' researchers of the DOM refuse to tell me what the brain was, but instead would only tell me what had to happen. The fact the child was conceived in this manner negates Ron's claim over the child, but at the same time makes me magically and physically dependent on Ron for not only the child's survival, but my own as well. I don't have to sleep with Ron or anything like that (though if this had happened even two years ago it would have required just that, or so I'm told), but I have to have a regular infusion of a potion with his essence (in the same manner as Polyjuice is made) in order to keep myself and the baby alive. This has to continue until my third trimester, or we both die._

_I'm so scared Harry, and I wish you could be here with me. I need my best friend now more than ever, but I can't have him here. And it's not because of anything you did or did not do. It's because of the prat Ron and his over-bearing mother, Molly. You see, I have refused to marry Ron, and have refused to sleep with him. Fortunately my parents agree with my choice, as does Professor McGonagall. Without their help, I would have been forced to concede to the Weasleys' wishes. Instead, my parents, with copious help from the professor, managed to get a solicitor involved. Between him and the Weasleys they managed to work out an arrangement for Ron to provide me with the hairs and saliva for me to live. But to gain this I had concede something to them, something that I was quite willing to die in order not to give. I had to turn my back on you. That was their demand. Ron blames you for his injuries, and has declared you too dangerous to be around. He's trying to rally Gryffindor House against you, but fortunately for you he's rubbed too many people the wrong way to be totally successful. Ginny of course is trying to use this to make you desperate enough to take her, hopefully by force enough where she can trap you into marriage. I really am beginning to detest these old laws._

_Before you go blaming Professor McGonagall for the fight, Harry, you should know it wasn't until the day we were leaving Hogwarts that she found out what Ron's demands were. She was furious at him, and he won't be too happy next year. But as she walked away I could tell her heart was breaking. Whatever you told her after your fight with Ginny has hit her hard. In fact, the day after I got home she came to my house and started working with me to counter whatever plans the Weasleys have for me, and she looked fiercely determined to fight for me. She even fought to keep me in the Wizarding World, as my parents have been planning to pull me out of it ever since they heard of my pregnancy. It's almost as if she's trying to make up for something. What did you say to her anyway?_

_But I guess that's not what's important now. Gabrielle is in front of me (she has really grown!) and is waiting for me to right this letter to you. She's heard everything, and between the two of us we have come up with a plan. Ron has me cornered, but not defeated. We have blocked any demands that I spend the summer at the Burrow (where I have no doubts Molly would have been waiting with a love potion or two), instead insisting that a weekly supply be sent to me in unbreakable containers via personal messenger (Professor McGonagall is insistent she be the courier so they can't do anything to their supplies and can uphold the agreement). This will continue all summer, and then any further donations will be collected by Madam Pomfrey. This gives me freedom until I return to Hogwarts in September. In exchange for this I am to have nothing to do with you socially or in any other way that isn't a school project. If I can't actively support them, I must keep my mouth shut. To tell you the truth, the only reason that I and Professor McGonagall are agreeing to that is that we'd both know how devastated you'd be if I died. I can't say anything against these terms, but believe me when I say the professor is saying enough for both of us._

_Harry, please believe me when I say that as soon as I can survive without Ron I will dump this charade and start loudly refuting everything they say. I am working closely with people to avoid falling into any further traps to keep me from doing that, but it's hard. Molly is really sneaky when it comes to things like this. I must caution you not to handle anything she touches or makes. She's desperate to get the One Big HappyWeasley Family at any cost. She'll try to poison you against me, and it starts with my "betrayal" of you. To that effect I must act in public like I'm on their side. Please, please believe me when I say I'm not. I can't bear to lose my other best friend, and the closest thing to a brother I'll ever have. I don't even have Neville and Luna to fall back on because of this, so if I lose you I have nothing. Please Harry, watch after yourself and don't believe anything I say aloud. I promise I'll try my best to make it up to you when this fiasco is all over._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

By the time Harry finished the letter he was shaking with rage even as tears rolled down his face. It all seemed so implausible, but what if it were true? He looked up into Gabrielle's face to see her crying as well. Fleur had moved to Gabrielle's other side to hug her while her father looked concerned at all of them. "I . . . Is this true?" he asked, his voice cracking on both the rage and hopeless sadness in his voice. Gabrielle could only nod before breaking down and launching herself into Harry's arms. They both cried as Harry felt his heart trying to reach for Hermione. It felt as if the world was dropping out from under him, and he wasn't sure where to go or what to do. The Weasleys were so close to him, they were the family he wished he could have. But this betrayal stabbed him in the heart like a stiletto, wounding him to his core. He resolved to get a message to Hermione, whatever way it took, to offer his support and understanding. He had to do something for her, he couldn't leave things like this.

At the same time another part of him was raging inside. He couldn't believe the Weasleys would do something so underhanded. He couldn't believe they would go to such lengths to make him do what they wanted. He wanted nothing more than to go the Burrow and start hexing people, but the support of the two ladies in the car with him kept him there. It was a close contest however. Fleur slowly moved closer to the both of them and hugged them both tightly. He was shaking in both grief and rage, different parts warring within him for control. He was so drawn up in his feelings he didn't even feel it when the limo made its last few turns and parked. The chauffeur rolled down the partition, but was silenced by Monsieur Delacour. The partition rolled back up to give them some privacy.

Harry continued to cry for a few minutes more, holding the two ladies for dear life. Finally Jean Claude spoke up, "Harry, I know how you feel. Gabrielle explained a bit of it to me in a letter she sent out early this morning before they went to your place. Anything you want to do in regards to the Weasleys, I will support. You and I can come up with something later. Please believe me when I say I will help you fight no matter what. But unfortunately we don't have time to plan, for I need you to get ready to meet Prime Minister Major. You and he have some important matters to discuss. I know the last thing on your mind is politics right now, but we need to ensure that you are firmly out of Dumbledore's reach, and you need to know what all tools you have at your disposal. Then we can plan what to do next for all your problems, okay?"

Harry gave each lady a tight squeeze as he fought for control of his emotions. He was not unintelligent, he merely lacked the knowledge of many facets of the world. He knew Mr. Delacour was right, he did need to learn everything, quickly. Ron and the Weasleys could and would have to wait. With that thought he tried to draw in his anger and grief, holding it in reserve until later. He felt more than heard Fleur and Gabrielle do the same, until all three of them finally separated. He then smiled at the both of them and murmured something about cleaning up before doing the same himself. A few moments later he was as ready as he could be. It was then they had stopped long enough to get a suit for him to wear, and luckily for him clothing resizing charms were able to be applied so they didn't fit him too badly. The suit was black, with a white shirt and a forest green tie, which the girls told him brought out his eyes. After running his hand through his hair a couple of times, he nodded to the elder man to show he was ready.

Ten minutes later found the group of them brought into the study of 10 Downing Street. To his left was a large table with chairs all around, beyond that was a book case with a bust on top. On the right were several more comfortable chairs around a coffee table. Book cases lined the room, full of law books and other, older books on many subjects. They were directed to sit at the table to wait for the Prime Minister. Harry himself had never been in a room quite like this before, and spent most of his time looking at the artwork while he collected his thoughts. Fleur and Gabrielle each took a hand to give it a gentle, reassuring squeeze as he looked at the windows. He gave them each a small smile in return.

A few moments more and the door opened to admit a tall dignified man with gray hair, a slightly shorter and bulkier man with dark brown hair and a full dark brown beard, along with another thin earnest looking gentleman with no hair and lightly colored eyebrows. Mr. Delacour stood up, motioning the three younger people with him. The tallest man reached across to shake each of their hands while greeting them, "Monsieur Delacour, it is nice to see you again. I am thankful to you and your people for their efforts to help us in this situation." He smiled at the others and said, "For the younger people who do not know me, I am John Major, Prime Minister of Her Majesty's United Kingdom. These gentlemen are members of my cabinet. This is the Right Honorable James McKay of Clashfern, Lord Chancellor. Beside him his the Right Honorable Viscount Robert Gascoyne-Cecil, Leader of the House of Lords, and beside him is the Right Honorable William Hague, Secretary of State for Wales. Gentleman, may I present Monsieur Jean Claude Delacour, of France."

Jean Claude smiled and shook each of their hands and introduced his side. "The young man next to me is Harry James Potter, the reason we are all here today. Along side of him are his ladies, and my daughters, Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour," he responds, introducing his side. As the three other gentlemen started in surprise, he looked over to the Prime Minister with a raised eyebrow asking something quietly. Harry had a pretty good idea he was asking about his compatriot's knowledge of the Magical World, but he was determined to keep his mouth shut.

"My Lords," John began, getting their attention, "Due to circumstances that are, unfortunately, highly classified, I cannot tell you why Monsieur Delacour has introduced his daughters in the manner he has. It must suffice to say that there are extenuating circumstances that do not make such arrangements illegal or even immoral. I can say, however, if you wish to know more you will have an opportunity to find out later. I must caution that if you do take us up on that offer, it will greatly change your life forever and will be covered by the Official Secrets Act. In the meantime, I must ask we get on with the business at hand."

With the agreement of everyone on hand, what started was two hours of surprises for Harry. In that time he found out that his mother was heiress to a minor nobility in the non-magical world, holding what amounted to a Baroncy of East Sussex, however, paled in comparison to his father's side of the family. It appeared that the Potter name was known in both world as remarkably a remarkably powerful and generous House. It turned out his father was a cousin to David Armstrong-Jones, Viscount Linley. While it was not clear what exactly happened, his mother married into the Potter line privately and "disappeared" into anonymity in the public life. This made Harry part of the Royal family, putting him somewhere in the top 30 of the line of succession. This nearly gave Harry a heart attack. While it was highly unlikely he'd ever see the throne, it was rather startling to him to find he was related to Royalty.

Finally at the end of those two hours Mr. Major passed him some laminated cards. When Harry took a closer look at them he noticed they were ID's for the palace. "After a while you won't need those, but you and your entourage are expected in Buckingham Palace in one hour. Her Royal Majesty would like to meet you. You are her relative after all. But before you leave, there is one matter we need to clear up, my Lord."

Harry looked at the people at the other end of the table, and from the Chancellor's grim expression he knew exactly what it was. Finally Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Let the courts do with Petunia as they will," he said quietly. He wanted to take the high road, but given what her likely response was going to be he knew even if he did,nothing would ever change. The Lord Chancellor nodded once, grimly, then looked down at his paper to make a couple of notations. Once the man was done Harry could do nothing else other than leave the room, feeling like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. The others followed but just before they got to a more public area an owl flew through a nearby open window. It circled him once, dropped a letter and then flew off. Harry bended down to pick it up, noting the handwriting on the envelope. He paused, looking at the letter carefully.

"Who is the letter from Harry?" Fleur asked, peering over his shoulder.

"McGonagall," Harry answered in a resigned tone.

"Do you want to read it now, or should we go?" Jean Claude asked, concern tracing across his face.

"We should go, I'll read this after we meet the Queen," Harry replied as he pocketed the letter and followed his family out the door.

**A/N: Extra thanks to my beta for his help by clarifying British royalty for me. Thank you Brigrove!**


	4. Ch 4: Discussions and Letters

**01A/N:**

**You've done a lot of capitalizing which isn't necessary. Heir, Head, Magical World. I haven't changed these. Otherwise look for the +**

_**A high-pitched scream is heard throughout the room.**_

**Rowling: Say it!**

**Muse 1: Never!**

**Rowling: Say it or be banned!**

**Muse 1: Okay! My lord does not own Harry Potter, Fleur, Gabrielle or any other Delacour, or any other character and/or place belonging to JK Rowling, WB, or their affiliates!**

**Rowling: What else?**

**Muse 1: He also doesn't speak for the British Government, the Monarchy, or anyone else connected to the House of Windsor!**

**Rowling: What else?**

**Muse 1: He does not condone any illegal acts portrayed in this story!**

_**Rowling slashes her whip across the muse's chest.**_

**Rowling: What **_**else**_**?!**

**Muse 1: No, I'd rather die.**

**Rowling: That can be . . . gkkk!**

**DrgnMstr steps out from behind Rowling, his hand raised up in the air as if choking the author.**

**DrgnMstr: **_**(In a deep voice)**_** I find your lack of taste in pairings disturbing.**

_**Rowling falls to the floor clutching her neck.**_

**Rowling: GKK!**

_**Rowling slumps to floor, not moving. DrgnMstr puts his hand down.**__**DrgnMstr nudges Rowling to find her not moving, but still breathing albeit barely.**_

**DrgnMstr: Apology accepted, author Rowling. Be fortunate I don't own Lucas Films or any Star Wars related items, powers, characters, or world.**

**DrgnMstr Presents:**

**Harry Potter and the Veela Bond  
Chapter 4: Discussions and Letters**

Last chapter:

_Harry looked at the people at the other end of the table, and from the Chancellor's grim expression he knew exactly what it was. Finally Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Let the courts do with Petunia as they will," he said quietly. He wanted to take the high road, but given what her likely response was going to be he knew even if he did, nothing would ever change. The Lord Chancellor nodded once, grimly, then looked down at his paper to make a couple of notations. Once the man was done Harry could do nothing else other than leave the room, feeling like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. The others followed but just before they got to a more public area an owl flew through a nearby open window. It circled him once, dropped a letter and then flew off. Harry bended down to pick it up, noting the handwriting on the envelope. He paused, looking at the letter carefully._

"_Who is the letter from Harry?" Fleur asked, peering over his shoulder._

"_McGonagall," Harry answered in a resigned tone._

"_Do you want to read it now, or should we go?" Jean Claude asked, concern tracing across his face._

"_We should go, I'll read this after we meet the Queen," Harry replied as he pocketed the letter and followed his family out the door._

Now:

The trip to Buckingham Palace was very short, leaving no time for Harry to ponder all the revelations that had hit him so far today. He knew that the girls were going to arrive today, but he didn't expect them to come over in the early morning and crawl into bed with him. Then Uncle Vernon woke him up yelling, and things started to move rather quickly from there. Now Uncle Vernon and Dudley were both dead, Aunt Petunia was going to jail, Dumbledore was revealed to be against the Delacours knowing him, Hermione's pregnant without ever having sex, and now he's royalty in the Muggle World as a part of the House of Windsor. It was now only one in the afternoon, and already his life has been completely turned upside down. At least he had the satisfaction of not being the only one that was taken by surprise.

It had become evident rather quickly that M. Delacour was also taken by surprise by today's events. He apparently had a timetable that had been turned upside down by one man: his uncle. Harry wasn't really dumb, he just lacked the chances a lot of people had to learn some of the things that were very important in life, thanks to abusive and neglectful parenting. But even he could tell that the meetings they had today were very impromptu affairs. Just the shuffling of huge stacks of papers could tell that. All in all, this made Harry nervous, or even more nervous than he would have been already.

Harry was expected to know proper etiquette in front of the Queen of England. He, who had never been taught anything other than how to survive, was expected to act like the upper class Englishman he apparently was. His upbringing did not prepare him for this. And to make matters worse, today's events had pushed everything forward so fast that he didn't have time to ask questions or get instruction from Fleur or Gabrielle. By the look on their father's face, the older statesman was apparently trying to figure out just what to tell him. It was obvious he had originally planned on having his daughters give him a crash course. Now, it was too late.

"Harry," Jean-Claude began, "I need to try to explain to you how to act in front of the Queen. One very important thing you need to realize is that she is the symbolic head of a vast empire in the muggle world, and the titular head of the British Magical World. You are part of the later world, as are we all, so you need to show respect. But, the way you will have to act around her and the way the girls and I will have to act around her are different. You see we, meaning my blood family and I, are visiting dignitaries of a foreign government. We are French citizens. And while you may also have a French citizenship, it is a joint citizenship with your British one. I'll explain how this came to be in greater detail later, but it suffices to say that in a very real way you are meeting your sovereign. Remember, you are part of her house and she is the Head of the House of Windsor. She has a great amount of power in the Magical World, even if it hasn't been used in several lifetimes. So show the utmost respect for her, and the most formal speech you can muster unless and until you're told otherwise."

Harry nodded to this while he was ushered into a large drawing room. Harry was unsure what this room was called, but he was sure it was an important room. It had green walls and hangings with creme and gold colored accents and a huge crystal chandelier handing from the center of the ceiling. There were royal guards posted at the doorways for some reason, Harry couldn't quite figure it out yet. The ladies had dragged him over to one of the sofas so they could spend time straightening themselves up. But almost as soon as they sat down, another couple of men dressed in formal mantels, approached and asked for him to follow them. For the first time, M. Delacour looked slightly nervous with this request, but nodded once to Harry to encourage him to go with them. This made Harry a lot more nervous, but he followed them anyway.

The two men took him into another side room with a single large window with its curtains drawn shut. He was then asked to disrobe, which surprised Harry even more. "Er . . . not to cause problems, but may I ask why?"

"Your Grace, Her Majesty has asked that you be garbed in vestments equal to your station, and equal to the honors that are to be bestowed upon you this day. Your Ladies are being garbed appropriate to their stations as well. I understand this may be confusing for you, but Her Majesty has declared this a royal whim. She has said you'll understand more after the ceremony." Harry wasn't sure what all of that meant as his head was pretty much spinning. And he was not used to the formal titles, though something told him he should attempt to become so, very quickly. Finally he complied to the men's prompting with a quick change of wash and change of clothing. Now he was wearing a dark suit with a white shirt and black shoes that they were originally put aside for the most important events. Once he was garbed an archbishop priest came in and gave him a brief but intense speech about the traditional right of rule and his responsibilities to the people. Harry paid as much attention as he was able, but a large portion of him was wondering just what was going on so it was not as much as he probably could have. Finally the archbishop waved him back out to join Jean Claude and his ladies. Already with them was the Prime Minister and the other elder statesmen who were at the prior meeting, all garbed in their own vestments. Harry's inside voice just resigned himself to whatever was coming.

Harry's face must have paled during all these preparations for Jean Claude bent over to whisper quietly, "Everything will be fine Harry. There's a small amount of formality that must be observed before we visit with Her Majesty privately. I'm sure you'll do fine as long as you remember what I told you."

Harry nodded at this as a tall thin man with thinning silver hair approached to inform them the Queen was ready to receive them. Harry and the ladies stood up and took a spot behind the elder statesmen with Jean-Claude falling behind them. They were lead to a set of double doors which opened up to another large room. This next room seemed to dwarf the previous by its elegance. It was designed in reds and maroons with a creme and gold accents. An impossibly large chandelier was suspended from the room's high ceiling, with two pair of smaller golden chandeliers leading back to the far wall. At the end of the chamber and perfectly centered between the furthest pair of chandeliers a dark red platform rose from the floor holding two chairs with a dark maroon backdrop. People were lined up on both sides of the room with one woman that Harry immediately recognized as the Queen of England standing upon the dais. All in all, Harry had to admit it was a rather imposing sight.

Still, Harry figured out it would be best to wait until he was called into the room, so he stood as tall as he could while the four elder statesmen were announced by the tall man leading them first. The three strode forward with the Prime Minister leading until they were just short of the step up to the platform. There they knelt in front of the Queen and greeted her. A short conversation later and the three stood up to stand on either side of the dais Harry barely managed to avoid jumping in surprise as his name and the names of his ladies and their father was called. Harry only hesitated for a moment, just long enough to take a deep breath, before walking forward to present himself to the Queen.

The walk toward the throne seemed to be agonizingly long for Harry, though he knew it was comparatively short. Finally he stopped much like the elder statesmen did and knelt before the platform. "Good afternoon, Your Majesty," he said with only a slight crack in his voice. He had to will himself from blushing furiously as his voice gave indication to the butterflies in his stomach, though he did manage to look up at his sovereign. She gave Harry a slight nod, and before any of the statesmen could say anything he heard Fleur's voice say, '_She wants you to move up to the edge of the dais, Harry._' Harry couldn't do any more than gulp as he stood up briefly to take the last couple of steps to the edge of the platform. Another quick mental prompting indicated he should kneel again, so he quickly did.

The Queen in the meantime nodded and held out her right hand. The Prime Minister, acting today for one of her attendants, quickly relieved them of the Sword of State and handed to Her Majesty, pummel first. Harry then watched as she tapped his shoulder and asked, "Do you, Harry James Potter, swear to uphold the laws of Our kingdom, as decreed by the rightful government of the land, to not traffic with traitors, and to show honour and chivalry at all times?"

Harry was even more confused now, as he had no idea what was happening. He kept where he was for a few seconds until Fleur mentally prompted him with the correct response. Nodding once, he looked up and said, "On my honour and on my sword I so pledge."

The Queen then taped his other shoulder, letting it rest there as she spoke again. "Do you, Harry James Potter, swear to bear true faith and allegiance to your sovereign, the Crown of the Commonwealth, which includes the United Kingdom, and to govern the fiefdoms bestowed upon you by the same with respect and justice to those you serve?"

Harry now had a small indication of what was happening, but wasn't quite sure what to reply. For some reason though, Fleur was once again prepared with a response, "Upon my honour, my status, and my life, I so swear."

He was then handed a sheet of paper from the Prime Minister before the Queen intoned, sword still resting on his shoulder, "Then give us your oath."

Harry took a minute to read over the paper before looking up to the Queen and saying, "I, Harry James Potter, do swear on my status, my life, and my honour to uphold the laws of the Sovreign of the Commonwealth, to not traffic with traitors, to advise no evil, and to dispense justice in the name of the Crown. I swear this freely without any mental reservations or ill purpose."

Once more the Queen tapped his shoulder and then declared, "I, Elizabeth the Second, Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, do hereby dub you, Sir Harry James Potter, and recognize you as a Knight Companion to the Most Noble Order of the Garter in recognition of your past and continuing fight against the forces of the Dark Lord Voldemort, known as Tom Morvolo Riddle." After she gave the sword back to the Prime Minister and stepped back as three attendants came forward, two on her left and one on the right, each person was holding a large pillow, each bearing a piece of clothing of one kind or another.

The person on her right was the first to hold out his pillow, from which she took a rather heavy looking mantle. It reminded Harry of his school robes, save it was split down the sides to the bottom hem so that it could fit over ordinary clothing. It appeared to me made of a dark blue velvet with a white taffeta lining. Sewn into the left side of the mantle was the heraldic shield of St. George's Cross ringed by a golden embroidered garter containing the words, "_Honi soit qui mal y pense."_ On the right side of the mantle was a dark red hood and surcoat, partially hiding the dark blue and white cord that fastened the outfit together. This was draped over Harry while two more attendants came up to spread it out around him.

"Stand and extend your left leg," the Queen then commanded as she stepped back. Harry rose and quickly did as ordered while clearing the mantle away from it as much as possible. It was then he noticed one of the pillows actually held two items instead of one. The first item she took from the pillow as a dark blue velvet strap, a garter, bearing the same motto that was found on his robes. The Queen quickly buckled this in place and then told him to bow forward. The other item on the pillow, the collar of the knighthood, was then placed around his neck. It was pretty heavy for an object in size, something Harry was convinced that was done on purpose to remind the people wearing it of their responsibilities. Made of pure gold links and enameled roses, Harry was convinced it was at least a kilo in weight, with the vast majority of that being gold. And that was not including the pendent of a dragon slayer hanging from it.

Finally the last attendant came forward with another pillow. On this rested a black velvet tudor bonnet with two rather large feathers stuck in it. This was lifted off the pillow and sat upon Harry's head before the attendant was dismissed. With a nod from the Queen, the Prime Minister indicated to Harry he should step to the side and face both the Queen and the audience. Once he was in position the Queen called forth his ladies, who each came forward and gave a small curtsey. Harry was amazed they knew all of this, for he was completely lost.

Once they rose the Queen spoke out to the collected audience again. "Our newest knight faces several challenges in his future, including the final justice of Tom Morvolo Riddle. Such tasks are meant for an army of knights, not a single, brave individual. I may have charged him to continue this fight, but I do not mean for him to be alone, in battle or in life. It is thus I recognize Fleur Delacour and Gabrielle Delacour as his partners and present them with these symbols of Our esteem." Once she made that announcement two large jewellery boxes were handed to them by the Queen herself. Each woman curtsied and openned their boxes, only to stare open-mouthed at their contents. After moving to a point beside Harry he got a quick look at them and vowed to find out what the honour was that she bestowed upon them.

Finally the Queen was done, and she turned to the three young people before her and called out, "I now proclaim you The Most High, Noble and Potent Prince His Grace Harry James, Duke of Gryffindor, Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the British Empire, along with Her Grace the Duchess of Gryffindor and the Lady East Sussex. Remember your oaths, Gryffindor, and you will always do Us proud."

Someone could have knocked Harry over with a feather, he was so shocked. But slowly he bowed forward as his ladies curtseyed along with him. The tall man called out the announcement and appointments, then proclaimed the court meeting was closed. Harry then found himself ushered by the four elder statesmen through the green drawing room and into another receiving chamber where he and his "family" were asked to sit by the Queen. Then began a long explanation on how the Gryffindor family name, already considered royalty by their own rights, had once joined the house of Windsor by matrimony under the name of Potter into the Armstrong-Jones side of the family. Genealogy then indicated the woman marrying into the Potter line withdrew from the public life, where instead she joined the Wizarding World. Thus Harry was technically 28th in line of succession to the Muggle Throne, which meant that while he was non-magical Royalty he was likely not to ascend to that throne. His magical side was another story however.

This of course sparked a lot of questions from the political statesmen in the room as to what exactly Her Majesty was talking about. Once the questions died down, Harry was prompted by The Queen to explain what he knew about the magical world and the differences it held from the non-magical. Then Monsieur Delacour took over and explained more in depth about the political structure and maneuvering within the Magical World, which in turn led Harry to explain about Tom Riddle and his not-so-merry band of rapists, slavers and murderers. Once the explanations were done Elizabeth spoke up by saying, "Remember that the very existence of the magical world, and all that is going on within, is covered by the Official Secrets Act. In fact, they have their own version of this law specifically designed to prevent their members from releasing knowledge of their world to any non-magical. For now we support these laws, though we do not see such support continuing indefinitely." Elizabeth looked rather determined at that last statement, which was something Harry could not ignore.

"Your Majesty, what do you mean by "for now?"" Harry tried to ask as respectfully as possible. Gabrielle quickly explained to Harry in his mind that "ma'am" would suffice instead of Your Majesty.

"The Magical population of the Commonwealth is not covered by the Magna Carta as your non-magical counterparts know it. The treaty signed between Us and the royalty and nobility of the magical world is different, allowing the Throne to take action should the government fail in its duties. Even so, royal proclamations are just that, Law. Our interests are supposed to be watched by one of the four royal families of the magical world. I assume, Duke Gryffindor, you are aware of what those families are?" the Queen asked as she looked intently into Harry's eyes.

Harry had a sinking feeling that he knew exactly what she was talking about, and gulped once before speaking again, "The Houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin?" he asked, hoping he was wrong.

Unfortunately for him, it turned out he wasn't, "Correct, Gryffindor. As of right now there is only one known descendant from those four families, and that is you. Thus upon your majority within the magical world you are to enter a royal internship so you can be declared as the Crown Prince of the Magical Commonwealth. After four years of internship, you would then assume the throne as the King of the Magical Commonwealth, answerable only to Us as the Throne of all the Greater Commonwealth. If there were any of the other families still extant or known, it would be up to me as to who would be Crown Prince."

Harry was glad he was in a seat and supported by his ladies, for if he weren't he would have fallen to the floor in a faint. As it was he felt rather light headed as his future seemed to roll out before him. But at the same time something else stuck in his head, something he could not ignore, even if he would rather die than allow the only other claimant to succeed in obtaining the throne. "Ma'am, the heir of Slytherin house is known, albeit to a select few," he pointed out. Something else occurred to him so hard he had to give voice to the thoughts, "Of course if he had known of this it would explain why he thought me so much a danger to him."

"Who exactly are you referring to, young Gryffindor?" the Queen asked in her full authority.

"Tom Morvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, is the heir of the Slytherin lines ma'am."

The Queen blinked a couple of times then turned toward her Prime Minister, who nodded once and left the room. "He will not be in succession for long. We have long since held him as an usurper and traitor to the Throne, and thus his family becomes ineligible. We had understood that the Gaunts were the Heirs to Slytherin, however."

"Riddle was apparently the father's name, ma'am. His mother was a Gaunt. I do not know what exactly happened, but I was made well enough aware of his magically supported claim as the heir of Slytherin in my second year."

"We see," the Queen responded. "You have given Us much to think about and do, young heir, Thus We will explain the last pieces of information we must explain before you go." With that, the Queen explained that the French citizenship was temporary until he reached his seventeenth birthday. Upon that day he was an adult in the Magical World and would then revert back to full English citizenship. That would fulfill the requirements for him to be eligible for the magical throne, which would in turn give him just as much political protection as his current dual-citizenship would now. These terms were set up by his late godfather and the French and English governments to allow him to make his own choices and train for the upcoming conflicts. To help with this, a representative of Gringotts had delivered a letter to the Royal Family in his name. She handed over the envelope at this point, strongly recommending he follow through with the Goblins' recommendations. Harry took the envelope with gratitude and a farewell, as the Queen had indicated she and her advisors had some work to do.

With this in mind the Delacour family escorted Harry back to their car, where they made a short trip to the outskirts of London. Once on a road where no one could see, Jean-Claude activated a port-key which delivered them, the car and all, to their chateau in France. Harry had no idea what to expect at first, but he was surprised to see a modest three story house pained french blue with white columns and accents around the doors and windows. The front drive was a U-shape towards the front of the property with a gravel extension leading to a five-care garage. The driver had let them all out at the front of the house and opened the 3-meter-tall double doors with a sweeping gesture to signify they were to enter.

The first room they entered was obviously a sitting room. Three large windows draped in pink drapes that were almost white lined the white wall to the right while a set of oak stairs opposite led to the second floor. The carpet below them, which matched the drapes, covered the floor until it reached a large archway to the left. There the carpet changed to a blue color which dominated the design of what furniture he saw within. Jean Claude of course ignored the first room and its rather severe furnishings**, **opting for the blue drawing room beyond the archway where Mademoiselle Delacour waited for them. The older lady looked anxious and quickly walked over to her girls, drawing them both in a hug while speaking in very quick French. Monsieur Delacour was next to receive a hug, followed by a very surprised Harry who had been trying to discreetly sit on the large couch in front of the bay window that looked out over the front gardens. Mademoiselle Delacour seemed to sense both the surprise and hesitancy in the young man and stepped back to speak in slightly accented English, "Please forgive me 'Arry. I did not meant to startle you. I am just 'appy to see you all 'ome." The lady of the house started to guide Harry to the couch he was aiming for originally, and only chuckled when Fleur and Gabrielle sat on either side of him. Once everyone was seated and the maid sent off for drinks, she smiled and said, "Please, call me Apolline, 'Arry. And I'm sorry if you are sightly confused by everything. Did you have any time with my daughters at all?"

Harry was admittedly very confused by everything, and could only shake his head in automatic response to Apolline's question. "I'm afraid not, Ma . . . Apolline. I woke up to my uncle's . . . er. . . questions and . . . er. . . " Harry could only look between the two girls helplessly while his skin turned a vibrant shade of scarlet. The two girls chuckled at this and kissed him on his cheeks while sending amused reassurances to him.

Apolline seemed to be an expert at reading between the lines as her eyebrow arched and a faint frown appeared on her face. '_I'm in for it now,_' Harry thought resignedly. Thus he was surprised when the eldest Delacour woman present turned to the younger two and asked, "They did not tell you what's going on between the three of you then?" Harry could feel both girls stiffen at the tone, but Harry was still to confused to understand who Apolline was upset at. "Fleur, Gabrielle, do you mean to tell me that you did not at least **try** to explain things while you were en route?" Harry's confusion skyrocketed at tone of her words, and he was about to ask what she was talking about but M. Delacour cut in.

"Apolline, they didn't have the chance, we encountered too many problems." With this Jean-Claude went into a detailed by-play of the day's events, pausing only to allow one of the three of them (not counting Harry) to answer questions. Finally the matriarch relaxed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "'Arry, I'm so sorry you 'ad to do that. Please accept my thanks for saving my daughters. And I'm sorry you had to go through so much just to get here."

Harry flushed a moment in shyness before taking a deep breath and trying to center himself. He hadn't really had the time to sort through everything that happened today. Instead it had been a series of rushed movements and discussions, followed by a meeting with the Queen of England. In a way, it was really too much to handle at once. His body started shaking slightly, which resulted in the young women to either side of him to hug him. He didn't quite know what to think of this as he was unused to being hugged, but eventually he let himself be drawn into the hug. He didn't know quite how long they sat like that, with the adults watching, but eventually he seemed to relax. It was only then he remembered that the parents were indeed still there.

When Apolline noticed he was a little more relaxed she poured him some fresh tea. "Here, it's chamomile. It will help you relax a bit more."

Harry took the tea gratefully, added a little honey, then sipped it while he leaned backward. The cup and saucer was laid upon his lap while the girls draped an arm each around his shoulders. As his left hand moved away from the cup he felt a crinkle of paper in his pocket. Fleur giggled and reached in for the letter as her body was too close for Harry to comfortably pull it out (at least with the parents in the room). When she pulled out the envelopes, Harry blinked and then remembered he had yet more news. "I forgot, McGonagall and Gringotts . . ."

"Harry," Jean Claude called, "I think you should go ahead and open them now. The more you know the better you can plan."

Harry was reticent, but when everyone in the room appeared to be in agreement to Monsieur Delacour, he had to reluctantly agree. "It's just that I don't know how much more I can take. My entire world has been turned upside down, and I have both Dumbledore and the British Ministry of Magic wanting to control me. What if these are more of the same?"

"Then we'll deal with it together," Fleur answered. "We have yet to discuss what we needed to tell you Harry, but I can promise you this. Gabrielle and I will not leave you. We will not abandon you. We will be here for you, no matter what."

"I'm not too sure you will want to do that," Harry responded sadly. "You don't know everything, but my future isn't looking too bright."

"You are referring to the prophecy between you and . . . L . . . Lord . . . V . . . Voldemort?" Gabrielle interjected. At Harry's shock she simply smiled and shook her head before becoming serious again, "We've been in your head for how long, Harry? You've told us nearly everything but what it says, but I can be pretty sure it involves you stopping him in some way. That's one reason we're telling this to you now. We won't leave you, even if you have to kill him. And we'll help in any way we're able. I promise you."

Harry had to say that Gabrielle was more mature than he thought she should be, and it showed now in the vehemence of her statement. He quietly resigned himself to their stance for now, vowing to try to reason with them later. Instead he pushed aside the hundreds of implications to their conviction and looked at the envelopes. "I'm not sure what to say," he admitted quietly. "But thank you." He blushed deeply when the women kissed his cheeks and smiled at him. Desperate to change the subject, he opened McGonagall's letter, shifted a little and then proceeded to read the letter aloud.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I would have called you Harry, but two things prevent me from doing so. First is that you are quite unused to me calling you anything else but Mr. Potter, and thus you would have immediately disregarded anything else I have written as being from someone other than me. Second is because I feel at this time I do not have the right to be so familiar with you, despite the relationship I should have with you._

_You may be wondering what I meant by that last sentence, but before I answer that I must insist you promise to read this letter completely through. Some things will come as a shock to you I'm sure, but you need to know everything. To this end I have spelled the rest of this letter to only respond to you once you promise to read what I have to say. I'm not trying to manipulate you Harry, nor am I really trying to withhold anything from you, but the fact of the matter is you have every right to be angry with me. I just want you to fully understand the whys behind the secrets as well as the secrets themselves. If you can't do so with this letter, then please write me back and allow me to visit you. I will promise to tell you everything here, if you are willing to listen._

Harry closed his mind for a few moments as he tried to think things through. '_I think you should, __Harry. I think you might have gotten through to her,_' he heard Fleur say, with support from Gabrielle. He had to silently agree with them, albeit reluctantly. The adults merely looked supportive in whatever decision he made, so he took a deep breath and decided to follow along with their recommendations. "I promise to fully read what Minerva McGonagall has to say."

The letter flashed once and then more writing appeared:

_Thank you, Mr. Potter. I am quite well aware your trust in me is almost non-existent at this point, and you have every right to feel that way. I spent every spare moment for the past week thinking over what you have said, and I must sadly agree with you. I have not done my job by you and the rest of Gryffindor House. Further, I know that a simple apology will not suffice, but you have that first. I am very sorry for having failed you. It wasn't until you gave me specific example after specific example that I saw what was happening, and by then it was too late. I realize that now._

_But as I said, I know that a simple apology will not suffice to make up for years of blindness. I know that in order to gain forgiveness, I must first earn it. I must earn it with actions and truth, vision and perseverance. And that is what I promise to you now. I will stand not only for you, but for all my Lions against everyone, including the Headmaster. You may ask yourself why I included the Headmaster in on things, and you would be right to ask such a thing. However the facts of the matter are hardly clear, but here's what I know:_

_Headmaster Dumbledore is a good man, but he is just a man. He is also very old, and thus makes the same mistakes most old people make. First he forgets what it is to be young. He forgets that young people have different needs than the older do, and he forgets that young people don't see things the same way. When he fails to remember his youth, he makes decisions based upon the views of his age, and winds up hurting people. For example, he sent you to the Dursleys year after year to protect you. I just recently managed to get out of him why he thinks your safer there than anywhere else, but even blood wards can only protect your body, not your mind. When he first left you there, I told him they were the worst kind of Muggles. As you said, he knew you would not lead an easy life, but he thought your physical safety outweighed the consequences of leaving you in that kind of place. He forgot that he himself needed loving kindness and affection when he was young, and thus did not take that into account, despite warnings from me and others through the years. Finally he witnessed the results of that mistake just before you left for the holidays. I dare say he did not like what he saw. I say it was natural, and if I were in your place I would have revolted sooner._

_The second mistake of old age is closely tied to the first: the fundamental belief that what you are doing is right. Several people have tried to tell him that he was missing the bigger picture when it came to you. Sirius Black himself once told the Headmaster, "You know Professor, one of these days He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is going to attack Harry and he's not going to fight back. You're leaving him with nothing to fight for. Never mind not training him, which is an important enough priority as it is, but he doesn't have many reasons to fight now, and your "concern for his safety" is removing more and more of his reasons as each day goes by." I can see now Sirius was right, and not just from your side. Mr. Weasley has finally shown his true colors in his greed to possess Miss Granger, and he once again failed to understand the true nature of the relationship between the three of you. He lives in hope that you three will once again come together to be as you were before, which from Miss Granger's viewpoint will not happen. But I do not see that happening, and if things continued as the are you would lose yet something else to fight for, leaving only Miss Granger, who is now in danger for her safety._

_Miss Granger has told me she talked to your representative, but not who that representative was. It saddens me that Miss Granger would not tell me more, but I can fully understand your need to be private for the moment. I can only hope to earn both yours and your friend's trust eventually. Please know that I'm going to help Miss Granger as much as possible through her present situation, even against the Headmaster himself. My students are supposed to come first, and I am supposed to protect them from all that would harm them. Thank you for reminding me of that._

_I just have one request of you Mr. Potter. Can you please give me some way of contacting you in a hurry in case Miss Granger needs your help? I'm sure Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley will try something to gain full control of Miss Granger at sometime, and she may need your help soon. If you do not feel you can trust me enough for that, send something in a sealed envelope and I will get the envelope to Miss Granger without tampering on it. You can have my Witch's Oath on it if you wish. Please let me know as soon as possible._

_Minerva McGonagall_

Harry put the letter down for a moment and closed his eyes. The letter seemed a little disjointed compared the transfiguration Professor he knew and had actually liked, but he could tell it was indeed from her. If he were honest with himself he didn't know quite what to think about it. Part of him wanted to believe she could change, but part of him was unsure. And what was this about Dumbledore? What did all of that mean? This letter generated more answers than questions, truth be told. "So, does anyone have any ideas?" he asked hopefully.

He opened his eyes to look first at Apolline, who seemed very contemplative. Jean Claude looked pretty much the same but he did speak, "I can say that while your professor probably finds herself in a very confused state right now, she seems to be dealing with the problems at hand, letting those problems help her work through her thoughts."

"That makes a bit of sense Harry," Fleur added, "She's admitted you had very valid points, but I don't think she quite knows what to do about them, other than beg your forgiveness. Instead it seems like she's vowed to help you while she works within the system where she is."

"She could be a valuable help Harry," Gabrielle said softly. "I don't think she's going to find it easy, and I think there will be a rift between Dumbledore and her for a while which may reduce her effectiveness, but she's trying. I don't know, I want to be angry with her, but I think we need to wait and see. My main concern is Hermione. She's right there, you may need to step in eventually. In fact, they could force your hand at any time."

At this point Apolline finally speaks up, "'Arry, if I were you, I'd ask 'Ermione to spy on those . . . Weasleys for you." She held up her hand quickly to stop any instant protests so she could respond. "If I'm right from what you told me so far, your young friend wants you to understand what's happening and she bears no ill will, correct?" With the nodding of everyone in the room she leans back and steeples her hands in front of her while she works out what to say. "Then write McGonagall back with a letter for 'Ermione. Let this Professor be your go-between. This way you can test the Professor's loyalty. With your first letter we can include a portkey to get 'er out should the situation become unbearable. We can even provide another emergency beacon so that if she gets in trouble and the portkey is either taken or doesn't work we can know and do something about it. In the meantime this will help give 'Ermione a way out and be a test to the Professor as well."

The room became silent as Harry thought over the most recent proposal. After a few minutes Harry sighed deeply and shook his head. "A large part of me wants to go to the Burrow, shave Ron bald, then go to London and collect Hermione myself. I'm sure preservation charms could keep his hair fresh over the required time. But I think that will cause us more problems than we're ready for, especially with both Dumbledore and the Ministry wanting control of their weapon back."

Gabrielle stopped his speech with a slap up the back of his head, "Harry you are not a weapon, you are a human being."

Harry winced at the smack but gave her a loving smile, though there was a little pain in his eyes that quickly vanished. "I know Gabrielle, but that's what they think of me and that's the point I'm trying to make. It's not what I believe, thanks to mainly you and Fleur." He put his arms around both rather slowly and tentatively and for the first time in his life initiated a hug, even if it was a cautious one. Not seeing the brief look of pain on their faces at the cautiousness of his embrace he continued on, "No matter how much my sense of brotherhood toward Hermione objects, right now I don't see any other way to deal with this situation. I need to know more about what I'm working with and what it all means before I step up and try to take on the Headmaster in any arena. And I can't forget about Voldemort either. Merlin, I hate politics, but it looks like I'm going to have to get involved in them. No more relying on worse than useless Ministers for Magic to try to curb the Death Eaters in the Wizengamot or the Ministry."

The girls' father smiled at that and bowed from his seat toward Harry. "If you wish I can give you a crash course in politics. My position in the French government has taught me more than a few things about politics you know. As far as what being Duke Gryffindor means? I don't know. But maybe the Goblins can help you there?" He held out the envelope he picked up off of the table and offered it to the young man. "If this is what I think it is they'll want to see you as soon as possible anyway."

Harry took the letter with the Gringott's seal on it and sighed, "Let me guess, Sirius's will?" With a nod from the Delacour patriarch he opened the letter and read what the Goblins had to say.

_Harry James Potter:_

_Recently we became aware of the death of one Sirius Orion Black, head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. As you are listed as the primary beneficiary of the Black Estate, we require your presence as soon as possible to finalize procedures for the reading of his will. Also to be discussed is why you have ignored summons from our branch in the past regarding your inheritances from your own House of Potter, as well as our annual requests for audits of your accounts._

_Be aware if you do not answer this summons you will be forfeiting your rights to your inheritances. As such, as per Bank and Ministry laws we are sending this letter to the highest Authority over you to ensure you get this letter. You have until your sixteenth birthday to comply._

_Come ready to discuss business and be sure you leave ample time for this discussion. Time is money Mr. Potter. Do not keep us waiting._

_Sliphook_

_Senior Account Manager_

Harry wasn't quite sure what to think about this letter. "What annual audits?" he asked both surprise and anger. "And **what** notices? I never received anything from Gringotts"

Apolline frowned at this with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Harry dropped the letter on the table and started to shake with anger. "That manipulative old **BASTARD**. It's not enough he sends me to the Dursleys year after year, but he keeps me from my business as well? And he intercepts my mail?! It's a wonder that Hedwig hasn't been hurt!" With a comforting touch from both Fleur and Gabrielle he takes a few deep breaths to get his anger at least capped. "Can we go talk to the Goblins tomorrow? Do we need to let them know when we're coming or make an appointment?"

Apolline quickly summons a quill and parchment and hand it to Harry, instructing him, "If you want the Goblins' help you'll have to make up for insulting them by ignoring them. I know you didn't even know you were doing so, but still they'll be angry. Still with the situation as it is, I do not believe it would be safe for you to attend them at Diagon Alley. I'm not convinced we can keep you from being abducted, or one of my daughters for that matter. So I would explain the situation to them briefly, with the promise of a longer one when you meet, if they so wish. Also ask them to meet you Gringotts, Paris, citing the danger for you right now as the reason. But keep it short 'Arry. They're displeasure is evident enough with the "Time is Money" reference."

Harry nodded for a moment, then came up with an idea. "How much does hiring a Curse Breaker cost?"

"Why?" Jean-Claude answered tilting his head to the side.

"Because I have an idea to hire one from Gringotts to make the portkey and beacon devices, then send on the letters to McGonagall and Hermione directly from their offices. That way I can write Hermione directly once, maybe twice to get her what she needs, and I don't have to rely on Professor McGonagall to get those things to her."

"Well, they can be quite expensive, but the problem is I don't know exactly how much you have in your trust vault and you can't access your inheritance from Mr. Black until after the will reading. Not to mention how do we ensure their curse breaker can't be bought out by someone else?"

"The last part is easy, papa. Simply request Bill Weasley to do it." As if sensing the protests from the room she turned her body toward Harry and added, "Bill is on your side, Harry. When we broke up," she put her finger on his mouth to stop the interruptive protest, "Non, it's okay. Please hear me out. When we broke up he was upset, but he had told me he would not change the situation at all. To be perfectly honest, he was going to break up with me at the same time I did with him, I just brought it up first. We talked about you, for reasons we will discuss tonight, and he asked me to watch after you. I believe he knew what his family was doing and disapproved. You see, he started to work in Egypt to get away from his mother. I never understood why until after I met her and talked to Hermione. I think he knows about all of this and can't do anything about it. Helping you will give him something to do about it."

Harry looked at Fleur as if he were lost for part of that discussion, but at the same time he seemed to understand her point about Bill. "Okay, then I'll ask for Bill to do it, but isn't he on assignment?"

M. Delacour appeared thoughtful for a moment, then smiled widely. "Leave that part to me, Harry. You just write your replies and then hand me the letter to the Goblins. Afterward Apolline and I will step out to ensure the letters get delivered to Gringotts and for a couple of other things, giving you three a chance to talk."

Satisfied with the plan, Harry quickly finished his letter to McGonagall before turning his attention to the final letter to the Goblins.

_Mr. Sliphook:_

_First, let me apologize deeply for the lack of response you have received from me in the past. Please understand it was not meant as a slight in any way. You see, I never received any mail from Gringotts, especially not the letters that you referred to. I believe someone has been screening my mail without my knowledge. Still I should have inquired directly about my accounts the last time I was in the bank, and I did not. Please forgive any insults my inaction has caused._

_Recently I was informed that I stand as Heir to more than just the accounts of Potter and Black. In fact, the inheritances I stand in line for quite old and famous, likely leaving me with more responsibilities than most were probably aware of. As such, I wonder if it is possible to obtain a full listing and explanation of all my inheritances, including any political seats they may hold? I realize this is asking much, but I am willing to reimburse you for any extra time this requires._

_There has been a great many upheavals in my life recently, Mr. Sliphook. This latest revelation of Owl tampering concerns me greatly, bringing the matter of my personal safety into question. In fact, combining both the news of what I have learned and this latest bit of information, I fear for my personal safety on the streets of Diagon Alley. Could we possibly meet at Gringotts in Paris? That would be a far safer and easier place for me to meet you. If not, can we come up with some other way for me to arrive at your office? I promise to give a more thorough explanation of the reasons behind my requests when next we meet._

_Lastly, I wish to hire the services of a curse breaker for the construction of both a portkey and an emergency beacon. One of the people under my protection is in danger, and I need to have these devices constructed to work in areas otherwise warded against such devices. I understand this would be an expensive endeavour normally, but I also must ask for a specific curse breaker: one William Weasley. He is most familiar with the wards through which these devices are most likely to have towork. If cost is an issue, Monsieur Delacour is enclosing a letter granting permission to withdraw the funds from his account for the devices. I am also enclosing two letters I ask be sent out from Gringotts, if you can. The portkey and becon device should be inserted into the package for Hermione Jane Granger. Please make these devices unobtrusive, and please withdraw whatever fees you require for these services._

_I look forward talking to you as soon as a time and place can be arranged._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter_

Once he was finished he handed off the letters to the elder Delacours, who got up to hug the teens before leaving them alone to talk. Harry was perplexed when Fleur asked him to take the chair opposite them, and began to grow more than a little concerned. The girls seemed to sense his mood, which prompted Fleur to speak up, "Non Harry. It is nothing bad, and the, how do you say, other shoe is not about to drop?" After receiving his nod she continues, "But there are some things we need to explain, such as the mental communication we have been sharing between the three of us, and what it means."

"I've been wondering about that," Harry sighed in slight relief. "But even if I had the reference materials I'm not Hermione who can just search through books to find the answers. And I don't have anyone that I really trust enough to talk toabout this kind of thing, other than the two of you, so I was going to ask you."

Gabrielle looked distressed but stayed where she was and sent a feeling of comfort to him. "We'll help you, Harry. I promise," she said as she took a breath. With encouragement from Fleur she seemed to gather up the courage to ask a question. "Harry, what do you know about Veela?"

Harry blinked at this non-sequitur as it derailed his thoughts. It took him a few moments of leaning back to gather his thoughts before answering the question. "A race of magical females with a rather strong attraction based power that pulls men toward them for . . . er. . . personal relations." Suddenly a flashback to the Quidditch World Cup came to the front of his mind and urged him to add, "And it is wise never to get them angry, they can throw fireballs. They look rather avian-like when they do become enraged. And you and Fleur are at least a quarter Veela. That's all I know."

Fleur smiles a bit at the ghost of Harry's memories before taking over from Gabrielle. "There's a lot more than that, Harry. First of all, you need to understand that there's no such thing as a "quarter veela." You either or you're not. And the . . . genes . . . that control that part of our heritage is dominant in females and non-existent in males, meaning that the vast majority of females born to a Veela are Veela. And just like normal witches, the strength of an individual Veela's power can vary from individual to individual. Even so, the same rules apply no matter what strength the Veela in question is. Do you understand so far?"

Harry seemed to think about it before saying, "So what you're saying is that neither one of you are "part-Veela" but you're _both_ full Veela. And the main difference between the two of you is the strength of your Veela powers. Like Hermione is more powerful than Lavender."

Gabrielle smiled and said, "You may not be Hermione, Harry, but you are very intelligent. Do not let anyone say different. Yes, you are right. Of the two of us I'm more powerful in my Veela powers than Fleur. She's more powerful of a Witch, but the differences there are not as large as the differences between our Veela powers. For example, the "attraction power," which we call _allure_, is more powerful in me than it is in Fleur. Same thing with those fire balls. Fleur's is reddish blue and can blow a large hole in a wall. Mine, when I'm in full fury, is sky blue can blow up a small cottage. Grand-mère is more powerful than either one of us and hers is cobalt blue and could destroy this building. Mama is between Fleur and me. But even Fleur is considered above average in power compared to most Veela. She merely has better control, which comes with practice."

Harry was managing to keep up and understand the lesson, a fact he was rather surprised at a. "So a powerful Veela mother doesn't necessarily mean a powerful Veela daughter."

"Oui, Harry. That is precisely what we mean. Now, another fact about Veela is that we are late bloomers. I'm willing to bet you thought Gabrielle was 8 when you rescued her from the lake, non? Well, that's because a Veela doesn't normally hit puberty until they're about 15 or 16. Until then they stay in a younger preadolescent body. Gabrielle is actually three years younger than you. She turns 13 in late August. But once a Veela hits puberty, it normally takes half a year for them to gain an almost-adult female figure that if they were a normal witch they would have at 18. In many ways I'm rather less buxom for most Veela my age," Fleur returned.

Harry mulling that information over for a moment before finally saying, "But Gabrielle looks almost 13 now! But from what you told me she shouldn't."

A faint flush crept up on Gabrielle's face as she drew her hands into her lap an looked down. "Merci beaux coup, Harry. That's because I hit puberty early, just as I was leaving Beauxbaton's. Yes, that was a full three years earlier than expected, which never happens without some motivating factor pushing it along." At Harry's apparent shock she quickly added, "Oui, we do know what happened this time, which I promise to explain tonight. Just let us set it up so you'll properly understand, okay?"

At Harry's nod Fleur continued as the girls were obviously playing tag with the explanation. "Thank you, Harry. Now, as I said before the rules are different with Veela than they are with normal humans. You see, Veela magic centers around two things: Anger and Sex. Sex is normally the most prevalent part of a Veela's magic, but anger has its own motivation on a Veela's magic. Sex controls most of our daily lives while anger controls our spell casting abilities with hexes, curses, and our transformation process. Thus the reason behind both our _allure_ and our alternate forms. We're practically a race of fierce warrior lovers."

Gabrielle interjected there with the next part, "Any magic that involves either of those emotions aspects will act differently with us than they will anyone else. Take for example bonds. As you know there are different types of bonds in a Wizard's life. The bond of blood (for relatives), the bond of friendship, the bond of enmity, and even bonds of lovers. Each of these bonds do something to a normal wizard or witch's core. For example, you share a bond of friendship with Hermione just as you shared one with Ron. You have classified them for years as your "best friends," non? Well in the Magical World that is not a title to use lightly. The friendship bond in your case spurs you to not only spend time around them, but to help them no matter the cost to you. At the same time, if that bond is betrayed, you tend to be more angry with them than you would with anyone else."

"I've never heard of this before! Why hasn't anyone ever explained that to me?" Harry asked, rather upset. He was sure that no one ever even thought about explaining this kind of thing to him.

"That is because Magical Britain is geared toward pureblood witches and wizards, who already understand this kind of thing," Fleur said derisively. Obviously she was **not** a fan of the British way of doing things. "Half-blood wizards and witches are barely second class citizens, and first generation wizards and witches are just above pond scum, where non-magical beings, half-breeds, and magical non-humans are. It's been like that for centuries, but over the past half-century it has been getting worse. So of course this kind of thing is not explained to you. After all, **everyone** knows about these bonds already, right?" Fleur turned her nose up at her own statement there, and Harry could see where the anger part of the Veela controls came in. She looked ready to tear something apart.

Gabrielle turned her head toward her sister and reached over to touch her arm. "Calm down Fleur. Things will change, sooner or later." Harry watched as Fleur bit off a childish snap at the soothing voice, while Gabrielle smiled at her before continuing. "Now one thing you will want to know before we continue on, Harry. Breaking a friendship bond in the Magical World carries penalties equal to the level of betrayal involved in the breaking. So during your forth year when Ron turned his back on you he was almost friendless at Hogwarts. Now, however, he's more than likely to have rather severe repercussions for what he has done. More than likely he will not enjoy life. Declaring someone your best friend and then betraying that bond is not something to fool around with."

Harry wasn't quite sure what to think about that. A part of him was happy that he'd receive the pain he was dishing out while another part really felt for his former friend, knowing what was coming was not going to be good.

"Don't forget Harry," Fleur added, "He has betrayed more than just you. By what he is attempting to do to Hermione he has betrayed her as badly if not worse than he has betrayed you. Magic permeates all of our lives, he will likely be miserable for it for quite a while. But remember, **it is not your fault**. I know you feel guilty for what is going to happen to Ronald Weasley, but he has brought it upon himself." She locked Harry's gaze with his own and seemed to be willing her words to soak in deeply into Harry. Finally Harry had to admit she was right. In a way, Ron was worse than Dudley, and he would likely be meeting a similar fate. Magic, not him, would see to it.

"It is most likely that this is what caused your Uncle and Cousin's demise as well Harry," Gabrielle added. "They weren't magical themselves, but they lived with you and there's no way they could keep your magic from effecting them. They had long since betrayed you, and thus magic made them push too far against you when you were strong enough to do something about it. You didn't wish it upon them, but they got what they deserved. But that is a theory, and one based upon a wizard's magic: yours. Fleur's and mine are different, and bonds of nearly every type tend to be different because of it."

Fleur sat back, yielding the floor to Gabrielle as the younger witch continued with her original point, "As was said before, our magic is wrapped around anger and sex. The bond for enmity for us tends to be an all out war. Not the "I'd rather just ignore him and only blast him if he hurts the people I care about" conflict you and Malfoy share, but complete and total war. If Malfoy were to become my true enemy, he'd be dead within a week, if he survived that long. If the situation with the Dursleys had not gone as it had, they would have had such a bond with the both of us, with disastrous results."

Harry could not help but to wince at the thoughts brought to mind by that statement as Gabrielle continued, "A bond of friendship, on the other hand, tends to be rather . . . sensual with a Veela. When a Veela declares someone a "best friend" it is normally done after a long talk with that friend. That's because friendship falls into the positive emotional category, which in Veela is centered around sex. To put it bluntly, a Veela's best friend will be a sexual partner for a Veela, pretty much for the rest of their lives. Sex between a Veela and their best friend, of either gender, is just like a hug between best friends of a wizard and witch, normal and completely overlooked. And a Veela normally has at least three or four best friends, of mixed genders."

This floored Harry as he thought about, and began to truly understand what they were saying. If what Gabrielle was saying was true, and it seemed like it was, then there was already one explanation for a connection between him and Gabrielle at the very least. Not to mention the thoughts being brought to mind by Gabrielle's explanation and possible repercussions so far. He blushed bright red as he just had to ask, "What about parent bonds? And when does the Veela's sex drive start?"

Fleur broke out into laughter while Gabrielle had to giggle herself. "No Harry, we are not laughing at you specifically. You just asked the two questions everyone not a Veela ask when they hearof the Veela's drive. To answer your questions as you were too polite to ask them: No, most Veela do not wind up having sex with their parents. That is rather rare. They are however very . . . "touchy feelly" with their parents. We were toning it down today because its your first day here. But it is very rare for that mother/daughter father/daughter sex to actually occur. Sibling sex depends greatly on how the siblings feel for each other really. In most cases, it never gets beyond . . . up top exploration. In rare cases, though a little more common than the parent child coupling, a pair of siblings can sometimes become sexually involved. France and other countries that understand Veela psychology and physiology make exceptions to the incest laws for Veela for those specific reasons. Even so, sexual contact does not begin for Veela until they hit puberty. So as long as a Veela looks like an eight year old, they are safe from sexual advances and bound by incest laws."

"But you said, or at least implied, you are undergoing puberty yourself," Harry interrupted. Inwardly he was breathing a sigh of relief at least on one front. At least he wouldn't have to worry about that with his children. Wait, where did **that** come from?

"Oui, I did. Because I am toward the end of the first stages of Veela puberty. And to answer the question you are far to noble to ask, no I am not a virgin. I do not have much experience mind you, but that is from lack of opportunity and time." Harry found it odd that Gabrielle did not blush when she said this, but she did not appear boastful. Then he remembered what she just said about Veela and sex, and had to admit he would be as matter-of-fact as she was if he had the same magical "wiring." "Casual friends are not included in the friends with benefits that best friends are, but we still tend to be a bit more touch-oriented with our casual friends. Fleur, for example, will still be close to Bill, for they are still casual friends."

"Not that I would turn down another chance of sex with him, if my primary lovers allow," Fleur interjects smoothly.

"What do you mean by primary lovers? Do Veela require more than one . . . mate?" Harry asked, now confused again.

"No. Normally a Veela would take one primary lover. This lover would be indoctrinated into what it means to be with a Veela as much as possible before they get to the point of no return. In that respect, it's much like falling in love with a normal witch. You don't want the partner to be unpleasantly surprised," Gabrielle answered with a sideways glance toward Fleur. A moment later her expression changed and she smiled. "But Fleur and I, and you, are in a different situation. With us, there's at least two different bonds that need to be taken into consideration. One of those is responsible for the mental communication we share. The other, well I'm not sure what part it is playing yet, save that I'm a bit deeper into things than Fleur. That's why I'm explaining all of this. Please understand Harry, magic is having its own way in this. Neither one of us are meaning to trap you."

Harry could tell they were trying to soften the blow of whatever news they were trying to tell him. Since they had shared so many memories and conversations in his head over the past few weeks and in dreams for the past few months, he knew whatever it was that they had to say would likely be of a major shock to him. He had a feeling all of those shared dreams and memories meant he was closer than the "best friend" category, it was the only thing that made sense with the way they were acting. But at the same time he knew getting pissed if that were true would not help, and would likely hurt them, so he steeled himself up against the inevitable. "I've had a lot of shocks today, and a lot of things happen to me today, so I really don't know how many more surprises I can handle. But . . . I need to know. Tell me."

Gabrielle looked back to Fleur and gulped, but apparently pushed on in a much less confident voice. "I don't know if you know this or not Harry, but when you save someone in the magical world without selfish reason and at risk to you, a life debt is formed. From what I've seen in your dreams you are owed two life debts at the very least: Hermione Granger and Arthur Weasley."

"Three actually," Harry interrupted. "Ginny Weasley. I saved her from Tom Riddle and his basilisk."

Gabrielle nodded at this, a bit surprised, but continued on with the questions unasked. "Four in that case Harry. Mine. You saved me from death, despite what Dumbledore thinks. Merpeople and Veela never got along. They think we stole their beauty, and we think they're . . . greedy. That's a history lesson for another time though. The short story is that they will not hesitate to kill a Veela when they get a chance. They stopped Fleur and were going to kill me. You saved me just because you thought my life was in danger, and the merpeople would have killed you if they could have. Thus I owed you my life. The life debt forms a bond between the two, where if one betrays that life debt they're made to suffer for the rest of their lives, unless it transfers to progeny. Now I just got done explaining what Veela nature does to bonds to Veela, right?"

Harry was afraid of this. He could see where this was going, and was afraid of letting it happen. If having a death sentence in the form of Voldemort wasn't bad enough, now he had someone else's life to worry about. To make matters worse, Fleur was caught up in this somehow. He groaned loudly and put his head in his hands. "Don't tell me, you're now some kind of . . . sex slave to me, right?"

He felt a hand on his head. He felt it slide between his head and his hands, cupping his cheek as it was pulled up. Gabrielle had gotten up and sat down on the table, so when he looked up he was looking directly in her eyes. "Normally, oui, that would be the case if I did not have a bond of lovers. But there's another bond in place that supersedes that bond, and reduces the influence of the life bond. That is the bond you, me and Fleur share. Let me ask you this, is having two people who would always be on your side and truly desire to make you happy such a bad thing?"

Harry wanted to shout "YES!" but something stopped him. His life was crap now, and in many senses he would be all alone emotionally if it weren't for them. He couldn't really deny what they were saying, "I really don't want to be alone, but I'm afraid for anyone who gets near me. Voldemort is still trying to kill me, and he'll use anyone to get to me. I don't want anyone else to die for me."

Fleur apparently joined Harry and reached out with her other hand for the cheek closest to him, "Harry, I was asked to join the Order. I know more about the dangers than most before the bond, but after the bond? I know exactly what I'm getting myself into. You won't make it on your own, Harry. The situation with Scrimgeour earlier today should tell you that. What would have happened if we weren't there?"

Harry couldn't deny it, "I would have been arrested for leverage to do whatever it was that he wanted me to do."

Gabrielle smiled and nodded. "Exactly Harry. You know we saw the prophecy in your mind. And let me explain now that our bond, once finalized, makes us immune to mind control and mind reading spells. Completely immune. And that includes you as well. No one can force any of us to tell any secret outside of the bond. They won't even be able to tell we knew it. And neither Fleur nor I have told anyone, not even our parents. There are other protections the three of us are afforded, so long as we're together. That, combined with the efforts each of us will put into the safety of the others, will keep us all as safe as possible. Not only that, but the bond the three of us share will empower you with powers you did not have, or at least did not know you had. Any of those could be the true "power he knows not." Do you see now Harry? Pushing us away would be worse than useless, it could cost you your chance to win."

Harry was quite for a few minutes as he thought about all of what was just said. This other bond had to be very powerful to do all of that, but he could tell there was a great deal of truth in what was just said. His own heart was slowly becoming less and less divided, knowing they were telling him the truth. A fierce protection of both of them was welling up inside of him, which was devouring his sense of desperate loneliness and resolute isolationism. Finally he could not deny them any more, he knew they were right. It was as if magic itself was leading him to the answer, and it would not let him go any other way. Finally he nodded and gave them a sad smile. "Part of me wants to push you away, but that would be killing myself and I just can't do that. The rest of me knows you're right. The only way for me to win is forward. So I won't push you away any more. But please, can you tell me what this bond is that we share that does that?"

Fleur answered this one after kissing him gently on the corner of his mouth. "It's called the Triumvirate Bond. It joins three people as one, making them eternal lovers and more powerful together than they could ever be separately."

**A/N: Please forgive any inaccuracies regarding the knighthood ceremony. There is precious little on the internet about the modern knighthood ceremony. So I had to base it off of knighthood ceremonies in the SCA, bended to a modern, real world direction. Otherwise I tried to be as accurate as possible with vestments of the Knighthood order and everything else. Thanks to Brigrove not only for an excellent job of his normal beta duties, but a great job finding references for me for knighthoods, titles, and other important royal court information. Also Harry's exact position in line for the Muggle throne was a random, arbitrary number within the top 30 I had mentioned before. **


	5. Ch 5: Lovin' in a Bank Cart

**A small boy stands in a barren wasteland facing a rather ugly demon at the banks of the River Styx. He has a cell phone in his hand and he's screaming for help.**

**At the same time in a Japanese computer classroom two girls, a little boy, and a teenage boy hold a cell phone. The red-head girl asks the lilac haired girl about the River Styx. The purple haired girl responds with a right wing christian answer, then gives the mystical version, basically saying if the boy crosses the river he's dead. Red headed girl holding the phone speaks into it saying, "Christian Right says you're screwed."**

**Boy at the river screams for help. After referring to a book of magic spells the red head's dead mother left behind, she finally finds a way to seal the demon. She scans in a talisman and then yells, "Hold that in front of you and say it!"**

**The boy holds up a long slip of paper with a disclaimer on it and speaks, "DrgnMstr doesn't own Harry Potter, Fleur or Gabrielle Delacour, or any other creation of JK Rowling. All rights for those creations are held by Ms. Rowling, WB and its affiliates! He also does not speak for the Crown of England or any other public figure. Finally he does not condone any illegal acts found within!"**

**The demon is then sealed within the talisman, and the boy transports back to the computer classroom. They all leave the classroom, but leave the computer on. A middle aged man comes out of a corner then sits and types some code. "Thank you for the disclaimer data guys. I'll just use it to beef up my demo . . . stories."**

**DrgnMstr presents:**

**Harry Potter and the Veela Bond**

**Chapter 5: Lovin' in a Bank Cart**

**From the last chapter:**

_Gabrielle smiled and nodded. "Exactly Harry. You know we saw the prophecy in your mind. And let me explain now that our bond, once finalized, makes us immune to mind control and mind reading spells. Completely immune. And that includes you as well. No one can force any of us to tell any secret outside of the bond. They won't even be able to tell we knew it. And neither Fleur nor I have told anyone, not even our parents. There are other protections the three of us are afforded, so long as we're together. That, combined with the efforts each of us will put into the safety of the others, will keep us all as safe as possible. Not only that, but the bond the three of us share will empower you with powers you did not have, or at least did not know you had. Any of those could be the true "power he knows not." Do you see now Harry? Pushing us away would be worse than useless, it could cost you your chance to win."_

_Harry was quiet for a few minutes as he thought about all Gabrielle (or they) had just said. This other bond had to be very powerful to do all of that, but he could tell there was a great deal of truth in what was just said. His own heart was slowly becoming less and less divided, knowing they were telling him the truth. A fierce sense ofprotection of both of them was welling up inside of him, which was devouring his sense of desperate loneliness and resolute isolationism. Finally he could not deny them any more, he knew they were right. It was as if magic itself was leading him to the answer, and it would not let him go any other way. Finally he nodded and gave them a sad smile. "Part of me wants to push you away, but that would be killing myself and I just can't do that. The rest of me knows you're right. The only way for me to win is forward. So I won't push you away any more. But please, can you tell me what this bond is that we share that does that?"_

_Fleur answered this one after kissing him gently on the corner of his mouth. "It's called the Triumvirate Bond. It joins three people as one, making them eternal lovers and more powerful together than they could ever be separately."___

Harry was shocked, to say the least. He may never have heard of that bond before, but the short description Fleur just gave made it sound like it was like the soul bond. Even though his brain was threatening to shut down, he knew now was not the time to do so. So instead he tried to think about what it all meant. But he was getting nowhere, so he finally spoke up, "Okay, I know from one of Hermione's research projects from a while back what a soul bond is. They're supposed to be pretty rare. But what you are describing is a bit different. How?"

Gabrielle smiled and sat on the couch next to him, taking a hand. He felt more than saw Fleur reach around him, holding him tightly in one arm. Gabrielle spoke quietly saying, "Harry, the Triumvirate bond is a soul bond between three people, not two. In the eyes of magic, veela culture, and the French Ministry we three are married. Or at least we will be in very little time."

Harry had to tilt his head to the side to look at Gabrielle in confusion. "Er... Um... I'm not following?"

The next thing Harry heard was the melodic laughter of Fleur Delacour. It was not the full gut roll of someone truly entertained, but it was more of a soft sensual sound of someone who was both amused and at the same time rather pleased. "What she means Harry, is that once you, me, and Gabrielle have sex together, the bond will be complete. And before you ask, that part is true of all Triumvirate Bonds."

Despite years of malnutrition, and years of systemic abuse and neglect, he was still a teenage male with a very strong sexual drive of his own. The images from that suggestion flooded his mind and caused him to turn almost tomato red. He felt for sure that steam had to be rolling out of his ears from that.

"Fleur!" Gabrielle admonished upon seeing Harry's state, "I think you overloaded him!" She leaned a little in so she could see his face, which inadvertently gave Harry a small glimpse at her developing breast, and smiled encouragingly. "Harry, it's okay. This is why we told you all of that about Veela nature in the first place. We wanted you to realize there's nothing wrong with your current thoughts, and that whatever you're imagining will happen."

Will happen. Not most likely happen, but will happen. He supposed he should be thankful that they were at least giving him some privacy in his mind, even if they could still read him like a book. He damned himself for thinking like he was though. '_Why can't I get these visions out of __my head? Uncle Vernon was right, I am a freak!_' Suddenly another portion of his conscience seemed to rebel at that, as did the two witches he was with. He had not realized he was broadcasting that, but apparently he did for he had two French young women admonishing him for such thoughts, which only encouraged that part of his conscience to come even more into the fore. Finally he had to capitulate to both the ladies and his conscience that he was normal in that.

Then his second reaction kicked in. He was getting what every male between the ages of 14 and death professed as the ultimate dream. He had not one but two women who wanted him, who weren't the slightest bit concerned about sharing, either with each other or himself. Why was he the one who got this? Surely there must be someone better.

This is when Fleur spoke up, "Gabrielle, we are going to have to work on Harry's self esteem issues," the older young woman said to the younger. Getting an agreement she turned toward Harry and gave him her most earnest look before saying, "Harry, you are the kindest, most loving Wizard I know. I don't know how that came to be considering what you lived with, but believe me when I say I'm thankful. You've done so much, you have so much on your shoulders, we're really the **least** that fate owes you, even if I prefer not to be treated as an object." She immediately forestalled his automatic argument with, "I know you would never treat us that way, Harry. It's one of the things I do love about you. But what I'm saying is that you have done nothing wrong to warrant not getting this. Gabrielle and I love you, and we want to prove it. Please let us?"

Harry had to think about this for a few minutes, his sense of worthlessness warring with his desires. His desires were joined by his conscience which stated that he'd hurt them, not to mention himself, if he denied this. After all, they had been spending the better part of a month inside each-other's heads, and probably knew each other in ways most couple that had been together for a year or so would envy. He also felt them in his head, and felt the sincerity of their words, and that above anything else finally swayed his decision. "Er... I... Okay," he said slowly raising his head. "I just have no idea what to do. Are we..."

Gabrielle reached up from his shoulder where her head had been and kissed him softly on the lips at this question. "I was hoping so, Harry. I know Fleur was as well. We know it's not going to be easy for us, but if we can grow closer, those difficult times won't be as difficult. We know how we feel, and we know you feel the same way, so all that's holding us back is fear. There's no need to be afraid anymore, is there?"

"No, I suppose not," Harry replied haltingly. Despite of it all he still was afraid. He knew it was from the abuse he had suffered over the years, and the recent betrayals from what he had called his surrogate family, but still he could not help it. The scars stung, and some were still fresh. But one thing remained in his mind, these were _his_ ladies. These were the same two women he had grown closer to over the past month. No, that was not a long time under normal circumstances, but given their mind link there were few things he did not know about them, at least on an emotional level. Even he couldn't remain in a bond with them for that long without coming to trust them. Finally he made up his mind and hoped he would not regret it. "You promise you won't leave me?" he asked, sounding a little plaintive while glancing between the two of them.

Fleur softly turned his head toward him so he could see into her eyes as she answered, though not directly, "Harry, have you ever heard of a polyamorous relationship?" In truth, Harry had, but only fleetingly, and told her so. "Everything we told you tonight leads up to this point. You, me, and Gabrielle are soul bonded. We share the triumvirate bond. As Veela, sex is part of the equation, which is good considering magic and the powers that be consider us married now anyway. There is nothing known about what the Veela drive does to something as intimate as the triumvirate bond, but we know it automatically initiates a polyamorous relationship. A true three-way, as it were. Now with full humans it makes you accept the three-way with little or no jealousy and very minimal friction, but with Veela we have all the outside connections that we told you about already."

Harry thought about what Fleur was saying and something finally seemed to click, "So what you're saying is that the bond norma... with full humans..." He stopped there as both ladies assured him he could call the full human version normal since this was the first time such a bond included Veela. He acknowledged the point and continued, "Okay, normally this bond minimizes the jealousy issues about taking another lover outside a core couple, instead making it a core three-way, right?" When they both nodded he nodded once and continued, "Well, I'm not Hermione but it would seem to me that the purpose of such a power would be to allow each person to be more accepting of the other two's quirks. If we look at that way, then it will be more than likely that the bond will help me come to terms with you both having sex outside the three of us. After all, your drive pretty much forces you two into that route, right?"

"That is true Harry. But it could also make us want only you," Gabrielle pointed out.

"You're right, it could," Harry countered, "But somehow I don't think it will. So in the end we need to come to some kind of agreement for those cases, don't we?"

Fleur's smile grew wider as she reached over to hug Harry and her sister. "Oui, that was the point I was about to make. As of right now, you, me, and Gabrielle are in a polyamorous relationship. We can't be monogamous, even if we keep only to the three of us, by the very definition of the triumvirate bond. It simply doesn't happen that way. So we need to do what any good, honest, and truthful polyamorous group should do, and set some rules for our relationship."

Harry tilted is head to the side and said, "What do you mean?"

"It is simple, Harry. The three of us need to decide, sooner rather than later, what constitutes "cheating" on our mates. Breaking those rules would be the same as a monogamous person having sex outside the marriage, wrong and hurtful. I'll start for example by saying whatever rules we have for the two of us to account for our Veela nature, also apply to you." Fleur glanced over to Gabrielle for confirmation and support, which she gave readily. "In other words, whatever you'll allow us to do, you can do as well. And whatever we can't do, you can't do."

Harry frowned for a moment as he thought about things, though he could not see himself doing anything like that. "But I don't have that drive, so I don't have that reason. It shouldn't apply to me."

"But you may, Harry," Gabrielle posited, "It is known that the triumvirate bond causes the three to share a lot of their magic and magical traits, both good and bad. It is very possible you could wind up having the same drive that we do. You could also wind up having the same benefits. But since we don't know for certain, it's best to leave things as open as possible, wouldn't you agree?" Harry found he could not argue that, so he had to capitulate. "Very well, any rule we make applies to all of us or not at all. Since we agree with that, I'll go next. I say there should be no sneaking around to have sex with other people outside our primary group. If we do wind up doing so, either by Veela nature or other reason, no hiding it. We let each other know beforehand if possible, as soon as possible after if not."

Even Harry could see the reasoning behind this, and for some reason he didn't really have a problem with it. It let them still have their relationships with their best friends by their nature. But at the same time reduced the chances of being blindsided by some secret that may had been perfectly alright otherwise. So he nodded and added meekly, "How about keeping our outside... er... uh..."

"Liaisons?" Gabrielle helpfully provided.

"Uh, yeah. Liaisons. How about we keeping our outside liaisons to people we three know. This will mean I'll have to... er... meet your... partners, but still, its better than being surprised by a stranger walking down the street."

The smile on Fleur's face grew wide at this as she nodded enthusiastically. "I think that is a great idea, Harry. I think though we can take it a step further though, and say that the three of us need to approve of an outside partner before anything happens, if it is at all possible."

"But what about your best friends? And Gabrielle's?" Harry asked, both shocked and at the same time mildly flattered. "You have those bonds already. I can't just tell you to give it up! It's your bodies!"

"Harry," Gabrielle started as she touched his arm. Harry didn't know why he was so... okay with being touched like this, but he wasn't going to complain. "I don't think you'll have any problems with those we currently call best friends. But let's get one thing straight: yes, it's our bodies. And we choose not to do anything with our bodies that hurts you. We love you too much. That's why we are setting things up this way. Now, tell me truthfully, you would demand we were okay with you having sex with someone else before you did, oui?"

"Yeah but..." Harry started to say before he was cut off by Fleur.

"No buts, Harry. To insist that we have free reign while you're limited to when and who we choose is a double standard! Anyone else would chafe at it, which is why I insisted on our first rule in the first place! Harry, you are the kindest, most loving, strongest and most devoted person I know. But you need to understand, you're just as important to us as we are to you. You do matter Harry. Your feelings do matter. What those Dursleys told you is wrong! Dumbledore should never have avoided you. You are not a tool, a weapon! You are you. The Queen of England sees it, and has acknowledged it. When are you going to acknowledge it yourself?"

Harry rocked back against the back of the couch in shock. No small part of him wanted to dispute Fleur's claims, but the rational side refused to. Even a part of his emotional side was agreeing and at the same time cheering that someone finally recognized him as a person. This longing for acceptance finally blind-sided the rest of him as he absorbed what they were telling him. He finally had a place where he belonged! He had a place where he was a person! His opinion wasn't just brushed away, it mattered! Harry couldn't help the next thing that happened as he broke down in tears.

The girls let him fall forward slightly so he could put his face in his hands as he cried and thanked them. They sat there and simply hugged him for a good long while before slowly guiding him up and toward the family room to the stairs. As they reached the end of the stairs on the second floor they were guided to the right and through a doorway. The room was huge, easily twice the size of a standard English living room. Windows lined two of the walls as the room assumed an L shape around a closet and another room to his left. To the right was a huge posted bed, probably a large king by size, made in emerald colors. That was all he saw though as he was led to the bed while he tried to get a hold of himself.

Gabrielle started to undress him in preparation for bed. She was gentle and slow, and still said words of comfort as she did. His top garments were off before she stepped away and Fleur took her place. He barely registered that Fleur was wearing a french blue teddy as she started to remove histrousers. He was a bit uncertain about that, as he was normally a shy person. But they had already seen the worst and he did not want to be alone even for that long, so he let her finish the job. Just as his dress trousers slid to the floor Fleur walked over and kissed him gently on the lips. "Harry, just relax and do whatever feels right to you, oui? If we don't want you to do something, we'll let you know. Just relax."

Thing was, Harry had no idea how to relax in a situation like this. Harry, being a normal teenager in at least this aspect, was very excited about being in bed with two very attractive young women. He was living every teenaged boy's ultimate dream, but a large part of him was still more than a little nervous and slightly scared. What if he hurt one of them? Could he deal with the intimacy? It was clear at least they wanted this, and if he was being truthful with himself he'd want it to, but at the same time was it right? They had just gotten together physically! '_I should stop this,_' he thought to himself. But then his pants came off, with Gabrielle trailing kisses down his inner thigh, when something inside of him stirred.

////**Lemon Alert**////

Suddenly it was like a switch had been flipped on inside his head. Fleur was stroking his chest in large circles with her fingernails as a feeling of rightness overcame him. His doubts seemed to melt away to be replaced by a sense of rightness. Of course this was the right thing! They were bonded to him just as he was bonded to them. His hands moved seemingly of their own volition, slowly tracing loopy figure 8 patterns against each of his partner's backs, slowly heading toward that small dip in the back that led to their buttocks. His member was growing rather hard, and longer than he had remembered it being when he last saw it. But large though it was, the ladies didn't seem to mind one bit.

Electric currents ran through Harry when Fleur reached down and slowly started to kiss/suck on the right side of his chest. Her tongue played with the nub as she rotated her body over him so her beautiful breasts were dangling above him. A low animalistic growl escaped from his throat as he needed no further hints. He bent his head up to capture one of Fleur's breasts with his mouth, gently sucking it in as he did. His own tongue slowly entwined around her nipple, flicking it every once in a while as he did so. He could tell by Fleur's moans around his chest that she enjoyed it.

While Fleur and Harry were focused on each-other's chest, Gabrielle was at work down below. She slowly traced kisses up and down his thighs until finally her mouth found his manhood. She proved to be good at pleasing someone down there. While he had limited (ie no) experience in sex, he like the feelings she was giving him. At one point when her tongue met the very end of his tip, his leg jerked up. Unfortunately Gabrielle had taken to straddling it so she got kneed in the stomach, though his calf struck lower than that. She gave a yelp in surprise, but as his leg came down it rubbed against her in a way that made her moan sensuously.

"I'm so sorry Gabrielle," Harry panicked. "I didn't mean to hurt you!" Fluer gave a moan of half exasperation and half sensual excitement as his mouth came free from her breast.

"Non," Gabrielle replied quickly. "I'm okay, though I wouldn't mind your leg rubbing me like that again," she added in a throaty voice. "Go back to pleasing Fleur, Harry, while I make you happy." Harry was convinced through the bond that Gabrielle meant what she said, and so decided to follow through with her "suggestions." This caused Gabrielle and Fleur both to moan even more, which in turn caused his level of arousal to go up. Finally a short time later all three of them climaxed, and then fell contentedly onto the bed.

"My turn," Fleur chuckled throatily as she started to move to where Gabrielle was. "I think we should get started finalizing the bond, non?"

Suddenly all the insecurities came back, only to be washed away by Gabrielle's kiss. "Oui, I think we should." Harry felt great love and attraction coming through the bond, and realized now that there wasn't any chance they could be separated. He could feel their love, and knew they wouldn't turn their back on him. So the last hold out in his mind finally stopped fighting with a '_very well_.' He smiled up at his younger mate and brought her down for a kiss as an answer. Feeling his acquiescence through the bond, it was the right time, and they moved on to the next level together.

////**Lemon End**////

_Gringott's Bank_

_Baguette magique et Épée Ruelle_

_Paris, France_

_Noon the Next Day_

_Harry's POV_

Of course the three of them had the widest possible smiles on their faces the next morning, something Appolline gently teased them at while Jean Claude tried to act like the protective father. The later lasted all of two minutes before he finally broke up laughing and hugged Harry, leaving the younger man thoroughly confused. It wasn't until he had both Gabrielle and Fleur glaring at him that he finally calmed down enough to explain that the parents knew exactly what the three would most likely be up to, and approved. Later in private he would add that he was happy the girls found someone honorable as compared to some others that Fleur had (briefly) dated. Only Bill came anywhere as close to gaining the elder man's respect and acceptance, only to gain more than a little respect from the older man by the way he handled their break up. Harry, of course, was well on his way to earning the same amount of respect.

Once the older man was done re-assuring the younger, they sat down for the first of Harry's many "protocol and precedence" classes. This first one went over titles in both the non-magical and magical worlds, the differences between the two, and where he fit in on all of it. Harry could tell there was a lot more than what Jean-Claude had mentioned today, but guessed (rightly) that today's lesson was primarily to prepare him for the walk through Paris's version of Diagon Alley: Baguette magique et Épée Ruelle (or Wand and Sword Alley). Harry was likely to meet some of France's "higher" class, and even though nobility wasn't as big a focus there as it was in his native lands, he was still expected to act a certain way, according to his station. Harry nodded slowly in understanding, then buckled down to the lesson.

In the end he barely had the time to get into his new dress robes, complete with all the insignia for his station, including his Duchy. He almost decided against wearing all of that, but given that the knightings were publicized and his Duchy was acknowledged during the Knighting, there really wasn't much hiding it, at least here. And once it became knowledge outside of Magical Britain, it was only a matter of time before it became known **within** Magical Britain. Either way, sooner or later he'd have to deal with Fudge and Dumbledore.

Harry felt a mental caress in his head, causing him to focus on Fleur. "It's time to go mon cher," she said while touching his shoulder. He smiled back at her and stood, then offered her and her sister hands up. Once everyone was standing, the family began to fall in place at the Floo, where they made their way to _Les Cave à Vin_, or The Wine Cellar, which was much cleaner and classier than its English counterpart, _The Leaky Cauldron_. After paying the Maitre D', they were on their way to the bank.

The trip to the bank was pretty uneventful, save there were a lot of people stepping to the side and watching as the group passed by. Some of course were enthralled by the Veelas' _Allure_, but others were watching Harry, the males with awe and a little envy, the females just plain awed, almost like some of the men were with his ladies. That made Harry nervous, very nervous. '_Fleur, Gabrielle, do you have any idea why the ladies here are looking at me like that?_'

Neither one of them could come up with an answer, so Gabrielle took a couple of steps ahead to talk to Appolline and Genevieve, Appolline's mother. The older women had not apparently noticed the looks, but seemed quite perplexed. Genevieve glanced back to Harry, then looked down to Gabrielle, and with a distinctive hand movement informed them they would talk about it later. Harry shrugged and thought as long as no one tried to mob him he should be fine. Finally they made it to the front doors of Gringotts, only to see the same sign in English that he saw in London. And while he may have found that odd, he was much to nervous to say anything, instead opting to head inside the bank.

Harry took the lead now, having been coached by Monsieur Delacour as to who to see and how to behave. Bypassing the tellers he headed toward the bank's secretary and declared in a clear voice, "I am here for an appointment with Senior Account Manager Sliphook. I, Harry James Potter, humbly request an audience."

The goblin at the desk looked rather board, in as much as anyone could tell since he kept his head down to the paperwork in front of him. "He has been notified, take a seat and if he will see you, you will be informed." Keeping as much of a regal but polite bearing as he could in order as not to offend. It was at least five minutes after the appointment's time that another goblin came out of the cave and called for Harry, at which point Harry was beginning to get worried that he could not fix the insult the goblins felt toward him. Still, he was going to try as much as possible. He and his new family followed the goblin, only to be let in to another office where a lone goblin was sitting behind a desk.

Silence filled the room after the door closed, and it became clearer to Harry he'd have to make the first move. So he watched the goblin across the desk, and when he paused writing, Harry spoke up, "Senior Account Manager Sliphook? I am Harry James Potter, come as requested by yourself. May your gold always increase and never decrease."

Finally the goblin looked up and sneered at Harry, making him feel somewhat uncomfortable. A small part of him felt that the Goblin had some nerve, but Harry kept that part well in check as the Goblin responded, "Your attempts at flattery will not prove useful to you, Mr. Potter. You have insulted us several times, and unless you can provide a legitimate reason as to why, sanctions will be imposed."

Harry ruthlessly tried to squash any resentment he was feeling for the Goblin race right now, considering that they had violated several of their own greeting customs in the past few minutes. "May I please inquire as to how I have insulted the Goblin Nation? I tend to be as polite as possible toward all magical races, including Goblins. I'm afraid I don't understand."

The goblin started looking angry, and that was not a good sign for one Harry Potter. Still, Harry was going to attempt to be polite as possible toward the goblin, even when the goblin did not deserve it. Jean Claude had given him enough of an overview on Goblin Custom to know that had he been a goblin, Sliphook's next words were in fact very rude and would be enough to consider a duel, "Mr. Potter, are you a fool? If so, I weep for the Magical Commonwealth. I think you should get someone here who can explain to you your insults. Perhaps a sprog teacher would suffice."

Harry's anger was now beginning to boil. Did that goblin just call him a little child? Still Harry tried to keep a tight reign on his temper before it exploded, which it was close to doing. "Senior Account Manager Sliphook, while I may not be aware of what I have done to greatly insult you, I am willing to make amends, if you can tell me what it will take. I can see you do not believe this, but I am willing to swear an oath that my ignorance is not feigned. I have always treated Goblins with respect, and have tried to do so today. But you so far have yet to tell me what I have done, or what I can do to correct this, which is in direct opposition to your previously stated intentions. In your letter to me, you have told me to come ready to discuss both business _and_ my reasons for supposedly ignoring your previous summons. I have done so as politely as possible, despite the untrue accusations which have been directed at me. Whatever it is that I have actually done to insult you during this visit to the bank I will be more than happy to tender and apology, provided you can tell me just what I have done."

Sliphook looked like 1he was ready to draw his knife and launch himself at Harry, or call the guards in, or both. In fact, it took him a good five minutes to stop shaking in rage before the goblin could answer the man, "There's no 'supposedly' about your actions, Mr. Potter. We have sent at least three different summons to you each year, and have fined you for each final notice, every year since your seventh birthday. And yet you have made no comment even once about your statements, or about the fine notices which you are required by bank policy to sign acknowledgment of or suffer a further thousand galleon fine. This is an insult to the Goblin Nation that we will no longer over-look. The next time you ignore us and snub your nose at our correspondence, you will suffer a penalty of ten percent of your total holdings, both liquid and realty. We refuse to be snubbed in this matter, Mr. Potter."

Harry was about to snap, his anger finally getting the better of him despite both Fleur and Gabrielle trying to sooth him through the bond. But as he stood up he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn around to see Jean-Claude leaning over to whisper to him, "Harry, you need to ask him what correspondences he is talking about. Rest assured they can do this, but they must present proof of these correspondences. Furthermore, it is evident you haven't received any such notice. Request their proof, but do so in a manner to make it clear you're not accusing them of lying."

Harry blinked as his anger seemed to find another target, the same one he had found yesterday. As such, he found himself more able to speak calmly toward Sliphook than he would have been capable to otherwise. Closing his eyes gave the room a noticeable notification of his trying to calm down before he spoke again, "Mr. Sliphook, I wish to apologize for taking my anger at this situation out on you. You are not at fault for this, please be assured I realize that fully. Please take 100 galleons out of my vault as an apology. This is not meant as a bribe, but merely a gift of gratitude for pointing out some unknown errors for me. Please understand that it was never my intention to insult the Goblin Nation, but due to my inattention to events occurring around me it has happened. If I may, could I request a copy of the correspondences you have sent which were ignored by me? Is there some way you mark them as to when and where they were sent? I ask not because I doubt your words, but because I have suspicions as to why you never received answers from me, but if I'm right, I will need proof."

Sliphook had looked like Harry's response had put the goblin through a roller-coaster ride of emotion. In fact, the aged banker had at one point pulled his dagger out, only to watch as Harry had kept his entourage from drawing wands against him. This action was enough to give the account manager enough pause to really hear the last sentence from Harry's mouth, which caused him to be curious despite himself. "What do you mean by "suspicions as to why you never received answers?" Surely you know why you chose to ignore us for so long?"

Harry took a deep breath and shook his head before sighing out an answer, "I have never received any written correspondence from you, meaning Gringotts over-all, until the one you sent to the Non-magical Queen of England to give to me. That is why you never got an answer back, because I never knew you needed to talk to me. I fear my mail has been intercepted since I was placed at my muggle relatives house, and I was hoping your normal attention to details will tell me who received it in my stead. Them I will be having words with, and **much** more harshly than I have had with you. You can be assured of that."

Sliphook almost sneered for a moment, then reached into a box beside his desk and said, "Yes, we do note who receives our notices. And in case they were **not** intercepted but delivered to your magical guardian." The goblin then slid a few pieces of paper over toward Harry and his group. Harry instantly took them and saw red, as the receipts showed Dumbledore's name on them as magical guardian. "As you can see, they got to who they were supposed to, so I will ask you just what you are trying to pull here. What muggles?"

"Dumbledore is **not** my magical guardian. That was supposed to go to Sirius Black, as my godfather," Harry snapped back. "And even if Dumbledore was who he claimed to you he was, he never told me about any of this."

"Honorable Sliphook," Jean-Claude spoke up at this point, "You should know that Mr. Dumbledore is currently wanted in France for usurping the will of James and Lily Potter. I'm not sure what the goblins know, but Mr. Dumbledore left Mr. Potter with Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Yesterday Mr. Potter was forced to kill both Vernon and Dudley Dursley in self defense and defense of his mates. Petunia Dursley is currently incarcerated in the non-magical justice system for complicity for child abuse, child neglect, child endangerment, and three counts of complicity for attempted murder. All against Mr. Potter. Mrs. Dursley was Lily Potter's biological sister." With this Jean Claude pulled out a shrunken envelope and passed it over to the goblin, who immediately expanded the envelope so he could paruse the documents inside.

"You mean to tell me Mr. Potter was not living with his magical guardian?" Sliphook said incredulously after looking over the documents. He then looked to Harry and asked, "Will you submit to truth magic?" Harry already knew this was a possibility, and in fact a desired result given that he couldn't use magic here, so he nodded. "Place your hand on the desk in front of you and state your responses to our accusations, Mr. Potter."

Harry stood up, placing his hand where indicated and said, "I have never received any correspondence from Gringotts except through the non-magical Queen of the British Commonwealth. Furthermore I was placed with my muggle relatives and never even saw the man who claims to be my magical guardian until I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The desk glowed a golden light which seemed to satisfy the goblin in question. "Lastly I had no knowledge of any will of James Charles and Lily Potter nee' Evans until I had heard of it today."

Sliphook seemed to deflate as he sat back into his chair hard. His eyes closed as a grimace formed on his face that was truly frightening. "Mr. Potter, you have my personal apologies for our actions against you." A few moments later a note was on its way to Ragnok, leader of the Goblin Nation. "I will get our judgements against you over-turned as soon as possible. The truth detectors are not fooled even by memory modification, thus why we use them. For now, I would suggest we move on to the other reason why we're here today, the will of Sirius Black." After Harry nodded the banker stood and bent over into the box beside him to pull out a pensieve. "This will has been continuously updated much in the same way a portrait is. The pensieve has been designed only to show the principal heir to the deceased, who must come in for a private viewing before a public viewing is made. After we view this, I will make arrangements for the public viewing. It is customary, and highly recommended, you make yourself available for both. If you are ready?" At Harry's nod the goblin dragged a finger along the rim of the bowl to activate it.

_I, Sirius Black, being of sound mind and body, do hereby claim this to be my last Will and Testament on this, the 14__th__ of June, 1996._

_There, now that the stuffy legal crap is out of the way, if you're seeing this, then I've gone to the big dog house in the sky. I'm hopefully seducing an angelic host or two alongside James. My biggest regret is failing James, Lily, and Harry. I wasn't there for you kid, and nothing weighs on me more. Please believe that I tried, I tried so hard, but in the end I failed you. I'm sorry._

_Now for the last pranks of Padfoot of the Marauders. Yes, you heard me right Gred and Forge, I'm __**that**__ Padfoot. You two will never know how much fun I had watching you praise our greatness without ever knowing we were right there beside you. _

_To Andromeda Tonks nee' Black and her husband Ted Tonks, I hereby leave 3,000,000 galleons to cover dowry and interest you were denied. I further re-instate Andromeda Tonks into the Ancient and Noble House of Black, and fully recognized Nymphadora Tonks as legitimate offspring._

_Speaking of Nymphadora (ha, you can't deck me now!) Tonks, I leave a further 1,500,000 galleons to her on the condition that she find some derivation of her first name she is willing to be called by others. I'd recommend Dora, but that's just me. Your parents really loved you when they gave you that name, Dora. Perhaps it is time to put away your pride and ask them why they gave it to you?_

_To Fred and George Weasley, I leave Version 2.0 of the Marauder's Handbook and 1,500,000 __galleons. Thanks for being good friends/partners to Harry guys. I know I don't have to ask __**you**__ to watch after Harry, so no conditions on this one, okay?_

_To the other Weasleys, I leave you each 100,000 galleons on the condition that you will take a Unbreakable Oath that you will always stand with Harry against any who would betray him, to be done now before you leave. If you're not willing to make the oath, that money will go to a fund as stated below._

_To Narcissa Malfoy, I leave you with one chance to get out from under that monster your husband serves. A trust fund will be set up with 1,000,000 plus half of the unclaimed moneys from the Weasley oaths. This trust fund will be available in full upon the formal declaration of divorce from Lucius Malfoy and a loyalty Oath to the new Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. If this money is not claimed within one week of the public reading of this will, it will revert to the Head of House Black._

_To Remus Lupin, I leave 4,000,000 galleons (no sickles) on the condition he finds a Witch with good fashion sense to get some clean clothes. I also leave him the villa in South France. Mooney by friend, it's time for you to take a vacation. And no give backs!_

_To Hermione Granger, I leave every duplicate book in the Black Library, 2,200,000 galleons, and the contents of vault 714. Yes, it's the one next to the vault that was broken into, and no, I won't tell you what's in it. I leave all this under the stipulation that any husband, boyfriend, blood relation, or other relation to Hermione is to not have access to this inheritance without the express personal permission of the Head of House Black._

_To the elder Delacours I leave 1,000,000 galleons with my thanks for all that you've done for me and Harry. Wait for it Albus._

_To Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour, I leave 5,000,000 galleons, and Harry. Take care of him girls. He may be our only hope to defeat Voldemort, but __**YOU'RE**__ his only hope. The Dursleys have done their best to ruin that hope for all of us. Please show him the love he deserves, and make him realize he __**does**__ deserve it._

_To Albus I-Have-Too-Many-Names-and-Titles-to-Remember-Much-Less-Say-in-One-Breath-and-Far-Too-Much-Power Dumbledore (did I make it longer than all that crap with his name? Huh? Huh?), I leave 30 sickles. I know you know full well the reference to that, old man. You were wrong. I know why you did what you did, with the Greatest of Intentions, but you know what they say about the road to Hell, right? Well, guess what Albus._

_To Draco Malfoy I leave the same deal that I left for your mother, but under slightly different conditions. It has come to my attention that you are more of a Slytherin than your father of that half-blood monster he serves, but you have miscalculated one thing, cousin: the rumors of how Harry has grown up are __**vastly**__ understated. If you don't believe me, ask him under goblin truth detectors. You will get 1,000,000 galleons and the other half of the Weasley unclaimed funds upon evidence on an Unbreakable Vow to not support your father, his master, or any other dark force. Harry may find it hard to forgive you, but you'll have to work that out yourself._

_And last but not least, to my Principle Heir, Harry James Potter, I leave everything else. The rest of the money, as well as any non-provisioned unclaimed funds, all the properties, the title of Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, and all assignments, rights, privileges and responsibilities thereto. I do not leave a magical guardian for him, for per the Potter Will he was to be emancipated at 14. Furthermore I declare as my last act as the Head of a Noble House to demand that the Potter Will be read immediately following this will, and properly executed, assuming it passes the verification test. If it does not, then the Potter Will can be found in Vault 200, and I call upon the Goblins to execute that will immediately upon verification. No Albus, you will not hide this one away. As I said, you are wrong, on many levels. To prove this I call upon the Goblins to do an inheritance test immediately upon the private reading of the will. And no proxies may be accepted for the private reading, per my orders._

_Albus, tell the boy the truth and throw yourself upon his mercy. He's a good man, a man solidly in the Light, with far more mercy than I have. I wish you all that you truly deserve in life Albus. I just hope you see the light before its too late._

_Harry, I just want you to do one thing for me: Live. You didn't kill me, and whoever did deserves a much greater portion of the blame than you ever did. Let the Delacour sisters love you, and let them __**in**__, Harry. You can't do it by yourself, no matter how powerful you are. You've done well with what you've had so far, Harry. Now go out and live the life your parents meant you to live. And remember we all love you._

_That's all I have folks, don't forget to grab your goodie bags on the way out!_

_This is Sirius Black, signing off!_

Silent tears rolled down Harry's face as the projection died, but the tears were cleansing tears. This was so typical Sirius, that he couldn't help but to smile. Both Fleur and Gabrielle took his hands and squeezed them gently, showing loving support. Harry only smiled wider, then reached over and kissed Fleur gently on the lips, pouring his gratitude toward her into the kiss. Then he repeated the same kiss to Gabrielle, and when they broke apart a whispered "Thank you" escaped his lips. This caused the girls to just smile wider and squeeze his hand tenderly.

Sliphook cleared his throat, bringing Harry's attention back to the matters at hand. "First of all Mr. Potter, I have gotten an edict from Ragnok. He has approved my suggestions, and will send a letter of official apology to you shortly. At this time you are back to the level of a normal customer. It will be up to you to improve your station. Do you understand?" Harry looked back to Jean Claude and Appolline, who both nodded, which Harry then echoed to the goblin. "Good, the next question is when do you wish to hold the 'public' will reading?"

After a brief mental conversation with the Delacours he looked up and said, "With all that I have found out in the last 36 hours it's leaving my head spinning. I think three weeks from today, or July 24th will be fine."

Sliphook to that response down on his calendar and said, "Very well, July 24th at noon then, at the Gringotts in London. We cannot hold it here, but we will provide security, for a price."

"I'm more than willing to pay for additional security, Mr. Sliphook. That will is not going to go over that well with a lot of people," Harry commented. Boy was that an understatement.

"Very well Mr. Potter. Here is the Black's Head ring. You need to wear it to the 'public' will reading." Harry nodded and slipped it on now, not expecting much more than the standard rush of magic and glow. Instead he got blown out of his chair and back into the Delacour parents. Fleur and Gabrielle hit the wall, but seemed alright. The only things not effected were Sliphook's desk, Sliphook himself, and anything behind Sliphook's desk. "Well, that was unexpected. Tell me Mr. Potter, how do you feel?"

"Like something is about to tear itself out of me," he said as his scar started to turn red and bleed. Suddenly he felt a "snap" in his head, and it felt lighter than it had in a long while. "Woah... something just snapped in my head. It feels much lighter, but I don't feel dizzy now." The sound of china breaking echoed throughout the chamber, followed by a maelstrom of wind picking up from nowhere. It lifted Harry up off of the floor, with both Delacours thrown back. He vaguely heard his mates scream his name, and the feeling of immense power seemed to be overwhelming his senses. This seemed to go on forever before he fell back into his chair, only to be nearly crushed by the two Veela. Even Sliphook was back against a wall, and was just getting up when four goblin guards came in with spears pointed at the family.

"HALT!" Sliphook bellowed. "Stand down. Two bindings just broke, and a dormant gift was awakened. He did not cast magic himself." The goblins nodded and lowered their weapons, but remained on guard and alert, their eyes never coming off of Harry, as if waiting for him to do something.

"What was that?" Harry finally asked after getting the women calmed down. Both of them sat in his lap now, unwilling to leave out of physical contact.

"Right, the Delacour women are Veela," Sliphook stated thoughtfully. He then said something to one of the Goblin guards, who left the room in quicktime. "Mr. Potter, that scar. I assume it was a remnant from your battle with Voldemort when you were a baby?" At Harry's nod, he continued, "There appeared to be a soul link between you and Lord Voldemort. It was weakened from protections placed on you by your parents, and when you put on that ring the protections from House Black were added to those, which finally over-whelmed the link."

"You mean I'm free from his mental torture?" Harry asked excitedly. When Sliphook answered an affirmative, Harry jumped up in the air and cheered. "No more implanted nightmares! YES!" Fleur and Gabrielle both were jumping up and down and hugging him while cheering, all three forgetting where they were for a moment. It took them a good ten minutes to calm down, and while Sliphook looked slightly irritated, a quick apology seemed to clear it up. After all, being free from torture is something anyone would celebrate, even goblins.

"It's understandable in this situation Mr. Potter. It also seems there was a binding placed upon your magic, from an unknown source, that was also broken. Unfortunately we did not know of it beforehand so unless it was documented from somewhere we'll never know how it got there. You should feel more powerful now, correct." Sliphook waited for Harry to answer an affirmative before he continued, "Finally it looks like a birthright may have awoken. For that we'll need more than just the standard inheritance test, we'll need the full spectrum test. I just sent for a Healer to do so now. Speaking of..."

"Hello Mr. Potter, I am Gripknife, Head Goblin healer of the Paris Branch of Gringotts. I've been alerted to the situation so far. May I do some scans?" He then held out a stone to Harry saying, "Slit the palm of your hand and hold that stone for five minutes, then we'll put it on this parchment and we'll see what it says."

Five minutes later the group was watching a two foot long piece of grey parchment as words started growing from it.

**Name: **Harry James Potter

**Father's Name:** James Charles Potter

**Mother's Name:** Lily Evans

**Paternal Magical Inheritances:**

Gryffindor

Slytherin

Peverell

Potter +

Dracon

**Maternal Magical Inheritances: **

Evans ++

Hector

**Gifts:**

Natural Occlumens/Legilmens

Natural Multimagus

Natural Metamorph

Parseltongue

Temperal Distortion

Physical Ability Modification

Dracomagus

Very Strong Light Magic

Strong Neutral Magic

Weak Dark Magic

Teleporting

Veela Magic

_Notes:_

_+= Sole remaining Heir, contains muggle and magical titles._

_++ = Contains non-magical titles. Notify muggle government._

A thud echoed throughout the chamber as the goblin healer fainted straight away. The entire Delacour family looked rather pale, and Sliphook seemed to be lucky he was already sitting down, or he would have joined the healer. The other goblins had already taken a step back and were looking at each other as if saying, 'Do you want to be here?' Finally Harry cleared his head and briefly considered if he was supposed to help the goblin on the floor. As the guards saw he was contemplating that two of them edged forward to care for the healer, so Harry looked at Sliphook. "Er... why is everyone looking... strange?"

The goblin banker simply muttered aloud (though he wasn't aware he said it that loud), "We are not prepared for that..." It took a good three minutes for Harry's question to clear his head before he looked up and said, "Mr. Potter, you have two of the most rare gifts known to all magical species: Dracomagus and Veela Magic in a male. There are reasons these gifts are so rare, but explaining them now would require much more time than we have. However I'm sure your mates and their parents will be most willing to explain it to you. I cannot without discussing things in person with Ragnok first. I'm sure they will do a much more than adequate job explaining things to you," he said as he rolled up the parchment then handed it to Fleur. "As it is there's been too many surprises today and we're out of time. So I will give you the keys to your vaults and instruct the cart tenders to escort you to the Potter and Black vaults whenever you wish. I'm sorry, I must go." With this he ordered the guards to carry the healer out, all except one of them which were to escort Harry and the Delacours back to the lobby.

Harry felt very lost, and his new family were still shocked, so he decided to hold off going to his vaults for today. "Er... I think we should head back and discuss things before we decide what to do next?" he prompted. "Besides, I think the goblins want rid of us for a bit." Jean Claude took a look at the goblin guard and just nodded in agreement. Together they gathered the women and left the bank, headed for home and hopefully explanations.

**A/N: The challenge indicated powerful harry with Godlike powers, so this is going to be one of those fics. In fact, here's a taste of the over-all challenge:**

Categories: Gringotts, Revenge, Bashing Almost everyone bashing, Betrayal Some people betray main character, Manipulative Manipulative Dumbledore, Manipulative Manipulative Ministry, Erotica Lemon, Heir Royal, Powerful Godlike Powers, Powerful Independent, Bonding Soul Bonding, Powerful Political Powerful, Time Line Hogwarts - Year 6 Characters: Fleur Delacour, Gabrielle Delacour, Harry James Potter

**Through the course of this fic there may be some bashing of just about everyone (save the ones in the Triumvirate Bond), but a lot of it will be light. And as far as the Weasleys go, well, we'll see, I'm not going to give it away. :)**

**I have received several reviews from people who are concerned about the sexuality of the main grouping, some taking as far as to call what Fleur and Gabrielle are proposing as cheating. If they were in a traditional monogamous relationship, that would be true. However by the very definition of a threesome, they are not in a traditional monogamous relationship, but at the very least a close polyamorous one. Hopefully in this chapter I have helped people understand that even though these three will be in a more open polyamorous relationship, there are going to be limits and guidelines as to what they can and cannot do.**

**Is it for everybody? No, it isn't. Is it going to be easy? No, it's not. In fact, as a teaser for future chapters, Harry's newly discovered powers are going to make things both easier and more difficult for him primarily (and Fleur and Gabrielle as a result) to adjust to his new reality. Just give me time folks, it will become more clear as I go along (these chapters would be 30+ pages long apiece if I tried to answer everything right up front).**

**In the meantime, for more information on polyamory:**

**.org/wiki/Polyamory**

**.**

**.net/papers/thesis/**

**And as far as more action and drama (as opposed to set up and foundation laying), its coming folks. We've just got to finish turning Harry's world upside down. And we well get to Albus' reactions soon enough.**


	6. Ch 6: More of the Same Only Different

**Disclaimer:**

**An older man sits at a desk, a half-eaten Reuben sandwich sitting to one side long forgotten. He is busy typing furiously on a keyboard as a clock ticks backwards. The man looks frazzled and worn out, obviously from having spent far too much time hammering out plot points. He lifts a flat Pepsi to his mouth, grimacing at the taste of the warm liquid before setting it down on an old, worn out coaster.**

**Finally he stops typing long enough to look up to a poster on the wall opposite him. The poster is frontal shot of an enormous dragon head with thick billows of white smoke coming from its nostrils. The image moves, much like the moving portraits in the world of Harry Potter.**

"**Is it done?" a deep growling voice resonates as the smoke from the dragon's nostrils spill out, threatening to set off the smoke detectors.**

"**Yeeeessssss my precccciousssss, we issss done," the old man replies, totally subservient to the poster.**

"**No, you are not done."**

"**What doesssss my precccioussss want from ussss?" the old man then asks the dragon.**

"**WE WILL NOT BE SUED!" the dragon roars angrily.**

**The old man cowers behind the desk and holds his keyboard close to his chest. "No my precccioussss, no one will sssssuessss usss. We will not allow them to be trixie, oh no. We do not own Harry Potter. No, not even my precccioussss doessss. Potter and his trixie friendsss are the property of that Trixie Rowling and her Trixie friends: WB and their affliatesssss. Neither doessss my precccioussss speak for any public figuresssss... Oh no, we issss not being trixie.... Oh no...."**

"**Better Worm! Now get me a virgin goat. After all, eating the pathetic humans is illegal, and we can't condone any illegal acts described in your words, can we worm?"**

**DrgnMstr stands up and heads for the back yard. "Oh no my preccciousss, being trixie isss not for ussss."**

_(Brief author's note: I apologize for how the first part of this chapter reads, but there's some information there that is important for the story, and I just can't figure out how to word it to be more interesting. Please bear with it and you'll get to a lemon a little further down. Also thanks to a couple of people pointing out a blatant error, I have had to change a part of this story and repost it. Thank you for your understanding.)_

**DrgnMstr Presents:**

**Harry Potter and the Veela Bond**

**Chapter 6: More of the Same, Only Different**

Harry woke up four days later to the feeling of wetness on his chest. Far from the chilly wetness he'd expect of someone dumping water on him, he found it to be warm and somewhat arousing. At the same time there was another source of that wetness in between his legs, slowly working up and down as something soft swirled around his skin there. It took him a few moments to realize what he was feeling was a mouth gently nursing his chest while another mouth seemed to be nursing something else. Cracking open an eye he saw the longer hair of Fleur draped over his chest, which meant that the southern end was being attended to by Gabrielle. But far from being upset about them doing this, he reveled in the sensations running through his body.

The night they returned from Gringotts was full of speculation. Despite the goblins' word to the contrary, none of the Veela present in the house knew anything about the Dracon family or the dracomagus magics. They had never heard of that before. After a long family discussion, it was decided that Apolline would contact the Veela Elders to see if they had any idea, or at the very least some of the ancient history scholars. In the meantime, the ladies would work with Harry on the abilities the family **did** know about, at least in one form or another: Harry's Veela magic.

The problem was, at least according to the women here, male Veela simply did not exist in the present day. In fact, it was long thought that male Veela were nothing more than a myth generated by the human witches of the world to satisfy the darker reaches of their jealousy toward the male population. Admittedly, the females had a reason to be jealous, as the Veela _allure_ was a very powerful magic in itself, and had been known to be able to override any relationship, no matter how close, save for the soul bonds themselves. Even master Occlumens didn't stand a chance against the Veela allure. And given the Veela proclivities, a worthy man never had to worry about going without companionship. Only problem was the men that were worthy for Veela companionship were most often sought out by many witches. Thus the witches themselves would have to accept the presence of "another woman." For no matter how much that man may love the witch, a Veela bonding (the "best friends" from their previous explanations) would draw the wizard in.

Most witches and wizards of the world were monogamous though, so such situations could lead to serious problems. Thus the Veela gained reputations as whores and harlots, even if it was not really earned. This was especially true since there were, at least in modern history, no male Veela to "spread the wealth" and draw some attention away from the female Veela. So when Harry's inheritance/power test came back with Male Veela powers, it floored the Veela in the room. This was a myth made real, and no one they knew of knew how or what to do, or what differences, if any, there were. They were all at a loss until Harry asked what to him was the obvious question, "Should we assume at least some of the base powers are the same, especially considering love, and work our way from there?" This had the Veela in the room almost kicking themselves. Of course, it would be simple to start from the sex and anger aspect, and work from there. It would be a simple matter to start his training there, at least for Veela Magic. And since he had yet to turn 16, it was only natural his _allure_ had not started.

But that hypothesis turned out to be both true and not true. As the threesome would soon find out, the same bond that jump-started Gabrielle's puberty was also kicking Harry's drives in. But in this case it was different. The damage done to him by years of abuse had dampened down his sex drive, which was based on love, at least for him. This left anger to fill in the void. Thus he became easily enraged, and hard to calm down. The lovers finally figured out that his puberty had started a year ago, and thus the anger he had felt throughout this year was partially from his own powers. Fortunately for him, the anger had ways and reasons to be unleashed, either wittingly or unwittingly provided by both Dumbledore and the British Ministry. This kept him from exploding, even though the sex part of his drive seemed to be building up more and more.

This meant, of course, that Fleur and Gabrielle had to focus more and more on trying to bring out the sex aspects by providing just that, sex. The Delacour parents, both rather aware of Harry's shyness and reticence to do anything in front of others, had told the younger generations they would be gone for a week, and they should make the most of it. Harry was rather embarrassed, and would not believe they meant what he thought they meant until Jean-Claude spelled it out for him in English. "Harry, you are obviously part Veela. They are Veela. Sex comes as naturally to you three as breathing, and even more so because of the triumvirate bond you share. In fact, by the eyes of magic and laws of France, you three are married already, though in a different way than most. This is your honeymoon. Apolline is going to talk to scholars, and I'm going to work with the government and Gringotts. Take your honeymoon now Harry, while you still have time to do so. I have a feeling your challenges aren't quite done making themselves known to you yet. Do I need to draw you diagrams?"

Harry blushed hotly at the last question and looked down as his embarrassment reached never-even-thought-of proportions. "No sir," he said quietly. "It's just... Gabrielle is..."

"Hardly of legal age in the non-magical world, and questionable age at best as far as you know of in ours?" Monsieur Delacour filled in with some amusement. At Harry's nod he put his hand on Harry's shoulder and raised the younger man's chin up so they were looking into each-other's eyes. "Harry, she may be young, even by Veela standards, but her puberty has already hit, which is the true marking of Veela adulthood, by Veela tradition and law. She's legal, and if you'd only trust your own feelings, you'd know she's not just... horny. She loves you, and she wants to help you, to be with you, and to love you. Just let her, oui?"

This was accompanied by a wash of Gabrielle's emotions, which confirmed that she was indeed listening in. Thing was they all had done that so much that there was no use being angry over it. And the wash of emotions proved that Jean-Claude knew exactly what his daughter was feeling. That more than anything else started to break down his final objections in that area, so all he could do is nod in response to the older man. "Oui. But I want to help her as much as she's helping me."

This caused the father of the two Veela to smile widely. "Good. Keep up with that and you'll be the man we know you are meant to be." The older man then patted Harry's shoulder before turning him around and pushing him toward the stairs. "Now go up there and start equalizing yourself, Harry. And learn as quickly as you can."

What followed was four days of "honeymoon" that rivaled what little he had heard about them in the muggle world. The three of them spent quite a bit of time in intimate contact. If they weren't out-and-out having sex, they were snuggling close together while they did things about the house. Early on the second day they discovered that Harry did indeed have his own _allure_, though it seemed to operate slightly differently than the ladies. Instead of emitting a constant state of attractiveness, his _allure_ seemed to be more along the lines of projective empathy. If he was happy, people seemed to be relaxed around him. If he was angry, they became agitated. If he was feeling horny, it reacted much in the same way as a female Veela's _allure_ did.

After they discovered this they began to instruct Harry on the finer points of _occlumency_. At first Harry was reticent, until Gabrielle lost her temper and started to turn avian. Fleur was also angry, but she used cool logic to counter Gabrielle's anger to get it through to Harry that they would not be doing to him anything even remotely close to what Snape did. In fact, Fleur explained to him that what Snape had done was somewhere akin to mental rape, which is why Gabrielle was about to launch fireballs at him. Harry's look of shock was one for the record book, and that look seemed to get the younger witch to calm down. Crises averted, the lessons started.

And he then discovered that Veela had their own brand of _occlumency_, one which Harry very quickly saw a rather unexpected benefit from. Veela _occlumency_ was based upon their magics twin focus of love and anger. As such, instead of "clearing your mind" as Snape had instructed time and time again, you wrapped it in these emotions, often in layers. So if a person were to try to enter his mind, they would become quickly lost in one of these two emotions. And since the shields used pure emotion, and not actual memories, the intruder became quickly lost within that sea. Harry was reminded when he learned this of Voldemort's attempted possession from the Deapartment of Mysteries, and how it was only his love of Sirius that drove the snake man out. This meant that Voldemort could never again get in Harry's mind, even if they were directly in front of each other. It was, in that sense, and absolute defense that left him feeling both peaceful and quite horny at the end. So they retired to bed where they spent some time expressing their love to eachother.

Thus Harry was awoken this morning with his ladies seeming to want to wake him up the best way, something Harry was very much in favor of. He bent downward while mentioning Fleur upward to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. At the same time his other hand reached down to slide around Gabrielle's back and sides near her budding chest, slowly caressing her body with the tips of his fingers. The younger Veela witch tried to lean into the caress but Harry kept the pressure the same by pulling away. At the same time the kiss the older female and he were sharing ended as she returned her mouth to his chest to tease his nipples. Harry had discovered that he loved it when they paid attention to his nipples, which seemed to become more sensitive when he was aroused. He returned the favor by reaching with his hand to Fleur's chest while using his right ring finger to tease her nubs.

He could hear Fleur's excited moan as she pressed her chest against his hand while sucking on his chest a little harder. His excitement rose higher as the normally visual evidence of arousal seemed to grow inside of Gabrielle's mouth. Harry arched his back as his member reached the back of her throat and slipped in when she swallowed. Female Veela seemed to be built rather well for sex not only in their magic, but their physiology. She was able to breath while her throat was full of his cock, thus enabling her to deep throat him for a long time without having to worry about choking. This, augmented with her _allure_ combined with his _allure_ to bring them all closer and closer to ecstasy even without their pleasure centers being directly stimulated.

Fleur seemed to purr as she moved her body around so he could reach her folds easier. "Mon dieu, Harry, please touch me," she said, or more to the point purred. He didn't immediately comply though. Instead he spent a few more moments playing with her breasts while Gabrielle moved into a similar position as her sister. Once the younger sister was in place he started a teasing game, moving his hands back and forth between the sisters' breasts and the cruxes of their legs. They whimpered as he continued to tease them while alternating the pressure between feather-light touches and deep, penetrating messages. Finally his right hand reached Fleur's folds first, and with two fingers he slowly entered her, making sure to let the side of his outer finger rub against her nub. This caused the older Veela to shudder in pleasure that reverberated through the bond to both of her partners.

Harry smiled as he heard Gabrielle gasp in the middle of her teasing him. The younger Veela seemed to bend in an almost impossible angle to trap his left hand between her and the bed, thereby making her wishes very clear. As his hand started to play with her outer skin he felt his _allure_ start to increase. It was as if it was feeding off of both Fleur's and Gabrielle's magic to infuse the entire room in a sea of arousal. He struggled to keep in control even as he rubbed his ladies harder. A slow stuttering intake of breath was accented by two gasps of breath, though at this point it was becoming difficult for Harry to figure out who's breath was whose. He could tell Fleur was attacking his chest with renewed vigor as the waves of arousal crashed against their bodies. In fact, it was only Gabrielle's teasing that held the storm back.

That storm broke in the next minute, however, when Gabrielle gave up her teasing and swallowed him deep within her throat, her tongue working around his skin like mad. The area around them practically glowed with magic as Harry's hand reflexively twitched, burying two fingers within Gabrielle, pushing them all to the point of instant orgasm. Someone, Harry couldn't tell who, roared in pleasure as the three of them climaxed together, only they didn't come down. Instead one orgasm seemed to follow another until all three bodies seized up in pleasure. The world seemed to go white as he was lost in a sea of sensation. He couldn't see much, only feel hands and mouths all over him, both upper and lower. Finally the white glow faded into darkness as a final explosion wracked his body.

Some time later, Harry couldn't tell how long it was, he heard Fleur's voice whisper, "Mon dieu." The room came back into focus slowly until he could see an only slightly blurred image of his naked lover laying half on him and half off. "Harry, that was... words fail," she whispered. Her arms were hugging his body and at the same time reaching across to caress her sister's side. "I cannot recall an orgasm like that, ever."

"Mmmm," Gabrielle hummed in agreement. "I did not think climaxes like that was even possible," she murmured as her hands lazily caressed both of her lovers. "Nor did I think it was possible for a man to... come as much as you did."

Harry thought about the comments for a moment and said, "I didn't think it was possible either, but apparently it is. Or could it be another male Veela power?" Before the girls could do much more than think about the answer however, he said, "But you two were... I can't describe it. I don't have the experience."

Fleur throatily chuckled and reached up to weakly brush his face, "Harry, I'm the most experienced of us, and **I** can't describe how that was. If this is how you both are inexperienced, then Merlin help me when you gain true proficiency in love. We'll have to schedule our love making sessions to keep from hitting everyone we meet with the _allure_. Not to mention to be able to actually get anything done. I'm not sure I can move right now."

"Not moving sounds nice," Gabrielle agreed wearily. "I'm not so much tired, as I feel more like... a puddle of goo?"

Harry's chuckle filled the room as he moved against his body's wishes to lean his head forward to kiss Gabrielle's head. "Yeah, that's how I feel as well. But..." Somewhere in the back of his thoughts it finally hit the young man that he could see better than he had in a long time without his glasses.

"But what, mi amour?" Fleur asked, looking up into Harry's eyes. Harry could _almost_ make out the blue in Fleur's eyes. He could tell she was worried though, by the slight frown she was sporting as she looked at him.

"I think something happened," Harry said cautiously as he weighed every word he uttered. "For the last eight years I've been nearly as blind as a bat. But now... I can see you Fleur. You're still fuzzy, but not nearly as much as you should be. And the rest of the room is almost completely in focus."

"Hmm?" Gabrielle questioned as Fleur gasped. "Harry, those glasses you wear would mark you as nearly blind. You shouldn't be seeing anything clearly. Pardon the crudeness, but I've never heard of being shagged into perfection. Silly, oui. Perfection, non."

"Harry, how many fingers am I holding up?" Fleur asked as she held up her pinky and ring fingers.

"Two, your little nd ring fingers," Harry said with certainty. This should have made Harry very concerned, even shocked, but for some reason his inner self seemed to be accepting it. "So this is not some kind of Veela power. Sexual healing?"

Both young women shook their heads as they sat up. The looked at each other for a moment, then Fleur nodded to Gabrielle as if to say, '_You're the Veela expert._' Gabrielle nodded and reached over toward Harry's glasses. Gently she placed them on Harry's face.

He groaned as his world went very blurry and reached up to take them off. "Ow, my prescription has definitely changed." But before he could move them he heard Fleur mutter something and the world suddenly came into focus. "Thanks love," he said as he sat up. "I don't recall anything on that list about advanced healing, do you?" Harry bit back the urge to groan in aggravation as both of his lovers shook their head. "I hope your mum can find something, because I really don't like this groping around in the dark."

"But I thought you liked the gropes in the dark. At least you reacted positively to them last night," Gabrielle commented innocently, though her grin seemed to betray the tease for what it was."

"_That_ kind of groping is always welcome, my little nymph," he whispered as he proved his point with one of her breasts. He dropped his hand as she shuddered and moaned quietly to the caress before continuing. She pouted rather petulantly after his hand left her, only causing Harry to chuckle quietly before saying, "Tease me and you get teased back Gabby. Anyway, I was talking more about trying to all these powers I seem to be getting out. The temporal manipulation I can understand easily, even if I can't quite do it consciously yet. But as I said, I don't recall anything about healing on that list. And just what the hell is draconmagus? Or multimorph? And why haven't the Goblins got back to us yet? I've sent them two letters so far, and both of them were never answered."

The ladies were about ready to answer with their confusion when someone knocked on the door. Suddenly Harry's wand appeared in his hand even as he answered the knock with, "Who is it?"

"Girls, 'Arry? It is me, Apolline. Can you three join me downstairs? There's someone here that I need you to meet."

The three lovers looked between each other with a bit of surprise. "I thought she wasn't supposed to be home for another three days?" he stated. The other two indicated their surprise as well, but they knew the only way to figure it out was to go downstairs and join their mother. Getting dressed, they soon joined Apolline downstairs in the family room. Sitting with her was an elderly lady, though Harry was hard pressed to determine a true age for her. The lady was beautiful, in a way that suggested both grace and charm. Harry could see Fleur's likeness in the old lady, so he had to assume she was related somehow. Or maybe it was a trait found in all Veela. He wasn't sure.

Either way, his ladies were excited to see this woman, even if they were holding themselves back. '_Is she related to you?_' he asked them.

But before they could answer Mrs. Delacour spoke up, "''Arry, I would like to introduce you to Geneviève-Margaux Dejarnett. She is very 'ighly placed in Veela society, most wizards consider 'er our queen. Though that is not technically correct, as we don't 'ave such a position, but she is very wise, and only a fool would disregard 'er words. I 'ave been discussing your situation with 'er, and she wishes to speak to you. Maman, this is 'Arry James Potter, bonded to Fleur and Gabrielle. 'Arry, this is my maman."

'_This is your grandmother?'_ Harry asked his loves through the bond. Receiving their affirmative responses, he gave them both mental hugs before turning to the aged Veela and bowing over the lady's offered hand. "Good morning, Madam Dejarnett. I am honored to meet my bondeds' grandmother." The elderly Veela smiled widely as she drew her hand back. If Harry had been more comfortable he would have said something about her beauty, for it struck him that the woman looked like what he would imagine Fleur would look like in another 50 or so years, only with white hair instead of blonde.

The statuesque woman gave a soft giggle as she motioned for the three to sit. "It is good to meet you as well, Harry," she said in a soft lyrical voice. Harry could feel the _allure_ coming off of the elderly Veela, but with his own version of allure buffering it, he was able to keep a normal stance. "And I see you are in control of your _allure_ as well. My granddaughters have taught you well, young man. I am pleased. But you have had some problems, non? More than the _allure_ has been broadcast, am I correct?"

Harry looked between his loves, then to their mother with the obvious question of how he should address this woman. Finally settling on her last name again he responded, "Oui Madam Dejarnett, we have noticed that. As well, we have noticed a couple of other oddities." With Geneviève's motion to continue he did, "We have noticed that my body seems to be healing many of the scars I have. In fact, the only ones it hasn't healed were those gained through magical means. And even those are fading. Also just today we have noticed that our... bedroom escapades seem to have sped up the healing, as well as working on correcting my vision."

Mrs. Delacour looked shocked at those admissions, but more for their effects than the confession that they had been sexually active. But given Veela culture, he could see why she would not be shocked about that. Her mother, however, simply nodded as if she expected it. "That fits in what I know, Harry. And please address me either as Geneviève or grand-mère. I would prefer the later in private, truth be told." Both of his mates seemed happy at the request, as he got the feeling this indicated the old lady's acceptance of their relationship. With that in mind Harry nodded his acceptance of the request which the lady took as a reason to continue, "Now you mentioned your eyesight improving as a result of sexual intercourse. Just how much has it improved and what were you feeling and doing at the time?"

Harry blushed slightly at the frank question and was at a loss for an answer, so Gabrielle spoke up for him, "Grand-mère, over the past four days we've been training him in the use of his _allure_, both in and out of bed, as well as working through some of the issues of his past. I'm not sure how much you know of Harry's personal life maman has told you, but his home life has been most unpleasant." Gabrielle scowled at this turn of a phrase. Harry knew she had wished she could have done something to make his relatives pay, but they were beyond their grasp now. "In fact, the day we joined him he had to defend himself and us physically. His uncle and cousin died in the confrontation, and his aunt is in prison for..." she shook her head and sighed. "We're trying to help him through that, as well as the other losses in his life."

Madam Dejarnett nodded and signaled her to continue, "Harry has been up and down several times in the past few days, and each time we could literally feel his emotions, no matter what they were. So we decided that in addition to talking him through is problems, we would start each morning with love, so as to help him get through the day. This morning we were having sex using our _allures_, when afterward he noticed he could almost see us clearly. Further on was a bit fuzzy, but close up was almost clear."

Silence reigned in the room until Harry spoke up, "Looking back on it, I now remember a flood of power in the room as we climaxed. It felt like we were in an ocean with waves of pleasure and love crashing down on us. My body felt as if it were trying to change, but something seemed to be holding it back, but it was weakening."

The amateur historian nodded sagely at this and actually smiled slightly. "Then I am right, and you are in for a lot more than you know," she said with a smile. Seeing Harry's look of consternation on his face she shook her head and pointed out, "A normal wizard could not do what you need to do, Harry. No normal wizard can hope to defeat You-Know-Who, Harry. He's too powerful, and he's made too many deals on his road to power. So it may be one or even some of these powers are needed to defeat him. Would you still want to give them up if they could help you? Would you really want to be a normal wizard when you face that monster? Or would you rather have some kind of power that would reduce the number of people hurt or killed in your final battle?"

Harry could honestly say he never thought of it that way before, but he could see the truth of those words. "I guess if one of these differences are just what I need, I'd rather have it and deal with the other effects they would have in my life. Not having them and watching people die is something I don't want to contemplate."

Madam Dejarnett smiled at Harry's statement and nodded, "Very well, Harry. Then lets walk down the road of discovery, so we may discover just what you are and what you are meant to be. Celebrate the differences just as much as the similarities. Now, if I'm right, what you experienced today was actually a mix between your male Veela powers and your powers as a dracomagus. The spike of pleasure and arousal you felt during sex today was the male Veela part. Male Veela, as you know, have a similar draw toward witches and other human females as female Veela generally have toward the male have. Making love while allowing the allure free produces the "sea of pleasure" effect you have talked about. The feeling of a blocked change, and your newly discovered healing abilities, are the result of the dracomagus side. The bad thing is that while the Veela library has the most information about those powers than anywhere outside the goblin vaults, it is far from complete. But it would be sufficient to say that your body was indeed resisting a transformation."

"What are you talking about grand-mère?" Fleur asked with concern.

"From our records of the last known possessor of dracomagic, Henri Dracon, being a dracomagus is more a mixture between a kind of animagus and a master of draconic magic. What draconic magic is we do not know, but legend dictates that it was even more powerful than the mightiest of mage dark or light spells. Unfortunately the knowledge of draconic magic was lost when the Henri died."

"What happened to him?" Harry asked quietly.

"He was murdered by a coalition of goblins and humans, Harry. From our most ancient records we have discovered that dracomagi were peacekeepers. They were negotiators and warriors that kept any one race from rising into more power than the others. The were also the link between humans and the dragons of old. They represented the pact that the humans had with the dragons of old, which further maintained the balance between the races. But then the non-magical humans started to fear the other magical races and pressured the magical humans to protect them. It is believed that the initial refusal of the magical humans to "protect" them led to the schism between magical and non-magical humans. Regardless, that refusal did lead to dragons being declared "enemies" of humans. Thus the once proud and ancient race of dragon became prey to a far more numerous human population."

"This led to a war between dragons and humans, one in which the dracomagi became a third side, regarded with suspicion by both sides, and loathing from the humans." At this point Geneviève pulled out a book from the bag on the floor and set it down on the table between them. After unshrinking it she opened the book to a marked page before continuing. "This is the last journal of Henri Dracon, last dracomagus. In it he describes the human/dragon war from beginning to bloody end. The humans turned on the dracomagi and their allies and partners, the Veela."

"Mon dieu," Fleur breathed in shock as she spied a date on top of the page she was looking at, "That was... the year the male Veela disappeared."

"Oui," Mrs Dejarnett sighed, "We Veela were allies and consorts to the dracomagi. I suspect that is why we have this book in the first place, instead of it being elsewhere. You see Harry, many Veela don't hold too high of an opinion toward most humans, as they were the reason we no longer have male Veela. We fought alongside the dracomagi when the humans decided they would have an easier time with their genocide by destroying us. The dragons didn't do anything because they had to deal with the dire wolves and winged dire wolves the humans had maneuvered to distract them. Not to mention the dragons of the time thought the dracomagi were trying to take control. Without that support, the dracomagi and the Veela were doomed."

"What happened?" Harry asked, gulping back a sense of dread.

The elderly historian leaned forward and looked Harry in the eyes as she explained, "The humans tracked down and killed every male Veela they could find, no matter how old. They then cursed the last Veela queen with a curse that ensured that only females would inherit the Veela gene and powers, making them reliant upon humans for continuation of the species. We only survived as a species as mistresses and whores. That's where our reputation of being such comes from. But we were lucky, if you could call it that. Personally I think our ancestors would think the dracomagi were the lucky ones. We lived on, degraded though we were. The dracomagi died, every last one. Humankind, mostly wizards and witches, committed genocide."

Harry could feel both Gabrielle and Fleur grab his hands in support as he gulped. Did this mean he could face death at the hands of the wizards as well? Did this mean he was hunted? The old lady seemed to sense these questions and emotions and answered them, "Today the lore of the dracomagi are completely lost to human and wizardkind. The only reference to them is as a dark but extinct being. In that manner they're held in higher regard than the centaurs are by the English Ministry for Magic. But since you **are** soon to be the magical government of the British Commonwealth, I'm sure you can change that view. There isn't a human mage anywhere in the world today that would recognize you for what you are."

This news caused Harry to breath a sigh of relief. While it would make an already difficult job more difficult, he had ways around it, including informing the queen and getting her support. And given the queen's stance on equal rights for all species, that would not be a difficulty. But still, one question did remain at the forefront of Harry's mind. "Grand-mère, if the dracomagi are extinct, then how am I one?"

"I think this entry answers that Harry. Am I right?" Fleur said as she looked up into her grandmother's eyes.

The older woman nodded and turned the book so Fleur could read it. "You should be able to read this Fleur, though Harry can't. Can you read to him?"

Clearing her throat and nodding, she then started to read:

_Third lunar cycle, day 200 of the Great War, 50__th__ year of the reign of Marcus Iranius of Greece:_

_I am the last. As I sit here bleeding from multiple wounds it falls upon me to immortalize the fall of the last draconomous settlement. The goblins betrayed us. We trusted them and they not only told the humans of our last settlement, but they joined the humans in the final battle. It was the middle of the night. We should have been safe behind our concealment and defensive wards, but the goblins took them down as easily as they put them up. I woke up in the middle of the night to the screams of innocent women and children being slaughtered. I suppose I should be thankful the humans and goblins didn't rape the women or the children. Their deaths were relatively quick if not brutal. And the last few warriors were hacked to pieces at the swords and axes of our invaders. What did we do to deserve this fate?_

_I fought alongside the last of our warriors at our last stand at the healer's home, only to fall to goblin pikes. Damn them. Damn the goblins. In their haste to ensure no children survived they took my unconsciousness as death and slaughtered the newborns and the pregnant mothers. I would have died to save them. I should have died. I know why I didn't, but it is of no comfort to me. An old healer, one we knew was also a seer, pulled me into a hiding spot in the village and used her nature magic to seal it after healing me enough to ensure that I lived. I still remember the last prophecy she gave, to me alone right then:_

"_**The age of the dragon lords is at an end. And with its fall so does the peace of the light. The world shall be plunged into darkness, and none will be able to turn the tide. Darkness shall prevail until the third millenium, only to be banished when the first of the dragon lords returns. This dragon lord, shall be known as the Dragon King, born of the misguided, the cursed, and the last of the dragon lords. And the Dragon King will bring the betrayers to justice in the name of the Light by revealing the true guardians of metal and stone. He shall break the Siren Curse, and set free the subjugated ones. These acts, the Dragon King's first, ****shall mark the beginning of the time of Equality, as the peace shall once again be shown amongst the stars. The sirens of love shall once again ascend to their throne beside the Dragon King, and the time for secrets shall end."**_

_I don't know precisely what this means, save it is obvious we were meant to fall. The seer told me that to survive, I would have to live as a human, forever foreswearing the ascension. I don't know if I can do it. The humans destroyed my family! How can I live with them, knowing the depths of their darkness, of their hatred? But I must, even if the very thought of it makes me feel as if I'm betraying my family. But doing nothing and not living on is betraying their sacrifices._

_In the end I know I have no choice. My only hope is to go north, far north, to the lands of the barbarians. There maybe I'll find some human I can tolerate, and maybe someday love. There maybe I can build a family, even if it will never be as good as the one I've lost. I only hope my darling angel can forgive me._

Fleur looked at Gabrielle with tears in her eyes, silently communicating to the younger Veela. Harry for some reason was empty at that point, unsure what to think. "Does that mean... Henri Dracon was... one of my ancestors?" He then remembered the listing from the goblins from yesterday and dropped his head. "Of course that's what it means." Suddenly he felt Gabrielle hug him fiercely as his shoulder started to get wet.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" he heard from Mrs. Dejarnett, the concern evident in her voice.

"I'm not sure what to feel," Harry responded honestly. His emotions seemed to have been drained from him at the moment. "The prophecy that Dumbledore gave me was enough, but now... the world is lying on my shoulders? And I have to take on the Goblins? I have to take on Gringotts?! How on earth am I going to do that? Especially when the goblins hold all materials from the Dracon family? We don't even know what the dracomagi can do. Am I supposed to be able to transform into a dragon? Am I in fact a dragon? What about this part about being a male Veela? The inheritance test says I have the powers of one, and we've been working on it, but does that mean I am one? If so, how did that happen? It can't be the Potter side of my family, and mum was a muggleborn." Harry's voice was straining at this point, as his sense of self was shaken pretty badly, "So just who am I?"

Fleur turned around and knelt before Harry, taking his hands into hers as Gabrielle held him tighter. "You are Harry James Potter, my beloved, my mate. Beyond any titles or destinies you may hold, you are the single most caring and noble man I have ever known. You are the man that will be the father of any children I bear, and you are the man I gave my heart to. These people you're hearing about now are your past. All these inheritances, all these prophecies, all the responsibilities you have now don't change a thing. You are Harry James Potter. You are our heart, our soul. No matter what happens, no matter what you do, you are the same person you've always been. You are you."

The gentle grief for him cut through the numbness surround Harry's heart, finally allowing the tears to slowly flow down his face. The last of Harry's innocence was dying within him, stripped away by too much responsibility and pain. The world as he knew it was torn apart, its truth finally laid bare to him. And he was expected to heal the ugly, jagged gashes left behind by the darkness, when he himself bore similar scars. It was too much, it was too big. He was only 15, not even 16 yet, and he had to defeat a dark lord, reign in a corrupt government, and bring equality back to the magical world. Who would listen to him?

"I would," Gabrielle said from his side. Harry turned his head to face her and locked her eyes with his. He saw the unconditional support and love within them, and somehow felt more at ease. "Fleur would. Mama and Papa will. And with Grand-mère so obviously behind you, you have the entire Veela race standing behind you. And don't you realize, you already did one of those things just by existing?"

"Indeed," Madam Dejarnett commented, sounding eerily like Professor McGonagall for a moment there. "You have broken the curse on the Veela race by ascending to your powers as a male Veela. Your birth with both the gene and the magical potential to be a male Veela weakened it. Now that you have the _allure_ the curse is broken, for you have become a male veela, amongst all the other things you are. I would not be surprised if some of your male descendants are Veela now."

"Some, but not all," Fleur said with a smile. "Some will be dracomagi, some will be human wizard or witch. And I think once you father a male Veela, I think other Veela will start bearing male descendants. It won't all be on you, Harry. But you'll be the catalyst for change, the leader of the revolution. And I know you can do it, Harry. You may not think it, but you are a leader. You can do this. All you need to do is believe in yourself. And when you can't believe in yourself, let our belief in you hold you up."

Harry looked deeply into Fleur's eyes and saw her utter belief and trust in him. It was overwhelming. He never had anyone, save maybe Hermione, that believed in him so much and so deeply. At the same time he could feel the same trust and belief from Gabrielle. He didn't know how he was so lucky to gain their love, but it made him want to stand up and do what he had to do for the future. For their future. For them, he would fight a dozen armies, rule a dozen countries, and break a hundred curses. Slowly his arms reached out and took both of his loves in his arms, holding them close and tight as his head dipped to their shoulders. He breathed in their scents deeply, almost tasting their essences in their scents. "I love you both so much," he breathed to them. After a short time he looked up at their mother and their grandmother and smiled with tears of love shining in his eyes.

"Although I deplore what the man has done with regard to me, an old man once said, "We can either do what is right or what is easy." The easy road would be to tell the world to go jump off a cliff. It has hurt me enough, and no-one in their right mind could blame me for just sitting back and doing only the bare minimum to save my family. Kill Moldywart and then retire to some private part of the world. But that would leave someone else to try to clean it all up, and if that prophecy is right, they would fail and we'll just be right back where we started." Harry explained, his voice growing more and more confident with each word. "It would not be right, even if I took my true friends with me. The right road would be to stand up and use all the tools within me to make this world a better place so we never have to face someone like Voldemort again. If the powers that be want me to restore the balance, then so be it. For love, and for family, I'll storm the gates of hell if that's what needs to happen. But the balance will be restored."

A brief but brilliant flash of white light emanated from Harry, indicating that his oath had been confirmed. This caused all four ladies present to gasp in wonder, with feelings of immense pride coming from his loves. The room lapsed in silence when the light faded as each thought through the ramifications of the oath, and before anyone else could finally gain an effort to speak the nearby fireplace flared green, with Jean-Claude stepping out. "Harry, I was..." He stopped in shock when he noticed Madam Dejarnett sitting there, then bowed to her. "Mother," he said in formal French, "Greetings and welcome to my home. Am I interrupting something important? I have news for my new son-in-law that would be considered of interest to him."

Geneviève stood up and approached her son-in-law and kissed both cheeks before hugging the man affectionately. "Jean-Claude, I have told you many times to not be so formal with me. What do I have to do, hug you until you burst before you become casual with me?"

Monsieur Delacour laughed at this and shook his head. "Non maman. I am sorry, it has been a long few days for me, and today was just one thing too many. I am simply frazzled from politicking with morons and manipulative old goats. I am sorry, please forgive me?"

Harry did not like the sound of that last statement at all, and groaned loudly. He was tempted to ban his head on the table in front of him, but Fleur was still in his way for that. Instead he just asked the question he knew would be answered anyway. "What is Dumbledore up to now?"

Geneviève slid to the side to allow the Delacour patriarch to sit down beside his wife. The man looked absolutely haggard, as if he had not been getting any sleep for about a week, and really needed a long vacation away from it all. "He noticed the goblins were in a fit since the day after your private will reading, and somehow, in a way unknown to anyone else, managed to piece together enough of the picture to figure out why, at least in broad strokes. The man knows a lot more than he's saying," he said tiredly.

He then got up and got himself and Harry something to drink before continuing, "He tracked me down and insisted you be returned to him. When I refused he threatened me with kidnapping charges until I revealed that you held a dual citizenship. Somehow he miraculously spring boarded from that comment to shock as he declared the three of you in bond with each other. Then he did something truly odd, he calmed down and wrote out a letter, pausing only half-way through to ask me if you'd been to the muggle queen yet. I didn't say anything, but he nodded and continued writing. Afterward he gave me this most disappointed act and asked me to submit to you a letter of parlay. He actually sat there and told me to check it for portkeys or other magic. I was going to refuse outright, but he started to confess to making a lot of mistakes with you and stated he wanted a chance to correct them. I still don't know how he convinced me to bring this letter here, but I know he didn't cast any magic on me or the letter, as I had young Bill check both me and it out. He also wrote me a letter for you, and asked for an audience with you as soon as possible. Right now he's at the Leaky Cauldron, given that he refuses to go anywhere near his family."

Harry eyed the letters placed in front of him most carefully, then asked Fleur to check both envelopes. Just as she did so an owl flew in and deposited a letter beside the other two. The new letter was addressed to Fleur and had the Gringotts seal on it, which only confused everyone even more. Once the letters were proven to be safe, Harry took up the letter from Bill and read it first.

_Harry,_

_I know we have not had much contact with each other, but let me first say I do not support what my family is doing to you and Hermione. In fact, I was one of your first supporters in your new relationship with Fleur, by way of her telling me what was going on when we broke up. I gave her up freely then, knowing she was going to one of the kindest, most loving people I know of: you. I can only hope that you realize just how lucky you are that she's in your life, and in your corner. I know I don't need to ask you to support her, for I know you will give anything and everything to keep her safe. Well, as safe as she can be by your side anyway._

_Anyway, I'm not writing this as a "take care of her" letter, for that's not really needed. Instead, I'm writing this letter as a warning. The goblins are up to something, Harry. I don't know what, but they have been arming themselves more and more with each passing day. Also anyone with a connection to you is being slowly phased out of their bank. My parents are safe from that for the moment mainly due to the rather public display of your falling out, but the Longbottoms, Lovegoods, and the Tonks, as well as the "temporarily closed" Black vaults are being set up with extra security, which "incidentally" makes it harder for the rightful owners to access them. Additionally they are firing any employee that has a connection to you. Yes, I was one of the ones fired, and I'm sure Fleur will be next._

_It looks as if the Goblins are preparing for war, and yet there is no indication of why they would be considering it. No ultimatums have been given to the Ministry yet, at least to my knowledge, but that can change at any time. Yet one thing remains perfectly clear: you are in danger if you go anywhere near Gringotts. I don't know why, but all warning signs are pointed in that direction. So please, take great care if you find yourself having to go there, and do so only under guard. In fact, I would like to volunteer to be on your guard detail for any future forays into Gringotts. I know, for example, the public will reading of Sirius Black's will is coming up. Say the word and I will be there with you._

_In fact, I would like to offer my services to you now, whatever the endeavor. I know you'll have a hard time paying me at the moment, but right now that's not a concern of mine. I have stored up quite a treasure, which I have moved to another bank, so I can support myself. So instead I would like to do what is right, and that appears to be standing next to you. I will follow you Harry, where ever you go. I will even take an oath to that effect, should you deem it necessary for you to trust me. Believe me, with the way my family, not to mention Dumbledore, has been behaving, I would completely understand. Please send me a reply via the Leaky Cauldron as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_William Arthur Weasley_

Harry closed his eyes for a moment as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt more than heard the growl coming from Fleur, which meant Bill was likely right, the Gringotts letter was a termination letter. After a minute he opened his eyes and hugged his now unemployed "wife" while re-assuring her everything will be okay.

"Let me guess, the Goblins are giving you a hard time getting your money, right?" he said to the Delacour Patriarch. When the man nodded he said, "Discreetly get as much of your money and my money as you can out of our vaults, and hide it somewhere. The Goblins are getting ready to move on them."

"What makes you so sure, Harry? Not that I don't believe you, but it is hard to think of them doing something like that," the older man asked curiously.

"They have to know that the Veela have some history of what happened between them and not only the Veela but the Dracon family. Even if they do not assume that, they have to know that eventually I would find out about their betrayal. They'll try to set things up to cut me off from funding in the event I confront them about it, legally or no." At M. Delacour's look he gestured toward the Veela "leader" and historian, "Ask her for the history, but a long story short is that the Goblins betrayed the last of the dracomagi and the Veelas. They're responsible for the curse upon the Veela, and the non-existence of the dracomagi. Even without the prophecy, which we'll explain to you fully in a bit, they have to know I'd want a reckoning."

"Do you think they know of the prophecy?" an alarmed Veela "leader" asked. Harry looked up to note that she, as well as the rest of the Veela, were looking rather pale at this thought.

"I can't discount it," Harry said ominously. He felt a little sick at that, and wished not for the first time that he knew more about the magical world. "I think I'll take Bill up on his offer though. Whether or not they know it, he's as much said they're arming themselves against me. Speaking of, let's see what the old coot has to say." With this he picked up the letter and began to read.

_My Lord Potter,_

_At this time I am using your preferred title out of respect for your wishes, though I am very regretful that I have lost the sense of trust and companionship we used to share. It saddens me greatly that you do no longer trust me as you once did, though I must admit much of it is due to mistakes on my part. I admit freely that I should have done better, that I should have checked up on you at your home sooner, that I should have done many things differently. Perhaps then your uncle and cousin would not be dead. I never wished for you to be a killer Harry, for killing is and always should be a last resort, not a first option. For placing you in a situation that you had to take two lives, I am deeply sorry._

_I find myself at a loss Harry. I have failed you in many ways. Old age tends to make even the most well-intentioned people rather headstrong, and rather than listening to you as I should have, I have allowed my view of the Greater Good to blind me to your reality. Even so, I wish to show you that I have listened, and am willing to work with you to fulfill your destiny. I would like to see a world in peace before I go on to my next great adventure, and I know you are the best and perhaps only way to achieve this._

_I know that by now you have learned about your muggle inheritances as you are Duke Gryffindor. I am also aware of the larger role you will have in the magical world, more than likely at the queen's behest. I am sorry for not revealing these to you, but I had wished to wait until you were of age in the wizarding world. Waiting that long would have opened many doors for you that I now fear are closed by the premature revelation of your status. But all is not lost Harry. Please think carefully before you act upon the queen's wishes, for the wizarding world is in a delicate balance that can be very easily upset. Upset it too much, and you will fail. If you wish, I can help point out what is and is not possible right now, as well as help you navigate through the problems you are having with the Goblins._

_Harry, now is not the time to provoke the Goblin Nation. I am well aware of their actions so far, and have some ideas as to why they are acting the way they are. Alas, it may be another mistake, but for now I must ask that you trust me when I say it would be in your best interests that you do not know the reason for their actions. It is not that I will never tell you Harry, but if the Goblins know you even suspect their true reasons for acting the way they are, they may withdraw completely from the wizarding world, or even start another revolution. These reasons will not help you against our ultimate problem: Voldemort. At best if you were to know the reason behind their concern you would wind up fighting a war at a major disadvantage. Most likely you would be fighting a war on two fronts. So even though you would probably rightly say that I have no rights to ask this, I must ask that you trust me and delve no further in that area for the time being._

_There are several other matters I need to discuss with you, including but not limited to Miss Granger and your ladies. I do not wish to broach these matters with you via letter, for such matters are often best understood when discussed face to face. Therefore I would like to propose a parlay on a date of your choosing, so long as it is before your birthday. We can meet at Hogwarts, or the Three Broomsticks, any time you wish. The only request I must make for this meeting is that your mates not attend. This is not because I have anything against them. Indeed, they are lovely young women. It is more that there are things in the Potter Line that you need to know that cannot be shared with anyone not of the Potter Line. The only reason I know of them is because I was given memories keyed to a specific magical signature to hold on to. Your parents wanted you, and only you, to see these memories. Additionally, the Wizengamot has passed new laws restricting Veela within its boundaries. Your ladies would not be safe traversing British soil. Believe me, were it not for both of those two considerations, I would welcome them here._

_Please my lord, give an old man a chance to redeem himself._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Harry was literally seeing red by the end of Dumbledore's letter. He was so angry, he only barely registered his ladies holding on to him and muttering re-assurances in his ears. The rest of the room was vibrating in time to his shaking as the anger he felt inside was welling up to the surface. His body itself was morphing, his hands extending to claw-like appendages while his head took on a rather horrifying visage that not even the Veela recognized. It looked like it was a combination of reptilian and avian, with a long muzzle of rather wicked-looking teeth. His body started to bulk up slightly as he felt a pain in his back. "Excuse me, I need to go blow something up," he growled out in deep, guttural, reptilian kind of voice. '_Please stay here,'_ he sent to his loves, _'I need to blow something up and I don't want you to get hurt._' Stepping up and out, he barely registered the ladies' arms slipping from him as he walked out the front door and then off to the side yard of the estate.

A few days earlier he had noticed a dueling area there, one heavily warded and shielded from outside view. Harry was fairly running to get there as his magic threatened to lash out at anything, moving or not. He barely made it to the dueling area before his magic exploded a nearby rock with enough force to shower then entire clearing with pebble sized pieces. Realizing he needed to bleed some of that off, he started throwing the most high-powered hexes and charms he knew, turning the entire area into a war zone. He would transfigure some pebbles into human-shaped statues before blowing them to bits. Even that wasn't enough, so he started to focus more on what the statues looked like, finally reproducing likenesses of the people that had hurt him most so far. Dumbledore, Snape, Ron, Ginny, Voldemort, and the Dursleys were the most prevalent, but nearly everyone he knew was represented at least once, save for the Delacours. Even Hermione got molded once or twice for her well intentioned, but still painful mistakes. Her statues were merely transfigured into male versions of herself before thrown aside. The goblins he eventually produced weren't that lucky.

Finally the red tint of the world started to fade away, though by the look of the sun it must have taken him a couple of hours to do so. The final statue, one of Dumbledore was partially transfigured into a stone slug, with only the head retaining human shape. He marched up to the statue and roared in its face, "How DARE you! You manipulative old BASTARD! How dare you sit there and have the GALL to tell me that withholding my past from me is for the best? It's NOT YOUR LIFE! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FUCKING SAY ABOUT WHO OR WHAT I AM. YOU ARE **NOT** MERLIN! Do you take me for a fool old man? You're the fucking head of the Wizengamot, and the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW! Don't you think I know you have the political pull to defeat that fucking law **before** it came into effect? Do you think I'm stupid? How could you do this to me? Do you hate me that much?" Harry screamed the last two questions in frustration and pain, only to find himself once again hugged by two women.

Fleur and Gabrielle didn't even bother saying anything sensible at that point, they just let him rant while making soothing non-sensible sounds softly into his ears. After another short while he turned and hugged them both to him, whispering softly, "I swore I'd restore the balance. I now swear that I'll never let you go. I love you both, and I'll spend my life, my magic, and my soul to protect you."

Fleur and Gabrielle drew back as one and glanced at each-other before looking back at him. "We'll never leave you Harry. We'll always be at your side, and on your side. No one, not any old man, any Dark Lord, any teenager with delusions of attractiveness or for that matter decency, can ever come in between us. We love you, Harry James Potter. We were made for each other, and we could never be whole without you." They hugged him tightly to their bodies while he absorbed the love that had long been denied him in his life. Finally, just as it was getting dark, they stood up and headed back inside. They would tell the others that they needed some time alone, and that they would see them in the morning. It would be a long while until they went to sleep.

**A/N: Okay, just to reiterate a point, the will reading from last chapter was a private will reading. The public has yet to come. I apologize for the repost, but it was to address a major plot hole found in this chapter. The Voldemort attack has been removed, and I apologize for any confusion on that point. As far as Harry going back to Britain is concerned, please be patient, it will be explained further in a later chapter.  
**


	7. Ch 7: Plots Within and Without Plots

**Note this is an unbetaed chapter due to my beta being sick.**

**Disclaimer:**

**A gigantic cube-like ship approaches a relatively small blue planet. Sucked through a wormhole, its "inhabitants" found themselves sucked tens of thousands of light years from its home. Still, it had a job, a mission of sorts, and this planet would be no different than any of the others. At least, that's what the nucleus of their collective thought.**

**An anomaly first presented itself in that the first survey probe failed to collect more than an hour's worth of data before it was completely disconnected. Per policy, another probe was sent with all the data transmitted from the previous one fresh in its processors. This one lasted precisely 1.38 minutes before it was disconnected. A set of three drones was then sent out to retrieve the probes and assimilate the cause of the disconnections. The drones were disconnected in precisely 21.78 seconds.**

**Finally a five drone force was sent to discover the cause of this anomaly. The group of five found themselves in a dark, barely lit room occupied by two organic life forms. One was an older biped with graying hair that was sitting at a very primitive computer, **_**typing**_** away at an antiquated keyboard. The other was a short younger biped estimated to be 17 of this planets years of age. The younger biped was holding a carved stick as if it were a weapon which it was intending to use on them.**

**One drone, indiscriminately selected, stepped forward to pronounce, "We are 17 of 165. We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile."**

**The black haired biped turned his head toward the older one, who shook his head and replied, "I don't own you Harry. Nor do I own your friends Hermione, Luna, Neville, or anyone else from your world. They, and you, are JK Rowling's. I don't get to earn a dime while she and her partners rake in the dough. It's just not **_**fair!**_**" He shook his head as if clearing it and continued, "Sorry Harry. Anyway, while I don't speak for the Queen of England or any other authority figure in this world, I dare say I think she would thank you for stopping our uninvited guests from assimilating us all. Just remember, I don't condone any illegal acts."**

"**Well, its not like I'm killing them exactly. Can I help it if their technology doesn't mix well with magic?" With this Harry Potter instantly goes on the attack, stunning the Borg drones before they can even put a shield up. As they fall loud sounds of short-circuiting electronics can be heard as the drones begin to smoke. It is evident the technology in them is not reacting well with magic at all.**

"**We are Wizards. You will be freed. Resistance is everything," Harry and DrgnMstr intone simultaneously before chuckling mirthfully.**

**DrgnMstr Presents:**

**Harry Potter and the Veela Bond  
Chapter 7: Plots Within and Without Plots**

Harry waited for a few days to calm down before dealing with a response to Dumbledore. He knew, even before the elder Delacours said anything, that he couldn't fight a war on all fronts. No matter what his issues with the Supreme Mugwump, he'd have to work with him in some shape or form. Or, if he couldn't, he'd have to find a way to neutralize him on an international level at the very least. It was a daunting task, but Harry soon came to realize that it was easier to do on that international level than it would have been in his "home" country.

Dumbledore had a lot of power within the magical commonwealth. His post as Chief Warlock gave the old man a lot of power both over legislative and judicial functions. One simply did not obtain that position, or keep it for that matter, without significant political pull. Also, he was the headmaster of Hogwarts, recognized by all British Wizards and Witches to be **the** best school in the wizarding world. Of course, Harry had to wonder about that considering the poor teaching of at least four courses: History, Potions, Divination, and Defense. But he was very much in the minority when it came to that opinion really, as most people tended to either ignore the number of exceptions and/or stand behind national pride when faced with the proof. Harry couldn't deny it though, the school's standards wasn't that great, at least in those areas. But then again, almost being killed at least once a year tended to sour a person.

Still, Harry realized that it wasn't a lack of options for suitable teachers that was the problem. No, it boiled down to an old man who was spending far too much time trying to run a single charge's life for him instead of doing any kind of decent job at running his school effectively. Jean-Claude said it best, "Albus Dumbledore has done some great things that he could and should be recognized for. However, one man can only do so much, and he has taken on far too much onto himself. He has grown old and has been worn down by an entire world that seems to want him to solve every problem. In trying to do so, he is in close danger of becoming that which he fights against. But he feels he can't stop because there's no other way he can keep things together like everyone seems to want him to do."

It all made sense to Harry when he stopped to think about it. It wasn't so much that Dumbledore was evil, '_at least not yet_' he thought to himself. No, it was that Dumbledore had grown so out of touch with people on a personal scale that he didn't even realize what he was doing. The old man fell into manipulating people for "the Greater Good" because it was the simplest way to achieve what he needed or wanted to do. And he saw it as his obligation to answer the calls of the world when they asked him to "fix it." Unfortunately, the world never stays the same, it is always changing. And 150 years is a long time in social circles; it is almost an eternity really. What was socially acceptable and normal even 10 years ago was vastly different from what is acceptable and normal today. Even with so many long-standing traditions, the boundaries between political and social landscapes can change abruptly in the span of a single day. One hundred and fifty years is really more like a millennium in those circles. Its no wonder why more and more people are starting to think of him as barmy. He's still stuck in the social and political settings of nearly a century past.

It was with that in mind that Harry sat down and began to write his response, often using Fleur as a sounding board while Gabrielle tried to come up with ideas for allies. Finally it was agreed they would approach the dwarves first, then a list of others. In the meantime, he had a letter to write to Dumbledore.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I must say I am very disappointed by your most recent letter. Last June when we discussed a certain Prophecy you had made me a promise to stop withholding necessary information from me. Yet in at least two incidents in your letter you blatantly admit to doing just that. First you try to withhold the reason for the Goblin's machinations against me. Then you tell me you are in possession of information and items that belong to my family that I have had no idea about until now. These secrets, combined with our last argument, has made it evident that you do not trust me in the slightest, so why should I trust you?_

_This trust is further eroded by this supposed law that has been passed in my absence. In your letter, you have claimed there was nothing you could have done to prevent this from happening, but you will have to forgive me if I don't quite believe you. You are the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and with that comes extensive political power and influence. You could have very easily used that influence to prevent this bill from passing. And before you say that doing so on such a "small matter" would have been ill-advised, I would have to remind you a trip to the Records Department would have made a great many people realize that this bill is no "small matter." Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour are my wives Professor. I'm sure there have already been hundreds, if not thousands, of memos circulating in the Ministry concerning my triumvirate bond with both of them. Banning or removing freedom from Veela within Great Britain practically exiles them, and by extension me, from the country. Do you honestly believe I would leave a part of myself behind, or risk their freedom (not to mention all of our lives) by returning under the new law?_

_Considering the timing of your letter, and the fact that soul bonds and triumvirate bonds are a matter of public record, if not noteworthy news for several departments within the Ministry, I have to assume you knew of my status soon after I arrived on French soil to say the very least. And your insistence that I not go with them at Privet Drive makes me think you at least suspected this bond existed even before then. If you wanted or needed me to work with you so badly Professor, you should have realized the complete ramifications of this bill before it passed. As it is, this one law changes the entire political landscape for me in many different ways, some of which you don't need to know about._

_Refraining from a rather obvious childish impulse, I will at least somewhat move on and further explain my views on this. First, as long as that law is in effect, I dare not risk my wives coming to harm or being forced to "willingly" cheat on me. This, as I stated earlier, means I dare not return to Britain. Since having either of wives willingly betray me (according to their natures) would likely drive all of us insane or kill us outright, I dare not bring them onto British soil. Given the choice between risking insanity or death by returning to Britain and being happy by staying in France, which do you think I should choose? Bear in mind that its not just my life and emotional well being on the line here, but my wives' as well. Not so much of a hard decision, is it?_

_Second, with the British Ministry of Magic effectively banishing me, they have removed my ability to wage any kind of war against Tom and his Death Eaters. Unless he and his minions come here, which they would be smart to avoid doing, that particular war has effectively been moved to the back burner. Its still there, and I still intend to fight, but for the moment, it no longer has a "front" for me. Thus, at least for the time being, it is not a consideration. And given Tommy's predilections for Grand, Meaningful Plans, I have breathing room to learn and focus on other issues, which given recent revelations and my current challenges, is nothing but a good thing._

_You see Professor, I happen to know why the Goblins are preparing to move against me. I know what it is your hiding. I know my true heritage, at least as far as knowing what it means to them. In other words, I know the history behind their decisions and actions. I do not need to ask you why when I found out already, thanks to an inheritance test. As they were the ones who performed the test, they know I at least know some of the details. Not to mention my current alliance makes it likely, in their eyes, that I'll figure things out. It would be safe to say they plan something for Sirius' will reading in just over two weeks. As they are currently holding the funds I need to prosecute the war against Tom I cannot allow such treachery to happen __**again**__. To do so would be disastrous, not just to me, but to the entire magical world._

_There's a lot more I can say on this front Professor. But it suffices to say that your caution against fighting a war on two fronts is not exactly relevant here, at least in that sense. At the same time, I must concede that such advice is good advice, even when meant differently. I do not wish to fight you Professor. At the same time, I cannot in all good conscience blindly follow or agree with you. Instead I would like to propose a counter-offer for a meeting._

_In two day's time I will be in Corsica for some personal matters. I believe the dwarves have a bank in Corte which can serve as a meeting place for the two of us rather nicely. I propose we meet there at about 3:00 PM so we can discuss our differences and, hopefully, reach some kind of accord? If this is okay with you, please return a note to me as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James, Duke of Gryffindor, Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the British Empire_

Harry felt dirty when he finished this letter. He would have liked nothing better than to just brush the old man aside and deal with his problems his way, but the simplest truth was Dumbledore held far too much power. Any effort to shunt the old man away would blow up in his face and earn yet another enemy, and he had enough of them already. Despite what he told the Grand Manipulator, he already had a war on three fronts, he didn't need yet another enemy on yet another front. Finally he took a deep breath and sighed aloud, "I feel so dirty."

Fleur walked forward and hugged him from behind as she read the last few paragraphs of the letter. "Tell me what you're thinking mon ami."

"I feel very betrayed Fleur. Dumbledore and several people I used to call friends betrayed me. Well, I can't call what Dumbledore betraying me, since its been pretty obvious he's been using me all along. Still, betrayal is about the closest emotion I can identify. Would it have been too much to ask for him to actually think of me and my needs for once?" he asked, sounding only slightly whiny in the process. "Now I know I can't trust him, but I can't afford to have the most politically powerful person on the planet openly against me. I'm fighting a war on three fronts: Voldemort, The Ministry, and the Goblins. These laws that were passed are a rather blatant attempt to control me through you. We all know I have to go back after all, despite what I tell Albus Damn-Him Dumbledore. I have a royal decree to execute, friends there I can't leave, and business to settle with my parents' murderer."

Fleur simply squeezed tighter in an attempt to show further support and comfort as Harry continued, "I can't fight the entire world Fleur, and I can't just ask the French Magical Government to provide me with an army. And even though it may yet be an option, I'd really rather not do an armed take-over of the British Ministry. I may have to use the threat of it, combined with the lawful authority I have by our own laws, to force the changes needed, but I'd rather not go through with it. I need Dumbledore on my side when I start that, but I need him to realize that he's working with an equal at the very least. Which means I have to show him results, despite whatever he says, without alienating him. Kiss his arse while doing what needs to be done in other words. It just makes me feel so dirty. I'd much rather eject him from his seat and put someone I can actually trust into the position."

"Playing political games is never easy, Harry. And it will always make you feel dirty. But don't worry, Gabrielle and I are here to help you clean up afterword," she said with a sly smile on her face. Harry couldn't help but to smile even wider at his love's insinuations. In the end, it would all be worth it as long as they were on his side.

* * *

_Mithril Hall  
Citadel Felbarr (Outside of Corte, Corsica)  
July 10, 1996  
12:00PM Local Time_

Harry and the Delacours stood outside the dwarven bank in one of the very few dwarven communities known to outsiders carefully considering what they saw. One could easily see that the goblins adapted their architecture from the dwarves. Where the Goblins used white stone in columns while still maintaining something acceptable to human minds, the dwarves seemed to literally carve their bank into the side of a mountain. The front was decorated by several rather imposing columns holding a thick stone slab. The stairs were actually in three different sections, one on each side and one in the middle. The steps were wide and solid, appearing to be carved more than assembled. All in all, the building looked like it was made with dwarven physiology more in mind than human. The only concession he could see to other races was the fact the doors were tall enough to admit Hagrid with a couple of inches to spare.

But what was most impressive was that there were guards posted on either side of the door, with what may have been another door (save there was no evidence on how to open it from the outside) off to one side. The dwarves stood about 5 foot even and were incredibly stocky for their heights. Each one was bald on top but had long beards that draped down to their chests. In their well-muscled hands they each held very large axes mounted on long poles. The way they held these weapons it was painfully obvious that they were very proficient in their weapon's use. It would not be advisable to do anything that arouse their suspicions. They looked fierce enough to hold off any ten wizards.

Currently the guards seemed to be watching Harry and his group intently, though it was obvious they were completely aware of anyone else nearby. Harry had to suppose that humans and Veela were such a rarity at this bank as to warrant attention. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Jean-Claude who cleared his throat and whispered it would be wise to continue on. Harry nodded and stepped up to the doors so he could hold them open for his family. Once everyone was inside he followed them in only to be approached by another dwarf. This one stood about four and a half feet tall and was dressed in what could only be described as formal leather armor. The dwarf was bald like the guards, but his reddish-brown hair came down to just above where his belly button would be, were he human. "Name and business," the dwarf asked guardedly. While gruff, the dwarf seemed to be calm and business like.

"Harry Potter and the Delacour family," Harry responded before introducing each person individually. Once done, he continued on with the second question, "We have an appointment at 12:15 with the bank Manager and a few other important dwarves."

The dwarf closely regarded each of the veela, then Jean-Claude and his wife, then Harry himself, and continued to do so for about a minute. Then the dwarf nodded and motioned for the group to follow. They were led to the back of the bank, then down a sloping hallway until it leveled off. Directly in front of them was a very large set of stone double doors. The hinges and other hardware appeared to be made of some kind of gold alloy as it all appeared slightly silvery for normal gold. The stone was rather intricately carved into an image depicting a battle between dwarves and goblins. The carvings looked almost alive, or at least animated. Guards stood on each side of the doors, fitted with long pole axes and bright metal armor. They stood straight at attention as their guide started speaking in a harsh, guttural language. Finally the one on their right nodded and pulled open the door. Harry could see the door was about a foot thick of solid stone and metal, not counting the carvings, which gave Harry an indication of just how strong these dwarves are. He definitely did not want to be one to upset them.

The stone theme continued as they entered the conference room. All the major furniture seemed to be carved or sculpted out of stone, including the chairs. In fact, the only things in the room that wasn't made of stone were the paintings, the papers, the cushions on the chairs, and the people. Harry had to marvel at the craftsmanship of the dwarves, as it showed in every piece of furniture in the room. Carvings were everywhere, each looking like they could have been sculpted that way. But what drew Harry's attention the most was a painting on the wall directly behind the dwarves they were here to meet. The painting depicted a single jet black dragon, encircled by reptilian bipeds, dwarves and elves, all defending the dragon against a mas of armor-clad humans and goblins. Jean-Claude and Apolline were enthralled by the painting, and it was only Fleur and Gabrielle's presence in his mind that kept Harry from being equally enthralled. Still, there was something about that painting that seemed to strike Harry's heart with nostalgic grief.

One of the three seated dwarves at the table cleared his throat and stood up. The guards posted all along the walls of the room seemed to stand even straighter than they were, as if trying to come to attention even more than they were. "Duke Potter, Monsieur and Madam Delacour, Mademoiselles Delacour, welcome to Mithril Hall. I am Brottor Strakeln, Chief Manager of Mithril Hall. To my right is Rurik Holderhek, Chieftain of Citadel Felbarr, and to my left is Diesa Lutgehr, Eldest Daughter to Elder Chieftain Lutgehr."

The female dwarf stood up and nodded to Brottor, before turning to Harry and his family, "I regret my father could not be here today. Unfortunately circumstances kept him away. He has sent me to represent his interests here and wishes to assure you that my words are his."

Harry nodded as he took a step forward. The rectangular table ran perpendicular to the doors, allowing all members of both groups to sit fully at the table, so he took a position behind the chair in the center and bowed deeply, then rose up and began with his opening statement. "Greetings Elders of the Stone born. I am Harry Potter, Duke of Gryffindor. These are my Lady Wives, Fleur and Gabrielle, Duchesses of Gryffindor. These are the parents of my wives, who you already know as Monsieur and Madam Delacour. I am pleased to be in your company today, and hope we can work toward a mutually beneficial relationship."

The other two dwarves then stood up and returned Harry's bow, followed by the manager of the bank speaking again, "My apologies for the mistake in names, Duchess Gryffindor, Duchess Gryffindor." At the ladies signal of forgiveness the dwarf moved on, "Please, if everyone will be seated we can begin our business." Once again he paused as everyone took a seat, with Harry in the middle, Fleur and Apolline on his left and Gabrielle and Jean-Claude on his right. Gabrielle pulled several files out of her briefcase and stacked them to her right between her and her father. She then slid one folder in front of Harry, who nodded and then nodded to Brottor.

The dwarves all sat down at the same time the humans did, and once everyone was ready the Chief Manager opened his own folder and made sure he had plenty of parchment and graphite rods on hand. "In the letter by your representative, it was stated that you wished to transfer the contents of all vaults belonging to you from Goblin control to us. Unfortunately I see two difficulties with this request. First we do not have any banks on the British Isles, and therefore access to your vaults will be complicated during your time in Britain. It has been my experience that whenever something becomes complicated for a customer, the customer eventually will get frustrated and move. Furthermore, a customer going from a readily accessible location to a hard to get to location is almost unheard of. May I ask why you are braving all these difficulties to move your assets to our bank?"

Harry opened the folder and drew out the letter from Dumbledore. A few lines had been highlighted magically to make the pertinent sections more clear. Sliding the paper over he stated as clearly as he could, "As you can see from the highlighted sections of this letter, my possessions are not in what one would call an easily accessible location at the moment. In fact I have it on very good authority that attempts would be made upon my life within minutes of my stepping into any Goblin-run business. I am aware of the reasons behind this, though they believe I am not even aware of my life being in danger from them."

"Which just reenforces our second issue Duke Gryffindor," Diesa spoke up after reading the note, "Your vaults are currently in Goblin hands. Goblins are notorious for not letting go of their customers. Of course humans don't realize this because while they may look down on the Goblins as animals, their distrust of us is greater than their dislike of the Goblin race. Any move we make to remove your assets from their possession would be considered an act of war, and we have no interest in a war with the Goblins. Even if the human race has forgotten their alliance with the Goblins, the damage has been done. The Goblins have worked with the humans enough to gain defenses we cannot, or more to the point are not willing to, cross." Her gaze never left Harry's eyes making it evident she was being frank in her observations.

Harry nodded and thought long and hard about this before he said, "May I ask what amongst their defenses that give you pause? I know the Dwarf ax is always sharp and ready to bite their enemies, so there must be a good reason you are hesitant."

"They control Dragons, Duke Gryffindor. We dwarves have a long history with the dragons, and we prefer not to rouse their anger if we can at all avoid it. The dragons have been under goblin and human control for almost three millennia, and they cannot be broken free from that control."

Harry paused for a moment and looked up at the painting again as he gathered his thoughts. The dwarves whispered in between each other as they did, and Harry could tell it was not looking good for him. He needed their aid, otherwise he could not do what he needed to, and he could not gain access to the vault he needed the most. His eyes were drawn to the reptilian man-like creatures in the painting more than any other part. Something was tickling the back of his mind, becoming more and more insistent with each moment. Finally his mouth opened and seemed to speak of its own accord, "Forgive me for a brief change of subject from business, but what does that painting portray? And what are those... draconic men there?"

The three dwarves stopped talking for a moment as if caught in some secret. A brief but intense whispered conversation was exchanged between the three of them before Chief Holderhek spoke up, "I understand battles such as this are lost to human history, Duke Gryffindor, and for what humans would consider a good reason. It is a tale of shame for your species, and I would not like to insult you."

Gabrielle spoke up before Harry could at this point, her eyes moving from the portrait to the speaker, "Chief Holderhek, It is not completely lost to some of those not of the long lived species, even though most of them have chosen to forget. That said, My Duke has been instructed by some of our best Veela historians, including what little we know of events of the time period you have most recently have spoken of. Believe me when I say that the tale you mentioned will not shame him, especially if you are speaking about the times I am thinking you are discussing. Though I should warn you he may become enraged about the tale, but not for reasons you would think."

The city chief, who looked even older now than he did when they started this meeting, moved his eyes between the two young people. "I would not have thought a human, no mater how many Veela wives he has, would be interested in Veela history, especially history that ancient. May I ask how this interest came to be?"

Now it was their turn to talk quickly amongst themselves. Finally they decided amongst themselves that nothing would be gained if he did not trust the dwarves. With that in mind, Harry sighed and shook his head, "I would ask that you do not let what I am about to tell you become common knowledge, at least for a while. The Goblins know it, which is the reason my life is in danger with them to begin with. This is also the reason I am happy to see the daughter of the Elder Chieftain here." After a few more moments of private discussion, the lady in question nodded and motioned for him to continue. Harry then took a moment and relaxed his control on his own _allure_, keeping it to what his wives had instructed him to be acceptable levels.

Diesa gasped as the _allure_ hit her, causing her eyes to widen, narrow, then widen again. She looked to the other two dwarves who were watching her with interest as she looked around the room. About a fourth of the guards were similarly effected, which confirmed what she felt. "He has the _allure,_" she said breathlessly. Harry nodded and drew it back, well aware most females were not experienced in dealing with the broadcast. "But the male Veela are gone, and have been for..."

"Three millennia," Harry answered in a tone that indicated the two words had more meaning than they thought. A theory of what those draconic men were seemed to form wholly in his head at that moment, one which could not be contained, "I take it those beings are Dracomagi?" he asked, looking between the three dwarves. At their rather shocked nod, Harry started to get excited, "Then I assume you still have records of them? If you do, can I please learn from them? I know they're likely to be rather sacred to you, but... words cannot convey how much I need to learn what they can teach."

The Elder Chief's daughter shook her head violently for a few times to clear it. Finally she looked Harry in the eyes and asked, "Why do the Goblins want you dead? Is it for something you did, or for something you are? And how much do they know?"

Apolline cleared her throat to catch Harry's attention, then indicated he should be completely honest. He had already been planning to do so, so he nodded and turned to face the suspicious but hopeful dwarf. "An inheritance test was performed on me at the private reading of my Godfather's will. That test indicated three things which I firmly believe worry the Goblin Nation the most. First it found that I'm part male veela, as you could tell. I'm sure that one would not have caused too many problems for them, but the next two discoveries, combined with this one, I would say definitely pushed them to that point. The first is that I am the last known descendent of the Dracon family line, through my father. The second discovery is the one that I am trying to keep absolutely secret until its needed: I am a dracomagus."

Then there was silence throughout the room, even the occasional sound of armor being shifted came to a complete stop for a good four minutes. Finally everyone jumped when eight of the twelve pole axes hit the stone floor all at the same time. This caused everyone to jump up in surprise. It took at least ten minutes before the near-heart attacks were calmed, but it was replaced with a slight sense of awe from the dwarves. "The new dracomagi returns..." Diesa breathed. "By the beard... The dragons can be freed!" The other two dwarves looked hesitantly excited as the Chief Manager spoke up, "Duke Gryffindor, would you consent to another inheritance test, just to verify your claims? Although for a hum... vee... for one such as you to even know of the dracomagi is enough to tentatively get you through the front door. If it is true, then I daresay you are right as to the reasons for the goblins' enmity. But assuming you are indeed telling us the truth, I can safely say that with your help, we could indeed win a war with the Goblins."

The prospect of Harry finding out more about the Dracomagi, along with having another set of allies, seemed to cement things for Harry. He quickly acquiesced to having another inheritance test done, which showed the exact same list as before. The only difference between the two lists was the dwarves had been color coded where the Goblins weren't. When Harry asked, it was explained to him that much of the Goblins' artifacts and procedures had been in fact stolen by the dwarves. However the Goblins could only come up with imperfect copies of what the dwarves could create. A perfect example was the inheritance test. In the Goblin form it showed only a listing of families and powers, where the dwarven version color coded the powers to display four levels: dormant, inactive, incomplete mastery, mastery. Dormant meant that the power had not yet been awakened, but would over time. Inactive meant that the power was awakened, but mostly unused due to either lack of knowledge or practice. The other two were fairly obvious even at first glance.

What stuck Harry as curious though was that the dracomagi power was flashing between the dormant and the incomplete mastery colors while the male veela showed mastery. The veela part was quickly covered when the Delacour family sat down to figure out what it was he had done over the past week. With the exception of complete avian transformation, he had done it all. Normally that would mean he had incomplete mastery of it, but since he was a natural multimagus as well (which was a wizard who could transform into any creature he had studied intensely enough, a very advanced form of animagus), that part of the male veela ability would have been superseded by it. Thus the mastery of the male veela powers.

The confusing part however was the dracomagi powers. The dwarves had a partial theory, in that his abilities were beginning to awaken with the approach of his 16th birthday, but that should have been gone to inactive instead of incomplete mastery. It was only when a listing of known abilities of the dracomagi was produced that some light had been shed on the subject. The girls related the story of Harry's blowing off steam when he received Dumbledore's letter. The described the form he had taken, which seemed to really excite the dwarves. They began to explain why as Diesa called for her chief healer when Harry interrupted them.

"You mean to tell me I can, and have at least partially, assume some kind of half-dragon half human form at will? And that this form has the apparent powers of most dragons, including the tough skin, the near-immunity to magic, the advanced sight and hearing, and dragon breath? And there are more powers than that?" He slumped back into his chair and sighed. "It's no wonder some people think I'm a freak..."

The next thing he felt was Gabrielle swatting his arm as she hissed, "Harry James Potter, you are no freak, and I never want to hear that word come out of your mouth again! No, you may not be normal, but that is something you should be rejoicing, not condemning. Yes, your fame and powers have caused you all sorts of problems, but that has more to do with incompetent idiots than you. Do you think a normal wizard could attract not one but two veela? Do you think a normal wizard could have lead five of his friends against twelve death eaters and not come back with all but one or two of them dead? Do you think a normal wizard could have saved your school nearly as much as you have?"

"Do you think a normal wizard can save Hermione, or the other magical races?" Fleur interrupts as she reaches up to message his back. "Harry, Gabrielle is right. I believe the non-magical Americans have an expression, "When life hands you lemons, you make lemonade," non? Don't get caught by the Dursleys conditioning, mon ami."

Harry had to admit his wives did have a very valid point, or more to the point several of them all in one. The last remark about the Dursleys hit the hardest though. It caused him to realize that yes, he had fallen into the trap of letting them control, to a minor extent, what he did. Besides, he'd need every advantage he got when he went against Voldemort. Not to mention the Ministry of Magic. Finally he nodded his concession to both of them before turning back to the dwarves. "What do you need me to do?"

The bank manager motioned for the other two dwarves for a private conference, and soon afterward they came back and said, "If we time an attack on their main city, under the Gringotts in London for the same time of your will reading, that will be ideal. But in order for this plan to work, we'll need you to awaken and use a couple more of your powers, Duke Gryffindor. First you'll need to complete the partial transformation you started during your training sessions, and second you'll need to learn the dragon tongue. Both we will need to have you trained in as quickly as possible, as we'll need to announce your presence to the dragons at least a couple of days before the will reading. News will filter down to the dragons in their cities, and we can set up a time for them to revolt. The goblins will more than likely not allow you anywhere near their dragons, but they have forgotten what we know: dragons can communicate over long distances. They can be ten miles beneath you, and you can still communicate. We have devices that can turn off their control devices, but without them knowing what we're doing, they'll likely follow the goblins orders out of conditioning."

"What's to prevent the goblins from arresting and killing him the moment he enters the bank?" Jean-Claude asked up front.

"Two things," Diesa replied. "First, they want to keep their image with the wizards. No one knows what or who Duke Gryffindor is at the moment, so to just walk up and arrest him without cause would likely start a war they do not want with the wizards. And they can't use claiming vaults that aren't his, due to the fact that the inheritance test was done. Their version leaves a residue that lasts for a month. It's easily detectable with a simple reveal charm, so that way won't work for them. Second, the presence of shape-changed dwarf guards, along with the best armor that we can provide. None of its fool proof, but it will last an hour and a half, which will be long enough to finish the will reading. After it is over, all we need to Duke Gryffindor to do at that point is to shape-change to his Lord form. That is what the half-dragon form is called by the way. The armor will fade back to his vault here as he changes, and fade back on if he should change back. The dragons of Gringotts will sense him immediately. We hope to have them attack the goblins at that point, and we'll hit them in that moment of confusion. Between the surprises and some enchanted items we have been saving for just this occasion, we should stand an excellent chance of winning. At the very least we'll run the Goblins out of England. And from there we can force them to capitulate economically."

It was a long known fact that dwarves were not a race to antagonize. The only reason they had waited this long to settle their score with the goblins were because of the dragons. Harry now began to understand that the dwarves held an almost reverence for their scaled brethren, and thus had to hold back. Now that the issue of hostages could be removed, nothing stood in the way of dwarven justice. Harry would feel sorry for the goblins, if they weren't out to kill him. "Okay, correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm not supposed to come into my full power until the 31st. The will reading is on the 24th, so how do we awaken me early?"

Diesa and Rurik share a smile between themselves as Brottor waved a healer forward. "This is my brother Einkil. He is our foremost expert in temporal magics and magical maturation. From what you've told us you're maturing at a faster rate than what we would expect. Einkil?"

The healer in question nodded and started to ask Harry some questions concerning his the duels he had recently, the venting incident, and a full gambit of other subjects that Harry was wondering what, if anything, they had to do with either of the dwarf's specialties. During this time, the dwarf waved several crystals in front of him until finally the healer seemed satisfied. Turning to Brottor, Einkil announce, "He'll come into full majority and use of his powers in one week. He's currently half a month ahead of where he should be, despite the malnourishment and abuse signs he exhibits." At this all the dwarves in the room almost seem to growl, prompting Harry to announce his Uncle's and Cousin's deaths. The dwarves relaxed at this news which allowed the dwarf to continue. "Nutrient potions could accelerate the process even faster, since all my tests indicate he should have had his powers for years now. There's a bind put on by his parents to prevent it, so most likely he should have come into his powers at a very early age."

Harry's mouth nearly fell to the floor at this news, but then he looked up at the painting again, and remembered what the journal said. "Likely they bound it to protect me, and allow my normal maturation before adding something else," Harry mused quietly aloud.

The Healer nodded a couple of times before adding, "The type of power bonding used is consistent to the type parents put on extremely powerful children for their own safety. Its meant to be removed at age ten, but it will deteriorate and eventually fall at age 16 if they don't, unless re-enforced. Most of my time will be spent training him to control his new powers. At this point, since the binding will cease to exist in plenty of time for your plans, it would be best to let it fall on its own. There is, however, one thing that can't really wait."

"And that is?" Diesa asked curiously.

"Duke Gryffindor's body needs some immediate re-enforcement to handle the temporal magics that are running through him now. If he does not get it within the next 24 hours, he can expect to begin to irrevocably age at a rapid pace until he dies. Sooner would be best. The process takes about two and a half hours," he concludes, turning toward Harry to speak to him as he does, "After which you'll feel better than you've ever felt in your life. Who knows, even the malnourishment symptoms may disappear."

Harry somehow knew it was about one o'clock now, which gave him some concern. "But I am to meet with Albus Dumbledore here at three. It would not do for me to be late for that appointment."

Fleur decided to answer this one, since she and Gabrielle were most familiar with Harry's past, "Harry, Dumbledore is likely to show up a little late himself, in hopes of throwing you off your guard so he can gain control of the conversation. I'm sure Monsieur Strakeln can make the Headmaster aware you were unavoidably delayed, but would be long at 3:30. And he knows you're likely not to give him another chance to talk, so he'll wait. Sometimes being late can be a power ploy, and you need all the tools you can get for dealing with him."

He could tell Gabrielle agreed to her sister's points wholeheartedly and wanted to add something else, but had opted to hold back. After thinking for a moment about the meeting after the DOM, even Harry could see where Fleur was making perfect sense. As he glanced over toward the elder Delacours, he could even see Jean-Claude agreeing with him. So in the end it was not a tough decision to make. Harry nodded and stood up, "Chief Strakeln, can you please advise Mr. Dumbledore that I was unavoidably detained and inform him I'll be there at 3:30? Please do not go into specifics though. Is there anything else before I go? We can detail everything out after my meeting with Dumbledore." After receiving an affirmation from the bank manager and negatives from the other two dwarves, Harry stood up and faced Einkil, "Lead the way."

Two and a half hours later Harry was dressed and ready for his next appointment. While he had not noticed feeling ill before, he could now, in retrospect, feel a large difference in himself. The process of stabilizing his body and synchronizing his magic to it had, as the healer said, reversed the signs of malnutrition within him. He now stood at a slightly taller than usual height for a man his age at six foot even, and had put on a stone's worth of muscle. Gabrielle and Fleur simply loved the changes, giving him leering looks as they transfigured his clothing into something that actually fit. He had to move slowly however, as he had no time to get used to his new proportions. Still, his body was responding better than it ever had.

His body wasn't the only thing that was improved, however. His connection to his magic felt better than ever. It only made sense with the bindings removed, but he was not prepared for this. His entire body felt like it was vibrating with magic. It felt like every cell of his being was super-charged with an almost overwhelming lightness that left him feeling almost euphoric. Indeed, by merely concentrating he could detect every part of him, from the tiniest organ of his body to the furthest reaches of his aura. He could even feel the presence of other things and people within his aura with just the merest amount of concentration. In truth, he would have been concerned about sensory over-load had he not been reveling in pleasure.

Still, he knew he was about to be brought down to earth by his next meeting. He really did not want to see the old man, but there were in fact very few palatable options open to him. He simply could not afford to fight a war on so many fronts. Still, it did not mean the man would be let off so easily. No, if Dumbledore thought he would be escaping justice for his part of Harry's past, he was sadly mistaken.

Harry paused long enough to adjust his robes and check with his ladies about his appearance before opening the door to the meeting room. It was of course already occupied with several dwarven guards, but in addition to the old man there were two other people and one dwarf in the room. The dwarf of course was Diesa Lutgehr, who was sitting facing him with her arms on the chair by her side. Beside her to her right were five chairs, all empty, and sized for humans. It was obvious from the seating arrangement that the empty chairs were for Harry and his family. The eldest daughter of the Elder Chieftain would be sitting as an adviser/ally, though she did not look happy.

Indeed, Harry himself was not happy to see who was in this room with Dumbledore. McGonagall he expected, and in truth welcomed, albeit tentatively. The other person, however, left Harry wondering if the old man had any mental facilities left within his head. No, Harry would not stand for this at all, a point he made clear before ever even greeting anyone. "Either Severus Snape leaves this room of his own accord, or I will ask the guards to remove him. He has no bearing in any discussions here today, and I find his presence in this meeting to be abhorrent. I will not subject my wives to this man's unintelligent prejudices for even a moment."

Diesa appeared to smile widely at that, as if she had the rather dubious pleasure of sitting through the over-sharp tongue. The guards as well looked all to willing to escort the man out. "Arrogant as ever Potter. Why the headmaster ever even bothers to cater to your inane whining is beyond me. But just like your attention-seeking father you never seem to be able to mind your betters..."

"Do not presume to call yourself my better, Snape," Harry interrupted coldly, allowing his aura to bleed into the room. This had the effect of causing everyone in the room, including the potions professor to freeze in place. "Socially, morally, and in matters of maturity I am better now than you have ever been. You are nothing but a snide, arrogant, bitter old man who cannot get beyond his childhood long enough to understand that an eleven year old boy is not his father. A father, I may remind you, who had been _dead_ for ten years before the boy ever met you. I was more mature at that age than you had ever been. I find you morally bankrupt bitter ex-death eater, if you are indeed working for Dumbledore and not Voldemort, who will never achieve anything higher socially than the Mastery you currently possess. Fortunately, we are not at school so I do not have to put up with your childish bullying. Leave, Snape, before I have you thrown out."

Snape was starting to prove puce was not a good color for any human being when Dumbledore rested a hand on the his shoulder to quiet him. "Harry my boy, surely you must see that we all must work together for the greater good. Severus has several insights which wold prove invaluable to our discussion. Furthermore it saddens me that you cannot find it in your heart to put aside your animosity for him. I trust him implicitly and wish you would as well."

Harry's first answer was to motion for the guards, who immediately started forward to escort Snape out of the room. Harry of course stepped inside and proceeded to ignore the Potion Master's objections as he was escorted out. "You may trust him Headmaster, but after using those _occlumency_ lessons as an opportunity for mind rape I will never trust him to cross the street, much less with anything important. As such, I want your oath that whatever we discuss here will not reach his ears without my permission. If you cannot give that," Harry paused to allow Snape to be roughly guided out, "Then this meeting is over, and you can leave as well."

Dumbledore looked pretty upset at Harry's words and was about to respond with something when McGonagall cut him off. "Excuse me, but what do you mean by mind rape, Mr. Potter?"

Once the door closed Harry and his family moved to the other side of the table with Diesa. They each took their seats with Fleur and Apolline on his right and Gabrielle and Jean-Claude on his left. Dumbledore took this opportunity to explain by saying, "Unfortunately, the _occlumency_ lessons were nothing short of disastrous, as Harry appeared to have neither the ability in the art nor the patience for the lessons."

The transfiguration professor's mouth seemed to all but disappear at this explanation as she said, "I told you when you first informed me of this it was a bad idea to have Severus teach him. Surely you could have found somebody to teach him other than Severus. You must know trust between teach and student are required in order for any progress to be made. But that still does not answer Mr. Potter's allegations. Please elucidate Mr. Potter."

Harry had to resist the temptation to growl as once he was called a liar. And once again he decided to call the old man on it, "I am really beginning to resent being called a liar, headmaster. Time and time again I tell you something, and time and time again you sit in a chair and tell me I must be exaggerating, or some other excuse that leads to the same thing. I think it is time that you see a few things for yourself. But know this, I will want an apology from you, a sincere one, before we continue." Apolline had apparently been whispering something to Diesa as one of the guards appeared immediately with a pensieve. It was set on the table between them as Harry produced his wand and said, "I hereby swear on my magic that the memories I am providing in this office today are the absolute truth to the best of my knowledge, so mote it be." After a brief flash of light, Harry began to draw memory after memory out, stopping at an even dozen. "Professors..." he said, indicating the bowl.

A half hour later the professors came out of the pensieve and stared at Harry. With Diesa's approval, he levitated the pensieve to the dwarf, who ordered the memories bottled and set aside for Harry's later use. Minerva paled, then purpled as she looked toward Dumbledore in a rare moment of uncharacteristic rage. ""_I trust him_," you said. "_He must maintain his cover_," you said. That man should not be allowed anywhere **near** children, and nowhere in the same building as Mr. Potter. I swear to you now Albus, either you remove him from the school immediately, or you can find yourself a new Deputy. Do not push me on this, I will resign."

To his credit, Dumbledore looked pale and upset before when he came out of the pensieve, but McGonagall's threat caused the man to grow even more so. Finally he sagged back into his seat, looking depressed and defeated. "He will be removed Minerva. We will need to find something to do with him though, as we can't let him go back to Voldemort." Ignoring his deputy's slight wince, he then turned to Harry and asked, "Where else have I failed you Harry?"

"Do we have all day?" Harry snapped, still upset. But before Professor McGonagall could say anything he shook his head, "I'm sorry, no matter how angry I am with you, I should at least try to be civil. Even though you have failed me numerous times." With this Harry began a list of things he found wrong, starting with the Dursleys and then going through each school year piece by piece. By the time he was on this last year it did not paint a pretty picture of Dumbledore. Finally he concluded with, "And lastly there's the last letter you sent to me. When we had this discussion after Sirius's death, you promised me no more secrets. And yet in that letter you told me you were holding two more. You used one as a lure to get me back into Britain, and the other you flat out refused to tell me. So much for your promise. And let's not get into endangering my wives and my family, shall we?"

McGonagall looked about ready to roast Dumbledore over an open fire. In fact, if looks could kill that would have been fact. Still, she had to ask about the last comment he made, "I'm afraid I'm missing something Mr. Potter. What do you mean about endangering your wives? I was not aware you were married, much less had more than one wife."

Gabrielle decided to field this one to allow Harry a chance to recover. "Madam McGonagall, you probably remember me as a little girl from the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. I am Gabrielle Potter nee' Delacour. Opposite Harry from me is Fleur Potter nee' Delacour. We share the triumvirate bond," she explained, then paused for the professor's shock to fade a little before continuing. "You're aware of the new laws in Britain concerning Veela, non? Imagine what it would be like if Harry were to return to Britain with those new laws in effect. And as Dumbledore is Chief Warlock, he enjoys enough political power to stop such a bill. And yet he did not do so, despite his indications at the Dursleys that he was aware of at least the most probable outcome of our relationship."

Dumbledore couldn't really explain this, at least from the expression on his face. "I am sorry. I was aware there was some pull between the three of you, but I felt it more important to get Harry back than monitor what Minister Scrimgeour was doing. I was hoping to get Harry back before the bill passed so I could use him to speak to the Wizengamot, which obviously did not happen. I should have paid closer attention and used my own influence, as you have just noted."

McGonagall closed her eyes to take a deep breath before opening them and saying, "I wish to apologize on behalf of my peers for that law, and my congratulations on your union, Mrs. Potter. In light of this however, I believe we should look into transferring Mr. Potter to Beauxbatons, as it obviously out of the question to import you and the other Mrs. Potter to Hogwarts."

Fleur and Gabrielle both looked rather sad at this, but Harry just seemed resigned as he said, "Actually that isn't an option, for multiple reasons. First there are my friends, some of whom need my protection," he added with a nod to Professor McGonagall. "Then there's the matter of my being Duke Gryffindor, and the charter given to me by Queen Elizabeth. Not to mention Voldemort and his tortured band of sycophants. Lastly there's at least two prophecies that hinge on me being able to return there."

"Unfortunately Harry I don't see how you can, given all these recent events. I doubt we can repeal the law so soon, given the current political climate and the reasons behind the law," Dumbledore sighed, sounding defeated. "For what little it would seem to be worth to you now, I am truly sorry."

"Actually that's not entirely accurate," Jean-Claude spoke up. "First of all, they're set to return on the 24th for the reading of Sirius Black's will. While that would put an even more severe time limit on it, there's a couple of things that can be done. First we need two rumors to be spread. Rumor one uses the British Ministry's record of Soul Bonds and their stance as Harry being the Chosen One by saying that Harry will refuse to come back if his soul bonded mates are in danger. Correct me if I'm wrong, but the Wizengamot has slightly more Light members than Dark, correct?" At Dumbledore's nod he continues, "Then you and your Order can stress exactly what is at stake here, and even help ward homes against threats. The second rumor allows Harry to use some of his influence by stating he has heard rumors within the French Government that should any French citizen be enslaved, detained, harassed, or otherwise inconvenienced by this law, it could cause major friction and even a diplomatic incident. Your government is asking ours for help finally, and veela have protected status by our government."

Harry thought about that for a moment and nodded. "Also Dumbledore you can say that Her Majesty is starting to take a closer look at our government. You know as well as I do that will sway some of the neutrals who are either loyal to the crown or don't want' the crown's eye on them. Either way, we need to push to get this accomplished before the will reading, as my showing up in Gringotts is going to produce enough fireworks as it is."

"About that Harry..." the headmaster began.

"No Headmaster. You obviously don't understand the import of us meeting at a dwarven bank, not to mention having the eldest daughter of the dwarven Elder Chieftain playing mediator here." Albus seemed to deflate, which allowed Harry to carry on. "I told you before Professor Dumbledore, I know the reasons they're up in arms, and I know it's heavily tied to my lineage. I will deal with it my way, for I cannot let them double-cross me as they have my ancestors. That much is non-negotiable."

Dumbledore looked significantly older while McGonagall just looked confused. "Mr. Potter, what do you mean about double-crossing your ancestors? I don't understand why they're up in arms against you in the first place, much less that statement."

"And I must ask how you found out about this Harry. You mentioned an inheritance test, but nothing beyond that. Even if the inheritance test showed your ancestry that far back, I am at a loss as to how you know its significance," Dumbledore asked, obviously hoping there was some uncertainty in Harry's thoughts.

Diesa took this moment to speak up in hopes to get things past this point, "The Goblin's inheritance test showed Duke Gryffindor's lineage back to the Dracon family, who are the last known dracomagi. The Veela have histories dating back beyond that time, so I assume that is where you found your details, correct?" Harry nodded in response as she continued, "The Goblins are well aware of what that means to them, and what they have done. They fear the rise of the dracomagi, for it means the end of their reign over the other magical creatures. Without them, the rest of us can forge our own way, with the dracomagi once again taking their roles as the arbiters."

"I'll explain in detail later Minerva. It suffices to say Mr. Potter coming into his powers, as he obviously is now, can cause even more turmoil than Tom and his followers ever have," Dumbledore interjected. "Add to this Mr. Potter's status as Duke Gryffindor, and all it entails, and we are looking at a long war that will extend even beyond Tom's demise." Dumbledore sighed as he once again turned toward Harry. "Harry, I am sorry for keeping so many secrets from you. I know you will hate to hear this, but it was all for the Greater Good." He quickly put up his hand to forestall several people's righteous indignation over that statement. "I don't disagree with your aims for equality for all. What I was trying to avoid was having all the changes happen too fast. If you move too fast or push too hard, war will erupt, and we will lose even more Wizards and Witches. No, that was not why you were at the Dursleys. That was hubris of age Harry. I'm over 150 years old, and in my day abuse such as you had to unfortunately endure was rare, and quickly handled by the neighbors. People were too afraid to do more than be unpleasant to their children. It shames me to say I simply could not fathom the true nature of your life. In my old age, I assumed the reports were in error. I am painfully sorry for what you went through."

Harry didn't quite know what to think, though he could not sense any deception in Dumbledore's words. In many ways, Harry had thought Dumbledore more Dark than Light. But now... things were looking different. Still, there was a lot of pain, suffering and mistakes that Dumbledore had to answer for. "Sir, I'm not quite sure what to think. You apologized to me before, and yet turned around and made the same mistakes. Even after I found out about the prophecies, you continued to try to manipulate me for your sense of the Greater Good, without taking into account that there are people who have to pay the price for your mistakes. A good leader listens to his advisers professor. When was the last time you truly listened to yours?"

Minerva looked torn between her usual stance of demanding respect from Harry to his elders and agreeing with what Harry had said. The later won out when she remembered her pledge to fight for her students. Finally she turned toward her boss and said, "What was it I told you when you placed Harry with those Muggles Albus?"

Dumbledore never looked so old, so defeated as he did right now. "Perhaps when this is all over I should look at retiring," he said softly before turning to his deputy, "You told me those were the worst muggles imaginable. And you were right. Harry is right now. My hubris has cost us so much, and left people to pay prices they never should have paid." The old man closed his eyes for a moment and thought long and hard before turning to Harry and saying, "Harry, I promise I will try to change, to correct my mistakes. It is evident my plan will no longer work, and that I cannot simply trust in my own judgment. I'm too out of touch. Will you work with me? I will try my best to work with you, and give you as much insight to the Wizarding World from my point of view as I can. I know you have a long road to travel, will you let me work with you, and sometimes advise you?"

Harry couldn't answer right away due to the amount of pain and suffering he had suffered that was either directly or indirectly caused by the old man. Still, he could not afford to fight him as well as everyone else, and neither he nor either one of his mates could find any deception in his words. "I'll think about it professor. If I were to be honest, I'm going to have to see action from you before I can accept you are sincere in your statements."

"Fair enough Harry, that's all I can ask. If you have any further ideas or recommendations for me, please feel free to bring them to my attention, or Minerva's if you wish. That way you can be assured they will be considered."

This was probably as good of a concession as he was going to get from the old man, and as much of a truce as he could get. "I will. I'll also consider advice, even if I don't always follow it. Bear in mind professor I now have more sources of information than you. In the meantime, I think the plan Jean-Claude brought up is a good one, and we should get started. What do you think?"

Dumbledore only had a few questions about specifics of the plan, but otherwise was willing to accept it and push forward with it. After another hour's worth of discussion the two sides agreed to depart for the day so as to start making their arrangements. It was a tenuous truce at the moment, but Harry still had to be somewhat hopeful that maybe, just maybe, he finally got through to his professors and made them. Maybe he could actually look to settle the fights on that front, and focus on what to him was more important problems coming up in the future. Only time would tell.

**A/N:**

**I've had numerous questions about what the heck Ginny and Ron are thinking by doing what they're doing. I'm also sure I'll have some questions about this chapter, so I'm going to answer this as best as I can.**

**Albus****: Unlike my other story, Albus is not truly a Dark Lord here. He is in fact a Light Lord that has lived far too long and, more importantly, held power for far to long. What happened in his case is something that happens to most leaders who fail to keep a connection to their roots: He lost sight of the very people he was trying to protect. As he said, he's old, very old. He comes from a time when child abuse was not talked about, and when it did happen, it was handled by the neighbors. Thus it was rare in the extreme, and the ultimate act of shame. He also stopped listening to his advisers, something easily seen in canon. Thus he wasn't bad, he had good intentions. But as they say, the road to hell is paved with good intentions.**

**Ginny****: As was hinted in the previous chapter with Ron, she's following Molly and her wish for OBHWF. To put it simply, she's following her mother's advice of withdrawing positive feedback to make Harry wake up and see that he was in the wrong. In other words, simple negative feedback for perceived recklessness. She and Molly both believe Harry is already in love with Ginny, and by the negative feedback he'll realize it and do whatever they want to get back into Ginny's good graces. Only one problem: Harry doesn't love her that way.**

**Ron****: His case has elements of Ginny's motivation with one difference: He's truly jealous of Harry. As such he goes even further than Ginny, and winds up once again betraying him. So instead of re-enforcing Ginny's tactics, he's actually scuttling them completely. Harry's woken up and is seeing the manipulations for what they are. And with Dumbledore's history, he doesn't react well to manipulation anymore...**

**I hope this answers your questions.**


	8. Ch 8: Meddle Not Part I

**Disclaimer: **

"**Harry Potter's still not mine, nor do I own any other character in the HP Universe. I do not speak for the Queen of England, nor do I condone any illegal acts. Lastly I don't make money doing this, otherwise I'd have to cut JK Rowling in on the action."**

**A young man with messy brown hair and intense green eyes walks into a small room where the graying man siting in front of the antiquated computer sits. "Over thirty pages, which you had to divide into two chapters, and that was the best disclaimer you could come up with?"**

**DrgnMstr looks down at his bloody hands, worn thin by almost non-stop typing and biting his fingers while trying to work out how to describe some of the scenes, and frowns. "Give me a break Harry. You do realize that it only took me about four days to write all of this, don't you? I don't normally work so fast."**

"**Hey, it's not my fault, you're the one who let real life get in the way. Write more, work later!" With this Harry leaves, but Nanoha, Fate, and Yunno walk in. Nanoha brings out a metal staff with a pink orb at its head and points it at the author.**

**As the tip starts glowing with a pink light DrgnMstr shudders and says, "Let me guess, you want out of your coma, right? And you want to know what's going on, right Fate?" **

**As both of the women nod silently, Yunno says, "Besides, you promised us three a chance together as well! And here you are slaving away for Harry and his universe. We want equal time too!"**

"**Okay, okay, I get the point!" DrgnMstr frantically replies. "But if you Starlight Breaker my computer, I won't be able to work on your story at all!" Nanoha gives DrgnMstr a smug smile as the three people leave the room.**

"**Damn muses and their uppity ideas," DrgnMstr mutters just before he's enveloped in a humongous pink light, which just misses his computer.**

**DrgnMstr Presents:**

**Harry Potter and the Veela Bond  
Chapter 8: Meddle Not in the Affairs of Dragons: Part I**

_Diagon Alley (outside Gringotts)  
London, England  
July 24, 1996  
Harry's POV_

As Harry, his wives, and the elder Delacours were walking toward the Goblin bank, Harry could not help to feel a little nervous. He knew he was walking into a hostile environment, and no amount of preparation would make him feel safe, or any less concerned about his family, until they were done with today's activities. Even the best laid plans can fail, as he well knew, since some of their plans had not worked as well as they had hoped. Still, the deadline had come, and at least they were safe to walk around in Britain again.

The new Veela restrictions never stood a chance really, something that Scrimgeour should have recognized before he got those laws passed. Once it was made clear that Harry had French citizenship as well as British, thus giving him a permanent home outside of Britain, people took his threat about never returning while those laws were in effect seriously. Oh, the Minister did try to send someone over to make the usual 'offers,' but they were quickly sent away with a note for the Minister. It said simply, "_Either you repeal those laws or you lose the Chosen One."_ And once the story was leaked to the press, the came under immense pressure to have the laws revoked. Albus also performed greatly in that respect, for not even the Death Eaters amongst the Wizengamot wanted Harry to stay out of the country. No, their master would not be happy in the slightest that he could not reach the thorn in his side without going to another country. Something that Voldemort appeared not to want to do.

His training in the dracomagus magic was one area that did not go so well however. While he was able to change his form and keep it, the dwarven libraries simply did not have enough knowledge about their specific magics to even start to make headway on anything but theory. It would seem, according to what Harry read, that dracomagus magic was different from wizarding in that while the wizarding pulled magic directly from the core and no-where else, and driudic magic pulled energy from nature and channeled it through the druid's core, dragon magic used energy from both the user's core and the surrounding area, natural or not. So not only did practitioners of dracmagus magic never tire from magic use, but they generally had much more power available to draw from. Not only that, but wands, staves, and even incantations were all but useless for a dracomagus. Everything was will and imagination based. But where the library had multiple books describing all of this, none had the instructions on how to achieve this. Harry had to assume it was in the Dracon vault.

The dwarf guards were another thing that didn't quite go as planned. Originally they had thought to use Harry's dracomagic to cast a disguising spell on his guards to make them appear human. But since he had not been able to fully use his dracomagus powers yet, they could work disguises which they could be guaranteed the Goblins could not break. Thus four days ago he, Diesa, and Albus all sat down to discuss alternatives. One thing was made abundantly clear though, Harry would have guards, no matter what. They were not about to risk the lives of either Harry or his family otherwise. So after a day-long debate it was finally settled that Harry's guards would be fully visible and obvious, with the cover story that they were there to facilitate a funds transfer. The goblins may not like it, but they would honor it, at least in public. They would never have an opportunity to try anything in private.

Lastly, the tunnels the dwarves were counting on to get their forces inside the Goblin city had collapsed do to age. There weren't any traps from the Goblins, so it was evident the Goblins had not found it. But the cave-in had to be cleared so the dwarves could use it, something which would have taken quite a bit of time normally. But given the time constraints and the need to not attract attention they could not do so. Thus the dwarves had to spend most of their time devising a way around the problem. In the end, a portable portal was designed for the raid, but it would remain untested until the invasion. Alternate plans for a frontal assault on the bank were made, but they hoped not to use them. Not only would the battle be much more public than it would have been otherwise, but it would be even more costly that way.

A rough clearing of his throat brought him back to present. As he faced the source of the noise he saw Brekter, the leader of his guards, giving him a pointed look. "Are you ready your Grace?" the dwarf asked in low tones. Obviously it would not do to have this conversation over-heard.

Harry shared one more look with each of his companions before turning his attention back to Brekter. "I'm ready, chief clerk," he replied aloud. Several wizards and witches nearby turned their heads to see what was going on, and one by one they started to take steps back from the large squad of dwarves and humans standing there. With a nod, the lead dwarf nodded and started to lead the group up the steps of Gringotts.

"Just what is the meaning of this, Mr. Potter?" a scratchy, high-pitched voice called out from behind the goblin guards blocking the entryway. Harry had to frown at the call, even though he knew full well the reasons behind the goblin's announcement. They didn't want any part of his lineage known by the populace. That way when he turned up dead at goblin hands there would be less uproar. Oh, there would be an uproar because he was the Boy-Who-Lived and the Chosen one, but that could be explained away much easier than killing off Royalty. To put it simply, it gave them more breathing room.

But Harry was not going to play the game by their rules. "First of all, I personally know you are aware of my actual title as Duke Gryffindor," he called out loudly. "Please refer to me as such. Secondly, I have been having problems traveling to this bank, and therefore have not been able to access my vault or my gold. I have exercised my right as a consumer to open another account at another bank, and will be transferring some funds to the new account after the wills have been read." The crowd fell silent at the implied accusations, as expressions raged between confusion and panic.

"Are you accusing us of violating Goblin and Wizard law, Duke Gryffindor?" the goblin questioned in a cold tone of voice. The tone was even colder than they addressed other witches and wizards, a fact that Harry had to inwardly smile about. No doubt this goblin thought their reputation of punishing insults heavily would make him back down here. Unfortunately they forgot the saying about people with nothing left to lose.

"No sir Goblin," Harry replied in a falsely surprised and friendly voice. His next words however weren't nearly as friendly, "I was not accusing you of unlawfully confiscating my vaults, not at all. I wouldn't dream of falsely accusing you of doing that. No, I was merely stating that my personal safety, as well as the safety of my wives and their family, have been... how should we say... less than assured as of late? We simply could not feel safe accessing our funds here." He could see the goblin's eyes narrow in anger, and Harry knew for a fact he was getting his point across. '_I'm not a gullible idiot, goblin. Nor am I going to make this easy for you._' But he knew he had to save some of the goblin's face, though it would be a small amount, and dripping with sarcasm. "Not that I would ever dream of **you** endangering my life or well-being. No, not at all. It's just not safe being me here, that's all."

People started to murmur amongst themselves and fidgit, giving the impression of a mob restlessly roiling about angrily. The goblin knew he had to diffuse the situation before the had problems they were not quite prepared for. Damage control was needed before things went from bad to worse. "Very well, Duke Gryffindor. We will allow your dwarves to enter our establishment. I also will personally guarantee your safety while you are within these walls." The crowd started to settle, though this confrontation on the steps of the bank would still be fresh in their minds when today's events were settled.

Of course, Harry didn't trust this, but he'd go along with it for the moment, even if there were too many loopholes in that statement. "Very well Mr. Goblin. I will accept your oath for the moment." With this he motioned the dwarves to go forward, being careful to remain in their circle. The goblins of course tried to break up the circle by only opening one door, but the dwarves were having none of that. Instead they pushed the second door open, which protested loudly. This of course alerted all the bank's patrons _inside_ the bank to their presence, causing every human and almost every goblin to stop whatever they were doing to watch the procession. Harry could see many of them simply flabbergasted, though there were a few that were calculating the odds and finding them decided against them.

The goblins led them to another set of double doors off to the right, past a line of high tables manned by more goblins, who would normally be counting gold. Instead the were watching this large group of humans, veela and dwarves walk through the bank. The dwarves seemed to be even more alert than they were outside, and a couple of them were fingering their axes rather fondly as they moved to either side of Harry and his wives. Jean Claude slipped in front of Harry and paused as the dwarves reached the door. The goblins were once again trying to narrow them down, but the dwarves simply moved to the other door to push it open. Which, after receiving a signal from Jean Claude, was exactly what they did. The other door groaned from dis-use, admitting the first three dwarves. As they took positions on the sides of the room and by the door, Jean Claude called out, "All pay heed, The Most High, Noble and Duke His Grace Harry James, Duke of Gryffindor, Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the British Empire, and his lady wives: Their Graces the Duchess of Gryffindor Fleur and Gabrielle, are now in attendance. Any person with business with Their Graces, make yourselves known." As far as Harry was concerned this was over-the-top and not needed, not to mention archaic, but Jean-Claude and surprisingly enough Albus had both insisted upon it. His titles were to be no secret by the end of the day, so they might as well start off one step ahead.

There were mixed reactions within the room of course. The goblins who were not guards were rather upset both at being upstaged and at the release of more information that they did not want to have released. This was a high point as far as Harry was concerned. Mr. and Mrs. Granger both stood up with Hermione. The ladies curtsied while Mr. Granger bowed, something Harry did not expect. The wizards and witches were all shocked still, at least until Dumbledore got up and bowed toward the group. All the other wizards and witches, save for the Malfoys, followed suit. Harry took a page out of The Queen's book and raised his hand, back of the hand out, and waved as he nodded his hand. '_If this is what I have to look forward to every time I enter a room __in the UK, I may just leave,'_ he mentally sent to his wives. Both of them had to suppress physical giggle while they laughed mentally. He refrained from returning a silent banter with them as this was not the time or place.

"Potter, a Duke? What is that prissy french poofter talking about? If Potter's a Duke than I'm..." Draco never finished the sentence as he found a dwarf's meaty hand at his throat. He was pulled down until he was bent over to a height where he could look the dwarf in the eyes. The young wizard tried to straighten up, only to find the grip on him tighten. The dwarf remained silent as he starred the wizard in the eyes and snarled. The Malfoy heir took the hint and shut up, though his legs were shaking in fear. The dwarf, satisfied the point was made, let go and stepped to the side, keeping the death nibbler in sight and reach.

Harry stifled a laugh at Malfoy being taught a lesson as he located enough seats at the front for his family, only sitting once the females were seated. With this, the witches and wizards of the room followed suit, though they were all staring at Harry. Harry schooled himself to be blase' about the unwanted attention, though he could feel the anger off of Ron and the angry lust coming off of Ginny. Hermione's gaze upon him was the most intensive of them all though, and the most pain filled. Harry was most sensitive to her gaze for some reason. Even when he was not looking in her direction he could feel it. That confused him, though now was not the time to discuss it.

The door behind the table at the back of the room opened, revealing both Sliphook and Ragnok. Another Goblin called out Ragnok's presence much in the same way Jean Claude announced his, prompting Gabrielle to make a mental remark about green-eyed monsters and copycats. Harry was finding it hard to suppress the urge to laugh, but he did. It still was too early to provoke the Goblin Nation completely. "Be seated," Sliphook called after Ragnok took his. It was largely rhetorical though as no one had risen when the goblin leader entered, so there was no one to sit back down. "With the permission of Ragnok, Goblin Leader, we are here to read the last will and testament of Sirius Orion Black."

"Why are their dwarves in my bank?" Ragnok asked instead, his eyes locked upon Harry. It was obvious he knew exactly who was responsible, and wanted an answer.

"They are here to facilitate a transfer from my vaults here to my new vaults in their bank," Harry responded with authority. "As I explained to the Goblin in the back of the room, it is dangerous for me to come here to access my vaults and gold."

"What are you accusing us of Gryffindor?" the Goblin Leader asked in a snarl. Harry thought this would have been frightening, had he not been who, and more to the point, what he was. Instead, he was more incensed than anything else. How dare this goblin insinuate he was at fault here?

Still, Harry worked hard to keep his display of anger to a minimum. "I'm not accusing you of anything," he replied coolly, the _yet_ remaining obvious but silent at the end of the sentence. "Not only am I a peer of the realm, but I'm rather famous and popular these days. There are lots of beings out to kill me, most of whom work or reside in this area. Such makes getting to my vaults and my inheritances _problematic_." Harry had to smile inwardly as the meaning of that statement was not missed by Ragnok. '_That's right traitor, I know about your little surprise. Did you honestly think I was _that_ stupid? Make this easy for you? Not a chance.'_

It was as if Ragnok could read Harry's mind, for the elder goblin's scowl deepened even more. Harry could almost see a vein in the leader's head throb, and when next his voice sounded, it was full of cold disgust, "Just read the will. The sooner this is done, the sooner we can get these _shrekti_ out of my bank."

'_That's it, lose your temper and make mistakes, Ragnok. They'll be the last ones you can make as a leader,_' Harry thought as he turned once again to the pensieve to hear his godfather's voice once more.

_I, Sirius Black, being of sound mind and body, do hereby claim this to be my last Will and Testament on this, the 14th of June, 1996._

Albus just shook his head and made the comment, "I see it never had a leg to stand on. That's a later version than the copy I had." Harry did smile at his one, though it was a tight smile. Albus hadn't heard the last of it yet.

_There, now that the stuffy legal crap is out of the way, if you're seeing this, then I've gone to the big dog house in the sky. I'm hopefully seducing an angelic host or two alongside James. My biggest regret is failing James, Lily, and Harry. I wasn't there for you kid, and nothing weighs on me more. Please believe that I tried, I tried so hard, but in the end I failed you. I'm sorry._

"No apologies needed Sirius," he replied with a sad smile. Reactions were varied around the room, with Ron, Ginny, and Molly all looking at him accusingly.

_Now for the last pranks of Padfoot of the Marauders. Yes, you heard me right Gred and Forge, I'm that Padfoot. You two will never know how much fun I had watching you praise our greatness without ever knowing we were right there beside you._

Harry had to laugh at the twins. They spent a good minute alternating between great surprise and slapping each other upside the back of their heads. Finally they settled down just as the built in pause ended.

_To Andromeda Tonks nee' Black and her husband Ted Tonks, I hereby leave 3,000,000 galleons to cover dowry and interest you were denied. I further re-instate Andromeda Tonks into the Ancient and Noble House of Black, and fully recognized Nymphadora Tonks as legitimate offspring._

The Malfoys, of course, were just as Harry expected them to be, full of derision over Sirius' proclamation. Draco looked especially upset. '_Draco must think he will be inheriting it all. Pity that.'_

_Speaking of Nymphadora (ha, you can't deck me now!) Tonks, I leave a further 1,500,000 galleons to her on the condition that she find some derivation of her first name she is willing to be called by others. I'd recommend Dora, but that's just me. Your parents really loved you when they gave you that name, Dora. Perhaps it is time to put away your pride and ask them why they gave it to you?_

Tonks looked like she was about to burst, she was cycling so fast between pink and red. And for the first time that Harry had known the Auror, she was absolutely speechless. In fact, Sliphook had to reluctantly pause the memory until she could speak. "Dora's fine, you old dog. Just you wait until I get up there though," she said with a sly chuckle.

"We'll talk later," Andromeda replied quietly to her daughter.

_To Fred and George Weasley, I leave Version 2.0 of the Marauder's Handbook and 1,500,000 galleons. Thanks for being good friends/partners to Harry guys. I know I don't have to ask you to watch after Harry, so no conditions on this one, okay?_

"You've ..." Fred started.

"Got it..." George continued.

"Old Chap..."

"Old Bean..."

"He's the brother..."

"We wish we had," they said in unison as they got up to move their seats behind Harry. After clasping their hands on his shoulders for a moment, they sat back down.

"Fred Weasley, George Weasley, you get your buts back here!" Molly yelled. "I won't have you following that selfish, snobbish, dangerous _little boy_..."

That was as far as she got before Arthur's hand was clasped over her mouth. He looked at her sternly and shook his head. "Be quiet, Molly Weasley. Don't. Say. Another. Word," he all but snarled. The Harry and his family expected this, however, and remained silently impassive. No, they'd get their comeuppance soon enough. No need to spark things early.

_To the other Weasleys, I leave you each 100,000 galleons on the condition that you will take an Unbreakable Oath that you will always stand with Harry against any who would betray him, to be done now before you leave. If you're not willing to make the oath, that money will go to a fund as stated below._

Now here was the part that interested Harry. The Goblin paused the will, as was specified in the reading instructions as The-Boy-Who-Lived stood up and turned around to face the Weasleys. "Headmaster, would you act as binder for this please?" he asked in calm yet cool voice. All the Weasleys were in attendance, even Percy. '_This is going to be interesting,_' he thought to his wives as he watched the Weasleys' faces.

Dumbledore first looked to Ragnok, who grudgingly nodded his acquiescence. Once he received permission he drew his wand and moved toward Harry. "I will do so with reservations, Harry. Are we sure this is really necessary?" It was obvious he was going to say more, but he quickly stopped speaking under the combined glares from McGonagall and Harry. The old man simply nodded once and moved to stand beside Harry before saying, "Who will be first?"

Bill was the first one forward after a very brief glimpse toward Fleur. "You've made Fleur happy Harry, I've got no problem with this," he said as he grasped Harry's hand.

"William Weasley, don't you dare!" Molly shrieked as she started to move forward. "That boy is a menace to everyone and everything, and will only get you killed!" When Bill didn't even flinch she took another step forward and yelled directly at Harry. "Young man, you'd better let go of my son's hand right now! I'll," Suddenly she bounced back bodily and spilled onto the floor. Standing above her was the same dwarf that had taken Draco down. She was so shocked her mouth moved but there was no answer.

"You will not threaten our client," the dwarf growled. "Nor will you threaten any who wish to take the departed up on his offer." Turning his head up he met the gaze of Arthur, who looked flabbergasted beyond words. "I suggest you control your wife, sir. She goes too far." Molly continued to move her mouth with no sound as two more dwarves marched up to haul the woman up and deposit her next to her husband. Then, and only then, did the dwarf in question turn toward Sliphook and Ragnok. "And here I thought the Goblin Nation prided themselves on _service_," the dwarf drawled. "And yet you fail to maintain order at a most solemn occasion. Such wonderful _security_ you have here," he clarified with much derision. The goblins could barely stay in their seats, though their eyes promised vengeance against both the dwarves and Harry and his family.

Bill simply shook his head and nodded to Dumbledore, who took them through the ceremony. Next up was Charlie, who seemed emboldened by Bill's example. Percy did not move, much to the chagrin of his girlfriend. The looks she was giving him made it clear there would be words later. Then everyone in the room turned toward Ron and Ginny.

Harry in particular was watching the youngest two Weasleys rather closely as to judge for himself their reactions. Ron looked belligerent, while Ginny looked thoughtful, in a rather cagey manner. The look and feelings he was receiving from them was not good, and he was not sure what to do about it. Finally Ginny stood up and walked toward him, with Molly trying to stop her. Harry made an instinctual decision and took a step back, lowering his hand. "No."

"What do you mean no, Potter?" Ron asked spitefully as Ginny's face turned hurtful.

"Harry..."

"I said no, I won't take it," Harry answered coldly. "Ginevra's not making the oath on good faith, and she ill die if she does so. I will not be accused of her murder, so no."

"So my sister's not good enough for you, is that it?" Ron snarled as he stood up. His hand made a movement for his wand, only to be stopped by goblins with pikes pointed at his throat.

"One more word, **Weasley**, and I'll have you thrown out. You have no room to talk, with the poisonous refuse you've been spouting off since we got back from the Department of Mysteries," Harry replied. He stared the red-head in the eyes and silently dared him to try to deny it. "If it weren't for the fact I'm too _noble_, I'd offer you the chance to take the oath, and watch you die from it. As far as I'm concerned, you've long since burned the last bridge."

"But Harry, I love you. And I know you love me," Ginny simpered as she tried to take a step closer. Gabrielle and Fleur stood up and moved to either side of Harry, smiling possessively at the Weasley female. The message was clear, he was theirs, not hers. "I don't know what kind of hold these Veela have over you Harry, but if you look in your heart you'll see the truth. Now please stop this. I forgive you now. We were made for each other."

"I don't love you, Ginevra. I never loved you the way you think I do, or the way you think you love me," Harry replied sympathetically, though there was an edge of coolness in his voice. "I'm sorry, but you were like a sister to me, that's all."

Ginny stopped in her tracks, looking pole-axed. "A sister? That's all I was to you? Please tell me you're kidding Harry. Please tell me that you're just hiding your true feelings. I'll even forgive you for implying that's changed. Please tell me it's not true!" she begged, sounding forlorn.

"No, I'm not kidding Ginevra," Harry said, unmoved by the emotion in his voice. "I loved you like a sister. The Weasleys were the family I wished I could have. As far as I was concerned, I **had** six older brothers and a younger sister, as well as a surrogate mother and father. But that all started to change in my fifth year. First Percy's letter to Ron, then you and Ron at the end of this last school year. Now Molly is revealing her true colors. It's all making me wonder if you all ever loved me, or loved the fame and fortune that came along with it. But that doesn't matter now," he said, sighing. "This will is making things very clear to me on who I can trust and who I can't. Bill, Charlie, the Twins, them I can trust. I'm not sure about Arthur, but the other four of you... its evident I've been duped." He sighed as his wives hugged him with one arm each to provide support, while Ginny looked like she was near tears. "Do you remember what I said at the end of school, when the big argument happened over Hermione?"

"But Harry... you were angry. Surely you didn't mean that?" Ginny pleaded as she dropped to her knees.

"Yes, I did Ginny. As far as I'm concerned, the Ginny I thought I knew died at the Department of Mysteries. We'll never be friends again. You've broken my trust, and I will not let you do it again. Same thing goes for Ron. No more."

"Harry..." a quiet but pleading voice spoke up from the side of the room. Hermione looked at him with pleading eyes for a moment, but then she saw Ron and Molly both glaring at her warningly. She looked at them squarely and fell silent, save for the sobbing in her chair. Her parents looked caught between a rock and a hard place, while McGonagall was as stiff as a board.

Harry felt conflicted. They could get her out of this now, he knew how to get around the conditions of her pregnancy, but the question was would it be in their best interests? He could use a spy inside the Weasley camp, but that camp looked smaller and smaller all along. '_What do you two think?_' he thought to his wives.

'_She won't make it,_' Fleur responded quietly. '_Too much of her sense of well-being is wound up in you. She's not in love with you, but she does love you dearly, and this is tearing her apart. I would not be surprised if her parents are begging her to find another way. I think the plan for a spy needs to be dropped._'

'_I would agree, mon _ami_,_' Gabrielle added while keeping her eyes on Ron. '_The way Ron is looking at her, she may not live to give birth. He looks like he's a step away from killing her. We already know through the blackmail that he's willing to let her die. We need to stop this._'

"Agreed," Harry responded quietly. Turning toward Brekter. "Brekter, there's been a change of plans. Would you do the honors?"

The dwarf looked like his favorite holiday had just come. In one surprisingly agile motion the dwarf punched Ron across the chin, knocking him out cold. Two other dwarves converged on Molly and Arthur, preventing them from doing anything. "Slap some irons on this piece of filth," Brekter ordered disgustedly. "He is under arrest by the order of the Duke of the Magical Commonwealth."

Suddenly there was a flurry of movement as the goblins and dwarves all reacted at once. The humans were frozen in a state of shock while Harry and his family simply gathered together beside a dwarf. The skirmish lasted all of a few seconds before the goblins found themselves held at ax-blade. "The Crown of Britain supersedes any agreement between the Ministry for Magic and the Goblin Nation, Ragnok," Brekter snarled at the Goblin Leader. "Duke Gryffindor holds her writ to act in her stead and enforce her laws. These may be goblin lands, but you hold no power over this action. Ronald Weasley is charged with the attempted murder of Hermione Granger, blackmail of the same, conspiracy of attempted murder of Duke Gryffindor and the Duchesses Gryffindor, and finally treason against the Crown's representative. He should thank his lucky stars that the Duke is even /considering/ leniency. His life could very well be forfeit right now."

Dumbledore sighed as he looked to Harry, shaking his head. "I'm not disagreeing with you that this needs be done, My Lord Duke, but did you have to do it now? This is going to seriously complicate matters."

Harry looked like he was at least a few years older now, though it was more the weight on his shoulders than anything else. "Unfortunately yes, headmaster. Hermione simply can't last through the original plan," he said with a sympathetic look toward Hermione. "Don't worry Hermione, you'll be free of the blackmail soon enough." Hermione looked into his eyes for a moment, discerning he did indeed have a plan, and broke down in great sobs of relief.

"What is going on here Harry? What do you mean?" Arthur asked, looking rather sick to his stomach.

"Hermione's being blackmailed by your youngest son and your wife, Mr. Weasley," Harry said coolly. "Her life hangs in the balance because of this blackmail. The general gist of the story is if she doesn't do what they want, she dies." It was painfully obvious that Arthur had no idea what Harry was talking about, for he was looking absolutely horrified. Harry shook his head and sighed. "I know what is going on, thanks to Gabrielle and Professor McGonagall. The professor's been helping her, while Gabrielle has been helping me with research. We've found the answer of course, the commonwealth's Department of Mysteries is not the only one of its kind after all. Unfortunately we'll have to borrow your youngest son for a bit. I'll give my personal promise that if he cooperates he'll come back in one piece, minus only his hair. I only wish to be shut of him, that's all."

"And if he doesn't cooperate?" asked Ginny indignantly.

The look on the Weasley Patriarch's face told Harry he already knew the answer to the question, but Harry was under obligation to state it anyways, "Unfortunately the Crown's Writ I hold binds me as much to law as it does everyone else. That and my Knighthood oaths demand I seek justice. If Ronald Weasley cooperates, I can say he is not guilty of treason and let him off with a light sentence. If he refuses, he is guilty and the penalty for that is death," the Duke replied, though he was not looking at any Weasley when he said that. Instead his eyes were locked with Draco's, sending a silent message. '_Take care cousin, you are treading on the same grounds._'

Molly broke down in silent sobs at this, knowing full well that there was a chance that she'd never see Ron again. Ginny screamed in pain and outrage and had to be subdued. Arthur, on the other hand seemed to deflate under the finality of it all. Harry could sympathize with the Elder Weasley, but this was beyond his control. Still Arthur did have to ask, "Why would it be treason?"

Harry looked side to side for a moment to his wives, then shook his head in weariness. "This blackmail of theirs is part of a grand plan by Ronald, Ginevra, and Molly to get Hermione with Ron and me with your daughter. Unfortunately for them I'm soul bonded to both Fleur and Gabrielle. To force me into that situation would be death to the three of us. Murder of a peer is treason, especially in the magical world where the Commonwealth is very much still a Monarchy, not a Democracy. To plot the murder of the Crown's Champion is the same. I'm afraid I'm giving the widest possible leeway here, based upon my past with the Weasley family. But my hands are tied." Harry took a moment to glance around the room and spied the pensieve that was still paused in its projection. "Either way, Ronald is being detained until preparations can be made to free Hermione from the blackmail, which should put an end to the entire plot. So everything that can be done at this point has been done. We should really get back to this will reading though. I'll thoroughly understand if you don't want to swear to me Arthur, given the circumstances here."

Arthur looked at Harry for a moment, then turned his head toward Bill. "Bill, can you look after your mother for a moment? I understand that you're disgusted with her, but I don't want to let her go right now." Bill nodded and sat down on the other side of the silently sobbing woman and took hold of her. Once Bill was in position the Weasley Patriarch stood up and walked over to Harry, his eyes flicking to Dumbledore with an unreadable expression. "Albus, if you would please," he asked, holding out his hand to Harry. Harry took a step forward and grasped the elder man's hand, looking him straight in the eye, searching for something. Once Dumbledore was in position, the oath began, "I, Arthur Weasley, Head of the House of Weasley, do hereby swear my loyalty and allegiance to Harry James Potter, also known as Duke Gryffindor, Magical Prince of the Commonwealth. I swear to never betray him, nor to support any who do, either within or without my family. I give my magically binding oath as the Head of my house to serve as vassal to the Royal and Ancient House of Gryffindor, and by extension the House of Potter, for the rest of eternity. So mote it be."

Harry considered for a split second to refuse the oath, for it was too much. But he couldn't do that, not when Arthur's eyes were pleading with Harry to accept it. So with a grateful if not slightly reluctant heart, Harry intoned, "So mote it be." Once the binding was done, he let go of Arthur and hugged him tightly for a moment. "Look after yourself and your family," he whispered in the man's ears at a barely audible level. "This is not going to be the only heated argument to arise from this will."

Arthur simply stepped back and nodded to Harry once, then took his seat again next to Molly. Bill took hold of Ginny and moved off toward an empty pair of seats, barely comforting the emotionally wrecked girl. Harry could not find it within himself to feel anything for her though, and that hurt him deeply. Instead he shook his head and moved his family back to their seats. Once everyone was in the seats, he looked up to Sliphook, who looked just slightly less impatient than Ragnok. "Please continue."

The goblin tapped the pensieve, and Sirius' image continued on. "_To Narcissa Malfoy, I leave you with one chance to get out from under that monster your husband serves. A trust fund will be set up with 1,000,000 plus half of the unclaimed moneys from the Weasley oaths. This trust fund will be available in full upon the formal declaration of divorce from Lucius Malfoy and a loyalty Oath to the new Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. If this money is not claimed within one week of the public reading of this will, it will revert to the Head of House Black._"

Narcissa merely sneered and shook her head. Draco looked like he was going to spit out his normal vitriol, but she stopped him with a head shake and a gesture. "It will all be ours some day," she said quietly before motioning for the reading to continue.

"_To Remus Lupin, I leave 4,000,000 galleons (no sickles ) on the condition he finds a Witch with good fashion sense to get __him__some clean clothes. I also leave him the villa in South France. Mooney __my__ friend, it's time for you to take a vacation. And no give backs!_"

Remus burst out laughing at this, and nearly fell out of the seat. "A villa near the god-in-laws... Padfoot old boy, I salute you!" he roared between the laughs. Most of the other people laughed, though the Malfoys looked at him venomously. "Dora, would you help me buy some clothes with my new-found wealth? Please?"

Dora Tonks tried to calm down from laughing, and finally managed enough to say, "You know, I could get used to Dora! And yes, I'll help you Moony," she said with an over-the-top wink. Remus gulped as the giggles died down, wondering what she had in mind. "In the meantime, I can't wait to hear what that old dog has planned next!"

And the image obliged with, "_To Hermione Granger, I leave every duplicate book in the Black Library, 2,200,000 galleons, and the contents of vault 714. Yes, it's the one next to the vault that was broken into, and no, I won't tell you what's in it. I leave all this under the stipulation that any husband, boyfriend, blood relation, or other relation to Hermione is to not have access to this inheritance without the express personal permission of the Head of House Black._"

Arthur simply shook his head ruefully. "So much for that idea," he murmured to Molly. "Ron would never been able to get hold of it anyway."

In the meantime, Hermione simply burst into tears and rushed to Harry to give him a hug to rival all her previous ones while whispering, "Thank you" over and over again. Harry hugged her back, silently welcoming her back into the fold. Finally Hermione started to let go, but Harry moved her to seat her between him and Gabrielle. She nodded and moved aside enough to allow Hermione to sit, then put her arm around the bushy-haired girl, providing her own comfort.

"Mr and Mrs. Granger, could you please join us over here, there's spaces open just behind us," Harry called. The Grangers looked between each other and nodded before getting up to join Harry and his family, and their daughter. "Please stick near to Jean Claude and Apolline," he whispered to them. "And since I consider Hermione as part of my family, welcome."

The goblins were growing impatient, so the cut the will back on at this point. "_To the elder Delacours I leave 1,000,000 galleons with my thanks for all that you've done for me and Harry. Wait for it Albus._

_To Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour, I leave 5,000,000 galleons, and Harry. Take care of him girls. He may be our only hope to defeat Voldemort, but __**YOU'RE**__ his only hope. The Dursleys have done their best to ruin that hope for all of us. Please show him the love he deserves, and make him realize he __**does**__ deserve it."_

This of course was old news for the Delacours, but each of them once again affirmed their oaths to follow Sirius' wishes. "Of course my friend. You were a good man. I just wish you didn't have to go for Harry to get what he needed." Albus had the good grace to look saddened and remorseful.

"_To Albus I-Have-Too-Many-Names-and-Titles-to-Remember-Much-Less-Say-in-One-Breath-and-Far-Too-Much-Power Dumbledore (did I make it longer than all that crap with his name? __Huh? Huh?__), I leave 30 sickles. I know you know full well the reference to that, old man. You were wrong. I know why you did what you did, with the Greatest of Intentions, but you know what they say about the road to Hell, right? Well, guess what Albus._"

Albus sighed and shook his head. It was a sign of the emotionally charged atmosphere that no one raised their voices in objection to this part. Indeed, several of them were beginning to nod now, even if they didn't know the half of it. "It's paved with good intentions, and I paved a short cut. I'm more sorry than you'll ever know."

Harry took this with a grain of salt, for some of the wounds were still healing as he motioned for the will to continue. "_To Draco Malfoy I leave the same deal that I left for your mother, but under slightly different conditions. It has come to my attention that you are more of a Slytherin than your father __or __that half-blood monster he serves, but you have miscalculated one thing, cousin: the rumors of how Harry has grown up are __**vastly**__ understated. If you don't believe me, ask him under goblin truth detectors. You will get 1,000,000 galleons and the other half of the Weasley unclaimed funds upon evidence on an Unbreakable Vow to not support your father, his master, or any other dark force. Harry may find it hard to forgive you, but you'll have to work that out yourself._"

Harry turned to look at Draco to see what he could do. The pale-skinned boy looked absolutely livid. So much so the "if looks could kill" phrase popped up. But Draco still held fast to his temper as he said, "I'm the closest male relative to Sirius Black. By rights the majority of his funds should come to me."

Ragnok's face soured quite a bit at the challenge as his gaze looked toward Harry, but he shook his head and said, "Besides the connection Duke Gryffindor has to the Black house through his Grandmother Dorea Potter nee' Black, Lord Black, prior to his demise, had activated the betrayal clause of the family's charter. As such, any who supports a known traitor of the Wizarding Realm are automatically dis-inherited should they not turn back from such service when they receive the offer. To put it simply, Mr. Malfoy, the Dark Lord Voldemort has been declared a traitor of the realm. Per the family by-laws, your family's past support of him, via actions and words, have ensured that you either take the offer as given, or you are dis-inherited from the Black line. Not only will you receive nothing, but you will be ordered to turn over all moneys and artifacts received from the Noble and Ancient House of Black to the Black Estate."

Draco was furious, but one look to Harry shut him up. Harry nodded and said, "Just remember cousins, each of you have one week. Send your letters of intent to the French Ministry of Magic should you decide to take Sirius up on the offer."

There really wasn't any more to be said, and Draco just sat back down with murder in his eyes. So the Goblins continued the reading, silently thankful this was going to be over with soon.

"_And last but not least, to my Principle Heir, Harry James Potter, I leave everything else. The rest of the money, as well as any non-provisioned unclaimed funds, all the properties, the title of Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, and all assignments, rights, privileges and responsibilities thereto. I do not leave a magical guardian for him, for per the Potter Will he was to be emancipated at 14. Furthermore I declare as my last act as the Head of a Noble House to demand that the Potter Will be read immediately following this will, and properly executed, assuming it passes the verification test. If it does not, then the Potter Will can be found in Vault __200, and I call upon the Goblins to execute that will immediately upon verification. No Albus, you will not hide this one away. As I said, you are wrong, on many levels. To prove this I call upon the Goblins to do an inheritance test immediately upon the private reading of the will. And no proxies may be accepted for the private reading, per my orders._

_Albus, tell the boy the truth and throw yourself upon his mercy. He's a good man, a man solidly in the Light, with far more mercy than I have. I wish you all that you truly deserve in life Albus. I just hope you see the light before its too late._

_Harry, I just want you to do one thing for me: Live. You didn't kill me, and whoever did deserves a much greater portion of the blame than you ever did. Let the Delacour sisters love you, and let them __**in**__, Harry. You can't do it by yourself, no matter how powerful you are. You've done well with what you've had so far, Harry. Now go out and live the life your parents meant you to live. And remember we all love you._

_That's all I have folks, don't forget to grab your goodie bags on the way out!_

_This is Sirius Black, signing off!_"

"Have you procured the will from Vault 200?" Albus asked Ragnok, his face weary. When the Goblin Leader nodded, he said, "Please use that one when Duke Gryffindor is ready. The other is not valid."

Harry turned to look at the Headmaster for a moment, wondering just what the old man had done this time. Truth be told, he was beyond being surprised by all the secrets, there were just far too many. Still, if he had gone through the effort to fake a will, there must have been something fairly important involved, especially since doing so was both illegal and very much frowned upon by the goblins, who often were called upon to carry the wills out. Indeed, if things were as they sounded, Harry had a very dim view of Albus' future.

Thus it was a surprise when Ragnok simply moved the fake will off of the table and incinerated it on the spot. "Let's just get this done. The sooner we can be rid of the dwarves, the better." Normally this kind of attitude, especially when letting a wrong done slip by unpunished, would have at least warranted a protest out of the Duke. But Albus was not really as large a concern as he once was. In fact, while Harry was going to continue having him watched like a hawk, it was evident that the old man's world view had been shocked enough to make him at least reasonable. Not to mention that Harry was now senior to him in the eyes of the law. No, this would simply provide more material to hold over the old man's head should it prove necessary.

Instead he stole a glance around the room in time to see the goblins trying to discretely force people out the door. At this point Harry cleared his throat and said, "If it is all the same to anyone else, I'd prefer if everyone stayed put. There will be business to handle after the will reading that I do not want anyone to miss. As principle heir, I will allow it." He could hear his wives cheer him on in his mind, which enabled him to smile innocently to the goblins who did not like their will circumvented once again.

"Fine, let them stay," Ragnok half-groaned, no longer trying to feign politeness. "The _Duke_ is right, there's other pressing matters for today. Lets just get this over-with." Just about every witch and wizard in the room frowned at Ragnok's derogatory tone when talking about Harry. Even the Malfoys, who apparently despised him, was looking rather upset at the Bank Director's tone. Harry was sure their thoughts were more about sub-creatures showing proper respect, while the others were shocked that royal peers would be treated in such a crude manner. Harry himself just let it roll of him. After all, the goblins would be answering to far worse charges soon enough.

With that in mind Harry let a smug smile show on his face as he took his seat again. "Very well, let's get this over with." In the meantime the dwarves in the room started to close in on Harry and his family, discreetly putting themselves in a position to both act and react when the time came.

Sliphook poured a fresh will into the pensieve after retracting Sirius, then tapped the basin to play it out. The images that were projected above the bowl were of an older version of Harry but with brown eyes, and young woman with long red hair and Harry's eyes. The first part they spoke together, then they alternated separate sections as appropriate.

"_We, James Charles Potter __**and Lily Rose Potter nee' Evans,**__ being of sound mind and bodies, do hereby declare this to be our joint last will and testament. All previous versions of this will are hereby rendered null and void._

_**First of all, if this version of the will is being viewed, then our original last wishes were not carried out by our public executor, Albus Dumbledore. Effective immediately, we hereby order the emancipation of our son, Harry James Potter upon his 14**__**th**__** birthday. If he has passed this date, then the emancipation is immediate. We further order that, upon completion of this will and permission from our son, all evidence of will tampering be handed over to the DMLE for immediate investigation. Albus, we trusted you and if this version had to be retrieved then you **__**betrayed us. Believe me, you will be answering for every hurt Harry experienced when you go on to your next great adventure. What use is a savior with nothing to fight for?"**_

Dumbledore simply slumped down in his chair at this point. Even if the evidence had not been destroyed, this clause alone would have warranted a full investigation. The public backlash alone would be crippling to him. He would have retreat to social obscurity just to avoid the lynch mobs.

"_We hereby name Sirius Black as our executor of record. If he is unable to do so, then the title goes to whoever Sirius designates. Sorry Mooney my brother, but you know English Magical Law, you can't do it. I wish you could._"

"Let it be shown that the executor of record as declared by the deceased is Jean-Claude Delacour," Jean-Claude spoke up before Sliphook could say a word. At the same time he produced a document stating this fact for the goblins. Ragnok did not look happy at this declaration at all. Harry could only assume it was because the goblins were planning on naming one of their own as executor. Harry would never have seen a knut of the money then.

"_We hereby a lot five percent of our liquid capital to Remus Lupin. Remus, this is not charity, so don't you even think about refusing it. We all see where the Ministry is headed, and I want you to be an extra set of eyes watching out for Harry. Give him the space he needs, but be there to catch him should he need it okay?_

_**We both love you Remus. You were always the sane one of the Marauders, so please take care of my baby for me.**_"

Remus could only nod with wet eyes and make a quiet promise to James and Lily to do just that.

"_To my brother in arms, Sirius Black. First of all, this will is to serve as proof that you were not our secret keeper. We order this proof to be sent to the head of the DMLE so that all suspicions and/or charges against him can be cleared. Secondly we award him ten percent of our liquid assets, and any one Potter property of his choice, except for the Potter ancestral home. That estate is detailed, and thus cannot be passed on to anyone but the next Lord Potter. Lastly we award him guardianship of our son, Harry James Potter, and charge him to carry out our wishes where he is concerned. Padfoot, I know we're entrusting you with a lot of responsibility, but I remember well what you told us when we talked about this last. "_I may not be as responsible as some would like, but any child under my care would be the first and best responsibility I could ever have," _is what you said. So I'm entrusting my son's future to you. He's going to have a long, hard road ahead, give him love to help him through it, okay?_

_**Sirius Orion Black, stop that crying this instant. Didn't you tell me it was unmanly?**_" Lily's voice was definitely teasing, but she grew serious in the next moment, "_**Really, you may have been almost as big a prat as James was growing up, but I know you've grown since our school days. All I have to do is watch you with Harry when you think no one else can see you. Even I can see you'll take care of him. Just try to keep the pranks in perspective, okay?"**_

"_To Peter Pettigrew we leave 30 sickles and a curse. May you get out of life everything that you deserve. We were your best friends Peter, and you betrayed us. Worse than that, you endangered our son's life. You were our secret keeper, and the only way we could be dead now is if you told Voldemort where we were. Again, this will be submitted as proof of your crime. May you rot for all eternity._

_**I knew there was a reason Harry never liked you Peter. I just hope that it was worth it.**_

_To Albus Dumbledore we leave 30 sickles. We won't bother with the curse, we'll leave that to our son. By not following our original will, you have proven yourself almost as bad as Peter. We know full well what you plan to do, and we strenuously object. But that doesn't matter to you, does it? Well, just remember that no one is right all the time._

_**There's nothing I want to say here, Albus. I once thought of you as the greatest of us. Not anymore.**__"_

Albus could simply not look any more dejected if he tried. The others in the room were in shock though, their hero was losing his shine, and they were all seeing the old, manipulative man underneath. It was not sitting well with them at all.

"_Lastly we come to the disposition of our son, Harry James Potter. We will attempt to take this in somewhat of a chronological order, based upon the years of Harry's life._

_**First there is the matter of guardianship of our son. Normal wizarding and muggle law would place a child with his nearest blood relatives, provided no other provisions have been made to the contrary. As such, we hereby state for the record, "UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES IS HARRY JAMES POTTER TO GO TO MY SISTER PETUNIA OR HER FAMILY, NOR ANY BLOOD FAMILY OF HER HUSBAND." They hate us and would have no problems venting their hatred on our son. They were physically abusive to me, so I fear for my son's safety should he be sent to them. Therefor we award custody of our soon, and an 1000 galleons a month allowance to the following people in order of preference: Sirius Black, Amelia Susan Bones, Frank And Alice Longbottom, Henry and Rose Abbott, or any other wizarding family not connected to the Order of the Phoenix or the Death Eaters, regardless of how their trials turn out. Should a suitable wizarding family not be found, then he is to be placed in a monitored muggle orphanage. Again I repeat, under no circumstances is he to go to Petunia Dursley nee' Evans or any member of Vernon Dursley's family.**_"

"Who got the money," Harry asked in a low tone of voice which boded ill to whoever got it. The temperature of the room seemed to drop a few degrees as a result of this question as a deep sense of foreboding fell across the room.

"It was converted into pounds by a muggle associate of Gringotts, and given to Vernon Dursley," Sliphook pronounced with a rather feral grin. The chill in the room seemed to vanish, though Harry was done being subtle with the goblins. His glare toward Sliphook obviously made the goblin distinctly nervous.

"_At age 11 our son is to have a choice between Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, or home schooling in either England or France. If for some reason he is still within the English muggle state custody system, he is to be removed and places with a French Wizarding family, provided one could be found. Upon his retrieval, these options must be presented to him and explained fully, along with our recommendation for him to have home schooling no matter which option he chooses, as there will be things he will need to know that cannot be learned in school. Furthermore his heritage is to be explained in full, all aspects of such. For some portions it would be better if he __had contact with the Veela community, who is most prevalent in France. Furthermore, he is to have the binding we placed on him removed. I'm sorry Harry, but we had to use the block to avoid rather severe repercussions that would have resulted from your magic._

_**Harry, please understand, we had to put this block on you. We were concerned about you unwittingly hurting yourself due to the amount and type of magic you possessed. Had we lived, we would have had at least one Veela, if not more, as part of your life. They're the only ones we know of that could help you with your power. So if this has not been done yet, please have the bonds removed from your magic, and find some Veela. It is very important.**_"

Harry simply smiled and took hold of his wives' hands. "Already done mum. I wish you could have met them." Ragnok narrowed his eyes at the comment, but said nothing as the will continued.

"_At age 14, as previously sated, Harry Potter is to be emancipated in Wizarding Society. At this time he is to receive the balance of the Potter Estate, including all liquid and real properties, artifacts, and other considerations. His guardians are to confer with Harry to chose a muggle guardian who will act as an adviser for the muggle world until Harry reaches 16. At this point he is to be declared a legal adult in the muggle world so he can take his place in the royal peerage there. He is to be escorted to the Queen to claim his appropriate status within her court. By this time he is to have had full training in courtly manners and both muggle and wizarding law so he can perform those duties that are required of him. But there is one thing we want for him above all of this: we want him to live his life to the fullest._

_**Harry, we love you. If you take nothing else from this will, please know this. We love you, and want the best for you. No matter what else happens, please live and be happy. I you weren't able to in the past, please do what you can to gain that happiness in your life now. You deserve it.**_

_**This concludes our last will and testament on this day, the 1**__**st**__** of October, 1981. So we wish it, so mote it be.**_"

Harry gave a warm smile despite the circumstances he found himself in now. "I have mum. I'm doing my best, and promise to make you proud." He then held out his arms and hugged his wives as most of the humans of the place looked suspiciously teary eyed. He himself used this moment to center himself for what he knew was to come next. Silently he gave one final prayer to his parents in thanks and apology as he stood up to start the proceedings.

"This closes the will of James Charles and Lily Rose Potter. My lord Duke, if you would be so kind, there are some forms for you to sign," Ragnok proclaimed as he moved some papers to his side of their table, providing a blood quill.

Harry hid his distaste for the instrument as he picked it up, glancing through each document as he prepared to sign them. He noticed the goblins fail to watch him surreptitiously and let his dracomagus senses relax. Almost absentmindedly he moved a few pieces of the paper out of the way, signing the rest. If he hadn't been alert for such, he would have missed the goblins' frowns as each paper got set aside. Finally he finished, handed the signed documents to the goblins, and kept hold of the unsigned ones. "May I ask what these are for?" Harry said in a low, cool voice.

"They're merely forms to claim individual vaults within our bank, Your Grace. Merely a formality, I assure you," was the response he received from Sliphook. Harry wondered if they thought he was that naive or stupid not to hear the insultingly placating tone in the goblin's voice. But then again, they didn't know he had his powers, or what his political training was thus far.

Harry was about to answer when he felt a pendant vibrate against his chest. Now that he had received the signal from the invaders, he knew it was time to stop this charade. Thus he drew his wand and waved it over the documents, intoning a clear "Finite Incantatem Maximus." The pages shimmered before revealing what they really were, leaving the goblins to open their mouths in outrage. "Let's see... Ahh... This is typical for the backstabbing setups and double-crosses I am used to when working with the goblins." He could hear people gasp in the background, including and especially Bill. He handed a sheet to Fleur, mentally nudging her to show it to Bill as he continued. "Not so clever glamor charms, by the way. According to these documents I am admitting to thievery, falsely laying claim to vaults not my own, and attacking the leader of the Goblin nation. And this one says that I'm putting my life into your hands and authorizing you to confiscate all my vaults as repayment for thievery."

"This one says you're signing over the vaults of your immediate family for the attack on Ragnok," Bill announced from the back. It was obvious the eldest Weasley progeny was sickened by this, even more so when he said his next words, "I quit. Per the oath I just signed I can no long work for Gringotts."

"Not to mention your fathers oath enables them to seize all the Weasley vaults as well," Harry replied. The atmosphere suddenly became very tense in the room as Harry collected the papers and held them in both hands. "No, I will not be signing this garbage," Harry stated very clearly as he ripped the papers up. The goblin guards moved instantly, but where soon stopped by the dwarves, but not before one goblin managed to throw a pike at Harry. He managed to dodge it pretty easily, but it embedded itself into a wall beside Sliphook. Ragnok had somehow disappeared in the ruckus, but that could be dealt with after he was done here, Harry decided. "I knew you'd be dealing with me in bad faith, goblin," Harry sneered as he turned his attention to the bank executive. "Thus the real reason for my dwarf friends. Unfortunately, this is the second betrayal goblin kind has perpetrated against my family, and I will have no more of it. Therefore the goblin nation have forfeited its rights to run a bank in the Magical Commonwealth. All its papers, all contracts, all agreements, and all properties held by the goblin nation within its own right and in trust of others shall be turned over to the proper magical government effective immediately. Furthermore all goblins are hereby banished from the Realm unless they are willing to swear severe binding loyalty oaths to the Crown and its chosen representative. Failure to do so will see this bank seized for the Crown by the dwarves, and all goblins on the premises either captured or killed."

"You dare declare war on us, human?" Sliphook sneered, all veneer of politeness and respect gone. "You don't know what you are dealing with. We have won all the wars you weak humans have fought against us, for we control the dragons. The dwarves will refuse to attack them, and any who invade will be roasted alive by their so called "brethren". Do not presume because you hold some wizard title that you are the lord over us."

**A/N: To be continued.**

**Note: "Shrektti" is a very bad swear word along the lines of "low life scum &*((-eating bastard" Just so you know.**


	9. Ch 9: Meddle Not Part II

**Disclaimer: See Do Not Meddle Part 1**

**Harry Potter and the Veela Bond  
Chapter 9: Meddle Not in the Affairs of Dragons: Part II**

_Gringotts Bank  
Diagon Alley  
London, England  
July 24, 1996  
Harry's POV_

A low, mirthless chuckle escaped from Harry's throat as he stared into the goblin's eyes. "Somehow I thought you would say that," he replied with a cold smile spreading on his face. "It is time, goblin. The sins of the Goblin Nation have come home to roost, and the price of betrayal must be paid. And just for the record, no one controls the dragons. They alone hold their destinies. But by ancient pact, they work with me." With this Harry initiated the change. He started growing dramatically as his clothing and armor shimmered to nothingness. His skin turned a light grayish color as his eyes seemed to get even greener over the extending snout. Wings started to extend out of his back, extended part way out to give him an even bigger profile than his main body had already achieved. His fingers extended to twice their length, each ending in a rather wicked-looking claw. His feet grew proportionate to his body, also ending in similar claws. Finally his teeth grew, extending much like a dragon's teeth. The end result was had Hagrid beat by at least a foot, with pure muscle outlined clearly by scaled hide that covered his body.

Before Sliphook could move, Harry had him caught in one of his huge hands. He hauled the being up to eye level, just out of arms reach for the being. This kept the goblin from trying to stab Harry in the eye like he was trying to do to Harry's hand. Deciding that the goblin needed to be taught some manners he opened his mouth and roared to his comrades, though the visage of him roaring anything was enough to make the bravest of magical beings pause. **//My brethren! Hear me! I, Harry of House Dracon, do hereby announce the return of the Lords! There are stout ones on their way to help free you from your bondage. Fight the pain givers and be free!\\**

The goblin paused, plainly made to pause by the rather vicious looking dragon-man in front of him. But before the goblin could get his courage back the entire bank shook from the violence of the explosions underneath the bank. A loud sound of metal shattering and being ripped from stone echoed throughout the bank's lobby, followed by the screams of goblins and humans from outside the doors. "Get the humans out," Harry growled at Dumbledore before shifting to draconic language again, **//Hurt not the ones with sticks unless they hurt you first. The crooked-nose ones with weapons must pay.\\** Once he was sure the bank's dragons heard him, he strode toward the door only to be stopped by a tickling sensation. His magic detected spells being fired at him, rather uselessly, from behind and to his left. Quickly he spun around to see Draco and Narcissa firing spells that, if he were in his human form, would have killed him several times over. He moved forward at fast time, effectively disappearing from where he was. When next the others in the room saw he had a Malfoy neck in each hand, and was in the process of picking them up by the neck with the ease of someone picking up a small porcelain doll.

A low but menacing growl rumbled from Harry's throat as he spoke, "Give me one good reason notto end the Malfoy line now." He punctuated the command by slamming both bodies against the stone walls of the conference room in such a way as to make everyone watching wince in sympathy. Outside the human screams were fading as the witches and wizards were all being lead somewhere away. The building shook again as the distinct sound of marching armored feet hitting stone was heard outside. The Malfoys, ever the pureblood elitists they were, refused to answer Harry even as they were shaking and in obvious pain. "I have little patience or time for either of you. Do not underestimate me, I will kill you. And yours would be merely the first people to die at my claws today. Give. Me. A. Reason. To. Spare. You." Each word of his command was punctuated by a shake that rattled the bodies of his captive hard enough to give everyone in the room sympathy pains. But most people in the room were too afraid to move.

Dora, obviously acting out of reflex, took a step forward and said, "Harry, we'd all love them dead, but it would be..."

She got no further as Gabrielle and Fleur both stepped forward in her way, each sporting a decidedly avian look to their faces. "This is war," Gabrielle started, her voice an octave higher than normal. "There is no murder in war. His Grace is giving them their right to a defense. Stand down Auror, and let His Grace do what must be done."

Draco, for perhaps the first time in his life, appeared truly afraid of Harry. The acrid smell of urine rose up from the floor and his legs as he lost control of his bladder. Narcissa fared no better, but for a different reason. Her body was spasming in Harry's hands so much that were it not for his increased strength, he would have dropped her. Instead he lowered her to the floor before slamming Draco one more time into the wall, causing him to go limp. "Brekter," he called as he used a claw to tear Narcissa's left sleeve open. "Secure the Malfoy Heir. Do not let him speak to anyone, and give me an ax." Sure enough, there on Narcissa's arm was the dark mark, plain as day. A dwarf came forward with an ax big and heavy enough to require the normally robust male to carry it two-handed. Harry absent-mindedly took it from the Dwarf, and with only minimal effort brought it down on Narcissa's neck, separating head from body. The body gave one final spasm before slumping to the ground, unmoving. The mark itself started to burn deep, and would not stop until her bone was visible, with the mark plainly branded upon it.

"You know what to do," he instructed the head dwarf. Wasting no more time he took up the ax he was given as if it were made for him, and strode to the now shut doors. Outside the sounds of marching could be heard close by, while further beyond the sounds of metal clanging on metal combined with screams of anger, pain, and even death echoed through the halls. Off to the right he could hear human voices yelling instructions, aurors from what Harry could tell. Harry used a glamour spell along with a subtle compulsion charm on himself to make him appear as his human form, though he knew it wouldn't last long. Still, five minutes was all that he needed. "I need guards," he announced. The glamor charm also managed to adjust his voice, so it didn't sound like he was growling his words. Instantly three dwarfs were by his side. "I'll be using a species specific notice-me-not ward to get us to the front doors, which is where the Aurors are located. Do you have the Declaration?" At the dwarf's nod Harry smiled a smile that sent chills through the spines of most people. "Good. Just don't let them touch me, as the glamour does not extend to touch."

At the acknowledgment of orders, Harry appeared to wave his ax around once more, causing a slight ripple through the room. To the humans in the chamber, Harry was still there, though his ax was now a wand. To the few conscious goblins however, it was obviously a different story. "Where did he go?" Sliphook demanded. "It doesn't matter. Release us now, and you'll all live."

"Shut up and sit down, drek," the guard monitoring the still conscious goblins ordered as he hit the goblin on the back of his head with the flat of his ax "You are in no position to make demands here." The witches and wizards all looked supremely confused as they watched Harry and his entourage leave through the doors. Harry noticed Hermione shake her head and move closer to her parents. It was obvious to Harry that she wanted to follow, but Fleur's head shake prevented her from doing so. Still, Gabrielle did follow, since the wives had decided that one of them would be with him at all times during this battle.

It was definitely not business as usual in the lobby of Gringott's bank. Harry's hearing had been correct, as the doors to the cart area had been chopped down from their hinges. An entire company of dwarves stood just inside the doorway, holding it against at least three companies of goblins. The dwarves could probably hold the door for another five minutes, but beyond that, they would need assistance. That would be Harry's job, once he got the Ministry out of this battle.

On to his left he could see rows and rows of humans lined up, but the group looked impossibly small against the company of goblin guards that stood firm to not let them past. One auror, who Harry recognized as Shacklebolt, stood in front of the gathering aurors. It was obvious he was in a heated debate with a goblin standing just opposite him, one which the auror was decidedly losing. Harry motioned for his guards to follow as he walked closer. '_Gabrielle, when we get in range hit them with the _allure_, full tilt. I'll be using mine at the same time,_' he mentally told his wife. Feeling her acquiescence, he continued to motioned the guards to form up facing the goblin side, signing that they should be ready for the _allure_. They nodded, each activating an object on their armor. Just when they were within 25 feet of the two forces, Harry let go of his allure, which signaled Gabrielle to do the same.

The effect was instantaneous. All males on both sides of the company stopped what they were doing and turned toward the approaching group. Their faces showed a mix of expressions between awe and fear. They were in awe of Gabrielle, as she became the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. The fear, on the other hand, was for Harry. To them he was the biggest, baddest, most intimidating predator they had ever seen. It didn't matter that he looked entirely human to them. No indeed, that made it worse. To them, that just meant that he had something unseen that could literally tear them all to shreds in the blink of an eye. On the females the combined _allures_ had just the opposite effect. To them Harry was the most handsome and powerful male in the world. While Gabrielle made them all shake in their boots. And the goblins had it even worse, for the effects of the _allure_ was twice as potent against them. The entire company looked like it wanted to flee right then, but they seemed afraid of what the two of them would do. '_Never fails,_' thought Harry, '_A company of trained individuals is not a mob. A mob has the protection of social momentum. A company of trained individuals does not._'

Harry walked up to Shacklebolt and smiled. "What are you guys doing here?"

"The Ministry reported an attack on Gringotts, and we came here to help. The goblins don't seem to want us here though," Kingsley responded automatically. "Uh... Mr. Potter, can I ask..."

"No, you can't," Harry replied with a "that's very unfortunate" look and a head shake. "You see, humans aren't attacking Gringotts. The main thrust of the attack are coming from dwarves and dragons, the later of whom seem intent upon throwing of the shackles of slavery. Just between you and me, they haven't been treating the dragons in their care very well." He sighed and shook his head before looking back at the goblins. Once his head was turned away he sneered at the goblins, which caused them all to reflexively take a step backwards. "The dwarves have asked me to deliver this to you, as proof that they, and a representative of the dragons, have in fact declared war on the Goblins for crimes far too numerous to mention at this moment. And per the last agreement between wizards and goblins, the wizards can only come to the aid of the goblins upon their request. Any attempt by the Ministry to step in during an attack against them, so long as it isn't other wizards attacking them, is to be seen as an invasion by the wizards themselves. If you and your fellow aurors continue this, you'll be engaging in a war against the goblins. Are you sure you want to do that?"

Kingsley paled when he heard all of that. He tore his eyes away from Harry to look at the goblins for a moment, then tentatively reached out for the document. Upon reading it he paled further, then focused once again on Harry. Making a supreme effort to speak, he asked, "So what do we do?"

"Leave," Harry said succinctly before the company commander could gather his wits to ask for help. It looked to Harry like the other aurors desperately wanted to leave themselves, but would not so long as the lead auror on the scene remained. Kingsley himself swallowed hard and looked at Harry closely... "Harry... should you be here? I mean... I know the will was today, but no one expected..."

Harry drew back his _allure_ slightly, just enough to make the lead auror slightly more comfortable with him. With the goblins as susceptible to the _allure_ as they were, it wouldn't give them enough room to really think of doing anything. Besides, Gabrielle still had hers up so they weren't going anywhere any time soon. "I'll be fine, Auror Shacklebolt. They're going to let me go in a few minutes. I just need to get back to get the others with us out. I'll be safe enough until then. The dwarves at least are trying to work with us," he said with a sigh. He held up his hand to stop the obvious protest and said, "I promise, if I'm not right behind you, I'll be out as soon as I can. I don't want anyone I care about hurt. Please just go." With this last request he pushed his _allure_ as high as it would go. He wanted this done and them gone. He couldn't do what he needed to do with them here.

Fortunately the spike had at least some of its desired effect, even if the female aurors seemed to moan in ecstasy. Harry tried to make his smile as innocent, especially one of the faintest of heart goblins actually squeaked. Kingsley nodded once and made a motion for the Aurors to fall back. "I'll stay nearby, and help people as they come out," the auror answered. "Fall back! All Aurors fall back. Secure the perimeter. No one in, and only non-combatants out. Move!" The aurors could not get out fast enough. Once Kingsley had left, the dwarves closed the doors behind them.

Suddenly a loud roar echoed throughout the cavernous lobby. Harry turned in time to see the top of the arch crack as a small dragon shouldered its way through the doorway. A dozen goblins came forward and rattled some kind of strange mechanism, producing a sound that hurt Harry's ears. The Dragon was not very comfortable either as it reared back to get away from the noise. **//Fire them, my brother, and the noise will stop!\\** he roared over the sound. But the dragon didn't seem to hear him. But this did shatter his glamour, leaving him in his original form in front of an entire company of pissed off but scared to death goblins. "Passion fire my love," he suggested before taking a deep breath. Gabrielle had seen him do this before and took a step back as balls of blue fire formed in her hands. The goblins were shaking violently, but they were still fierce opponents. The lead goblin in front of him quickly but shakily drew his sword.

This was all Harry and Gabrielle needed. Harry quickly expelled his breath, which changed to a bout of dragon fire just outside of his mouth and struck Harry's left side. Gabrielle lobbed both balls of passion fire and lobbed one to Harry's right and one in the center. The goblins in the company went from regular temperature to about 1500 degrees celcius in about one second, completely incinerating them and leaving only the metal in their weapons and armor behind. Some unlucky goblins, caught in the outer areas of the blasts, ran around on fire, demoralizing the nearest goblins near them. The stone floor beneath where the goblins stood was literally radiating heat, and looked a bit lighter than before for some reason.

But the goblins were still not out or cowed yet. Six of the dozen goblins contending with the dragon broke off from their comrades and started to head toward them. At the same time another set of goblins opened a nearby door, admitting at least a half dozen mountain trolls. He started to briefly run through his options before Gabrielle said, "I'll handle the noise makers, you take care of those trolls, oui?" Instantly Harry knew this was the best plan, as only he and the trolls could withstand the temperature of the stone in front of him and be any kind of use in a fight. Giving a solemn nod to Gabrielle he slung his ax over his back and roared defiantly at the trolls. He only hoped his claws were up to the challenge, as he had not quite tested them yet. Still, he knew they ware stronger than his normal hands.

Harry charged into the midst of the trolls, ducking several clubs and axes as he moved. Time seemed to alternately slow down and speed up as he ducked and weaved his way through, all the while striking out with his claws. He soon discovered he had to put some force behind his blows to penetrate troll hide, but it was possible without breaking his hands in the process. He had just gotten done ripping the throat of one troll when an agonizing sound ripped through his ears, threatening to make them burst under the pressure. This caused him to hesitate just enough for something to hit him in the back of the head and threatened to send him sprawling. He barely caught himself at the last minute, extending his wings out slightly to help him catch himself.

Suddenly he felt an enormous weight on his right wing, pinning it to the floor. Several other blows started to rain down on his body, but the axes seemed to not be able to penetrate his hide. But Harry knew it didn't matter if they could penetrate his hide or not, he had to get himself unstuck or he could be bludgeoned to death by the trolls. With supreme effort, he shifted his weight to his left side while looking to the right side, using his own arm as a shield. The noise seemed to quiet a little as he noticed a troll standing on one of his wing membranes while it continued to pound on his body. Taking aim he let loose with a bout of flame about half the strength of the one he used before, which backed the troll up just enough to get it off of his wing. After he pulled his wing back he spurted another flame, this one the hottest he could. The troll's "clothing," for lack of a better word, instantly caught aflame while it was flung into a stone wall with enough force to render it unconscious, breaking the wall at the same time.

Now freed, Harry pushed himself as hard and as fast as he could, his body blurring with his movements. The trolls might as well have been moving on at a snail's pace with the speed the dracomagus was moving, but they were still hard to kill. Even so the noise started dying down, allowing Harry to focus more and more upon the trolls. Finally after what seemed to be forever there was one troll left and no more of that annoying noise. The troll was massive, almost as tall as Harry himself when he was in this form, and wielded what looked to be a great ax The troll was swinging at him determinedly, causing Harry to mainly dodge. He knew he had to end this soon, or he'd be a sitting duck for whoever wanted to finish him off. Finally he saw an opening, and with a sudden burst of speed he used his claws to rip the troll open from belly to chin.

As the last troll fell he looked over to discover that Gabrielle had taken care of the last of the goblin noise makers. Furthermore Fleur had sneaked out and dealt the first group of goblin noise makers a rather heavy blow, enabling the dragon to roast them before they could start to use their devices again. Unfortunately though the last remnants of the three companies of goblins were fighting desperately, one half taking on the dwarven host and the dragon while the other half turned toward their new target: Fleur. "We need to get to Fleur!" he called out as he passed Gabriel. He pulled his ax from his back, bellowing a challenge as he rushed forward. The crash sounded worse than a train collision when he hit their ranks, as bodies were either mowed down or flung in different directions. He was joined by his wives who had taken on their battle form, their claws alternating between slashing at faces and hurling passionfire. Along with them were a few squads of dwarves, among which were most of the guards from the will reading. Together they were worth an entire company themselves, devolving the entire area into a bloodbath.

Shields alternately flared up and winked out of existence as he and the girls fought on. None of the three of them were going to let anything happen to the others, and it showed. The battle was vicious as the world devolved into a seemingly never-ending flow of iron, flesh and flame. Even the screams started to get tuned out as their focuses narrowed down to eliminating the threats against them. After what seemed like an indeterminable time they finally caught glimpses of their dwarven allies as the fighting started to slow. Still, they could not afford to lose focus as they fought on. But there was no surrender from the goblins, even as the final ten of them were surrounded by the dwarves and Harry. "Surrender goblin, and you'll live to bear our message to your other cities."

A rather impressively sized goblin came forward, his war ax in hand. "We will never bow to a dracomagus. You will have to destroy us all, abomination." He started to leap forward, ax high in hand, only to be stopped by a large ball of passionfire from Fleur. His body erupted in a column of flame as the dwarves stepped back. That column was quickly joined by several others as the veela, the dragon, and the dracomagus mixed their own fire to completely destroy the remaining goblins.

"So be it," Harry rumbled as the flames started to die down, leaving just a pile of steaming metal and a cracked stone floor. "We've got control of the bank, what about the goblin city?" Harry asked of the dwarven commander standing next to him.

"Between the dragons and our dwarf battalion, we have most of the goblin city, and all but one entry/escape route cut off. The goblins have fortified themselves within Ragnok's residence. The Hogsmeade sub-branch has fallen, as has the Dublin branch. Once we defeat the goblins here, the core of the Commonwealth will be secure." The doors to the conference chamber opened just then, spilling out the witches and wizards within along with three bound goblins, Sliphook among them. The goblins were all watched very carefully and guide by ax blade toward Harry.

When they finally got close enough Harry turned to look at them, his eyes boring into the last senior account manager within the bank. The goblin glared back, his expression defiant and bold Finally Harry snarled at the goblin and stated, "You three will be used to send a warning and message to your leader. The message is this, dragons have longer and better memories than the fabled elephants You betrayed us, and almost cost us an entire race. Payment is due. The goblins will withdraw from the world's economic scene and abandon their banks to the dwarves. They will be kept to their cities for the next two centuries, and will not be allowed any say in leading the magical world. The goblins have enjoyed control of the other species long enough. Control you have gained via illicit means. Your time is up. Surrender to our demands, or die."

"We will not let you ruin us, abomination," Sliphook snarled. "You will surrender yourself to our judgment, or you will die."

Harry did not answer the goblin. Instead he just motioned the dwarves bring the goblins with him. They made their way through countless tunnels and past nearly as many vaults. Bodies littered the catacombs, mostly goblins with a smattering of dwarves. Many bodies were at least partially burnt as the ash still floated in the air. Harry knew going into this what would happen, for it was a truism in the magical world that whatever side the dragons were normally the victor. Only humans had truly won a pitched battle against the dragons and lords, but it was generally due to sheer numbers combined with a large group of druids. While the druids were human themselves, they had for a long time sided with the other magical creatures, until some goblins brought "proof" that the dragons were working to eliminate the other species. The druids, who prided themselves as guardians of nature, turned on the dragons. Their combined magic turned nature against them, and caused the decimation of the lords. And without the lords, the rest could not stand. No one knew of the goblin involvement at the time though, it wasn't until the lords were narrowed down to one settlement that they found out the truth. By then it was too late.

Finally they exited the tunnels into a huge underground cavern. A large city sprawled out before them in what would have been radiant glory. Instead the city was on fire in places as plumes of smoke drifted toward the ceiling and the air vents. Other parts were stained red as blood was spread far and wide enough to be seen from the "hill" they were standing on. Harry shook his head at the waste, but he already knew that the goblins would never capitulate. Instead he motioned them down into the city after asking the dragon with them to provide aerial guidance toward the large structure in the center of the city.

It must have taken them about half an hour to get to the center of the city, even though they were met with only negligible resistance. In fact, they had only run into five goblins in total, who they unfortunately had to kill as they would not stop attacking. Finally they could hear the sounds of a siege a couple of blocks away. Two dwarves came forward and took point, allowing Harry and his wives to go behind, with dwarves on each side. They floated the three goblins behind them, with the dwarves bracketing them and also guarding the rear.

It wasn't until they cleared the last line of buildings they saw what was going on. The center building was surrounded by a high, heavily warded wall. What appeared to be the main gate was about 20 meters to their right, and two broken battering rams were tossed to each side. In front of the gate were several seemingly dead dwarven bodies lying between the broken siege weapons. Immediately in front of them was a front of dwarven warriors launching boulders and arrows against and over the walls. Unfortunately the boulders that made it over the walls were shot down by some kind of energy. The result of this was a constant rain of rock and debris which fell off wards the dwarves had up over them. It was a stalemate. The dwarves couldn't get in or hurt anyone inside, but the goblins couldn't hurt them either.

Harry shook his head as he sent a warrior to find Rurik and let him know he was here. Not long after the older dwarven warrior approached, apparently happy to see them. "I take it the conquest of the bank is complete?" the dwarf asked as the goblin bodies were maneuvered to the ground between them.

"Yes. And I take it you're in a stalemate?" Harry answered, looking down at the bodies. At the dwarf's affirmative response he smiled and looked up at him. "I have an idea. Give me a moment to move to the front gate and I'll see what I can do. And bring the goblins with you. I want the ones inside to see that there will be no help from above."

Harry moved off toward the gate, locating a catapult near it. After instructing the team to cease fire, Harry started to conjure a large, empty ball with a resealable hole at top. It was rather simplistic in design, but it looked much sturdier than it actually was. Once he checked over his conjuration, he started to conjure some kind of liquid inside. Only Harry knew what he was conjuring, though everyone around could soon see a faint bit of what appeared to be white steam rising out of the hole. Harry of course was sure not to get his face anywhere near that steam, which seemed to bring a smile to at least one dwarf's wizened face. Soon he was done though, and as he sealed the ball he ordered the dwarves to load it on the catapult. They did as ordered, and soon launched it over the wall. It, like others, was struck by the lights, but when it exploded everyone could tell something different was happening.

The liquid in the ball continued its forward momentum, splashing an area well within the walls. Instantly everyone could hear loud shrieks of pain and see a bit of different colored smoke rise up. The dwarves cheered and an angry roar was heard from the goblins inside, but there wasn't enough time for the goblins to do anything. For just as the screams died down two more catapults were loaded with these shells, only to launch them over the walls toward their targets. Both were struck by light, and both times the liquids splashed against the defenses inside, causing more injuries to the goblins and property. "Acid and burning oil! Launch liquids inside, they can't stop them," he ordered. Following those orders, a rain of liquid death soon started to fall amongst those inside.

After a relatively short time a white flag was waved from a parapet near Harry. He quickly ordered a cease fire, but ordered a few squads of seasoned dwarven warriors to be ready to invade once the talks were concluded. A short time later Ragnok himself, flanked by several imposing looking goblin warriors marched out. Ragnok himself was bandaged in several places, though the wound on his arm looked very recent. Harry could smell the acrid stench of dissolving flesh coming from the goblin, but the goblin was trying to ignore it. Harry merely smiled and held firm, and when the goblin got into range he asked, "What do you want goblin?"

"For you to leave our city, and our bank, and never return, dracomagus," Ragnok snarled. "You have violated the agreement between wizard kind and goblins, ransacked our city, brought these... drekka into our midst, and killed far too many of my kind. But legality doesn't mean a thing to you, does it?"

"More than it means to you goblin," Harry replied while waving forward some of his guards. The guards brought forth three goblins, setting them between Harry and Ragnok. "You attempted to illegally entrap the true leader of the wizarding world into a capital offense. You falsified records and tried to illegally seize the Duchy's coffers. By the laws of the realm I could have the head of whoever was involved in this conspiracy. And those are but the recent crimes against one person. There are other countless crimes against other magical species, based upon ancient contracts, that demand recompense. You are lucky I'm not interested in your species' total annihilation. Instead I have brought the last three goblins from the bank here to give you a message. Speak Sliphook, or I will force you to."

"Chieftain Ragnok.... they say that they will allow us to live if we give in to their demands. But their demands would ruin us. I plead with you not to even listen to them, and to put down this abomination and his drekka," Sliphook said, cringing as Brekter came forward.

One of the other goblins broke down though, and relayed Harry's proclamation from earlier. Brekter grunted and moved back, though Harry didn't notice since he was watching Ragnok. "You go too far abomination," Ragnok snarled. "We will not bow down to your blatant imperialistic antagonism. We will fight to the last woman and child."

Harry wanted to sigh at this, but he tried not to. He really did not want to commit genocide, and even the dwarves did not want to kill children. Sure, some children died in this invasion, but the dwarves, and dragons to an extent, tried to avoid it. Instead they would take the children and put them with carefully screened dwarven caretakers, hoping to at least make sure the goblin children were cared for. The only children who had died so far were either in the wrong place at the wrong time, or joined the adults in actively fighting the invading forces. Still, he had to maintain a strong front as he spoke. "Then you doom your race to extinction," Harry growled. "We have proved we can reach you even through your defenses. And if I wanted to, I could blast those gates open. Then you would all die."

"You would destroy us anyway, no matter if we gave up or fought. You would chain us, remove us from our rightful place, and doom us to the lives of beggars. You would bring shame to us all. We'd rather die first," Ragnok snarled as the goblins widened their stances into an attack stance. Their pikes swung forward as they readied to charge.

"You doomed yourselves to this fate when you betrayed the other magical species trust in you for mere gold, goblin. You tried to commit genocide yourselves, slaughtering women and children, and even pregnant mothers in your search for power. You failed to protect other races as they were subjugated, hunted, and driven from their homes. You took a destiny that was not yours, and then turned your back on it. Your kind cost this world thousands of years of darkness for your greed. Now your greed demands just payment. The dwarves and veela are but the first two races to join me in rising up against you, but they will not be the last. You have already lost, but you're to foolish and blind to realize it. Your time is up. Either surrender or fight," Harry responded as every dwarf within the area raised their axes menacingly toward the goblin contingent.

"No, it is **you** who should surrender," Ragnok answered with an unholy look on his face. Just then the walls were topped with hundreds of goblin archers, who all promptly let lose a storm of arrows. Harry could hear the goblins mutter something as they were fired, and roared as he sent a bout of flame up into the air. The dragons of the siege did the same, sending their flames back along the paths of the arrows to the archers above. White hot flames struck the top of the walls and loud cracks where heard as stone began to break apart, partially melting under the torrent of sustained fire. A relatively few arrows managed to make it through the flame, each one unimpeded by the shields that should have stopped them. Harry could hear grunts and a couple of screams as dwarves fell, but he knew it was no where near as bad as it could have been.

Harry turned around just in time to see the goblin contingent turn and flee toward the door. Harry brought his ace up, changing it to a wand as he went. "_Reducto_!" he bellowed, putting as much energy behind the spell as he could. A reddish beam of light hammered against the "inside" of the open gates, shattering them into pieces that sent shrapnel through most of the goblins trying to pass them. "Charge!" he called, running forward with his wand in hand. He hit the doorway first, bellowing out dragon fire as he entered the compound. A group of goblins near the gate were instantly incinerated as the stone in front of him cracked under the heat. He then dodged several shafts of light coming from both sides, allowing his instincts and heightened senses to pinpoint his enemies for return fire. Once again the world narrowed into threats and non-threats as more blood began to be spilled.

Another seeming eternity and the battle died down, as he realized the only nearby goblins were either dead or too injured to fight. Anyone that took arms against them were either killed or otherwise rendered incapable of fighting at the moment, which reduced the area to an eerie post-battle silence. Then cries of anguish and pain pierced the air as the non-combatants saw what had become of their loved ones. Harry moved through the bodies alongside the healers, both helping them and watching for traps and goblins faking being injured to get in one more blow. Thankfully there were precious few o f those, as a vast majority of the goblin warriors fought to the death. Harry sighed, regretting the waste of life battles such as this caused.

Brekter, ever present at his side, looked over as he kicked a sword out of a live goblin's hand. "What is wrong dracomagus?" the guard asked calmly.

"This was such a waste," Harry replied as he did similar to another goblin who appeared more dead than alive. "Don't get me wrong, they would have killed me and my family in a heart beat, and their past crimes warranted a revolution. I know that the only way to make the world safe for my family, and countless other families, is by changing it. I even know that parts of this change would has to be violent, like today. But... What I don't understand is that Ragnok knew he was beaten here. He knew we had ways to reach him, and that the siege was about to fall. Was the money worth the lives of all the goblins that placed their trust in him? Was his pride worth all this blood?"

"Do you regret killing the goblins?" Brekter answered, seemingly ignoring what Harry had said. The both stopped to watch their wives attempt to assist the few women and children who did not fight in gathering up their belongings. Even though the were covered in goblin blood, and had a few scratches of their own, they were still showing kindness to those few goblins who would have supported showing none to them.

"Yes and no," Harry replied before calling a medic over for a dwarf he was untangling from a dead goblin. "I don't like killing, Brekter. Even though my lord form was practically made for it, and regardless of how I posture when it is time to battle, I still hate it. It does hurt, inside, when I do it. I mourn for lives that were cut short, lives that could have been more productive in the future than being some sort of macabre fertilizer. But at the same time, I know that there was no way I could run away from them forever, even if I decided to fight my destiny and the prophesies. Even if I had decided to run, this battle would have eventually happened, one way or another. And I may have been worse off doing it any other way. Certainly there would have been more lives lost as others would have paid for my peace. In that respect, I do not regret this. It is entirely possible I saved lives by fighting this way. Future history will be the only true judge of whether or not this was a right action."

"History is written by the winners," Brekter answered as he took a break to sit down on a broken bench nearby. "That is a proven fact, your grace. You only need to crack open your schools' history books to see it. But history is also full of examples of what happens when you leave evil and indifference unchecked. It breeds corruption, stagnates progress, and finally demoralizes people until you get to the point your Magical Commonwealth is today. Look at your world, Duke Gryffindor. The remaining elves turned into grotesque, misshapen shadows of the proud race they once were. Centaurs seeking the comfort of their herds to the exclusion of everyone else, just to avoid degradation and abuse. Werewolves treated like monsters, even though they are only truly dangerous to humans once a month. Other once proud beings either reduced to speechlessness or driven to the most obscure and in some cases inhospitable places on this earth. Even fairies have been driven off into hiding, remaining invisible most of the time, save to a very select few people and families. And yet your history says nothing about this."

"It's still hard," Harry replied as he watched other dwarves start to cart away the dead.

"If it were easy, then I'd be worried about who we're putting our trust in," Brekter replied. "I'm an old warrior, Duke Gryffindor. But even I find it hard to kill. I don't like it either, but I do it because it is necessary. I do it because if I didn't, my friends and family would either die or be slaves. Freedom is the right for every magical species. Even your terms of surrender would permit the goblins to run themselves, which some spiteful beings would say is too good for them."

Harry thought about what Brekter said, and realized he was right, and more than about the points he brought up. Some small part of Harry was blaming himself for the slaughter of the London goblins, as if to say if only he had done more this could have been avoided. To many of the younger goblins, this had been about defending their home. Only the older ones, and the leaders who ordered them to fight, knew this was about more than fighting for their lives. And it was not up to him to lead the goblins either. They had refused his offer for a peaceful end to this war out of greed and a wish to maintain their status quo. It may have been the only life many of them had ever known, but when it was obvious they had lost, even defeat would have been preferable to genocide. Harry just hoped the other leaders would not be this obstinate. "Thank you Brekter. It does help to hear that from time to time."

"You're welcome, Your Grace. You should know though, that I do agree with you. This was a waste. An honorable leader would have given in when you confronted Ragnok at the keep gates. It was obvious they could not win. In that manner, this was a waste of epic proportions." Just as Brekter had finished, a messenger came up to Harry, clacked is feet together and stood at attention.

'_Dwarves do not bow_,' Harry remembered as he watched the messenger wait for recognition. As he recalled from the history lessons from the dwarves, they felt like no one was superior to them. On extremely rare occasions they would salute, but those were only to specific beings that had earned the respect of the Dwarf Nation as a whole. And that respect was not given out lightly, even to other dwarves. This they picked up from the dracomagi, who never even saluted their leaders. They simply held firm and tall, as that was the biggest compliment that could ever be paid to a leader. It told that leader that they inspired great pride and respect amongst their followers. Harry wondered himself if he would ever upkeep that tradition. Not that there were many people worthy of consideration for that. So far only the Queen of England came to mind. He'd have to wait and see. Finally he shook himself out of his thoughts to ask, "Yes, what is it?"

"Duke Dracomagi," the dwarf started, nearly causing Harry to giggle. Out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn he saw his gruff bodyguard's eyes actually light up in mirth over the address. "Diesa, Rurik, and Barendd are up above in the bank's lobby. The human ministry is back, and those that were in the conference room are demanding to see you."

"Where are my wives?" Harry asked, not seeing them anywhere.

"Waiting by the gates, Your Grace," the messenger answered.

"Very well," he said as he turned to walk toward the indicated area. "Shall we?" After receiving a nod from Brekter, they went to the main gate were the found the rest of his guard waiting. They, however, had to wait for a few more moments while the lovers hugged each other and made sure each was okay. Fleur and Gabrielle looked fully human again, and had their wounds treated by the dwarven healers. Harry only had a couple of scratches on him, but even they were healing fast now that he wasn't fighting. By the end of the day they'd be all gone on their own. Once the inquiries were settled though, they started the long walk back up to the ground level, only to climb in to a cart that some of the dwarves got working again. Harry himself shifted back down to his human form as he climbed in so as to give enough room for everyone as they rode back up to the surface.

It wasn't hard to know when they neared the lobby though as they could hear Scrimgeour's voice echoing down the hallway. "You **will** step down, and surrender to the ministry, or we will be forced to take action," the Minister for Magic bellowed. As they walked into the room they could see the three dwarves standing impassively opposite the bellowing man, who had a large group of aurors behind him. Some had their wands out, but at their side, while others had their hands ready to draw. The situation reminded Harry of the battle they just fought, as the three dwarves were supported by about a company's worth of other dwarves and a few veela. The people who were in the conference room were watching from the door, most of the quite unwilling to do anything about the situation. Dumbledore apparently had just entered via the front door and was about to say something when the old man saw Harry, and wisely shut up.

"Actually Minister Scrimgeour, you don't have that right," Harry said loud enough for them all to hear. Scrimgeour quickly spun around to look at the source of the voice, and apparently went pale at the sight of Harry's attire. "The goblins refused help, and almost came to blows with the aurors who were here. If it weren't for me, about half your force would have been dead right about now, at goblin hands."

"Harry my boy, you don't understand. We've got an agreement with the goblins, they're the only ones permitted to operate..."

"They're only permitted to operate a bank on the Magical Commonwealth's soil so long as they do not engage in acts of thievery, do not threaten the lives of the citizens of the Commonwealth, do not raise arms against the government of the Commonwealth, and as long as they are able to hold on militarily against other races. All of these clauses have been broken today Minister. Not to mention the same clause I mentioned to your senior auror. "The government of the Magical Commonwealth shall not bring armed forces onto goblin soil unless specifically asked by the leader of the appropriate establishment, regardless of any reason, even in defense of the goblin nation." The goblins refused aid, so your responsibility ended there," Harry explained as he came forward. "And as they lost their territory to the dwarves, that means your agreements are no longer binding with the goblin nation, as they no longer exist in any substantial form on our soil."

"Harry my boy, you obviously don't understand..." the Minister for Magic had started to say until he was over-ridden by Dumbledore, who had joined them now.

"Actually Lord Potter understands the situation very well Rufus." Harry gave the man a sharp look, followed by a nod. His first instincts was to demand the Chief of the Wizengamot call him by his correct title, but he realized before he said anything that said title was not common knowledge yet, by Harry's own wishes. 'Lord Potter' was an acceptable substitute. "It is sad to say that everything he has said about what has happened today is true. When I heard the aurors were refused, I refreshed my memory about the contract between the goblins and our nation. He is quite correct, they are no longer our allies. In fact, they should now be considered our enemies, given the actions they took here today."

The dwarves had remained quiet through this time, watching the discussion going back and forth between the men and their ally. Finally Diesa cleared her throat and said, "Can we get back to cleaning this mess up? The sooner we're done, the sooner the bank will re-open."

Harry cut in before Scrimgeour could act any more like an idiot and nodded. "Go on, the aurors won't do anything," he replied, an undercurrent of command echoing in the last words toward the aurors. Lucky for him there were enough people at least somewhat intelligent enough to know they had no basis to do anything, and soon all the aurors were putting their wands away. "How soon will you be able to open?"

"We will be open for regular banking business tomorrow. It will take another couple of days for all the contracts the goblins made to be reviewed and decided upon. If any alterations need to be made, the appropriate parties will be notified in three days to set up an appointment," Barendd responded, his eyes meeting Harry for approval.

"What do you mean, if they need to be altered? Are you planning to steal our money?" Scrimgeour demanded in one of his less than brilliant moments. This caused the three dwarves to growl deeply and reach for their axes, which in turn caused the aurors to start reaching for their wands.

"**Hold!**" Harry bellowed, freezing everyone in motion. He turned back toward the Minister and stared into the man's eyes while showing menace in his own. "Minister, that has to be the single worst question you have ever asked. If you have studied your magical creatures like you should have, you would remember dwarves place an extremely high value on their word and on their honor. **BOTH** of which you managed to insult in just two sentences. They are more likely to find ways the wizards and witches of our world have been taken advantage of, thereby allowing them to work for a more honest solution. I highly suggest you apologize, **now**."

Braver men than Rufus Scrimgeour have cringed upon seeing this side of Harry directed at him, so it was no wonder why he folded and apologized profusely to the dwarves. He followed it up with a request, "Can we meet sometime to discuss an agreement between your bank and the government?"

The three dwarves seemed to grudgingly accept the apology, but when the request was aired they simply looked at each other, nodded, then looked back to the Minister. "When the time is right, Minister, you will be one of the first to know how ready we are."

"In the meantime," Dumbledore interjected, "I think it would behoove us all to get out of the dwarves' way and let them work on this bank." Dumbledore gave Harry a nod, signifying that he would work with Harry for now.

Harry had mixed feelings about this, given what all it was proven Dumbledore had done. Still he'd give the old man a chance to at least explain himself. Perhaps it was best if the old man retired soon. Still, he had some things to work out so he said, "Minister, perhaps you and the Chief of the Wizengamot should work on a press release announcing the change of management for the bank? I would recommend not telling them much at the moment, but announce more details will be forthcoming after an investigation would be held. I would, however, emphasize that the dwarves have satisfied you of their claim, and thus you have complete confidence in them? If you do that, I promise I'll be available in three days for a discussion of today's events." The implication was clear to Dumbledore, the Minister was not to know about the revelations of Harry's heritage at the will reading.

The onlookers from said reading appeared to understand that, and Harry was relieved to see every one of them nod in agreement. He mouthed 'day after tomorrow' to them, which seemed to satisfy them all well enough, save for Hermione. '_Fleur, Gabrielle, can you pull Hermione, the Grangers, and Ron away from the group so we can diffuse that situation?_' he thought to them.

'_We are, as they say, one step ahead of you mon _ami,' Fleur's voice whispered in his head. '_The youngest Weasley boy is being held by Bill, who will be coming with us, to placate the Weasley Patriarch. Gabrielle has pulled the Grangers aside, and they are headed toward the portkey point now._'

Scrimgeour did not like the time delay for his meeting with Harry, but he was quick to figure out it was the best he was going to get. Apparently the Minister realized that Harry was quickly growing in power politically, so he would have to tread much more softly. "Very well Harry, I'll see you in a few days." With a nod and a polite good-bye to the dwarves, he turned and motioned for the aurors to leave with him.

When the only Kingsley and Tonks, the two closest members of the Order amongst the aurors were left, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "It should go without saying my heritage, and what truly happened here today, should not be a topic for public discussion, at least not yet," Harry mentioned to the Headmaster. When Dumbledore nodded he said, "You may tell Kingsley, since he's going to be a part of all of this, but keep as much as you can secret even amongst the order. I don't want the wrong words said in front of Snape."

Dumbledore surprised a great number of people by simply agreeing with Harry and replying, "Agreed. I'm sorry I took his word over other people's for so long. Right now he cannot be trusted with this. Your heritage may very well be the power, Lord Potter. Is there anything else you can think of I should do?"

"Drum up support for the dwarves amongst the Wizengamot, for one," Harry responded. He was pleased to see that Dumbledore had already thought of that by the look in his eyes, and decided to lay the next thing down, "And at the same time, start very subtly reminding people that we, as members of the Magical Commonwealth, are answerable to the Queen. I realize you don't have anywhere near enough time to prepare them for my revelation, but any groundwork you can lay will make the transition easier for all of us. And finally, keep Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the family quiet. Ron won't be able to spout off to anyone about what happened for a long while, but I'm worried about those who would not swear, primarily Percival and Molly."

"Don't worry about them," Arthur called from the door. "I'll personally ensure they remain quiet."

"I of course will try to do all I can, Lord Potter. I take it you'll be at the Delacours if I need to contact you?" Dumbledore asked.

As much as Harry didn't want to, he knew that Albus did need a way to contact him. So he went against his natural inclination to leave the old man in the dark about his whereabouts and nodded. "Yes, you can reach me, my wives and their family, and Hermione and the Grangers there. Ron will unfortunately be out of communication for a while." Surprisingly there were no objections from the Weasleys. Once he was sure everything was done here that he could do, Harry said good-bye to everyone and joined his family and the Grangers, guiding them away.

"Harry, what is going on around here? How did you change yourself like that? What was that form? What happened to you? And why did the Headmaster take orders from you?" Hermione asked, a bit subdued but also very curious.

Harry gave her a tired but happy smile, knowing that if she was asking questions like that she was going to be okay. "Most of that can wait until we get home, Hermione. But it suffices to say I outrank the headmaster now." He and his wives struggled hard not to laugh at Hermione's gobsmacked face as they took the portkey back to France.


	10. Ch 10: Making Sense of it All

**Disclaimer:**

**A middle-aged man sat on a computer, trying to write after a long day of hammering agreements out with the government. So far he had managed to keep the tax officials at bay, which was a considerable feat considering they weren't really after him to begin with. All the while he had several people pop in and out, some real and some in his head, all demanding he write some more. But even still, there was only so much he could do. Finally after the tenth time in five days of Harry haranguing him to settle some issues, the man leaned back and told the young wizard he was done, at least for this chapter.**

**Harry quickly conjured a chair and quickly read through this installment of his life, and did not seem pleased. He was about to let the older man have it when the door to the office opened and derailed the entire conversation.**

**The being that entered the room, for neither author nor figment could tell exactly ****what**** it was, was covered in some strange outfit from head to whatever it glided on. It looked like someone took very much muted tied-died fabric and draped it under a large plastic ring like it was a curtain. The ring itself was easily about four inches across and was splotched between medium brown and dark brown. There was some kind of frontal plate attached to the ring that was the only thing visible through the curtain material, and it was glowing and flashing in some very odd kind of pattern. Within the ring more plastic seemed to form a neck, leading up to a very generalized kind of human-mask with a slit covering a speaker and two eye-holes. A white light shone out of each eye hole, though it was not at all menacing looking, rather it was completely alien.**

"**And who are you supposed to be?" Harry demanded of the newcomer.**

"**Are you DrgnMstr?" the alien entity asked of the elder man, completely ignoring Harry.**

"**Yes," DrgnMstr replied cautiously.**

"**I am G'ld. I have come to warn you of a disturbance. Change must happen for humanity to survive and evolve."**

**Harry and DrgnMstr looked to one another with identical expressions of confusion before DrgnMstr answered the man. "I'm not exactly sure what you're talking about... Gr'ld? What would I have to do with the time stream? I'm just a lowly tax preparer trying to make it through tax season."**

"**Many lives touch upon others. Sometimes one weakness can destroy all," was the only answer they got.**

**DrgnMstr looked back at Harry and said, "You know, I know I didn't quite like the way this chapter turned out, there just seemed to be something missing. But you know, I didn't think it was /that/ bad. Sure I had some problems with it, but it worked out in the end. I mean, I'm not JK Rowling or any of her team of people who hold copyrights to the Harry Potter universe. Nor do I speak for the Crown of England or any other government, and I certainly do not condone illegal actions, but still... It's not as if I'm making money off of this."**

**Harry could only shrug and say, "You don't think this guy is one of those automatons from the last chapter or so do you? I mean, just who is he?"**

**G'ld spoke up by saying, "The death of one can destroy many."**

**That apparently was the last clue needed for DrgnMstr to finally understand what is going on here. "Ahhhhh.... Another figment of my imagination. Or, more to the point, a creation of another writer I am using to chronicle another story. I get it now." Leaving Harry fully confused he turned back to the alien and said, "You're in the wrong story, G'ld. This is the Harry Potter story with the Veela, not the cross-over I'm kicking around. Don't worry, I'll get that one on disk soon enough. In the meantime, why don't you pull up a chair and have some coffee?"**

_**At this point beta puts finger in the shape of a cross to ward off the evil vampire, sorry, crossover.**_

**The alien did not respond to that. Instead he turned and left the room again without so much as another word. Both men shrugged as Harry turned back to DrgnMstr. "You are one weird man, you know that?"**

**DrgnMstr could only smile and say, "Yes Harry, I know. Now let me get back to work before you get "Starlight Breaker"ed again." DrgnMstr could only chuckle as Harry paled and looked around desperately for a Japanese turned Midchilden flying ace with a pink staff of doom.**

**DrgnMstr Presents:**

**Harry Potter and the Veela Bond**

**Chapter 10: Making Sense of It All**

Harry woke up the next morning in a position he had become used to since he left Privet Drive. He had a wife curled up on each side of him while he was laying on his back. The girls had taken to using his shoulders for pillows while they folded their arms around both each other and him, snuggling close for comfort. He himself had each of his arms underneath his ladies with hands resting on their sides under their arms. Though this time their heads were actually resting mostly on his arms so they could avoid aggravating the still healing injuries he had as of last night.

While their injuries were not extensive, there had been several minor cuts and burns all over the upper parts of their bodies from both blades and dragon fire. Harry of course didn't have the same burns as his wives, since his Dragon Lord from was all but immune to normal or draconic flames, but the goblin version of Fiendfire could still hurt him. In fact, he had been clipped a couple of times by this weapon, leaving just a few healing burns after the battle. Even so, each of their wounds were healing at a rather impressive rate comparative to normal humans. In fact, the Veela healers had mentioned they would all be healed within a matter of a day or so, where normal people would have at the very least taken a few weeks if not months. His hands ran along their sides where he remembered their injuries had been, gently tracing the bandages that had been placed over the worst of them. They were cool and dry to the touch, a stark contrast to the radiant warmth that was their normal body temperatures. He himself winced softly from a slightly pulled muscle he had gained from the prior day's battles, which was the worst of the very few injuries he had left from the day before.

Not for the first time he thanked his ancestors for his Dragon Lord form's natural armor and fire resistance, as without them he would have taken rather severe if not critical injuries himself. The times he got clipped by the dragons' fire was nothing more than a cooled sauna to him, even though the goblins and trolls had not fared well at all. Not only that, but all but the most powerful of spells were either fully stopped or reflected by his Lord Form armor, giving him a natural advantage against his enemies. Thus all he walked out of the battle with were a few "nick" cuts and a burn or two from Fiendfyre that for the most part rather quickly healed on their own. This "invulnerability" allowed him to be in amongst the goblins as the dragons turned on their former captors, turning what would have been an all but impossible coup into the route it was. Simply put, the goblins were in no way suspecting their ultimate weapons would turn on them. Being caught flat-footed like that prevented them from bringing more lethal weapons to bear upon their enemies, further leading to their eventual defeat. He thanked his lucky stars the night before that the operation had gone off so well, even as he knew it would not be likely to be as simple the next time.

Just as his thoughts turned toward that rather grim fact he heard a soft giggle as a pair of hands started to massage his chest gently, probing sensually as they moved. Each hand he could tell belonged to a different woman as they operated independently from each other. The smaller of the two hands, belonging to Gabrielle, slowly made their way up his right side from his stomach. Fleur's hand, the larger and more experienced of the two, stroked up and down his other side in a feather-light circular touch that was causing him a few blood flow problems, not that he minded at all. He could tell his wives were feeling rather frisky. They would not wait any longer for the promised relief they had actually missed out on the night before due to exhaustion and concern for injuries. Fortunately for them, he was in no mood to resist as his own veela magic started to well up inside of him.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxo Lemon Start xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Harry reached over toward the woman on his right, which happened to be Gabrielle, and claimed her mouth with his own. She responded enthusiastically by opening her mouth while leaning into the kiss, giving Harry free access to her tongue and all the other deeper parts of her mouth. Harry gladly accepted this invitation by plunging his own tongue deep into her, greedily teasing her as his hand right hand started to snake around to her chest, gently and teasingly caressing her skin. Gabrielle gave the cutest _mew_ into his mouth as she arched her chest forward in hopes of making him press harder. Her right hand, which had been partially trapped by his head, moved down to his neck as her hand started to make small, feather-light caresses toward his left nipple. Her left hand started to rub his body softly as it started to drift south. Those touches felt like fire as they trailed across his hot flesh, awakening his passion to even higher levels than they had been before. He loved what the younger woman was doing to him just as much as the sensations he was getting from the older sister.

Fleur, realizing that both of them were not only awake, but beginning to please each other, became determined they were not going to leave her out. As Harry started to kiss her sister, she started to sensually kiss his side and chest, alternating between licking and kissing him with soft suction. She started to trail down his chest, moving under her sister's hand and moving slowly down toward his stomach. Her free hand moved down to his leg as far as she could reach, before slowly massaging its way back up his leg. Gabrielle started to stroke around his nipple while Fleur arched her body over Harry's to take the other nipple in her mouth, delivering a warm, soft kiss when she reached it. Then she slowly started to lick it with her tongue as her hand rubbed his inner thighs, barely brushing by the hair on his crotch every once in a while. This of course all but trapped Fleur's head between Harry and Gabrielle, allowing for her hair to tease her younger sister's breast even as she was teasing Harry's nipple.

Gabrielle emitted a low, guttural moan from the pleasure her lovers were causing her to feel, inadvertent or not. Still she focused more on Harry instead of her sister-wife, her hand moving to gently cup Harry's crotch in her hands. Slowly she started to fondle him, her hand gently alternating between stroking and messaging his sack. This drove his inner sex drive even higher as the most sensitive part of his body began to grow very hard indeed. He could feel the _allure_ coming from both of his wives as they washed over him, setting his entire body aflame. At the same time his own _allure_ spiked even higher, pushing their obvious arousal even higher. In fact, he could feel Gabrielle stiffen slightly as her first orgasm of the morning washed through her. She was followed a moment later by Fleur, whose own orgasm caused her to bite lightly upon Harry's nipple. This, of course, fed even more into the feedback loop that was the trio's _allure_.

Finally Harry could take it no more. He grabbed Gabrielle and rolled her over onto her back, positioning himself between her legs as he did. This caused Fleur to become disengaged from Harry, but not for long if the older witch had anything to say about it. Resolved she was going to be involved in this morning's activities, she rotated herself so she was lying parallel to Gabrielle's body, with her head between Harry's legs. This left Fleur's upper body draped over Gabrielle's leg with her hips right next to the younger Veela's head. While Harry thought the position had to be uncomfortable for his wives, they both apparently thought otherwise. He soon shrugged these thoughts off as he noticed this position put Fleur's crotch within reach of his head. Unwilling to pass up such an offer, he reached over to lick along Fleur's nether lips as he entered his younger wife. Soon however Fleur's actual idea became evident as he felt a pair of lips close upon his sack.

Harry began a slow thrusting motion into Gabrielle, careful not to dislodge his other wife's lips from his crotch. At the same time he used his hands to fondle one breast of the woman he was inserting himself into while the other massaged and supported Fleur's bottom as it was lifted up toward Harry's face. After winking at Gabrielle, whose eyes appeared to start to glass over, he buried his own head in between Fleur's legs once again. His tongue went to work upon the older wife, his tongue starting to play with the hole he found there. This caused a rather erotic sounding moan to come from the throat this feast was attached to, which translated into a rather pleasant vibrating sensation on his own parts. This caused him to speed up slightly as his hips started to rotate, causing his crotch to run across the top of Gabrielle's hole as his member pistoned in and out.

At the same time Harry's hand started to gently twist and pull upon Gabrielle's nipple which in turn caused the younger wife's back to arch. A higher moan escaped her lips, which was soon echoed by Fleur's moan of ecstasy as well. This, of course, set the trio's _allures_ to all time highs, causing them all to be inundated with intense pleasure and joy. It felt like they were in an ocean of love and eroticism as orgasm after orgasm soon started to crash over them. The moans turned from silent to almost roar-like as the waves of pleasure tore through the room. Finally Harry could not hold it any more as he erupted in orgasmic pleasure which washed over the room like a tidal wave. Fleur and Gabrielle's orgasms were only a half second behind, adding to the thorough soaking of the room. The tsunami of pleasure seemed to go on forever, with Harry nearly blacking out. Finally it started to subside, leaving the three of them laying on the bed and panting heavily from their exertion. None of them were able to move again for another ten minutes at least.

"My turn later, mon cher," Fleur panted out, her voice barely above a whisper.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxo Lemon Start xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Harry was about to comment back when Apolline's voice could be heard from the hallway. "Breakfast is ready," the mother called out, her voice sounding a very strange mix between aroused, amused, and conciliatory. "I heavily suggest you come down and don't let it get cold, or warm, as the case may be." Harry could only look at Gabrielle confused as Fleur started to slowly try to dis-engage from the both of them. This wasn't the first time he heard his mother-in-law's voice sounding aroused, as the trio's _allure_ seemed to become many times more powerful when they were making love. It was the main reason they had this section of the house to themselves, with rooms between them and their closest guests. Their combined _allure_ was powerful enough to spawn orgasm in any human not far enough from them in perfect timing with their own. Apolline had been caught only once by this unusual phenomenon before she started to use her own Veela senses to get a feel of their state of pleasure before approaching their room. Even then, they soon found that the effects appeared to linger for at least 30 minutes after the three of them calmed down, which often left Apolline very randy after fetching them for breakfast. Jean Claude didn't have any objections though, as his wife all but dragged him off toward their bedroom after breakfast each morning.

So the arousal in Apolline's voice was easy to account for, but the other tones in her voice not so much. "Should we see what your mother is up to?" Harry asked his wives. They seemed as confused as he was, which quickly transformed into curiosity. Once receiving nods from both of them he got up and reached for a pair of pajama bottoms and a robe. Normally he wore even less to the breakfast (or lunch, depending on when the three of them finally got hungry enough to eat), but he remembered the Grangers, and more importantly Hermione, would be joining them this morning. Indeed, his wives seemed to echo his choice of dress, picking semi-modest negligees and robes of their own to wear. Once everyone was ready, they all headed down the stairs and toward the dining room.

Once they arrived they found Apolline, Jean-Claude, and the Grangers waiting for them. The adult Grangers were staring at Hermione, who's head was hung low. Hermione's bushy hair hid her face and ears, but from the body language she was exhibiting she appeared to be quite embarrassed about something. But as Harry had no idea what it was, all he could do is try to diffuse whatever situation they walked into by saying, "Hello everyone, I hope you got at least some rest?"

Harry could feel Fleur and Gabrielle's smirk as the adults in the room returned his greetings with hugs from the Delacours and somewhat amused smiles from the Grangers. As Hermione stammered out a "Good Morning" Harry turned his thoughts toward his wives and asked, '_Okay, what's got you two so amused? Does it have something to do with the reason for Hermione inspecting the table?_'

'Oui_,_' Fleur answered with an even more amused undercurrent to her thoughts. '_Use your own senses Harry, and you'll figure it out._'

Harry took a tentative sniff of the air as he extended the wide array of senses he was able to bring to bear. This flooded him with more information than he wanted to know about Hermione almost instantaneously. Suddenly he recognized he had smelled something unusual upstairs as they were headed out of their room, a smell that was actually rather prominent in here. He began to become embarrassed himself as he figured out what was going on, which only led to his senses giving him even more private information about his best friend. Even though his attitude toward women in general and sex in particular had changed over the past month or so, this /was/ Hermione they were talking about. He quickly tried to think of a way to get Hermione somewhere to clean up without mortifying her, but all the ways he could think of would backfire horrendously. In the end he sighed and shook his head as he said, "I hope we have not made anyone too uncomfortable with our morning rituals. I know that some of my powers are only partially trained as of this point, which is one reason we keep at least one room between our suite and any other guests' suites at all times. Not that anyone here is unwelcome into our suite, but if it's not an emergency you might want to send a house elf first."

"House elf?" Hermione asked, temporarily coming out of her embarrassed state to glare through her hair at Harry.

Inwardly Harry cheered as Hermione became distracted from her insecure feelings, but this did not last long as Jean-Claude spoke up, "All house elves here are paid." The elder statesman actually sniffed the air for a moment before saying, "With both Veela and a Dracomagus here, we will not condone the ill-treatment of any race. I have a feeling that if my son-in-law did not have words with me, his wives would." Jean-Claude showed his elegant disarming smile that melted many a heart, and Hermione would be no exception.

Even so, mollifying her came with a price as Hermione once again grew embarrassed as she stared at Harry. Quickly she dropped her head back down all the way and refused to look up. "No harm done," Harry smiled as he took a seat. '_Gabrielle, can you take Hermione and let her freshen up a bit? Even though I keep telling myself that it's my best friend, her scent is starting to __get to me. And I'd rather not go back on our agreement._'

He heard both of his wives chuckle in his mental background as Gabrielle stood up. Once she had acquired Hermione's company to "powder her nose," the two witches disappeared. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, which Apolline caught onto rather quickly. "Is there a problem 'Arry?" the French matron asked with obvious mirth in her voice.

Harry's first inclination was to squeak something embarrassing in return, but he managed to bite it off with little more than a startled sound. "No Madam Delacour," he said, teasing back, "There's no problem at all. Everything's being taken care of."

"I don't understand," Mr. Granger spoke up. "Why does Harry look embarrassed, and why was Hermione afraid to look at him? And what was that odd warning for?" It was rather obvious the apple didn't fall far from the tree as the Granger patriarch launched into a series of questions.

"I found 'Ermione outside 'Arry's door this morning," Apolline started. "It was soon after they 'ad completed their morning "rituals," and they 'ad an obvious effect on the poor girl. As for your other questions..."

"Due to circumstances resulting from the removal of a few blocks on my magic, I have a rather... interesting... effect on the opposite gender," Harry said as his face began to redden. "I was hoping to explain things after breakfast, as the explanation involves subjects not exactly suited for the table. But it suffices to say that Hermione was... excited... by what she experienced, and she needed some freshening up. Otherwise there may have been an even more awkward... situation that would have developed."

It took a minute or so for Mrs. Granger to figure out what Harry meant, but she still realized what Harry meant more quickly than Mr. Granger did. Even so, she managed to keep her husband from asking anything else and eventually said just as Hermione and Gabrielle was returning, "Very well... do you mind if I call you Harry? I think we can wait for the explanations until after breakfast. Do you have anything else that you must do after breakfast, or..."

"Normally we work out a bit after breakfast," Harry replied, "But our trainer wanted to give us a day to make sure we were fully recovered from our injuries before debriefing our performance yesterday," Harry replied with a warm smile. "And please, feel free to call me Harry if you wish. Hermione's been a very important part of my life for five years now, so its only natural." As the elves brought the food to the table, and his wife and best friend re-took their seats, something occurred to Harry. "I'm sorry, we have been very rude. I'm sure Monsieur and Madam Delacour have introduced themselves already while they were helping you get settled, but I haven't formally introduced you to my mates yet. Please forgive me." The Grangers, even though they were confused by Harry's terminology appeared to be understanding enough for Harry to continue. "The young woman on my left is Fleur, and on my right is Gabrielle. It's a rather complex story, but they are my wives by soul bond."

Mrs. Granger smiled as she rose to shake each woman's hand. "I am Emma Granger, and this is my husband Daniel," the Granger matriarch replied. "I take it the reason for both of you being Harry's wives is part of the explanation for after breakfast?"

"Oui," Fleur replied with a smile. "There is a large amount of history and background to go along with the explanation, and those matters are too sensitive for the table."

"It ees nice to meet you," Gabrielle replied as she shook each adult's hand. Hermione was still blushing a bit, so it was a blessing that she already knew Harry's wives. "I am thankful you are here, and that we could get 'Ermione out of her predicament. Such a situation is not healthy for anyone, much less an expecting mother."

"Thank you," Hermione finally said, visibly gathering the will to speak. "Thank you so much for your help. But how are we going to... How..."

Harry sighed as he set his utensils down on his plate, then used a napkin to wipe his mouth off. Finally he looked up at Hermione and put a warm smile on his face. "Hermione, look at me please," he said encouragingly. As his best friend looked up into his eyes he said, "The British Department of Mysteries is not the only one of its kind. And while it is the only one of its kind to still have those brains, the French kept rather exacting records of what they were and what they did. You're not the first witch to be in this situation, and the French DOM has records detailing what actions need to be taken when. Believe me, Ronald no longer has any power over you. Were it not for the fact that he is needed, and it is no longer really done, he'd be locked up for the rest of his life in the tower of London right now."

"How... why would he be there?" Hermione asked, sounding confused. "I mean... what he was doing is a crime, but I don't know if you'd count it as treason," she said, sounding confused.

Harry looked down to his plate and noted that he was still not done with his breakfast. Neither was anyone else. "Hermione, can we wait until after breakfast for that discussion? We have a rule of no politics at the breakfast or supper table. Lunch is often unavoidable, but for those two meals we try to keep the conversation rather light."

Hermione smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Sorry Harry. I just have so many questions about yesterday and... well, all of this. You know I tend to be..."

"Rather dogged in search of information?" Harry offered with a gentle tease. This caused everyone else to break into giggles, during which time Bill entered the room. Fleur took care of sitting him down as Harry gave his best friend a warm smile and continued, "I know, it's one of the many things I like about you. Just wait a _little_ longer and your questions will be answered, okay?"

Hermione agreed readily, a wide smile on her lips. With this acceptance the conversation turned toward other, more mundane topics of conversation such as social events and schools. The subject of Harry's next year came up, to which Harry replied he would still be attending Hogwarts. At this point Gabrielle looked to her parents, who could only chuckle and agree to sending their youngest to Hogwarts as well. This caused Gabrielle to squeal and throw her arms around Harry in excitement. After kissing his lip briefly she got up and ran around to hug her parents, much to the delight of the others in the room. The rest of the time was spent in discussing the staff of Hogwarts, and what the school would be like. Finally it became clear the forbidden topics could no longer be put off. Luckily everyone seemed to be done, so Harry moved that they should move to the living room for the rest of their discussion. The motion was quickly approved by the others, and one and all they got up and walked to the other room.

Once everyone was situated, Harry began by explaining the escape from the Dursleys and his meeting with the Queen. All of the guests listened raptly as he described what his title was, his place in the line of succession, and what that meant for Wizarding Britain. From there he moved onto his experiences when he arrived here, ending that discussion with, "Fleur and Gabrielle managed to explain to me just what a Triumvirate Bond is, and how it effects Veela in particular. That was a **very** interesting discussion."

"I don't understand," Dan spoke up. "What exactly is a Triumvirate Bond? It sounds... rather strange to me."

"The magic of the magical world has some unique effects on many facets of life daddy," Hermione spoke up. "I'm sure you have heard of phrases such as "love at first sight" or "made for each other." In the non-magical world those rare conditions do exist, but they are often considered an enhanced version of normal love between two people. That's not exactly the case in the magical world. Much in the same way that our magic enforces any contracts we make, so too does it enforce these states. In the magical world these terms are used to describe soul bonds, where each person of a couple is deeply bonded with the other. When one dies, the other dies. When one willingly violates the bond, both die. That's the nature of a soul bond. They're incredibly rare, but they're often called a marriage made in heaven, and are treated as a full marriage in the magical world."

"And the Triumvirate Bond," Harry adds, "Is a three-person manifestation of the soul bond. It is even more rare than the regular soul bond, but the consequence for breaking the bond is even more severe." Harry and his wives all shivered violently at the mere thought of the results of such an action before Harry continued, "The consequence of breaking such a bond would be drawn out, and would drive each person completely insane before killing them. However this all gets more complex with the introduction of Veela into the mix." With that statement he explained Veela physiology and what it did to the magic behind the bond.

Finally Bill spoke up, his face pulled into a frown. "Wait a minute. To me this sounds like such a bond does not exist. I mean, it sounds like..."

"It sounds like an excuse to sleep with whoever we want, non?" Fleur supplied, though she did not look too upset at the implication. When Bill swallowed and nodded, she simply smiled slightly and shrugged. "It would to most people, but what you must understand is that a non-bonded Veela would be affectionate with more people than those under the bond. William, you knew what life would has been like with me, non?" With his nod she continued, "Veela under the bond are affectionate to a **maximum** of three people outside of the bond, and that's it. Such contact doesn't even have to include actual sex, though it more often does than not. I think the closest thing the non-magical world has to this situation is the "open or polyamorous" marriage."

"So it is like a normal relationship with a Veela, just more restrictive due to the bond?" Hermione asked, starting to get the point. "What about..." she stopped, blushing so madly at the question she could not even bring herself to ask it.

"What would happen if one of our bond mates were "intimate" with one of our best friends? Say Harry kissed or otherwise groped one of my "special friends?"" Gabrielle asked, clarifying Hermione's question even further. "It would not be violating the bond, though it may break any agreements made between the three above and beyond the bond. We ourselves have decided to wait for a while before having sex with another outside the bond. There are of course a few other restrictions, especially in that area, but they are not important for this conversation. It suffices to say that we've agreed to be careful to maintain eachother's dignity, public or private."

"Exactly," Harry said in agreement. "This doesn't mean that Fleur, Gabrielle, or myself are going to run out and sleep with any random person, it doesn't work that way in the first place. It doesn't even mean we're going to suddenly start sleeping with our best friends. It just means that we're going to be more open to touching and sharing our feelings with our best friends than would be normally acceptable. Believe me, I had quite the time understanding that point when Fleur and Gabby explained it to me the first time. And even now I'm still trying to adjust."

"I'm sure you'll do fine 'Arry," Apolline interjected soothingly. "Just remember to relax, and make sure your friends understand what your changes mean."

"Wait..." Hermione said suddenly, catching something in the conversation. "Does the "intimacy/sex drive" of a Veela transfer to their non-Veela partners? Is that what you're telling me?"

"Non," Fleur said, a little nervous now. "That ees not what we're saying." She looked over to Harry who did his level best to give her a reassuring smile, though he knew it fell flat. He was very nervous about this next step.

"Then why are you intimating that Harry is going to be doing the same thing?" Hermione asked. Her parents suddenly realized what she was saying and was also looking at the Trio rather intently.

"Because it turns out that I have Veela blood from my mother's side of the family," Harry said quietly. "And along with all of the other changes it has awakened. I'm the first male Veela in three millennia."

Hermione's mouth fell open in shock, which was soon mirrored by all the other guests. "But... I thought..."

"It was impossible to have a male Veela?" Harry prompted. With Hermione's nod he sighed and said, "It was. Wizards cast a curse on the race that prevented male veela from being born. They even suppressed an entire Veela clan's powers just to keep that clan from trying to break the curse. That's the line my mum was descended from. But since the spell had long since been forgotten, and thus never updated, it began to weaken. Finally my Mum was the first of her line to have magic, but not the _allure_, at least not in full. She had noticed she attracted more male attention than could be accounted for, and did some research into why. From mum's notes she found out about her heritage shortly before she married dad. By then she was very much in love with my Dad though, so she went through the ceremony, and thus I was born."

"So that's what enables you to turn into that... half dragon form?" Emma asked inquisitively. "I thought Veela turned into birds."

"No, not really. That's another inheritance, that one from dad's side. In a very real way you could say having me broke the curse on mum's family as a dormant gene with me awakened," Harry answered.

"How so?" Bill asked, his eye's opening wide in surprise as he tilted his head to the side.

"Of the non-Veela here, only Bill may understand this reference, but my Dad's line has many prominent ancestors in it. For example, Godric Gryffindor is one of my direct ancestors. That and another marriage into the Windsor line gives me my royal title. In addition there's a rather notorious, amongst humans anyway, person I'm direct descendant of: Henri Dracon," Harry said. Bill's gasp was all Harry needed to tell him that the cursebreaker had at very least heard of the name. "He was the last dracomagus before me. He died just under 2900 years ago. It wasn't for another two centuries before it was discovered what he really was. But by then the Dracon line had long since gone into hiding. Anyway it took descendant of his being born with Veela blood to break the Veela curse, at least that's what the Veela scholars say."

"What exactly is a dracomagus?" Hermione asked. "And why haven't I ever come across the reference?"

"Most knowledge of the magical beings known as dracomagi had long since been eradicated from the annals of history," Bill answered reverently. "Or at least, human history. What few references I got while in Egypt said they were terrible creatures prone to fits of rage. They are, at least in an extremely simplified form, half-dragon and half-human. The warnings stated their return would see the human race subjugated."

"Bullshit," Harry spat vehemently. Bill flinched backwards at that while the other adults jumped. With Apolline's admonishments and his wives' soft support, he got himself under control. "The dracomagi were the enforcers of the magical world. They kept the various races, including humans, in balance with each other. No other race was permitted to subjugate another, not even the dracomagi. We were the arbiters whenever grievances between races were brought up. The human and the Goblin races got greedy, and didn't want to listen to us. Eventually the humans thought the dracomagi were in the way, and sought to remove the obstacles to their ambitions. They bribed the Goblins to betray us, and massacred every last man, woman, and child. Even babies were not spared."

"So you are now the last dracomagi?" Hermione asked curiously. She didn't seem to be afraid of Harry at all. This convinced Harry once again that the Sorting Hat was right to place her in Godric's house. She definitely had more bravery than intelligence. This alone was scary to Harry, as she was perhaps the most intelligent witch of her age.

"Hopefully not the last," Harry answered with a sly smile and wink to his wives. "Just the first in several hundred generations, or a few thousand years, take your pick. My children will be a mix between Veela and dracomagi. I'm the only one who will be both, but I'll sire new generations of magical beings."

Hermione had the good grace to blush once again at her mistake, but that quickly faded as she drew herself up to continue, "So you have the same effect on females as female Veela do on males? Do you effect Veela? And what about your dracomagi powers? On that note, what are you going to do with the Royal Title?"

"Down girl," Dan said with a laughing smile. "I'm sure he's going to answer everything if you give him a chance to." Hermione huffed and crossed her arms in front of her in response. Harry had to admit privately she looked rather cute when she did that, very much in agreement with the mental chidings of his wives.

Harry blew them both a mental raspberry as he continued, "Yes. Yes, thus my access to the general Veela population is restricted until I have my powers under control. Anything a dragon can do I can do in my Lord Form, amongst other things. And I have to keep the title. The Queen already knows, and over-all approves. She is not happy to see the slavery of the magical world, or any of the other outstanding issues such as prejudice and sanctioned bigotry, amongst other things. According to her, the Magical Commonwealth could have far worse leaders."

"But I don't think the wizards are going to be so accepting of..." Hermione started, only to stop and flush.

"Wizard-kind are not going to accept someone they don't consider human to rule them?" Harry supplied, tilting his head to the side. "Maybe. But then again maybe not. It's not going to be easy, but we're already making inroads to solving that particular problem. First we're going to have to get the Magical Commonwealth used to the fact that a teenager is now their ruler. Then we're going to get them used to actually do some critical thinking. Then, once the sheeple wake up and realize a few facts, we can spring the full implications of my parentage on them."

At this point Bill leaned forward, his face pulling into a slight, thoughtful frown. "You mean you're not going to hide what you are?" he asked, sounding rather dubious.

"No, we're not," Fleur answered for Harry. "After discussing it with other Veela and my father, we decided it would be impossible to keep his abilities secret."

"Instead," Harry said as he took over from his wife, "We're going to let them know about my powers, and even what I'm called. But instead of saying the full truth, that I'm another kind of magical being and only part human, we're going to fudge things slightly. Think about it. The name for my race sounds like a good many other purely human abilities. We're called dracomagi. Sounds very similar to animagi and, metamorphagi to me. So instead of correcting everyone's first assumption, we're going to just let them think what to wizard-kind would seem most likely. Even if the Ministry calls lumps dracomagic powers into the same category as parselmagic, it's still a far easier stigma to overcome. Besides, there's only three races today with enough knowledge about my kind to be capable of leaking the truth. Two of those races would never even contemplate leaking that knowledge without my permission."

"But what happens when the Goblin Nation announces what they know?" Hermione asked, making the proper connections in record time.

"Right now, the war with the combined forces of the Dwarves, the Veela, and Harry, the fact is that the people who they would need to get the information to the most are quite inaccessible," Jean-Claude stated, throwing his views into this. "Their lines of believable communication with magical Britain are still cut, and will be for quite some time. They can't use the Irish banks, or any Commonwealth bank, to send anything. Both country's bank systems, as well as the Scottish and Welsh, all connect to the same underground city, and it was destroyed. And the Magical Commonwealth is so isolationist that they will refuse to believe anything any other government tells them, assuming they can get the other countries believe them in the first place."

"If they had time, they could do something," Harry added with a sigh as he looks toward the ceiling, "But we're not giving them that time. Right now we're in a pause between battles as the Dwarves finish hacking into their inter-continental transports. Once that is done, they'll start launching attacks to each Goblin city, one at a time. That will continue until the Goblins either surrender unconditionally or are dead." Harry sighed again as images of dead goblin children came to the forefront of his mind. A couple of tears fell as he gripped the arms of his seat in attempt to keep from breaking down again.

Suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He could tell they weren't Fleur's nor Gabrielle's, or any Delacour's arms for that matter. Instead they belonged to the witch whose hair was tickling his nose at that exact moment. "I'm sorry Harry," Hermione said quietly."I may not know everything about the situation, but I don't think badly of you for any of what you're doing," she said quietly. For some reason he could not understand why that simple statement seemed to ease some part of him he was not aware of. He put his arms around his best friend and simply cried a bit, taking comfort from her simple touch and caring. They stayed that way for several minutes before Hermione pulled back and gave Harry a sad smile. "And with all of this on your shoulders, you still take time to help me with my silly problems," Hermione added as she seemed to reluctantly pull back to return to her seat. "You didn't have to..."

That was really further than Harry was willing to let his best friend go as he interrupted her. "Bullshit," he said, shocking his best friend to silent. He held up a hand to forestall the oncoming lecture and said, "Sorry for the language but really, that statement earned it." Harry then got up and followed Hermione back to her seat, kneeling in front of her when he arrived. He took Hermione's hands in his own, gently massaging them as he said, "I think its safe to say you're my best friend outside my wives, Hermione," he said as he locked her eyes in his gaze. "You and I may not be bonded, but I care for you more than almost anyone else in the world not named Potter or Delacour. And that's not my own Veela heritage talking, that's the scared boy whose life **you've** saved several times speaking. I'm not going to sit by and watch you suffer. Yeah, maybe I do have a "saving people thing,"" he said with a smile, watching the young witch blush from the reference, "But watching you hurt is just not an option for me. And I'll be there by your side to stop anyone from hurting you, no matter what. Just like you'd do for me. So I don't want to even _think_ about saying "I'm not worthy" again, understand?"

"As long as I don't hear it from you," Hermione said quietly with her head bowed. From Harry's angle he was the only one who could see the mischievous smile on her face. "Speaking of people not worthy," she said as she gathered strength from her parents, Harry, and everyone else, "What's going to happen with Ron? And what are you thinking of doing with the ministry?"

Harry took a deep breath and sighed as Bill asked the same question. "The unspeakables are going to make a potion that will both eliminate your dependency on him and at the same time stabilize the fetus." Harry looked to his wives for a moment with a silent request before continuing as they put their arms around Hermione. "The potion they were giving you was a stop-gap measure apparently. It did nothing to make it safe for you to give birth to the baby, instead it was to keep the child in a kind of stasis."

"What do you mean by that?" Dan asked as Emma gasped. Hermione became very distraught at this statement, as her experiences with the Weasleys allowed her to easily figure out what that meant. He simply tightened his embrace as she started to shake again, giving her all the comfort he could.

"What that means is that the embryo has not had time to properly develop," Harry answered Hermione's parents over their child's shoulder. "The potion they were giving you would prevent growth for up to nine months. The problem is, even though the unborn child is in stasis, its mutations would continue to build. If you had gone past the second... the sixth month... the damage would have been irreversible."

"Damage?" Hermione asked, shaking like a leaf.

Harry sighed and looked back to Fleur, who shook her head in response. Trusting in his wife's sense of direction he simply made himself more comfortable as he pulled his best friend onto his lap, "Even the stabilization potion wouldn't have prevented the mutations once it was brought out of stasis beyond the sixth month. Giving birth to the baby after that long of a delay would have..." Harry tried to explain, stopping as fresh tears threatened to well up. He hung his head, unable to continue, which caused Hermione's parents to gasp in horror. Bill looked at Harry as if begging him not to say what he was thinking.

"Killed me?" Hermione asked, her voice sounding like she was going to break. At the nodding of Harry's head she broke into sobs as she clutched him almost crushingly tight. Fleur and Gabrielle joined them on the floor as Hermione waled. In the background he could hear the Grangers sputter angrily as Bill started swearing at length.

"I would have never let it get that far," Harry said, half-soothing and half-pleading her to believe him. "Our original plan was for me to come back on September first and help you then. But... I just couldn't stand to see you so... distraught at the Will reading."

"Broken," Hermione replied as she tried to wrestle her crying under control, though she was not very successful at it. "I was broken Harry. Or closer to broken than I have ever wanted to be. Is there any way Ron or Mrs. Weasley could not have known about the side-effects of that potion?" she asked, sounding desperate. Harry didn't want to shatter the last illusion she had about the Weasleys. Too much trust was wrapped up in their past with that family to take much more betrayal and still be whole.

"Now that I know the truth, I don't think so," Bill answered for Harry. "I remember mum saying something about using a deadline to force a commitment from you. Though she wasn't sure if the baby would be worth it, whatever that meant."

Hermione wailed once more and buried herself into the embrace of Harry and his wives as the ultimate sense of betrayal finally struck. She was not the only one though, as Emma threw herself into Dan and began to sob as well. Dan, on the other hand, joined Bill as one of the only pairs of dry eyes in the house. Instead he was turning red as his face contorted into what appeared to be a murderous rage. "I'll kill them," he said quietly, though his voice carried through the entire room. "Where is that bastard?" The fact that this question was said in a calm, controlled voice made it even scarier. Harry then decided he never wanted to get on Mr. Granger's bad side. He would not envy Ron when Hermione's father finally got hold of him.

"Daddy no!" Hermione cried, pushing away from her friend and the group. Harry and his wives let her go as she got up and threw herself on her parents, hugging them both. "Please Daddy, don't do it. I couldn't bear to lose you."

"Even wizards fall to bullets, sweety," Dr. Granger replied in the most soothing voice possible at that point. "I'll wait until all the ingredients are harvested from him and you're safe. But that wizard is a dead man. He just doesn't know it yet."

At this point Harry cleared his throat to get the family's attention as the other Delacours looked on rather shocked and disturbed. "Actually sir, I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Harry said tentatively, preparing to continue.

"Oh?" Dan Granger replied, his voice cold. "And what are **you** going to do to stop me?"

Harry took a deep breath and sighed, shaking his head before he stood up to look Hermione's father in the eyes. "Sir, you heard me talk in the bank about the chains that bind me into service of the Crown. I'm afraid that if you were to take the law into your own hands, I would be forced to order your arrest. It's part of my oath, to uphold justice. Believe me," he said as Dan was about to tear into him, "I do **not** want to do it, but I would have no choice. And the present magical laws of the Commonwealth would see you kissed by a dementor for murder of a wizard. I really don't want to be responsible for costing Hermione a father, so I'm begging you to reconsider. If you want, I'll swear right here and right now that he will be punished for his crimes to the fullest extent of the law. The evidence is already in trusted hands of the Wizengamot, where they are disseminating the information. All we need is a guilty verdict. The Chief Warlock knows I have already pulled Royal Prerogative to sentence Ron myself. Dumbledore won't be able to cushion it now."

"You swear to me he will pay for this... this... this... obscenity?!" Dr Granger growled out while appearing to consider Harry's words.

Harry held his hand up as a golden nimbus formed around it. "I, Harry James Potter-Black-Dracon do hereby swear upon my magic and my life that I will see justice done for Hermione Granger for what Ronald and Molly Weasley have done to her, so mote it be."

"Daddy don't!" Hermione gasped, covering his mouth with her hand. "If you accept it, and Ron escapes or something, he'll be forced to hunt him down first, before doing anything else. Please, just accept a regular promise?"

"Why should I?" Mr. Granger demanded harshly. "That boy hurt you. Why shouldn't I demand justice?"

Emma, however, seemed to get the crux of the matter and said, "Daniel dear... I get the feeling a lot of what that young man is doing is time sensitive. Should something go wrong and that slime escape, many of their plans would fail. And that would be disastrous for them." Harry was not saying a word though, as his hand was still raised up in the air and glowing.

Dan took a moment to consider his wife's words as he glanced around the room. The other faces in the room apparently made up his mind as he answered, "No, that's not necessary. I'll trust you to do all that you can. Just know this, if he gets off light, I will make his life miserable from the moment he's free to his dying day. On that **I** swear."

Harry nodded as he lowered his hand. He met the eyes of his best friend's father in silent conversation before he nodded once. "Very well," Harry said quietly. "I will do my best to make sure oath does not ever see fruition." Hermione simply sagged into her parents in an odd combination of relief and grief. Harry stood up and moved back to his seat and was about to sit down when he decided everyone needed more time to come to grips with recent events. "I think Hermione needs to spend time with her parents, and Bill needs to send a letter to his parents. I myself need to finalize what I'm going to do about Mrs. Weasley, and it's almost time for my trainer to show up for our debriefing. Is that acceptable?" With everyone's nodding, he sighed as he turned to Bill. "Just do me a favor and don't warn your mother, okay? You can send something to your father warning him, as long as she won't be able to read it." Bill readily agreed to that, allowing Harry to collect his wives and head to the upstairs study. They all had a lot of things to go over, and Harry needed his wives to help him calm down. This was not going to be pleasant, no matter how the situation played out.

* * *

_Somewhere in Great Britain  
Draco Malfoy's POV_

Draco knew that the Dark Lord was not a forgiving person. He had learned enough from his father to ensure that he knew exactly what serving his master would be like. But he never expected to fall under the _cruciatus_ curse for quite so long. Oh, he knew he'd be punished for not becoming the new Black Lord, but he had honestly thought that his failure would be mitigated by the news he had on Potter. But the Dark Lord was not a patient man, and as such didn't even give him the time to relate the full tale before casting the torture curse. The result: he was prostrate on the floor, panting heavily as his throat burned from too much yelling. All he could do is lie there, gasping for breath, and waiting for the next curse.

But apparently the Dark Lord had other ideas as the man's raspy voice echoed in the room. "So, the Malfoy scion lives up to his father's reputation after all. Give me one reason, Draco, why I should not lend you and your mother out to entertain the more competent faithful."

Draco knew then his next words would count more than any he had uttered in his life. This was his chance, not at glory, for he knew better than to think he could get that anymore, but for life itself. "Sire," he began, forcing his throat to work. "I bring new news about Potter, something that can only aid you in hastening his demise."

"Oh?" Voldemort replied with a snidely curious voice. "Just what do you think you know that my spies have not already figured out?"

The last question sent shivers down Draco's spine, but thankfully he was still shaking too much from the curse to show his fear in such an ungainly manner. Instead he forced himself to his knees as he spoke, "Sire, Potter is claiming rulership of the Magical Commonwealth. He has allied himself with the Dwarves, and they fought the goblins at Gringotts. Apparently the bank is now in Dwarven hands."

Draco screamed once again as another _cruciatus_ was cast. "That's your news? Potter grows stronger, and gains incorruptible allies, and this you tell me assures my victory? I see your companions' intelligence has rubbed off on you. Guards!"

"My lord!" Draco shouted out in an effort to interrupt his master. This was it, either he'd be killed for his impertinence, or rewarded handsomely. "Potter has a new ability. He can change himself into a dragon!"

Voldemort snarled as he was interrupted, but apparently Draco's interruption seemed to bring important enough information to stay the Dark Lord's hand. Instead the next word he heard was, "_Legilimens._" Searing red-hot pain tore through Draco's head as he quickly relived the beginning of the battle from his vantage point by the conference room doors. Just as suddenly he was flat on the ground again, panting from the pain that felt even worse than the torture curse. "You do seem to have some use after all. Guards, take the Malfoy Scion to his chambers, and clean him up. You may play use the body for target practice, but leave the son alone for now." As the guards grinned widely in anticipation the Dark Lord gave out one final caution, "No permanent disfigurations, gentleman. It would not do well to wear out our toys too quickly."

As Draco was led off he only briefly thought about his mother, and even then only to think she got off lucky. Draco knew, however, that her luck and his were tied. If the Dark Lord determined Draco's news was bad, then all he could look forward to was wishing he could end up like that squib Longbottom's parents. No, his death would be slow, drawn out, and very painful.

**A/N:**

**I'm ****so**** sorry this took so long folks. To be honest, I was chin deep in tax law for most of December and the first part of January, and then my muse decided to take a vacation. Please forgive me. I can promise that updates will be coming soon? Pretty please? Please note folks, Narcissa is dead, it's just her body there. Sorry if its not that clear. :(  
**


	11. Ch 11: Decisions and Consequences

**Disclaimer:**

**The middle-aged man sits at his computer desk, his eyes red from long hours and many tears. A box sits on the corner of the desk, which hasn't been there before. On top of the box is a couple of photos, one from the early 1920's and one from the early 1980's. Behind him is a Japanese looking man standing about 5'6" with a black outfit vaguely resembling a kimono. The undergarment is a sky blue turtle-neck to match his swirling eyes, and he appears to have a katana slung across his back. He seems to be standing behind the man providing some comfort. The middle aged man, however, to betyping away after the better part of a month or so of neglecting recording of his world's history.**

**The door bell rings, and the man with the sword moves off to answer it. He returns a little while later saying, "DrgnMstr'san, there's some people here to see you.  
**

**The middle aged man motions to the speaker to let them in. After a minute or two to fetch the people in question, the newcomer leads in four more newcomers, Harry, Hermione, Fleur, and Gabrielle.**

"**Hey man, who's this guy?" Harry asks in curiosity without realizing the condition of DrgnMstr. "And where's you're significant other? The house looks trashed, and we haven't heard from you..."**

**The girls quickly start to divert Harry's questions when they see the box and DrgnMstr's face. But DrgnMstr smiles and shakes his head, letting the young women know that he as fine. "Sorry for not getting back with you all, but there's been... complications over the past month or so." He motions the messenger forward and says, "This is Tenaka Kenichi. He's a shinigami. He's been kind of watching over me."**

"**Monsieur DrgnMstr, what happened to her?" Fleur asked, sounding as if she was hoping what she thought had not happened.**

"**She's dead Fleur. She died just before Thanksgiving. That's why I haven't been doing much with you," the writer replies. Hermione went immediately over and hugged the man to comfort him. After a few moments he said, "Harry, I'm not up to doing an entertaining disclaimer. Can you just do it for me please?"**

**Harry, somewhat shocked, nods. "DrgnMstr would like to me to let you all know that he does not own any character you may recognize from the Harry Potter universe, nor from any other universe. He does not speak for, suggest policy for, or even know the Crown of the United Kingdom, nor does he condone any illegal acts." He then looks over to the writer for a moment and then announces, "He'd also like to dedicate this chapter to his Significant other, without whom he would never have gotten the courage to write. She will be missed."**

**DrgnMstr Presents:  
****Harry Potter and the Veela Bond****  
Chapter 11: Decisions and Consequences**

_Unknown Location  
Marseilles, France  
Harry's POV_

A prison guard led Harry, Bill, Hermione, Hermione's parents, and his wives through a maze of rune enhanced steel bar barricades and doorways into a plain and for the most part unadorned room within the main French magical prison. The French, unlike the English, didn't broadcast to all and sundry where their prison was. In fact, the location of said prison was considered the French equivalent of an official secret. The only way in or out was via a portkey to a room, followed by a second portkey to another room, followed by a long trip through corridors with no outlet or reference point to the outside. No windows, no doors, nothing but twisting corridors to the first of a series of runic steel bar barricade and door combinations that served as a visual reminder that they were indeed in a prison. The buildings of the prison themselves did have access to the outside, but there were massive confusion runes and misdirection runes on the outer walls that kept people from figuring out where they were. In fact, no one had ever figured out the location of the prison, for anyone who could look beyond the runic fence surrounding the property would see farm generic fields that spread as far as the eye could see.

But even seeing the fence took an effort, mainly due to the runic wards. In addition, the prison had its own farm and ranch fields, upkept by the inmates under direct supervision by the guards. These fields were so vast that the fence was hard to see from the prison buildings. These fields produced food for the complex, and water was provided via the same kind of magic runes that served so many wizarding houses throughout the world. This was all that was commonly known by the majority of France and any people who had to stay or regularly visit here.

What was not so commonly known is that the ranch and farm for the prison produced more than what the prisoners and the prison employees could ever use. The excess was sold to both the muggle and the magical worlds, mainly outside France, with a smaller portion supplementing the local economy to keep people from going hungry. In fact, the Magical Commonwealth got half of its food supplies from this arrangement. The funds earned from this arrangement was meticulously recorded and reduced the operating expenses. In other words, it made the entire compound more self sufficient. Harry had to admire this, for at least the magical prisoners were being productive members of their society. Not for the first time he wondered if he should lead Britain to adopt such a system. It was, after all modeled after what the Scottish did before their prison was demolished in favor of Azkaban.

A soft whimper from Hermione brought Harry out of these musings. He looked up at her, then followed her gaze to find two guards escorting Ron inside. Harry reached over to gently squeeze Hermione's shoulder, causing her to jump before she turned her attention to him. He let a tiny fraction of his _allure_ go before smiling comfortingly at her. She smiled and relaxed a little, which allowed Harry to turn and sit down at the table. He was immediately bracketed by both Fleur and Gabrielle, with Bill standing by Fleur. He schooled his gaze into neutrality before turning his gaze to Ron.

Harry wasn't really as much surprised by Ron's hateful glare as disappointed and saddened. He looked like he wanted to run up to Harry and start pounding on him, but the guards had him shacked and were watching him closely. From what he was told by the guards, this was not standard procedure. Once the guards had his former friend seated, he looked at the one on Ron's right and asked, "Are those really necessary?"

"My apologies Your Grace," the French auror replied in English. "But this prisoner has been uncooperative and belligerent. We already have a prisoner requiring treatment for a broken nose." Harry could almost hear Bill wince at this explanation. Everyone but Ron appeared to understand this was not going to help his case at all.

Indeed, Harry was most upset to hear about this, but he did his best to keep his expression fixed at mild distaste. Instead he turned to his first friend his age and began his formal speech. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, of Ottery St. Catchpole. You stand charged with treason..."

That was as far as Harry got before Ron exploded. "Just who the hell do you think you are? You sit there, acting all hoi poloi when we all know you're nothing but a little rich orphan with no consideration for his friends and a head the size of a Quidditch Field. Treason, just where the bloody hell do you get off? You're..." Ron was then silenced by one of the guards before the guard faded back into the background.

Harry at this point didn't even let it faze him. Instead he merely sat up a bit straighter before saying, "Whatever you may think Mr. Weasley, you'll find that you are wrong. Let me put this in simple enough terms so even you can understand." He then held up his right hand, allowing Ron to see several rings on it. "I'm sure you can recognize the Potter ring, can you not? It's on my pointing finger. You won't recognize the ring on the middle finger though, but that one is the Evans ring. Between those two alone I hold a Duchy and a Barony. On my little finger is the Dracon ring. That one we'll have to come back to. But right now on my ring finger is perhaps the most important one to these modern times, and the most pertinent to the current situation."

Harry watched as Ron at first didn't seem to care about what rings Harry was wearing. In fact, for the first two he could see that Ron was declaring him some kind of poofta. But when Harry mentioned the Gryffindor Ring, he could see Ron become alert and slightly pale. Then Harry brought Ron's attention to the ring finger. Though it was true that Ron did not apply himself much in school, had an inferiority complex at least a mile wide and two miles long, and apparently cared for little other than the quickest way to wealth and Quidditch, Ron was above all else a pureblood. And nearly every pureblood family out there still taught their children to look out for the coat of arms facing him now, though the reasons varied wildly. "I see you recognize it, don't you Ron. That's my magical Royal Ring. It can't be faked, due to charms on its very existence. It can't be subverted. It can't be altered. It can't be worn by anyone not proclaimed by the ruling Monarch of the British Magical Commonwealth to be her ruling Prince, or for all intents and purposes, King. Once I reach of age, which will be in little over a year, the Monarch of the Muggle Commonwealth will once again become an Empress, with me as King directly below her. But even as Crown Prince, I **am** the crown as far as the British Magical World is concerned. That said, I believe the issue of just who I think I am is rather clear isn't it?"

"Now that we have that part settled," Harry said as he watched his supposed best friend squirm, "Let's move on to the second issue, shall we? What do I mean by treason? Well, I suppose you could put attempted murder in its place and be more accurate, but with you missing some knowledge that would have made the attempted per-meditated, I'll just have to stick with that charge. You see, you were part of the plot to make sure that Hermione and I never got together and that I married your sister Ginevra. And while you are charged with the attempted murder, conspiracy to blackmail, and attempted kidnapping and slavery charges against Miss Granger, the part relating to her does not connect to the treason charge. For you and your "family," such as it appears to be, had it wrong. It wasn't _Hermione_ that I was getting closer to, that I am soul bound to. No... that goes to my lovely wives Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour."

"Harry..." Bill stated, his tone giving a slight warning.

"I'm sorry Bill, no disrespect is meant toward the majority of your family," Harry said quickly. "But even you have to admit that it currently isn't looking too good for the continued unity of your family. You have your middle brother who is siding with the Ministry even against his own family. You have your two youngest siblings who can very easily find themselves charged with treason and a host of other rather unsavory charges, and finally as much as I hate to say it there's your mother, who also can fit the same category as your brother here. All of these people, with the exception of Percy, at one time espoused I was considered a member of the family."

A moment of silence reigned as Fleur looked at Bill intently before the young man sighed. "You're right Harry. I'm sorry. Just... they're family, you know?"

Harry turned toward his fiance's/wife's last male lover and nodded once. He did indeed understand. "Perhaps we should continue this?" Mrs. Granger asked as she watched her daughter become more and more distraught.

Catching the Granger matriarch's message, and with a side glance toward Hermione, he turned his attention back to Ron. "Yes, I said I was, or more to the point **am**, soul bound to them. The mental link was already there before I left school. Do you understand now what that means Ron? If you, your sister, and your mother were successful in your plans I would have been either in the long term care ward of St. Mungo's for a very, very, long time, or dead. That makes it attempted murder against me. Since I am the Crown's representative, and Crown Prince, that makes it attempted murder against the Crown. And as the laws of the land so state, any action against the Crown of the Realm is considered treason against that Crown. So you see,Ron, there's at least a foot of parchment's worth of charges I could apply against you, Ginevra, and your mother. I know you're stubborn, and I know you feel entitled to the things you want without earning them. But for once in your life use that brain of yours for something other than chess or Quidditch and bloody **think.**"

Harry ignored the various chiding remarks about language, the promise of lectures covering decorum, and even the gasps and giggles around him. Instead he focused on Ron, his eyes watching the boy intently. At first Ron seemed to want to argue some more. But as the Weasley boy could not do anything, or even say much in his current condition, Ron eventually stopped raging. "Ron, think over what I said for a minute. You know what I've said about my status in this world is the truth. You know the laws of the British Commonwealth, so what makes it so hard to believe that I'm telling you the truth here? Why can't you understand that you've betrayed me **again**, and that this time the consequences are more than simply the loss of my friendship? And make no mistakes, I'm not here as your friend. I'm here as Duke Gryffindor, Crown Prince of the Magical Commonwealth of the United Kingdom. No, that doesn't make a Crown Prince in the Muggle Commonwealth, but I am rather high up in the lines of succession there too."

Finally seeing Ron lower his head in defeat, Harry sighs and looks over to Hermione. "You'll note I haven't said all that much about what you did to Hermione, save a simple overview of some of the charges against you on her behalf. That's because she herself wanted to confront you on what you've done. And the mind healers agree with my decision to let her." Out of the corner of his eye he sees Ron's eyes snap wide open in surprise. "Yes Mr. Weasley, you heard me correct. But I'll let Hermione tell you about that, if she wants to."

The room was silent for the next few minutes as Ron looked over to Hermione. Her head was hung low, and her parents were trying to be supportive. Mr. Granger was just about to say something when Hermione's whispered voice seemed to echo throughout the room. "Harry, can you have them remove the silencing charm?" After they did so the room was silent, but there was a feeling of an impending doom that seemed to grow heavier and heavier with each passing second. Finally it reached a crescendo as the witch's whispered voice asked one question. "Why?"

Ron blinked for a moment as his brain refused to engage rational thought. So his mouth insisted that his foot should be put in it. "Why what?"

"Why... Ron... why... WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!" she finally screamed, even though she remained firmly in her chair. "I thought I was your **FRIEND**! I thought you were **Harry's** best friend. We were the Golden FUCKING Trio for God's sake. We've been through hell and back again together. We've bled together, we've cried together, we've been close comrades and all but blood for FIVE FUCKING YEARS! Hell, you even told other people you FANCIED me! And yet you couldn't bloody well ask me out, like any other **normal** teenager, could you? No, you had to go act like **Malfoy** and threaten my life, tear apart my self worth, endanger... no, **tear apart** the most important relationship I had outside of my mum and dad. And for what? So you could posses me like some DAMNED OBJECT? I thought you liked me? But I guess I was wrong, for you sure as hell don't treat a friend, much less someone you profess to love, like a cheap, dirty **slave** like you did me. It's bad enough I'm pregnant without ever having the pleasure of actually having sex first, but then to have someone who I thought loved me treat me like worse than an animal like you did... WHY?"

The guards were quickly waived off by Harry as they started to approach in the middle of Hermione's outburst. Truth be told, he wanted to know the answer to this question himself, and in secret he was all for letting Hermione get a few good punches in on the bastard. He knew he couldn't let that happen though, so he watched on. If worse came to worse, he could blast the room with his allure to stop the now most loyal part of what was once the Golden Trio.

'_You don't want to do that Harry,_' Fleur's voice filled his head. '_Not unless you _want_ her to tear off both hers and your clothes and basically rape you right here._'

_'What do you mean?_' Harry thought in return.

_'Harry,_' Gabrielle said next, '_Do you remember what we told you about Veela and their "_Best Friends?"'

'_Yeah... something about how you both have people that could be refer to being your best friends, and that in Veela culture, that is synonymous with what the Yanks would call "Friends with Benefits." It's basically necessary for soul bonded Veela due Veela physiology. Why?_'

'_Because Harry, you are part Veela. You may be male, but that makes no difference. You still inherit all the powers... and all the drawbacks,_' Fleur spoke up again.

'_Yeah, I remember you saying..._' Harry stopped as he realized just what they were inferring too. '_BLOODY HELL! You mean me... **Hermione**?'_

_'Look into your heart Love, and you'll see. That's why your _allure_ hit her so strong. That's almost always a sign,_' Gabrielle spoke up again.

'_Well, if it had to be anyone for my first..._' Harry thought. But that's where the mental conversation ended as he looked back at Ron's face. He could almost feel the coming explosion. '_This is not going to be pretty..._'

"Because you gave me no bloody choice!" Ron finally snapped. "All I ever heard was "Harry this, Harry that." Well, I got sick of it. Every time I thought of approaching you, you'd go on some rant or concern about the bloody King sitting there. You've fancied him since he pulled me to save you from that mountain troll, and nothing I could do would even put a dent in that. Well you know something, a bloke can only handle rejection for so long before he gets desperate. I tried everything I could before that. I gave you gifts, I tried to get you mad so you'd be open for an advance, but it never happened. You never understood Hermione, YOUR MINE! Harry can't have you! For once the prat is going to have to face that he can't get what he wants. For once I decided that Ronald Weasley was going to be on top. Yes, you'd hurt for a while, at least until you realized that I was doing it for your own good."

Harry winced at this in several places. At the same time he had never seen Hermione more hurt and... broken than he had the past couple of days. He only hoped that Hermione could weather this, because he was afraid he couldn't handle it if this destroyed her. He felt a brush on his mind which caused him to look first at Fleur then over to Hermione. What he read in her face in those last couple of seconds before she blew both comforted and scared him. For once he was glad that the guards confiscated their wands.

"You know," she said, starting out low as her tears dried up, "I never thought I'd say this, but I may owe Malfoy an apology. I equated you to him before, and now I can see just how wrong and insulting I was in that comparison. He may be a foul loathsome little cockroach but he did not deserve being compared to YOU. I'd call you a pile of beetle dung save I'd be insulting beetle dung everywhere! HOW DARE YOU! I am not now, nor have I ever been, yours. The only way I ever thought I was yours in any way shape or form was as your friend. But you know something, you don't have any friends. You don't even know the meaning of the word!" She then turned toward Harry and said, "I'm sorry Harry. I am truly and sincerely sorry. When this walking pile of troll foot fungus deserted you in our 4th year, I should have told you to just let him go. We could have befriended Malfoy and had a better friend than _him._"

Harry winced at Hermione's rant even while becoming even more thankful that she didn't have her wand. He doubted that there'd be anything left of Ron. Not that he was too pleased with his former friend himself. Oh no... if anything he downright livid at how Ron answered Hermione. So he just gave her a gentle smile and said, "It's alright Hermione. We all make mistakes. I even made one then, since Ron never even sincerely apologized. We both dropped the ball on that one." As his best friend returned his smile and nodded, he turned his face toward the traitor, losing the smile as it went. "Well, I said before that our friendship is over, but now I know I was wrong. You haven't been our friend since 4th year. I happen to agree with her, Malfoy the arrogant idiot would have been a better friend than you. At least him we could count on to be honest in stabbing us in the back. Unlike you. I don't know what happened to you to make you feel this way. Maybe it's because you are inferior to your bothers? Maybe it's because you're so lazy you have let what precious few talents you had dwindle to nothing? I don't know. But what I do know is that this has to stop. Full Stop. The End."

Harry takes a deep breath as Ron starts to shout again, but a simple gesture of Harry's hand causes another S_ilencio_ to be applied. Finally Harry speaks, his voice low. "I'm not exactly sure what the normal sentences are for all the crimes you're charged of. And quite frankly I don't really care. I'm here to give you a choice. One choice, one chance. That's it. That is all I'll ever owe the friend we had in our first year. As of right now, if we were going to trial over your crimes, we have enough evidence to not only get a conviction, but with your confession we could toss your arse through the Veil in a heartbeat. But... given everything, I decided to offer you a choice."

"Your first option is allowing the unspeakables to trim off all your hair, **everywhere**, and toss off into a little vial three times, and give them a sample of your magic. These ingredients, when combined with the right mixture of potions, will produce a permanent stabilizing potion for Hermione's baby. Don't ask me how they will take a sample of your magic, I don't want to even think about it. It's not pleasant for you, that's all I'll say," Harry says giving a shiver. Really, there are thinks Harry was glad **not** to know, thank you very much. "Then you will swear a magical, binding oath to never come near us save under lawful business or other circumstances as part of the greater Weasley family. That you will never attempt to communicate with us in any way, shape, or form, even through someone else, unless it is under that same business. Also you will swear that from this day forward you will never speak of us as if we are friends, in any manner, to **anyone**. And lastly, save for business, the aforementioned familial reasons, or school, you are to avoid approaching within 50 feet of us again, ever. Your other option is death, and we'll still get what we need, only by force. You have shown no remorse, no guilt. All you can do is blame other people, and feel sorry for yourself. And that lead you to try to kill us both. Well Mr. Weasley, I'm in the middle of a war, and you've proven yourself to be a traitor. Traitors are killed in wartime immediately. I'm being as lenient as I can be, considering the charges. So think on this well, Mr. Weasley, and don't talk yourself into a lifetime of prison."

Bill was understandably pale by the end of the choices. He could never have guessed until he read the file provided him that it had gone this far. And yet he held out hope, as he explained to Harry privately before they got here, that Harry would be lenient. One look at Bills face and anyone watching could tell it saddened the eldest Weasley son that it had gone that far. Harry wondered what could he expect though, given Ron's tirade. His ex-best friend just admitted that it was premeditated, and that their friendship was a lie. Turning back to Ron, he saw that for the first time today Ron looked scared. Ron probably felt at first that Harry would scare him, then beat him up, and then it would all be over. No, Harry was not going to go for it this time. He noticed the youngest red-head look around the room, finally resting pleading eyes on Hermione. Oh... was _that_ a mistake...

"Don't you dare look at me. I don't have any mercy for you any more. Not after you gave me a choice between slavery or death. Frankly, banishment from the Royal Presence is too good for you. I'd rather see you spend the rest of your life here, working for your food and shelter. Maybe then that would give you some appreciation for everything you threw away. Give you the same choice you gave me. That would be justice." After he heard that, Harry had to agree, that would be justice. Too bad slavery was outlawed, and anathema to the Queen, or he might be tempted to take it further. No, Hermione's wishes would be ideal given the malice with which this was done.

"Neither," Ron said as he spoke up. "If you're going to turn on me like a bunch of Slytherins, then so be it. Hermione can die right along beside me, for I'll kill myself before I let her have what she needs," he snarled.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, this was not up for negotiations." He then faced the guards and says, "Remove any and all items that he can use to kill himself from both his person and his cell. He's to undergo suicide watch in solitary confinement. Have a group of unspeakables come and collect what they need, then schedule him for..."

"WAIT!" Bill called out in a pained and pleading voice. "Please my lord, as Heir to House Weasely, please hear my request. I would beg a boon of Your Grace. As House Weasley is a vassal house of house Potter, please, I beg of you, please hear me."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He really hated this, he hated to have to pronounce a death sentence on his first friend, but Ron gave him no choice. Still, he could do worse than listen to what Bill had to say. "Speak, but know my patience is at an end."

What Bill did next surprised him. He watched on as he got up, walked around the others in the room, and knelt on one knee in front of Harry. "My liege, I know you and your Best Friend are angry. I know your bond mates share that anger. I know that you are justified in your anger, and that the decision you gave my younger brother was a just one. I mourn the fact my brother is too self-centered and pig-headed to see the wisdom of your choices. I share in your anger. Never had I thought one of my own family would embarrass and shame the House of Weasley as badly as this one has. I know the same is true for my sister and my mother. But our houses have been linked as Liege to a Lord for centuries. Please, I beg of you in the name of this bond to have mercy on my brother. At the very least, let me talk to him, and see if I can get him to give you what you need peacefully. If I can, would you consider a sentence other than the one you were about to give?"

Harry at this point wanted whatever was to be done, done. He really didn't want to deal with this any more. He considered, for one moment, refusing Bill's request, but he knew it would go back on his vow of Knighthood. "You do realize that because he is guilty of being a party to treason, and he has refused my initial deal, the only other choice is life imprisonment, do you not?"

Bill hung his head low at this and nodded. "Yes my liege. I do. But at least if he is imprisoned some place like here, we can visit him. I doubt My Liege would be vindictive enough to transfer him to Azkaban."

"Some would argue that he deserves Azkaban," Harry observed candidly, which made Bill's face even more pale. "Some others would say I'm stretching it with the treason charge. But given the consequences of breaking a Soul Bond, I would say not. Still... treason is not the only charge against him. House Granger, what say you?"

The Granger parents had been spending most of this time watching the proceedings, alternating between parental outrage and concern for their daughter. The seemed rather indignant that Bill would plead for leniency, but after Harry's words they saw it made some sense. So instead of answering immediately they decided to confer with their daughter. The whispered conversation grew heated in a couple of areas as each Granger wound up looking indignant at one point or another. Ron, thankfully, seemed to develop a much belated sense of self-preservation and kept his mouth shut. Finally the three of them reached an agreement that they all seemed to hate the least.

"If the scu..." Mr. Granger started, only to be elbowed by Mrs. Granger. "If the **boy** gets an appropriate jail sentence for his crimes, and agrees to having the story of all of this printed in both the English and French Wizarding papers, with the acknowledgment that it was only a small portion of the Weasley family that did this, and that the others were tricked and fooled, along with a listing of his full crimes and punishments, then and only then will we allow anything else other than the death penalty now. We recognize that some details will have to be left out for the official secrets act, but surely there is enough there to make his shame be known."

Bill looked at Harry, his facial expression showing true fear at what the answer to this would be. And he had reason to worry, but Harry was already on top of this, "Know that I'm not trying to lessen your demands in any way, but would you permit the French Papers first run, delayed by one month, followed by the Commonwealth's two weeks later? The only reason I ask is not to mitigate the damage done to Ronald Weasley, but to mitigate inadvertent damage to those you appear to not want to damage. You see, there is currently no accountability in the Commonwealth's media right now. They can, and have on a fairly regular basis, taken true facts, and sometimes complete fiction, and twisted it to print an article they presented as fact. I sense you would see the damage done to Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George Weasley kept to a minimum, while punishing the guilty and making people leery of the ones still free, correct?" At Hermione's and her mother's nods, he nods back. "If we published tomorrow and held of from the Commonwealth press, the Daily Prophet would still get hold of the article and twist it in such a way to make all Weasleys appear to be in on it. I need that month and a half to make sure that does not happen. Will you give me that time?"

Mr. Granger looked to the women in his life and sighed. "Your Grace, I appreciate the fine line you walk, and feel for you right now. I think we both understand one another in what we'd rather do in this case. I can afford to be petty and vindictive, you cannot. I know without asking both of the ladies in my house agrees with your counter proposal, while I personally want little to do with anything Weasley ever again. My apologies, William." Bill nodded at that, fully understanding where the man was coming from. "But like you, I must bow to my mandates, in this case my wife and my daughter. Therefore I agree. But if that little shite so much as breaths the "N" in no again, I will call for a champion for our honor. I beg of you William, convince your brother. For if he refuses this time, only death will satisfy us."

Harry spared a glance over at Ron, and though Ron looked pale and a little sick, he was also looking like he was going to stand his ground. "Very well. William Weasley, Heir of House Weasley, you have 10 minutes to convince your brother away from this stance. If you succeed, then he will serve no less than 75 years imprisoned here, half that time in hard labor, and undergoing rehabilitation. If, after that 75 years he proves to licensed, independent mind healers that he is over all of this, and he makes the aforementioned oath, then he will be allowed monitored freedom until he dies. If not, he will spend life in prison. Those are now his two choices. He might as well get used to the fact that he has lost, and we will get what we want, one way or another."

Seeing that Ron is just about at the end of his ropes, and realizing from his training that he is about to jump up and attack, Harry quickly adds, "If he makes one hostile action to anyone here, he will be bound, we use force to get what we need, and he will die not even 10 minutes later. Do not test me on this." Inside Harry felt sick, he **really** did not want to do this, but he has now been pushed into a corner. In the Muggle world they would still have a trial, he knew. Also, he would have had to put the role of judge and/or juror into somebody else's hands. And that they were not having one weighed on him heavily, for it reminded him too much of Sirius. But Harry witnessed it himself just now. The guards here were much better than Azkaban's and would not be fooled by polyjuice or imperius, so he had to accept Ron's words as an admission of guilt. What truly sickened him is that Ron seemed proud of what he had done! He spared a glance over toward Hermione even as Fleur and Gabrielle were supporting him telepathically, and saw her looking at him in a way he'd never seen before. She looked... fearful? Reticent? He wasn't sure, but he knew it was not the time or place to ask. Instead he inwardly sighed, only being prevented from assuming the worst by his bond mates.

But Hermione saw Harry's expression, and guessed correctly at his first thoughts. But she was too ensconced between her parents to move. Instead she shook her head and gave him a warm smile, mouthing "thank you," to him authoritatively with fresh tears in her eyes. Harry sighed and smiled back, resolving in his mind to talk about it to her later. He then looked over to Bill and Ron, and saw Bill talking very animatedly toward Ron. Ron was looking less belligerent than before, but was still appearing to not budge. He then looked at the clock and noticed 8 minutes had passed. Finally he turned to his wives and talked to them telepathically. '_I don't want to have to kill my best friend._'

'_Oh Harry,_' Fleur sent as he wrapped her arm around his back one-handed. '_I'm sorry you have to go through this. If I could do anything to take this burden off of you, I would. I know this grates on your morals, and your sense of honor is conflicting with them. But really, you're doing the right thing. I hate that it is turning out this way. I may not like Ron, but I do like Hermione, and she is being torn apart by this. I think she'll need her Best Friend tonight._'

Harry didn't _even_ want to go over the implications of that, so he cleared his mind of it and then shook his head. '_I'll be there for her as much as she'll let me Fleur, but I doubt very seriously she wants me to try to get into her knickers right now. That will have to wait. But I'll give her as much emotional support as she can stand. I hate what this is doing to her more than I hate what this is forcing me to do. I considered him my brother. I don't want to kill my brother!_'

Gabrielle got up and put both arms around her bond mate, propriety be damned. "It's a'right 'Arry," she said sadly, squeezing him tightly. "I know this hurts." Telepathically she said, '_Did you ever think that if you showed him how much this was hurting you it might help? Don't look now, but both William and Ronald are looking at me. Go along for a moment, I have a feeling about this. Trust me._'

Harry did trust Gabrielle and nods his head minutely before sighing aloud. "I hope so Gabby. It's just... I don't understand why it has to be this way. I really don't." Inwardly Harry says, '_Because he's a jealous prat that can't even see the forest, much less the trees. And unfortunately its that jealousy that's killing him. I would have given _**anything**_ to have a family like he had. But he had to get greedy._'

"'Arry, 'e does not understand 'ow much value you put on family. You, who 'ad nothing but abusive relatives, would do _anything_ to keep t'em safe. 'E endangers 'is for 'is own desires and pride," Fleur responds openly. '_I agree on the greed part. He doesn't appear to care about anyone other than himself. Let's stop this now, they seem to be more animated in their discussion._'

Harry straightened up, nodding as he returned to his seat. He decided to not keep to the time schedule exactly, and allowed them a few more minutes. Finally Ron slumped in defeat, nodding. The brothers separated, returning to their chairs. Ron slumped into his seat rather petulantly before speaking. "Fine, the kno... Hermione can have what she needs. You're siding with her anyway, and quite frankly I don't care any more. We're through. I'll take the imprisonment, if for no other reason than I never have to see you again."

Harry worked hard to keep a scowl off of his face, but took it in stride as he had achieved what they needed, and what they wanted. "Ronald Bilius Weasley. Having confessed of your crimes before the Crown's Representative, Harry Duke of Gryffindor, Crown Prince to the Throne of the United Kingdom's Magical Commonwealth, I pass judgment on your crimes. In all crimes save treason, I find you guilty as charged. In the crime of treason, I find you guilty with mitigating circumstances. Under my oaths as a Knight of the Realm and the laws of the land, I hereby sentence you to life imprisonment with a possibility of parole in 75 years. Should after those 75 years a panel of 3 independent, licensed mind healers find you to be no longer a threat to human life, you will be released upon swearing never to approach the Crown of either the magical or non-magical thrones as well as Hermione Granger and all publicly acknowledged close friends and or relatives by blood, adoption, or marriage. The only exclusions will be lawful business before either Crown or Ms. Granger, or upon being called upon by either. At all other times you are to keep a 1 mile distance from these individuals. Do you understand these conditions."

Harry could tell this was grating on Ron deeply, but by some miracle he managed to keep his temper. "Yes... Your... G...grace."

"Very well. Your prison time will be at your current facility, here. The first half of your 75 year sentence will be in hard labor. During this time you will undergo rehabilitation training. Thus I have proclaimed, thus it shall be. With this Harry rose up, nodding to the guards to take him away. Once the guards had Ron well in hand, Harry turned and strode to the door, intent upon leaving as quickly as possible. He did not say another word, verbally or telepathically, the entire way home.

* * *

_Delacour Family Estate  
Same day  
Hermione's POV_

Hermione loved her parents very much, but they were polar opposites sometimes. Her mother, Emma, was perhaps the most laid back of mothers out there. Her father on the other hand was protective of her, if not over-protective. Still, they were her rock through all of this mess. She simply could believe Ron! She had figured out when he first blackmailed her at Hogwarts he wasn't what he had appeared to be. But to hear him today broke her heart. She just couldn't understand how she could be so bad at reading his character. Normally she was very good at that.

After assuring her parents that she was fine, she went up to her room feigning exhaustion, though it wasn't too much of a lie. Without so much as a thought she pulled out one of her skimpier negliges and slipped on after disrobing. She had put the flag up for no visitors as she really did not want to have anyone see her cry, and boy did she have one coming. She wasn't comfortable showing such emotions in front of the Veela sisters, even if she had been on the edge the entire time. They were just too new for her, and despite the little voice in her head that sounded an awful lot like her grand-mum telling her to trust them, she just couldn't bring herself to do so yet, at least not fully. Thus she couldn't go to them.

Her mum and dad, as much as she loved them, were also out. She couldn't believe she used that kind of language in front of them. Much less talked about having sex in front of them. This only proved to her that she was under considerable emotional stress, which she needed to relieve. And even though they were very supportive beyond their initial reactions, with everything tied up and jumbled up together she just didn't feel comfortable enough to talk about it right now. She knew she would later, but not right now.

With the elder Delacours being out for the same reason as the Veela Sisters, that left Harry. Now there was a fine pickle. She considered herself to be a very smart, logical young woman. She was at the top of her year, she had near total recall of everything she ever read, and she was, despite what Pavarti and Lavender always alleged, a well balanced woman. Just because she didn't let her activities be known to all and sundry did not make her a prude. In fact, she considered herself to be quite a bit more adventurous than her dorm mates, just less experienced, if even half of the rumors were to be believed. She had long ago read books such as "The Joy of Sex" and its companion book, the Kama Sutra (translated, for she was not _quite_ fluent in Hindu _yet_), and several other books and magazines. Her parents were the type to think of sex as natural, and weren't afraid to answer questions. At the age of 12 she was given, under an assumed name of course, a subscription to _Playgirl_ and a couple of other such magazines by her mother. She just did a good job of glamoring the magazines while at Hogwarts.

All of this meant she was a well rounded, adventurous woman who, while very much inexperienced, knew what she liked. At least, that's what she thought. But with her two boys as they were, she suddenly found herself questioning that. Ron just completely threw her for a loop. Her judgment of his character was so far off, it just wasn't fair. How could she have been so blind! As she thought back, she could remember all the fights they had when they first started Hogwarts. Not to mention the troll incident! Why did she not run screaming from Ron to begin with? How did he fool her for so long. Her question of why was supposed to relieve the feelings of guilt over that failed relationship, but instead for some reason it only heightened her anxiety. It was absolutely infuriating!

Of course, once she thought about it she knew why she stuck near Ron. Harry. Harry Bloody Potter. How that man both infuriated her and at the same time endeared her she'll never know. The school work she could understand. Believe it or not, and most people chose not, her end-all and be-all was NOT studying. Yes, she was a bibliophile. She freely admitted it, and made no pretenses otherwise. But books could be wrong, no matter how much she pretended to be otherwise. The books that she clung to that were later proven wrong came recommended to her by so-called experts in books. Thus she stuck strongly to them, for they were both a refuge and an invaluable resource that didn't laugh at her for not knowing everything.

For Harry, she had long ago proven her suspicion that school work was just another way or reason for his family to torture him. She could tell before her first Christmas that he was abused. The signs were obvious. She still remembered crying in her mother's arms when she got home and they discussed school. She wanted him out of there, he was too good a person, to noble a boy, to be with that filth. Her parents told her exactly what she needed to find to get him free of that place, and she spent all the next term collecting it. She had thought she had it all in her trunk. But when her parents asked for it, and she went to retrieve it, it was all gone! Her parents found her up in her room crying, and soon joined her when she told them what had happened. She spent each term of each year, save the end of their fifth year, gathering evidence, only to have it disappear somewhere en route. She never could figure it out, until it was explained to her what was going on. In a word: Dumbledore. So Harry wasn't at fault for his grades, they were a product of his forced environment.

No, what really infuriated her about Harry wasn't grades, it wasn't even his "saving people thing." That got /her/ saved after all. No, what got under her skin about Harry was his ability to "go with the flow." Situations that would have her in tears with exasperation he just strode right on through as if it didn't even matter. Take this latest development in his life, and part of the reason for her all-over-the-place emotional state, for example.

Not only did the Boy-Who-Lived wake up one morning to find he had two Veela mates, literally, but not even a short time later he found out he was the last of some great warrior race, he was part Veela himself, and he was a Duke. A Duke of all things! And not just **any** duke, oh no... he was to be the next titular ruler of the Magical Commonwealth of the United Kingdoms! And beyond a brief one hour overload session, he just rolled with it like it was nothing! Yes, she supposed he had to be used to the strange and unusual happening to him with alarming frequency, but that didn't mean he had to look so in control, handsome, and undaunted by it! She only wished she could take everything that has changed in her life so well...

She rested her hand on her stomach, feeling the slight bulge there. Her whole world fell apart when she was told she was pregnant. And truth be told, she didn't believe them at first. She never had sex before after all, and immaculate conception was supposed to be God purview, right? She really didn't know what to think about God herself. Her parents were only nominally religious, and often went to church just to appease the neighbors. She herself had stopped going after that incident with the preacher after her first year.

No, getting into an argument over his "witchcraft" sermon that sorely tempted her to break the International Statues of Secrecy convinced her parents, in a rather public way, that perhaps it was best if Hermione never went back to that church again. And after a long talk with her parents over the course of the following week, they decided that she would, publicly at least, follow a new age religion called "Wicca." Add a few pieces of quartz and cheap semi-precious stones, and she really didn't have to hide much. And the books they found on the subject were not only misleading, but informative, at least in a scholastic way. So after using non-magical ways to cover the books, anyone coming upon her "Standard book of Spells book" would see a cover of some kind of Wicca spell book. Tonks took one look at the setup before their fifth year and laughed so hard it took her ten minutes to get back up. A week later she got a card proclaiming that her setup passed the "Muggleworthy Excuse Committee Guidelines."

No, religion had never been a problem, and thus the morals that went with the Christian religions really didn't play much here. It wasn't in any way really sinful, but it was, in both her and her parents' minds, far too early for this. And she had no idea what abortions would do in a normal magical pregnancy, so that stopped her from doing anything until after the Unspeakables had told them aborting it would kill her. That was, of course, long after they recovered from the shock over the very idea of doing such a thing. Children were far too prized in the magical world, even if society turned their backs on them for things that weren't in any way their faults.

And if that weren't enough, while they were still reeling from the "no abortion" clause, they told her that "the father" was told what was needed for her to carry the baby safely. This of course nearly caused the Unspeakables to require beds in the very infirmary she was resting int, especially when they wouldn't tell **her** what was required. They only said to talk to her "boyfriend," as he had asked to be the one to tell her. Then he dropped the bomb on her. He told her point blank that Harry nearly got her killed by dragging them to London, and if she wanted to live, she would reject Harry. She was furious, and wanted to hex him into oblivion, but Ginny, who was right by him, told her if she did they wouldn't help her and she'd die. Hermione tried to argue with them, but Ron cut her off with the threat that if she said another word against them he'd cut her off, and she'd die. At that point and time, she was certain that she didn't even know Ron at that point. But she saw the futility of trying to stop them, so she folded.

Those days were the most horrible she had ever experienced. The lowest point was Harry's threat: turn on him now and he'd never forgive them. That threat devastated her. It caused another long argument in an empty classroom between her and Ginny that resulted in her medicine being a day late. That day was absolute agony for her. Little did she know that the pain was from the baby coming out of stasis and tearing at her from inside. Ron showed up the next day before they left for the train with a warning, "Argue with us again, and you'll die. I don't want you to die Hermione, but you're not being sane about what's best for you. Don't you understand? Stay with Harry, and you'll die. Please stay away from him." And then he forcefully kissed her before handing her the vial. "I need you," he said quietly before leaving for the days activities.

Then there was the confrontation on the train with Harry. Hermione didn't understand what they were doing. They kept telling her to disavow her friendship with him, but at the same time they wouldn't leave him alone. It wasn't until later, when Ron's letters started to get more and more possessive, and his insistence that she join him at the Burrow grew stronger, that she understood. They were setting Ginny up to be with Harry, and she had been promised to Ron. That was when Professor McGonagall showed up and started helping her.

Then Gabrielle had shown up at the front door, looking ready at a moment's notice to hex _her_. At first Hermione could not understand why the little, or not so little, Veela acted that way, but it was obvious she was very upset at something, but the English witch could not figure out what. Her eyes promised great amounts of pain toward Hermione if she did not get the answers she was wanting to hear. Those eyes were soon joined by her words when Hermione had to refuse at first to tell the younger Veela what exactly was going on. But when Gabrielle turned into that avian form and started holding blue balls of fire, Hermione knew she had to talk. By the end of it both girls were crying, and Gabrielle promised to help after apologizing for being so heavy handed. She did not know, after all, if the Granger house was being watched. Hermione knew then that Gabrielle would do anything for Harry, even intimidate his best friends into talking. On some level that comforted her immensely.

The letter from Gringotts was the only letter she received after that, and it did little to settle her nerves. Then the will reading, and all that went on with it drove her nearly mad. But Harry was there, just like usual. She couldn't do the lie any more, and thus was very happy when he intervened. She couldn't even remember much about what happened after the battle was done and she and her parents were brought to France, all that she knew is that she eventually went to bed with a million questions.

The next morning she got up and tried to find Harry to ask her questions, only to be caught in his _allure_. She had never even considered him that way before! Not that she did right then either, for she never could open the door. No Apolline found her on the floor masturbating herself, and at that point she didn't even care that she was caught! She couldn't even begin to look Harry in the eye, then. Not only because she was caught masturbating outside their door, but because she was thinking of Harry doing things to her while she was. Thankfully the girls knew what to do, and with the talk they had with her they managed to make her a little less mortified.

But all that disappeared when she saw Ron sitting in that prison, smug as you please. She couldn't believe he thought that little of her. It was then she snapped, and she did something she almost never did, she used language that would make a sailor blush, in front of her parents no less! She knew she was shocking everyone, but at that point she was broken, and just didn't care any more. She wasn't even upset when Harry threatened his life. At that point, the Golden Trio was no more, and Ron cost her everything, including Harry. She just knew that Harry would never be as close to her as he once was again. Ron forced her to burn that bridge, and Harry was not one to forgive betrayal easily. Honest mistakes, or mistakes made to protect him, yes, he'd forgive those. But out and out betraying him like she was forced to do? Not hardly.

This thought brought on a fresh wave of tears which caused her to hug the pillow she was holding even more tightly than before. Her life as she knew it was over. Ron and some of the Weasleys were never what she thought, portraying an illusion of what never was. Harry was with two beautiful women and had to deal with her betrayal of him. Even if she was worth forgiving, why would he? After all that happened, why would he need to?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. It wasn't the tentative knock of her father, nor the slightly more sure of herself knock of her mother. And it definitely wasn't Harry's. "Who is it?" she called, looking up from the pillows.

"Hermione, its Fleur, can Gabrielle and I come in?" Fleur's voice echoed from the opposite side of the door.

"I'm not really in the mood for company. Besides, I'm sure Harry needs you right now. You should be with him." For some reason she couldn't keep a slightly bitter tone out of her voice just now, which caused her to blush a bit.

"Hermione, please let us in. Harry asked us to come," Gabrielle said in a slightly worse French accent that seemed even less than it was before.

'_The bond must be really improving their English,_' Hermione couldn't help to think reflexively. Then the part of Harry sending them penetrated her mind. She quickly tried to dry off her eyes before calling for them to come in. But she could tell the moment she looked into their eyes she wasn't fooling anyone.

Gabrielle, the more tactile of the two, almost ran up to her and threw her arms around Hermione, which nearly caused her to break into tears again. But unfortunately for her, or maybe fortunately, Fleur joined them in the hug. This was more than the bushy-haired witch could take before breaking down in tears again. They didn't say anything at first, opting instead to merely hug her and let her cry. Finally Hermione's tears slowed, which gave Gabrielle a chance to speak. "I'm sorry Hermione, that must have been the most 'orrible experience anyone could ever have on top of all that you've been through. No one blames you for blowing up at that... bâtard. In fact, your father thought you went too easy on him."

Hermione gave a snort of disbelief at Gabrielle's statement while Fleur gave a snort of derision. "Gabrielle Delacour, what did we tell you about calling people names? If you're going to do it, do it **right**. Otherwise you're insulting the bâtards of the world. How ever did you put up with him for five years?"

The English witch couldn't help but to giggle at Fleur's antics and finally said, "I must have become blind," she replied. "Either that or I wanted to be around Harry so much I'd put up with anything." What she didn't realize when she said it was that her tone said more than she had wanted.

This of course was not lost on either Delacour. The sisters looked at each other for a moment, silently communicating before Gabrielle spoke up first. "Hermione, you know that Harry is soul bonded to the both of us, non?"

Hermione's hand went up to her mouth in horror as the tears started to flow again. "I'm so SORRY! I'm not trying to cut in between you three... I could never..." With this she broke down into a sob again and threw herself into her pillow. "You must hate me!"

The younger sister nodded to the older and slipped out of bed for a moment to go to the bushy-haired witch's dresser to find something. Fleur in the meantime gently picked the crying girl up in her arms and hugged her. "Non, we don't hate you. We know you'd never do that. You're too honest. Besides, remember that he is a Veela now. We're Veela. We know all too well the reaction most members of the opposite sex have toward Veela, male or female. We're just thankful that you are largely immune."

"But I'm not!" Hermione nearly wailed. "You're mother... she caught me..." She flushed red even as the tears fell harder, unable to say what happened.

"Mama caught you giving yourself pleasure outside our door," Gabrielle finished for her. "We smelled it as we came down to breakfast, but didn't say anything. But that doesn't mean you're not immune. That means something entirely different." She finally found something, one of Hermione's skimpier nightgowns. "This will have to do, I suppose. We need a girl's day out for shopping."

Fleur nodded in agreement to both of her younger sister's points. "Oui, we do. Hermione, you've seen how boys act around me with my _allure_ turned on, right?" At the witch's nod she continued. "It works the same way in a male Veela's case with the girls. They go stupid, and try to please Harry in whatever way they think would be the best. You don't do that."

"No I just get horny," Hermione spat out, agreeing with her. "That's why I can't be immune. It's not that I don't have a reaction, just an atypical one."

"Non," Gabrielle spoke up as she approached the bed again. "I would be willing to bet if we stood you in the living room with everyone surrounding you and asked Harry to let his _allure_ go, you would just stand there, dry as anything. It's not the _allure_ that's causing that. It's something else dealing with Veela. Do you remember what we told you about "Best Friends?" I know we went over that in our discussions about Veela."

"Veela are magical beings closely related to humans who's entire physiology is based around love and anger. They are beings of extremes with both emotions, though love governs a greater portion of their lives. They are more affectionate toward loved ones and friends. Furthermore they often meet the people that will eventually be known as "Best Friends" at a quite young age, then eventually move on to have sexual relations with them, much like the exploratory "playing doctor" of childhood, save more intimate. They develop deeply emotional bonds with these people for their entire lives, even after meeting their true mates. Outside of these people, and their mates and families, they are faithful. This did not happen with Harry quite the way it normally does because his magic was sealed by his parents in order to keep him from being further ostracized by his peers. Or worse yet, having all the strange sensations and ideas show up with no one to help guide him." Hermione spoke up, still not understanding how Harry was involved in what they were talking about, and wondering if they meant what she thought they did.

Fleur looked back at Gabrielle and rolled her eyes. "Hermione, Gabrielle and I are Veela. There's no such thing as a 'part Veela.' There's Veela, and there's everyone else. Harry is also Veela. Of course he's also a Dracomagus and a human shape-shifting Magi as well, but those are irrelevant for this discussion. He's a Veela. And as a Veela he has "Best Friends" just as we do. Our magic does something quite different with our "Best Friends" than it does with everyone else. It makes us, and them, more sensual... I believe you call it "touchy feely?""

Hermione's eyes scrunched together as she started to put the pieces together before she exclaimed, "But I'm not... Ron always was..."

"Harry never quite saw it that way Hermione," Gabrielle said as she tried to pull Hermione up. Once the bewildered witch was up, she started to get her to take off her pajamas in favor of the nightgown. "First, if it were anyone else other than Harry, then I would have said that he probably did see Ron as a potential "Best Friend." His reaction to Ron's betrayal would be indicative enough. Veela for the most part don't care about the genders of their "Best Friends" after all. But this is Harry, who is very, very, heterosexual and also a Dracomagus. Like the dragons they are partially descended from, they can be very vicious in their tempers and even more vicious in matters of betrayal. They're very loyal to those they care about, and will protect them at any cost. Remind you of anyone today?"

Hermione could only nod, as that described Harry to a tee. It all fit there, and made behavior that she had thought she'd never see out of Harry quite reasonable. Fleur, apparently seeing that the bushy-haired witch saw the point moved on. "So Ron is out of that contention. But he has done everything in his power to protect you. Even threatening, very sincerely I might add, his former "brother's" life, manhood, and family. Neither Gabrielle nor I were in danger there. The only one in serious danger was you, Hermione. And he protected you with everything he had and didn't have. He even went against his own sense of fairness, and tore himself to pieces in telling Ron there would not be a trial for him. That part was a lie by the way."

"What do you mean? Ron could be set free?" Hermione exclaimed, very frightened by that thought.

"Non. You might have noticed a few people there who were dressed as guards but weren't exactly the type?" At Hermione's nod she smiled and continued. "No one outside of him, the Warden, and those people knew this, but those people were his jury. A jury of Ronald's peers. Harry was wearing a bracelet that let him know their thoughts, some very advanced charm work. And he used his occlumency to keep it from us. They found him guilty. Ronald had his trial, though he never knew it. And Harry should be finishing the last of the paperwork on it just now."

Hermione could only stand there with her mouth agape. "That's... that's... that's absolutely _Slytherin_ of him! Whatever made him come up with that idea?"

"Our father," Gabrielle said aloud. "Papa is a consummate politician. He could point right at what people would think if Harry arbitrarily passed judgment. The Weasleys for the most part would understand, and Ginevra and Mrs. Weasley would be too afraid of Harry doing that very thing to them to protest. But the British Government could and would take exception. But Harry needed Ron to believe he was being judged by the crown. Otherwise something would have been left uncovered, and we would all still be in danger. But we are getting off the topic, oui?"

"Oui," Fleur replied. "Harry did all of this for one person that was still threatened by them. Who was that?"

"Me," Hermione said quietly. "Are you trying to imply that **I** fall into that "Best Friend" category? I wouldn't... I'd never... I can't come in between the three of you like that! But wouldn't that stunt his growth? That would cause him to have even more emotional problems than he has now!"

"NON!" Gabrielle shouted, grabbing Hermione by the shoulders and forcing the English witch to look into her eyes. "Oui, you are solidly in the "Best Friend" category where Harry is concerned. But no, you are not coming in between the three of us. Bill is not coming in between the three of us, and he's one of Fleur's "Best Friends." We had, when we first talked things through, decided we would hold off seeking "Best Friends" for him for a while so we could work on _us_. We decided, for at least the first year, that we'd keep to the three of us. But things change, I believe the saying goes, and today changed a couple of things."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, totally confused.

"Harry is hurting," Fleur said succinctly. "He tore himself apart today, tearing out a part of his heart so that the rest of it could live. He, through absolutely no fault of yours, was put between two people that not too long ago he called his best friends. He did love Ron, but as a brother. He thought he loved you as a sister. That was before his Veela side awakened though. Now... it is different. But he did himself great emotional damage. Damage neither Gabrielle nor I can cure."

"And he's worried about you Hermione," Gabrielle said, sounding vulnerable. "Today decimated three lives. Ron's, Harry's, and yours. Fleur is right, we can't heal him from this. While we share his soul, it was the soul itself that was damaged. We can only keep him functioning, keep it from spreading. Because we share his soul we too are damaged. There's only one person that can help him Hermione. That person is you. You are torn up as well. I can tell Ron nearly destroyed your self worth. Harry saw that, and that's a big part of what has him worried. You think that because Ron turned on you like this, because he lied to you all these years, you don't have any friends do you?"

"I... I was thinking that, yes. Harry scared me today. I know he didn't do it on purpose, and my mind knows he'd never hurt me... but what I saw today brings back his words at the school at the end of the year. He told one of our professors that he was tired of the betrayals. That if we walked away and didn't talk to him about it, he would not be willing to take us back when we did. I had thought, until you showed up, that I lost him because of that slimy excuse of pond scum," Hermione said with new tears.

"When I gave your letter to Harry and told him that it was true, he became very worried about you. He was still hurt, but we both could tell that was fading fast," Gabrielle explained as she drew the brown-haired witch into a hug.

"He came to grips with it before the will reading," Fleur added as she remained on the bed. "And I could tell when he saw you at that reading a part of him broke inside. He still kicks himself for not having faith in you."

:"But that's!"

"Unrealistic? Unreasonable? You're right, it is. But we can't tell him that. Only you can," Gabrielle interrupted. "Those filthy Muggles nearly broke him. He has the patience of a saint in some ways, and he's extremely tough in others, but a person can only take so much. Everyone has a breaking point, just some are further than others. Today was very nearly Harry's. He'll come back, but he needs help. He needs his "Best Friend." And you need him. And neither one of us," she added, pointing between her and Fleur, "can ignore that fact."

"So we told him tonight the same thing we're about to tell you. Our original deal still stands. But it does not count where you are concerned. We didn't seek out a "Best Friend" for him, fate dropped you into our family. You're not part of our soul bond, but you are part of those privileged few that are in orbit around us, loved deeply by one, loved all around otherwise." Fleur said, getting off of the bed to put her hands on Hermione's shoulders. "We know you won't abuse it, but you will get an option that none of our other "Best Friends" are getting. Join us in our bed tonight, and for at least the next few. We don't need to have sex, but you and Harry need to spend time in each other's arms, working things out. If you don't, no-one is going to like where we end up."

"But..." Hermione started.

Gabrielle put her finger on Hermione's lips and shakes her head. "You are not putting us out. You are not driving yourself in between us, and you are not putting yourself where you are not wanted. **We're** asking _you_ to join us Hermione. Please, for Harry's sake, join us?"

Hermione ran out of arguments, knowing that if they were saying something was wrong with Harry, it couldn't be disputed. Sighing, she nodded and then smiled a watery smile. Fleur smiled as well, grabbed Hermione's hand, and led her out of her room.

**A/N: A special thank you to Brigrove for betaing this for me. This chapter could not have been easy for him, as I missed a lot on my Alpha Edit. I hope you all enjoy this. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
